Thoughts and Feelings
by Seigi-san
Summary: Another collection of MXM one shots. See, I haven't run out of ideas yet! At least, not while I can daydream at work...
1. Discovering

"They say...that you were the one who found me..."

His deep blue eyes were trained somewhere in the middle distance, focusing on something she couldn't see in the dimness of the room. Wriggling around in his embrace, Murrue turned to look up at him. "When?" she asked, confused at his words.

"In Berlin. They say that after the kid shot me down...you were the one who picked me up." he replied. His face wore a faraway expression, and she smiled, the corners of her mouth lifting. "That's right. I couldn't just leave you there, could I?" With a contented sigh, she snuggled back down into the warmth of his arms and the entangling sheets.

"Thank you though.." he said quietly. "For bringing me back." He smiled too, just a little. "Because otherwise..."

"Ssshh, silly," she gently scolded, amber eyes closed sleepily. "There isn't an 'otherwise'. I'd never have left you there.."

Mwu didn't seem satisfied though. His hand moved to absently caress her dark hair. "When you saw me there..like that..what did you think?"

Murrue shifted in the bed again, turning around to rest her chin on his bare chest. "What do you think I thought?" she asked, tone surprised. "I thought that it was some kind of miracle. You were there - alive..right in front of me, just as if..." Her soft voice faltered for a moment, and she paused to wipe away gathering tears. "I missed you so much.."

He reached out with a hand, lightly brushing fingertips against smooth cheek, and she tilted her head to the side, leaning into his touch. "I was happy. But at the same time, scared. And angry..." she continued. "You'd been gone for so long...if you'd been alive, why hadn't you come back like you promised? But even then...I was happier than I'd been for..longer than I wanted to remember."

"I remember.." he said softly. "Lying there in the snow like that. For a few seconds...I woke up. I saw you there, saw the uniform..and I wondered what would happen to me. I remember thinking that you looked so sad, and I thought it was maybe because you thought I was dead. I tried to say something, but I couldn't...and I passed out again."

"And then what?" she asked, seeming curious. Mwu smiled. "When I woke up again, I was in sickbay, and then later, I woke up and saw you again. I wondered why you were there. When I found out I was a prisoner - or thought I was..I was angry. But at the same time, I thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing." His smile made Murrue even more curious, and she rested her chin on her hands. "Why is that? You certainly didn't_ look_ happy..."

"Because I figured that, while I may be a prisoner, my jailer was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life..." he replied, hand still stroking her hair. She blushed. "You were not thinking that." she denied, and he laughed. "Sure I was. I called you 'beautiful', didn't I?"

"Yes..yes you did," she admitted. Then she pouted, eyebrows dipped in a frown. "And you made me cry. Again. After I'd been alone, I'd promised myself I wouldn't let the thought of you make me cry ever again. But you came back...and you did. You always do."

"I'm sorry.." he said awkwardly. "I was..well, I guess that I was scared. I didn't know where I was..didn't know who anyone was. I said the first thing that popped into my mind. I know that..it's no excuse, but it's the only one I have..." Mwu broke off at the sound of her laughter. He glanced up at her, slightly hurt. "What?"

"You always apologise.." she said, smiling. "And I keep telling you..that none of it was your fault. Neither of us has to be sad anymore, or angry. You still make me cry sometimes...but now it's because I'm happy." Reaching out, Murrue took his hand, entwining their fingers together. "We're here now, and we're together. Right?"

"Right." he agreed, bringing her hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss to it. "And you know, that's why I was so different after I rejoined the crew. I was with you." Pulling her close, he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. Murrue made a happy noise, a soft murmur from her throat as she nuzzled into his embrace again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey.." he said after a while. She didn't say anything, just murmured again. He grinned. "When I asked..that time in sickbay, you said that I was 'irreplaceable'. Am I really?" Looking down for her reaction, Mwu was amused to see that she was blushing again.

"Well, of course you are!" she huffed. "Idiot. There could never be anyone like you..and I was still in love with you. So what was I supposed to say?" He chuckled at her indignation, and ruffled her hair. "Thanks.." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You won't go anywhere again, will you?" she asked.

"I said I wouldn't, didn't I?" Mwu pointed out. "And I have no reason to now. I was able to save you..and this time, I was able to stay with you..." She looked up at him again at that, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones. "Have you any idea how much that scared me? The thought that I might lose you again after all that had happened?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Murrue.. Did you think I was going to sit there and watch you...sit there and lose you? If I saved you...I didn't care..."

"But _I_ did.." she muttered, looking away. "I was so lonely because you weren't there...and angry at you for leaving me. Angry for letting myself love you. Everyone said that I must be proud...that you were a hero, that you gave up your life to save so many people. And I was at first..very proud. But all the pride in the world didn't bring you back to me...and in time I began to resent it..what you did."

"Because I had saved you...but I wasn't there? That I didn't come back?" he asked, cuddling her close. She nodded, holding him as though she never wanted to let him go. "All I wanted was for you to be there with me. For us to be together.." she whispered.

"Well..now we can be." he replied, bringing her near for a loving kiss. "I won't leave you again, and anything you want...what you wanted in those years I was gone...you can have..."

Murrue giggled, happy again, laying back down. "Silly.." she said quietly, her thin fingers playing with the ends of his blonde hair. "All I wanted was you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Just a random shot of nothingness. She would have been proud of what he did, I'm sure of it. But at the same time..it must have hurt so much..because he couldn't be there...

Please read and review! )


	2. Companion

It was a bad day.The very worst. The kind of day when you oversleep, and then your shower breaks down. Then when you make it to work, you end up with piles of paperwork, and no time for lunch.

That was the sort of day Murrue was having. It was late evening now, but still the pile of reports loomed over her from the end of her desk. Her back and shoulders ached, her head was pounding, and her eyes felt scratchy. All she wanted was to curl up on the office sofa and sleep. But of course, she couldn't. People were depending on her for these reports..she had to finish them. But the pile never seemed to get any smaller, and the muscles in her hand felt like they were on fire. It wasn't fair...

Logically, Murrue understood that she was just feeling sorry for herself. But that knowledge did nothing to make her feel any better. She was tired, and irritable, and cross.

"You busy?"

Looking up, she saw the familiar large figure looming around the now-open doorway. He was smiling, but there was concern in those blue eyes of his. But she didn't notice at first. "What does it look like?" she asked icily, turning her attention back to the reports. Without being asked, Mwu sidled into the office, letting the door slide shut behind him.

"It _looks_ like you could use a break.." he pointed out, and she scowled. "Well, these have to be finished, and I don't remember asking for your opinion, Commander.."

He raised a blonde eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He simply stood there watching her, until she glanced up at him. "Did you want something?" she asked, amber eyes narrowed. Mwu shrugged. "Did you?" he replied, and she frowned. "Stop speaking in riddles. There must be some reason you're here."

"I'm here because you look like you need someone who cares.." he said mildly, and Murrue scowled again. "What I _need_, Commander, is for you to stop distracting me, and get the hell out of my office if you have nothing constructive to say!"

Immediately as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Mwu frowned, and she could see the hurt there in his eyes. "Fine." he said evenly, not a trace of emotion in his voice. "If that's what you want, then sure, I'll leave.." Turning, he made his way towards the door.

"Mwu, wait!" she called, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave things like this. "I'm...sorry.." He turned back to her, but didn't say a word. Taking a deep breath, Murrue got up from her chair and walked over to where he stood. Looking up at him, she raised a hand to brush it gently across his cheek. His expression remained unreadable, but he tilted his head slightly into her hand.

"I'm sorry.." she repeated. "It's been..a terrible day. I know that's no excuse, but.." She sighed, letting her hand drop, shoulders slumping. He still didn't say anything, but after a moment, he pulled her close to him in a hug. Murrue's eyes widened for a second, then she let out a breath and nuzzled into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. Her arms reached up to curl around his shoulders, and she smiled for what felt like the first time that day.

"I was right, wasn't I?" he asked after a while, his voice muffled by her hair. "You did need somebody who cared.." She nodded faintly, murmuring something. He smiled, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're kinda scary when you get mad, you know?"

Murrue giggled. "Am I?"

"Yup," Mwu confirmed, running his hands up and down her back. "But you're even more beautiful too." He frowned as he felt the tension in the muscles of her back and shoulders. "No wonder you were so cranky. That must hurt.."

"Hmmm?" she mumbled as he began to rub her back gently. "Whatcha doing?"

He chuckled at that. "You're tired, huh? Here.." Crossing to the sofa, he sat and held out a hand. "C'mon.." Drowsily, Murrue wandered across and sat beside him, a dreamy smile coming to her lips as he carefully massaged her back.

"Thanks..for putting up with me.." she said quietly, dark eyes closing. He shook his head. "Not a problem. Do you feel better now?"

"Much." she replied. "I wonder why it is I always feel better when you're here...even if I've had a lousy day?"

Mwu grinned. "Well, I always feel better when I'm with you. You can depend on me, and I can depend on you. Knowing that..it feels secure, safe. Like there's nowhere else I'd rather be, and no-one else I'd rather be with." Ending the massage, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Murrue smiled again as she felt his lips caress her neck. "It makes me happy.." she admitted, "to know that someone will be there for me. Someone who understands me..." Shifting a little on his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling close to his warmth. "Someone I can trust, and who loves me..it's a very nice feeling."

"Well, I feel the same way.." he replied, rocking her back and forth in his embrace. "Do you think that's why we're always together?"

"Probably," was her sleepy answer. "Each of us..we needed someone. A companion, someone to share our lives with. And we just happened to find each other.."

Mwu smiled at that touching statement. "I think you're right.." Looking down, he noticed that her tawny eyes were closed tightly, and her breathing was soft and even. The faint smile still lingered on her lips, and her pale cheeks were flushed pink. He shook his head, carefully laying the sleeping woman down on the sofa. "Goodnight.." he whispered, kissing her lightly.

_She is right. Both of us..were searching for someone who understood us. Were searching for a companion, for love. And we found it in each other. Found trust and companionship, friendship and love all at once, even if it took us a while to realise it. I wonder what we'd have been - who we'd have been, if we'd never met?_

Brushing a stray lock of auburn hair from her face, Mwu sat on the floor beside the sofa, beside his sleeping captain. Giving her one last kiss, he leaned against her, closing his eyes.

Because he was happiest by her side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This rambles a little bit, but it was a cute idea I had at work today. And I was inspired by how MapleRose had described Mwu and Murrue-san's relationship. It made me think. So this chapter is really all thanks to her :smile:

Please read and review! )


	3. Day and Night

The sun shone brightly in the midday sky. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, but not strongly enough to deter the sun-worshippers that lined the beaches of the island nation. Along the promenade that lined this beach, crowds walked, milling around the small stalls set up near the edges of the walkway, gossiping, or simply just enjoying the day. Children chased around the colourful stalls, laughing and playing games only they knew the names of.

And in the midst of all this, a couple strolled together, the man's hand curled protectively around that of his companion's. He had asked her earlier in the week if she would come out with him today, to just walk and have fun, and she had readily agreed. He turned to watch her as they made their way through the bustling crowds. Her dark hair was bundled up under a broad-brimmed sunhat, and she wore a light pink T-shirt and denim shorts - very unlike what he was used to, but the effect was stunning.

"Everyone's looking at you, you know," he murmured, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her slender waist. She laughed at that, half-heartedly trying to push him away. "No they aren't. Don't be silly," she scolded gently, faint pink to her cheeks. But she giggled, amber eyes dancing in the sunlight. He shrugged. "I thought they were. Or maybe it was just me?"

"Probably," she agreed, arching an eyebrow.

Mwu had to suppress a grin at how unself-conscious she was. Because everyone _was_ staring at her, and she never noticed them. Murrue simply carried on walking, slipping her thin hand into his again, tipping her head back to get some sun to her face. And he, like everyone else, could only stare. He had wanted to see her like this for so long, to see what a civilian Murrue, shed of her responsibilities as captain, would be like. The stress and the constant pressure had lifted from her shoulders, and she seemed to stand much taller, which he was very glad about.

"Do you want an ice cream?" he asked, and she gave him that sunny smile. "Please.."

Sitting on a bench, Murrue looked out to sea, watching a small fishing boat sail past. The tang of salt lingered in the air, the fresh breeze lifting everyone's spirits. She had always loved it here, ever since this country had become her home, but now...things seemed even more beautiful. More alive. Because the war was finally, truly over, and she and the people here could live in peace. And...she had a future to look forward to.

"Here ya go," his cheerful voice broke through her thoughts, and she smiled up at him, accepting the chocolate ice-cream he offered her. Sitting down on the bench beside her, Mwu slipped an arm around her, pulling her close. His blue eyes perfectly reflected the sea and sky, and his scarred face wore a broad grin. "You like it here, don't you?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I always did," he replied. "Ever since we came here that first time. Never thought I'd get to live here, though..with you.."

Murrue sighed contentedly, nibbing her ice-cream. The sea air and sunshine were making her more relaxed than she had felt in quite a few weeks, and she closed her eyes. Mwu noticed, and chuckled. "Don't you go falling asleep on me now.."

"I won't.." she grumbled, sitting up and finishing her treat. "Where do you want to go now?" In reply, he stood up, offering her his hand, and together they walked onto the beach. The white sand was packed with sunbathers, but the couple were still able to walk together by the water's edge, the surf wetting their shoes.

"So, what's this place like at night?" Mwu asked, and Murrue smiled, slipping off her flip-flops and sinking her feet into the soft sand. "It's nice. Just as busy as the daytime, really, with lots of food stalls and open-air markets. That sort of thing. There are a lot of good places to eat and drink, too. I used to go out with Erica and the others from work quite a bit.."

"Oh?" was his answer. "Well, which one was your favourite? Maybe you could show me?" She spun round to face him, amused. "That's a very roundabout way of asking for a date, Mwu La Fllaga.." The blonde man grinned. "Yep. But did it work?"

In reply, she kissed him, winding her arms around his neck.

"This is fancy.." he muttered, sounding nervous. The restaurant was small, in an out-of-the-way street near the beach. But the decor was beautiful, quiet music being piped through the small room, the tables laid with shining crockery and snowy-white linen. Murrue smiled, squeezing his hand. "There's no need to be so nervous. Everyone here is very nice. And the food is amazing.." Without another word, she pulled her reluctant boyfriend inside the restaurant.

There weren't many other diners, which Mwu was grateful for. The owner seemed pleased to see them however, a large smile spreading across his florid face as he saw Murrue. "Ah, Miss Maria! It's nice to see you back here again!"

Mwu raised an eyebrow, looking down at the auburn-haired woman by his side. She gave him a sweet smile, but didn't say anything.

She was right. The food was great. He watched her quietly as she ate the plate of pasta she had ordered, the candlelight shining in marigold eyes. "How did that guy know you?" he asked as he ate his own food. Murrue smiled again, taking a sip from her glass of wine. "I told you. I used to come here with Erica and the others all the time..."

"How come this place is your favourite?" he wanted to know, and her smile faded somewhat. "Well, it's quiet here, and the food is good. And this place has something special, too..."

"Which is?"

"Finish your dinner, and I'll show you.."

The restaurant had a large stone balcony, hidden behind billowy red drapes. On a night like this, the view over the ocean was spectacular, the moon hanging in the sky like a lantern. Stars sprinkled across the sky like frosted sugar, and the sea was still and calm, reflecting the light back up. Mwu whistled. "Awesome..." Wrapping his arms around Murrue's waist, he kissed her cheek. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

She nodded, tears sliding down her face to disappear into the fabric of the red dress she wore. She was smiling, but the tears kept falling. "Hey, hey.." he said, dismayed. "What's wrong?" Turning her around in his arms, he leaned down to brush the tears from her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes.." she replied, laughing slightly. "It's just..ever since the first time I saw this view, I always wanted to show you it." She hiccupped a little, and looked down at the ground. "Silly, huh?"

"Course it isn't," Mwu reassured her, bringing her close for a hug. A waiter, moving to their table to pick up their empty plates, smiled at the sight of the couple. "You know, Miss Maria used to spend hours looking out from that balcony when she came here with her friends. But she was always so sad. Everyone here wanted to see her smile, and I think some of our guests wished they could be the ones to _make_ her smile.."

Murrue flushed at that, hiding her face in Mwu's shirt. He smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"So, did you enjoy tonight?"

On their way home, the couple had stopped at the beach again, the whole world seeming to have been turned silver by the moonlight. Murrue leaned back against her companion, enjoying the warmth of his arms. "Yes, very much." Her eyes were closed, the peaceful surroundings and the feel of his embrace lulling her.

"You look sleepy.." he said, his deep voice only a murmur. "Not really." she replied, turning around in his hold. "Just happy."

"Is that so?" Mwu asked, impish grin on his lips. "Well then, what would you like to do next?"

In reply, she stood on her tiptoes, brushing her own lips against his cheek. "I'd like to go home.." she whispered in his ear. "After that...it's up to you.."

His only response was a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This story is for my big sister :hugs her: since she helped me think of ideas. I made it as fluffy as I could, just for her :D

Please read and review! )


	4. A Thousand Words

They hung on one wall of the house, all evenly spaced and neatly laid out. The gilded frames set off the pale green wallpaper perfectly, and were free of dust, both of these things speaking of the care of a houseproud person. The glass was smear-free, showing off the subjects clearly. The place in which they hung was well-lit, and passed by several times a day, so attention could always be focused on them. These objects...were photographs.

There weren't many of them yet, but the ones that were there were always of the same two people. And all of these pictures, large and small, were grouped around one central portrait.

It was larger than the average photograph, the image having been resized. Because this particular photograph portrayed a very special moment in the lives of two people...a moment of pure happiness.

Two people stood together in this photograph, a man and a woman. The woman stood slightly in front of her companion, thick dark hair curling over slender shoulders. Her face was smooth and pale, features delicate, wide eyes a rich shade of deep amber - a classic beauty. But if you were to focus on this woman, you would begin to notice certain things. Happiness, certainly, shown in her smile, and the way she leaned close to her companion. But there was something else. A determined lift to the chin, a spark in the eyes..something about her spoke of an indomitable spirit, a person not to be trifled with. Other things to be noticed were the neatness of the blue and white uniform she wore, not a crease to be seen. All of these things combined...it was clear that this person was used to being in charge, was dignified and strong. But the way she leaned back against the one behind her, the smile, and the rosy bloom to porcelain cheeks..they showed something else beneath the strength and the spirit. Delight, happiness...a woman in love. Her thin hands were placed protectively over the arms of the man behind her, who held her tightly by the waist.

The man was several inches taller than the woman, but was leaning in close to her. His hair also reached his shoulders, but his was a shade of dirty blonde, the uneven ends showing a slight wave. His face was tanned, roughly handsome features only marred by a large forked scar winding across his nose and a little way up his forehead. He stood with one cheek pressed closely to the woman's hair, clearly wanting to be as close to her as he could. In contrast to the neatness and perfection of the woman he held, this man appeared messy and disorganised. His hair was ruffled, uniform impossibly crumpled. His sleeves were rolled up, displaying strong muscled arms which at this moment were wrapped protectively around the woman.

The scars he bore..it would be clear to anyone viewing this picture that this man had gone through intense trauma at some point in the past. And traces of that could be seen in his expression. He was smiling, true enough, large mouth stretched in a broad, happy grin. But in his crystal-blue eyes...there was pain. Pain, and loneliness, perhaps, something that had hurt him more than physical injuries. The way he clung to the woman...it seemed as though he was seeking support from her, rather than the other way around. As though he was afraid to let her go.

However, if the pain was obvious to see, then so was the joy, and disbelief. It was clear that being with this woman brought him great happiness, even if he seemed unable to believe that it was true...that he was with her. It was in his whole attitude, the way he leaned in close to her, the evident strength of his embrace, his wide smile. She was everything to him.

The one who snapped the photograph often visited the house where it was displayed, the image always bringing a smile to his boyish face. He had taken this with his friend's camera, wanting to capture the happiness of the two people at finally being reunited after so long. He knew that the man had gone through some terrible times in the past, but with the help and unconditional love of the woman, would soon be healed. And they were happy together, just as he knew they would be.

This photograph..had been the first step on the road the couple would walk together. And in time, it had been joined by many others. They lined the walls, sometimes of her, sometimes of him. Candid shots, snapped in random moments, of her in their garden, or in the house they had come to live in together. Some of her standing laughing at his seriousness, straw sunhat clutched to her head. Of her cooking dinner, or gardening, or something else completely ordinary. But her spirit was still there, shining through those amber eyes which brimmed with love.

The pictures of him were less numerous, speaking of one who was more comfortable behind the lens of a camera than before them. But he was always smiling, blonde curls ruffled by an unseen breeze. The scars on his arms and legs were clearly visible due to the thin T-shirts and shorts he wore, but he didn't seem concerned by this fact. The photographs of him showed a person who was happy and self-confident, who had learned to enjoy life again.

These pictures had all stemmed from that one in the centre. They were possible, their content and domestic nature able to be shown, because the two portrayed in them had been able to be together again. And that was why the portrait had pride of place, why it was cared for and cherished so much.

Because it had been the beginning of their future. A picture that truly did paint a thousand words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I could just imagine them having a picture taken together after they were reunited. I could just see the incredible happiness and disbelief that the two of them must have felt at that moment. I had to write about it...

Please read and review! )


	5. Tired

He looked tired. His shoulders were slumped, and as she watched, he stretched out, his mouth widening in a yawn. She shook her head, a small smile curving her lips. Purposefully, she walked down the corridor to where he stood leaning against the wall, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Mwu looked up in surprise to find her staring up at him, her amber eyes brimming with amusement. "Murrue?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" She didn't reply, just ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. Then she smiled again. "Aren't you the one who always tells _me_ that _I _need a break? You've been working on Strike for too long again, huh?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well..I need to get the hang of that thing, don't I?" His grin grew sly, eyes twinkling despite his fatigue. "You worried about me?"

Murrue sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't I be? If you'd been there much longer, I was going to come and find you. You need a rest."

He chuckled at that, a hand reaching out to caress the soft skin of her cheek, fingers working their way into her dark hair. "Thanks, beautiful.." She glanced away at the affectionate term, clearly embarrassed, though her face wore a faint smile, and she had pinked slightly. His hand resting on her shoulder, he gestured down the corridor. "Well then, shall we go? To get some rest?" She huffed at that, still looking away. "I said _you_ needed a rest. I didn't say anything about _me_."

"Aww, but.." Mwu protested. "That's no fun. Besides, why would you have gone to the trouble of finding me otherwise?" She frowned at that, her gaze meeting his. "Like I said, I was worried..."

"Nah, I'm not buying that one," he said cheerfully. He didn't elaborate what he really thought, but he didn't need to. Murrue flushed again, but sighed, letting him gently steer her down the corridor.

"Captain Ramius!" The voice drifted down the hallways, startling the couple. Breaking free slightly from Mwu, Murrue turned around to see one of the crewmembers from the _Kusanagi_ heading towards her. She frowned again, confused. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Sorry to disturb you so late at night, Captain," the crewmember said apologetically. "But Director Simmons wanted to speak with you. She's waiting in your office."

Murrue visibly deflated, her disappointment clear to see. Recovering herself, she smiled at the messenger. "I see. Thank you. Tell the Director I'll be along shortly."

When the crewmember was out of sight, she looked up at Mwu. He looked as annoyed and sad about the development as she felt, and she took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry.." she told him softly, and he smiled a little. "It's all right," he reassured her, bringing her hand to his lips to place a kiss upon it. "When you're done, you know where to find me.." Murrue nodded, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "I won't be long.." she whispered.

After she had gone, Mwu made his way to his room, flicking on the lights and heaving himself into the small chair beside the desk. He debated whether to just spread out on the bed, but as tired as he felt at the moment, he knew that he would be asleep long before Murrue was able to join him. Sighing, he decided on a nice hot shower, hoping that it would wake him up a little.

_It's not exactly fair. Murrue and I are so busy now we hardly get the chance to even see each other, let alone be together. And now that we were able to make time for each other...something like this happens. I hope whatever this is, it won't take too long..._

Murrue was thinking the exact same thing. Sitting behind her desk, she listened to Erica's report, tapping her pen impatiently upon the stack of reports that were ever-present. What the Director had to say was important, sure enough, and it hadn't been able to wait until tomorrow. But right now, Murrue didn't care. All she wanted was the chance to escape. To find the one who was waiting for her. It was very unprofessional, and also very selfish. But...

"Captain?" Erica asked, frowning a little at the other woman's obvious inattention. "Are you all right?" Blinking, Murrue forced herself to smile, setting down the pen. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

Erica smiled, nodding. "I understand. No-one's been able to get much sleep recently, what with the developments in the Alliance. This won't take much longer, I promise."

He was sitting at the small desk, head pillowed on his arms. Not quite asleep, but not quite awake, either. He'd entertained the thought of just climbing into bed, but he'd forced himself to stay awake, knowing that she could be here any moment. He dozed slightly, a smile curving his lips as he slipped in and out of pleasant dreams, especially when he dreamed he felt a soft hand stroking his hair, and a kiss on the back of his neck. "Mmmmm..." he mumbled sleepily, and in his dream, he heard a familiar gentle laugh. "I thought you were going to wait for me?" her voice asked, and he stirred, one blue eye opening.

She was standing there, leaning over the desk, a smile tugging at her lips..and she wasn't a dream. Raising his head from his arms, Mwu smiled back, yawning. "Sorry.."

Murrue shook her head. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry, for taking so long."

"Not your fault," he pointed out, getting up from the chair and holding out a hand. She took it, curling her thin fingers around his large ones, and moved closer to where he stood, wrapping her other arm around him, as he in turn embraced her.

"Why are we always too busy to see each other?" she murmured, a hint of bitterness and regret in her soft voice. He inclined his head to rest it on hers. "'Cause we're soldiers, hon, that's why. We just need to make time, that's all.."

"Time..." she replied, voice muffled by his T-shirt. "There's never enough of it.." He didn't answer that, just held her close, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. After a while, he gently pulled her backwards towards his bed, the two of them slipping beneath the smooth sheets and blankets after Murrue removed her boots and jacket. She laughed a little, nuzzling her head into the hollow of his shoulder. "And even when we do manage to spend time together, this is all that we're able to do..because we're always so tired..." Mwu looked down at her, eyes lidded with sleep. "I know. What we need is time off duty. Then we'd be able to do whatever we wanted, wouldn't we? What would you want to do?"

She blushed, hiding her face under the bedcovers. "What we did wouldn't matter. We could just be together, and that would be enough, wouldn't it?"

"True." he replied with a smile, pulling her up a little until they were so close their noses touched. Murrue smiled back, the loving expression lighting up her face, and she rubbed her nose against his, before she kissed him. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he kissed her back. The exchange was passionate, intense, a display of the feelings the two of them kept suppressed while on duty. Here, alone together, they were able to express those feelings, the love they kept hidden.

When the kiss broke, she snuggled back down, resting her head on his chest. She was warm, comforting, loving - everything he needed in the whole world. "I love you.." Mwu whispered, stroking her back softly, and she nuzzled closer with a contented murmur, kissing his neck. "..love you too..." she replied.

As long as they were able to make time for each other, even the worst day, the worst duties...weren't that bad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :grins: I told onee-chan that I felt like writing a really fluffy and romantic story. Hope this is okay, sis!

Please read and review! )


	6. Choices

( This story is for skywolf666, as I believe she requested this, ne? I know BirchFire already wrote one, but I wanted my own go. And her story is better anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was with her again. The two of them were in her office, she sitting behind her desk, ostensibly finishing up reports. But in reality, she was talking with him, their conversation ranging from the current peace talks to the things they could do when they finally reached home. Mwu leaned over the desk, so closely that his breath tickled her hair. "So," he said softly, "when we get home, what do we do?"

Murrue smiled up at him, reaching to tap the end of his nose. "Why don't you choose? You can do whatever you want to do." He chuckled at her words, and leaned down still further, far enough so that his lips brushed against hers.

"I know what my choice would be.." he whispered, and moved to kiss her. She giggled, closing her eyes, and waited.

A loud knock at the door ruined the moment, however, and he groaned. Murrue opened her eyes, and sighed in disappointment. She and Mwu had been reunited only a few days, and she resented the interruptions the two of them always faced. "Come in!" she called, giving Mwu a last apologetic smile. He shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture, and turned so he was leaning on the desk, his back to her.

The door slid open with a quiet hiss, and Miriallia peeked in. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain. But...there's someone here who wants to talk to you.." The girl stood aside, and a man walked in. Tall and dark-haired, he moved with a quiet confidence and assurance, though his handsome face lit up when he saw the woman behind the desk. "Murrue!"

She simply stared, dumbstruck. For a moment, her mind refused to process what she was seeing. Then, as the truth became clear, she gasped, amber eyes widening. Her hands, thin and shaking, raised to her mouth. "Y-you..." she whispered through a throat closed in disbelief. Mwu blinked, confused, his gaze shifting from his captain to the newcomer and back again. The dark-haired man smiled. "Sorry I startled you. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Murrue only nodded, gaze fixed on her desk. Her expression was a sad one, a worried one, and the man frowned slightly. "What is it? Aren't you happy to see me? I know..it's been more than three years now. But you know...I never stopped looking for you. Not once." She nodded again, face veiled by auburn hair, but a single tear dripped to land with a faint splash on the desk. The man gasped, taking a step forward. "Murrue?" His path was blocked by Mwu, who didn't have a clue who this guy was, but he wasn't about to let him make his Murrue cry. The two men stood there for a moment, sizing each other up, then the newcomer sighed. "I see." he said quietly. "Well, I'll see you later, okay? We have a lot to catch up on, after all." With that, he turned and left.

After he had gone, Mwu walked over to the woman still huddled into herself in the chair. He knew that this man's (whoever he was) appearance had shaken Murrue badly, so he wasn't about to ask her any questions she didn't want to answer. Instead, he reached over to gently squeeze her hand, and left too.

A little while later, he was sitting in the mess hall, absent-mindedly eating a sandwich. His thoughts were full of the strange man's appearance, and the effect it had had on Murrue. She'd looked so shocked, but not all that happy to see whoever it was. Why?

"Colonel?" His concentration was disrupted by a soft voice, the girl Miriallia. She smiled a little, and sat down opposite him at the table. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to interrupt you and the Captain.." He waved a hand, indicating that it was okay. The girl sighed. "That guy, he.."

Mwu poked at his sandwich. He didn't know why that man had made Murrue cry, but he was kind of angry about it. His Murrue had been through enough heartbreak in the past, a lot of it caused by him. All he wanted now was to make her smile. To give her the happy future she deserved. It hurt him to see her cry. "That guy what?" he asked idly, setting down the sandwich. Miriallia looked at the table. "I think...that was him. You know, the one the Captain was with before...the one who died, or she thought he had. He came across from one of the Alliance ships. He just said that he'd been looking for the Captain for a long time, and he'd heard that she was here.."

Mwu stared, blue eyes wide in amazement. "That mobile armour pilot? But he..."

The girl shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! The things he said though..and the Captain's reaction..."

"I see.." said Mwu softly after a while. "He came back to find her, even after all that time. He looked for her, tried to find her." He chuckled, but there was no humour in the laugh. "More than I did.."

Miriallia shook her head. "But that wasn't your fault!"

"Doesn't make a difference. It happened, and now he's come back to be with her again.." he said. The girl sighed. "But you and the Captain..she was so happy when you came back, and everyone knows how you feel about her..."

He didn't answer, just getting to his feet and leaving her sitting there.

Later, in her room, Murrue sat alone on her bed, boots discarded on the floor, knees pulled close to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart aching with a mixture of love, pain and confusion. The locket..the one _he_ had given her, was clutched tightly in one hand. How could he be alive? He'd been alive all this time...and he'd tried to find her? Even when she'd..been with Mwu? So did that mean that she _had_ betrayed him, just as she had feared?

_What am I supposed to do?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door, and she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face, getting up to open the door.

It was Mwu. He noticed her red-rimmed eyes and stained cheeks, and concern flickered for a moment in his deep blue eyes. But he smiled. "Can I come in?" Stepping back, Murrue let him in, sitting back down on the bed. He pulled out the chair from behind her desk, and studied her. "That was him, wasn't it?" he asked after a while. "Your mobile armour pilot." She flinched slightly at the word 'your', but nodded. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and tried to speak. "Mwu, I..."

"No, no, it's all right." he replied, moving to sit beside her. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to. Just...whatever it is you want to do, whatever you choose, I'll accept it, okay?" She stared up at him, the tears brimming again, and he sighed, still smiling gently. He reached out and carefully brushed the tears from her eyes. "It'll be all right. Please don't cry."

Murrue nodded, reaching up to take his hand and squeeze his fingers. "But what about you? What - " but he shook his head. "Don't worry about me. This has to be what makes _you_ happy." Leaning down, Mwu kissed her softly, and got up to leave.

After he had left, Murrue hugged her knees to her chest again, staring up at the ceiling. He had always been like that. He wanted her to be happy, but never tried to decide for her what that happiness would be, letting her make her own choices. And she loved him for it. Reaching up, she touched her fingers to her lips, still able to feel his lingering kiss. _In the last two years...he's the only one I thought about. I still missed **him**, but I wanted to be with Mwu more than anything.._

"Murrue? Are you in there?"

It was _him_. After she let him in, he came and sat on the bed beside her, his dark brown eyes staring into her golden ones. After a moment, he looked away sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasted all that time, and the first thing I do after finding you again is make you cry. But I really did try and find you..I never forgot about you. Maybe that's why I survived..." Murrue didn't answer him, finding that his words painfully reminded her of the other man she loved.

"I tried my best to find you..." he continued, "but I never could. I never even thought that you'd end up in Orb, or that you'd end up captain of your own ship. But I always knew that you were too good to just stay a mechanic. I'm proud of you, sweetie.." His hand reached out to brush lightly against her soft cheek. Murrue didn't move at his touch, never reacted once. He frowned. "What is it? Aren't you happy?" She simply stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You found someone else, didn't you?" he asked, his hand still placed on her cheek. "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised. You thought that I was dead..I should have figured that someone as beautiful as you wouldn't stay alone for long. Although..I kind of hoped that you would have, so I could have a second chance with you."

When she looked down, gaze focused on her hands, he removed his own hand from her pale face. "It's him, isn't it? That blonde man who was with you in your office." He smiled, though the smile was a bitter one. "I see. He must be a good man though, if _he_ was the one you chose. Do you love him?"

Murrue stayed silent, but nodded.

"And you don't love me?"

She scowled at that, reaching out to grab the silvered locket that lay on her bedside table. "Of course I do!" she shouted, showing him the trinket. "I kept this, didn't I? The gift you gave me a year after we got together? And it took a whole year after you had...gone, for me to even _think_ about moving on! I..." she broke off, scrubbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "It just made me wonder. If you love me, and you love him..what happens now?"

Murrue glanced up sharply. "You're asking me to choose?"

"You have to, don't you?" was his reply, before he kissed her gently, much as Mwu had done, and left her alone with her thoughts.

And she cried.

_What do I do now?_

After she had lost him...she had missed him so much. They had been together ever since the academy, even before they had become a couple. He'd been so kind, so self-assured, so quietly confident...he had swept her off her feet. They had spent hours together planning a future, before fate had ripped him away. It had taken a year. A whole year to come to terms with losing him, and she had sworn then that she would never let this happen again. Never fall in love again. It had been too painful to think about.

But then...she had met Mwu. It was like comparing night with day. If _he_ had been the night, dark, and quiet, then Mwu was the day, bright, sunny and happy. She hadn't expected it to happen, so she never even noticed that she was being drawn to him..until it had been too late. But...strangely, when she realised, she hadn't been worried. Mwu was noisy, and over-confident, and idiotic sometimes...but he was also kind and loving. He understood the pain she had still been feeling, the pain of being alone, and she had come to realise that it was because he felt the same pain. He understood her.

And she had fallen in love with him. So deeply that, in the two years he hadn't been there, he was the only one she'd wanted to be with.

_How do I choose between them? Is it even possible?_

The tears washed her face. She didn't know. He had come to find her, and turned her life upside down, just as she was eagerly beginning to imagine a future with Mwu. He had searched for her, something Mwu hadn't been able to do, even though it hadn't been his fault. And she still loved _him_. Even after all this time, part of her heart was still his. He wanted her to choose.

_I imagined a future with him, just as I've started to with Mwu. A life with either one of them would be wonderful. But who with? Mwu was so patient..he told me that whatever I chose, he would accept. He wouldn't make me choose. _

_But I have to._

He wandered through the corridors of Murrue's ship, mind whirling. It was late at night, and very few crewmembers were around. He supposed that he should understand her nervousness, after all, it had been more than three years since he'd last seen her. Of course she would have found someone else in that time. But still..he couldn't help but feel jealous and a little bitter that she'd moved on without him.

These thoughts refused to leave him, taunting him. Murrue loved someone else. What did he do now?

Up ahead, he saw what must be this ship's observation deck. The windows showed the panorama of space, the stars twinkling in the far distance. And staring out at this endless view, was a man. The blonde one he had seen earlier...the one Murrue loved.

He was about to walk on by, but something about the man's demeanour made him pause. He looked..sad. His blue eyes held a faraway look, as though he were lost in thought.

_We're the same..._he thought suddenly. _He and I, we're the same. We both love her, and we're both afraid that she'll choose the other._

"Nice view." he said conversationally, walking up to stand beside the blonde man. The man turned to him, surprise clear to see on his scarred face. He wondered for a fleeting moment what the man had done to recieve such an injury, but something else about his face made him pause. He looked...familiar. Not someone he knew, but someone who's face he'd remembered seeing before. The man smiled distantly, and turned to look back out at the stars.

"You must hate me." he said after a while. "For..well, you know.."

"No, actually I don't. I'm glad that Murrue wasn't alone. It hurts that she didn't wait for me though." The blonde man nodded. "How did you meet her?" he asked, voice soft.

"At the academy," he replied, running a hand through ruffled black hair. "I think she was twenty-one when I first met her." He smiled fondly at the memories. "She was adorable. Very shy, if you'll believe that. But she had a hell of a spirit, even then." The blonde man chuckled, sounding a little more alive.

"What about you?" he asked, looking up at the scarred man. "How did you meet Murrue?"

"We met at a colony, Heliopolis, about two years ago. This ship was built there, but a lot of the crew were killed when ZAFT attacked. That's how Murrue became captain...she was the highest-ranking officer left. She had a tough time of it, but she adapted so fast...and I did my best to help her." The man's voice was soft still, but full of love and admiration that he could well understand. He nodded, focusing on a piece of wreckage floating past the windows. "She's changed. A lot more self-assured, stronger. Is that thanks to you?"

"I doubt it," the other man replied, adjusting the sleeves of his crumpled jacket. "What help I could give her didn't change the person she was already. I was just happy that I could do what I did, and that she chose to share her life with me for a little while..."

"You really love her, don't you?" the dark-haired man said wistfully, and the blonde man nodded. "Very much. But you were the one she fell for first, and I know that she still loves you. I told her that whatever she chose, I'd accept. It still hurts though."

"I see. Well, all we can do now is wait for her answer." He turned to leave, but then looked back. "Can I ask you something?"

The scarred man looked surprised, but nodded. "Ask away."

"Something about you seems familiar. Have I seen you before somewhere? What's your name?"

The other man smiled gently. "Mwu La Fllaga.."

_I knew he looked familiar. He's famous. Everyone said that the Hawk of Endymion died at Alaska, but I guess he and I have more in common than we thought. He's different to how I expected...he doesn't seem like the kind that Murrue would fall for. But he must be a good person for her to love him._

Leaving the man to his thoughts, he walked away.

The next day, she found him. He turned to her in surprise, his face lighting up in a smile. "Murrue!" But the smile faded as he registered the set, but sad expression on her face. "You chose, then?" he asked quietly, and she nodded, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, the words catching in her throat. "I do love you, and I always will. But I..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning close to kiss her sweetly. "I understand. I hope you'll be happy.."

He was standing at the observation deck, staring blankly out at the vista of space. He looked lost and alone, and she smiled, tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around him as far as they would reach. He was startled for a moment."What is it?"

"I chose." she replied simply, resting her head on his shoulder. He stared for a few minutes, then smiled, his relief clear to see. "And you...chose me?"

Murrue nodded, closing her eyes with a contented sigh. Smiling, he wrapped his own arms around her, squeezing her so tightly that it made her giggle, albeit breathlessly. "You were scared?" she murmured. He didn't answer, just leaned down to lightly kiss the top of her head. "Silly.." she replied. She realised as she breathed in his scent, that he _had_ been scared, although he'd never have admitted it.

Looking up, she slowly traced the winding path of the scar on his face. "You told me that as long as I was happy, you were happy."

She nuzzled close to Mwu again. "Well, it works both ways..."

_Maybe my choice had already been made. Mwu was the only one I thought of in the last two years, even though I thought they had both died. I still love **him**, but it doesn't feel the same as it used to. Now it feels like love for an old friend. But Mwu..._

She smiled as she stood in his embrace, enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat.

She'd made the right choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( You didn't think I'd make her choose the other guy, did you?

Was this okay? I hadn't intended to write it at first, but I got inspiration from..somewhere. But BirchFire's version is better.

Please read and review! )


	7. Favourite Memories

It was late afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, radiating beams of warmth over the garden. And underneath one of the biggest trees, a man lay sprawled on the grass, fast asleep. He'd been planting flowers in small hollows around the garden, between the myriad blooms already in place, but the sun's warmth had made him sleepy. As he dozed, long blonde hair trailing across scarred face, something tickled his face. He mumbled incoherently, nose twitching, then settled back into sleep. As the tickle came again, he murmured again, hand reaching out to swat at the annoying whatever-it-was. He moved, blue eyes opening a crack to see what had been irritating him. As he did so, something gently caressed his cheek, and he shifted his gaze to focus on what it might be. It was a toe, the nail of which was painted a soft pink. Smiling, he reached up suddenly and caught the foot, bringing it close and planting kisses on the sole. He was rewarded by a peal of laughter, as the foot twitched, and the one it belonged to lost their balance and collapsed onto the grass.

"You didn't have to do that.." she reproached gently, holding her arm up to her face to ward off the sunlight streaming through the trees. Her straw hat lay on the ground beside her, and the hem of her pink dress fluttered in the light breeze. He sat up to lean against the tree he'd fallen asleep underneath, his large mouth stretching in a yawn, and after a moment, she moved to lean against him.

"You can sleep anywhere.." she murmured, and he laughed. Looking around the garden, Mwu slipped an arm around his wife. The two of them had moved into this house five months ago, and been married for just one of those, and in that short space of time, the house and garden had changed dramatically. He smiled as his gaze lit on the newer flowers the two of them had planted, at the wind chime hanging from a tree, at the laundry flapping on the washing line strung up outside the house.

"This old place sure is different now, huh?" he remarked, and Murrue nodded. "We've only been living together for a little while, but in that time, we've made so many happy memories.."

"Tell me something.." he said, closing his eyes. His fingers moved up from her shoulder to wind in her dark hair. "Of all the memories we have together so far, which one is your favourite?"

She looked up at the canopy of trees, amber eyes faraway. Then she smiled, a rosy bloom tinting her pale face. "Probably the day you got your memories back..the day we were able to be together again..I was so happy.." Mwu snorted. "Yeah. So happy that the first thing you did was slap me." Murrue giggled at that, not apologetic in the least. "But you deserved it. You really scared me, you know? I thought I'd lost you again.."

"I know, but..." his voice held a trace of a childish whine, "you hit me really hard. Then you started to cry and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe!" His wife poked at his shoulder. "What did you expect? I really missed you, you know. Do you blame me for being mad when you just act like nothing happened?"

She huffed, leaning back against him, and closed her eyes, a faint smile coming to her lips as the memory replayed itself in her mind..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She rushed into the hangar as fast as she could go, her heart pounding. She'd made her escape from the bridge as quickly as possible, after making sure that ZAFT posed no continued threat - that the war was really over. As she approached the bay where Akatsuki was being locked down and checked over by technicians, she saw him. He was just standing there, helmet floating in the zero gravity. As he looked up and noticed her, he grinned, the familiar expression lighting up boyish face._

_Hardly daring to hope, remembering Jachin Due, even though everything pointed to him being...himself again, Murrue walked slowly towards him, stopping just before she reached him. "Mwu?" she asked, voice faint, and his cocky grin became the loving smile she remembered so well. "Hey, Murrue.." was all he said._

_She moved closer to him, reaching up gingerly to trace her fingers along his cheek. Then, so quickly he never had chance to react, she slapped him, the force of the blow so strong it made his eyes water. Mwu gasped, raising his own hand to feel the sting. Murrue glared at him fiercely._

_"You IDIOT!" she yelled, knowing that everyone was watching, but not caring. "What were you thinking? Do you have **any** idea how worried I was? I missed you so much..and you had to go and take a risk like that!" While she'd been berating him, the tears that had been building had escaped her eyes, streaming unheeded down her cheeks. She hiccupped a little, then the angry tide of words dried up. She stood staring at him, eyes reddened by her crying. "So, now what?" she asked quietly._

_In reply, Mwu reached out to her, his fingers brushing against her own cheeks. He didn't answer her, instead giving her the same loving smile. And her anger faded, to be replaced by the aching, hollow loneliness that had haunted her for the last two years. "Idiot.." she said again, then ran the last few steps into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. Her hands curled around the fabric of his pilot suit, to reassure herself that he was real, that he was really there, and it wasn't all a dream. Mwu embraced her in turn, as though he never wanted to let her go. "I'm sorry.." he said softly. "So sorry..."_

_"You really are impossible.." Murrue whispered, crying again. "But you don't have to apologise." She looked up at him. "Just as long as you don't go and leave me like that again..." Mwu laughed at that, and reached to tilt her chin upwards. "Deal." he replied, leaning down to kiss her. Her amber eyes closed in bliss as she returned the exchange, more tears escaping as her loneliness finally disappeared._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're right," he mused, fingers still curled in her thick hair. "That _is_ a good memory. Even if it was kinda painful.." Murrue laughed softly, leaning to kiss his cheek. "All right then," she murmured, "what's _your_ favourite?" Mwu paused briefly, considering this, then grinned. His gaze fell on his left hand, where the wedding band she had given him shone in the sunlight.

"It was the day I got this," he replied. "Not the ceremony itself, although I'll never forget that. But after...when it was just over, and we went for a walk on the beach. You remember?"

"Of course. It was a beautiful day, and we decided to make the most of it. Everyone else had gone inside to start on the food, so there was no-one to disturb us. Until they all came out to make us go in and cut the cake.." Murrue said, laughing a little at how everyone had been so eager to start on the meal Caridad Yamato and Lacus had prepared, that they hadn't noticed that the bride and groom were actually missing...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The tiny waves hit the beach, exposing sand and seashells when they receded. The sea sparkled brilliant blue, perfectly reflecting the sky. As they walked, he held his new wife's hand tightly, their fingers entwined together. Murrue held both her slippers and the hem of her long gown up in her other hand, and the light breeze made the lacy veil she still wore flutter. He had discarded the cap and thick jacket of his uniform, and was in shirt sleeves, enjoying the feeling of the air on his face and arms._

_"I don't feel any different..." Murrue remarked, laughter in her soft voice, and he shrugged. "I'm not really sure you're supposed to. But you **look** different. You look amazing.." The breeze blew her veil back over her face, but he could clearly see the red on her face behind the delicate lace. As Mwu gazed at her affectionately, he noticed the small crystal earrings she wore, being turned rainbow-coloured by the sun. "Where'd you get those?" he asked, squinting so he could see them better. She smiled. "Yamato-san lent them to me for today," she replied. "They're my 'something borrowed'..." She held up her thin wrist to show him the fragile-looking silver bracelet she wore, and the ivory slippers still clutched in her hand. "The bracelet is 'old'. It was my mom's. The slippers, Lacus-san and Meyrin-chan bought them, so they're 'new'." Mwu chuckled at how seriously his wife had taken the old superstition. "And 'blue'?" he asked._

_Murrue blushed again at that, and stood up on her tiptoes to whisper the answer in his ear. He grinned wickedly at her reply, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Guess I'll get to see that later, huh?" he muttered, making her blush deepen. The two of them walked together for a while, comfortable silence surrounding them,until he spoke up, his voice unusually serious._

_"Thank you.."_

_She looked up at him, expression puzzled. "For what?" He looked up at the sky, watching the wind chase tiny cotton-wool clouds across the perfect sky. "For agreeing to this...for, well.." He was interrupted by her gentle laughter, and she moved around to face him, fingers brushing against his face. "Do you think that I wouldn't have? That I'd have turned you down?" Mwu grinned sheepishly at her answer, looking down at both their left hands, and the gold rings that gleamed there. "It just...it feels strange," he admitted. "That someone would agree to this...even after everything I did..." But she placed a finger on his lips. "Sssshh.."_

_It didn't matter to her. Even though he'd left her alone for so long, and caused her so much pain...none of it mattered. Smiling, he pulled her close in a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of the white roses that crowned her braided auburn hair_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Today was a good memory," he announced, causing Murrue to peek up at him in surprise. "It is? But we haven't done anything. Just housework, and sitting here talking." He grinned. "That's my point." he replied, stretching out. Getting to his feet, he held out a hand to the young woman, and she shook her head, smiling. "I suppose you're right," she admitted as he helped her up. "Shall we get something to eat?"

In reply, Mwu lifted her up in his arms, causing her to laugh. She made a show of struggling, but sighed in affectionate annoyance, ruffling his blonde hair. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. "Another memory?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. "A good one?"

"You're still an idiot.." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( After yesterday's strangeness and incoherence, fluff is always good, right?

Please read and review! )


	8. Irrational

The sky was leaden grey, the rain steadily hissing through the trees. The leaves and flowers in the garden were bowed with the weight of the water drops, their vibrant colours muted by the continued spray. And at a window of a large red-brick house, a young woman stood watching the rain. Her face wore a look of barely-contained disappointment. She had taken a few days off work, hoping to spend some time in her garden, at the local beach, taking walks...all kinds of things. But the heavy rain made those activities impossible. The day was warm and humid, causing her thick dark hair to stick to the back of her neck, and giving her a slight headache. All of these things combined made her feel tired and miserable, and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" She suddenly felt her waist being encircled by a warm arm, another hand reaching up to brush the damp hair from her neck. A smiling face moved around into her field of vision, the smile softening when the person caught sight of her sad expression.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that.." he soothed. "I know you were looking forward to this. But you know, there are other things we can do, and the rain might stop later."

She sighed again, reaching her own arm behind her to wrap it around his neck. "What else can we do?" she asked. "It's too hot to do anything else, and we can't go outside..." He smiled again at that, kissing her on the cheek. "Here, c'mon." Letting go of her waist, he took her hand and led her over to the large blue sofa that stood in the centre of the room.

"What is it?" she asked faintly as the two of them settled on the sofa. "Is there a movie on?" Mwu chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "There might be. But I was thinking that we could just sit here and listen to the rain." Murrue raised an eyebrow at his simple idea, but rested her head on his broad shoulder, smiling in spite of herself as his warmth and scent surrounded her. The gentle hiss of the rain made her drowsy after a while, and she fell asleep like that, cuddled up to him on the plush sofa.

Mwu smiled as his lover murmured something incoherent in her sleep, and he kissed her lightly, before inclining his head to rest on hers.

How long she slept, she didn't know. But her pleasant dreams were rudely interrupted by a loud noise, halfway between a crack and a rumble. Opening her eyes, she looked around. The room was dark as night, although the clock only read 5PM. Suddenly, the darkness was almost spilt in half by a brilliant white flash, followed by another loud rumble. Murrue squeezed her eyes shut again, snuggling up even closer to Mwu. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't stop herself shivering. Thunder. She _hated_ thunder...

"Hmm?" He prised open sleepy eyes to be met by darkness. The rain still fell, seeming to have become heavier. But that wasn't what had woken him. As he looked towards the window, a large fork of lightning streaked across the sky, to be followed by a savage crack of thunder. A storm. Peering down, he tried to see if Murrue was still asleep. But she wasn't. Her amber eyes were wide and terrified, and she was shivering. "You cold?" he asked, and she shook her head, nuzzling closer. Thunder rumbled again, and she flinched.

"You're scared?" he asked, stroking her hair softly, and after a while, she nodded. "Since I was little. I know it's stupid, and that it won't hurt me. But I..."

"It's okay, sweetheart.." Mwu told her, hugging her tightly as the thunder rumbled again. "But you know, thunderstorms are really beautiful if you look at them properly." She nodded again. "People have told me that before, but I've never looked.."

"Well then, why don't we?" Getting up from the sofa, he held out a hand to her. Murrue stared up at him, dark eyes still wide. She clutched a throw pillow so fiercely that her knuckles were white. But after a few minutes, she reached out to take his hand. He smiled, and led her over to the french windows. She hung back a little, but followed him.

Mwu opened the windows, pulling the thin curtains back. The storm still raged outside, and the rain poured down in sheets. The auburn-haired woman beside him moved closer, peeking out at the sky from behind his back. The lightning forked again, lighting up the sky for miles, and she watched in awe, almost forgetting to be afraid. Then as the thunder hit again, she trembled, squeezing his hand. He chuckled a little, and pulled her close. "I thought you weren't scared of anything. You're always so composed.." Murrue laughed herself at that, thin fingers curling around his shoulders. "Everyone's afraid of something," she replied, her voice muffled by his shirt.

The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, then he let her go, moving to walk outside. She frowned. "Mwu, what are you doing? It's pouring down with rain!" He just shrugged. "Only water.." He walked out onto the balcony, turning scarred face upwards into the torrential downpour. He was soaked through in a matter of minutes, but he was laughing. He turned to her, blonde hair so plastered to his scalp that Murrue could only see one blue eye peering at her. The effect was so funny that she couldn't help laughing, her fear almost forgotten. He beamed at her, reaching out to take her hand. She walked out to join him on the balcony, and gasped. The rain fell so hard it almost took her breath away, but Mwu pulled her close to him, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. She tipped her head back to look up at the sky, the rain streaming down her face and through her hair. The storm still rumbled...but she wasn't afraid anymore.

Later on that evening, the two of them sat on their bed, watching the storm through the now-closed windows. The lightning had knocked out the electricity, so the whole house was in darkness. But it didn't matter. Murrue smiled happily, stretching out on the fluffy comforter. "This isn't so bad.." she remarked, adjusting the robe she wore. Mwu grinned, ruffling her drying hair. "So you aren't scared anymore?"

"Well..." she hedged, looking up at the ceiling. "They're not my favourite thing in the world, but I'm not as scared as I was.." She peered up at him through the darkness. "Weren't you ever scared of storms?"

"Nah. But I used to be scared of you..." he replied, and she giggled. Turning to him, she poked him in the chest. "Oh?" Her lover grinned sheepishly. "You were scary when you got angry.." he protested. Murrue laughed, reaching out to tickle him. "And are you scared of me now?"

Mwu squirmed around to try and escape her attack, chuckling merrily. "No.." he replied, lunging suddenly to grab her by the waist. "Not anymore..."

His other hand tugged at the comforter, pulling it over the two of them. Murrue squeaked in surprise, but was soon muffled by a kiss. When the passionate exchange broke, she smiled up at him, brushing still-damp hair from his face. "Will this help me like storms?" she asked sceptically, and he just grinned. "I don't know. But it's worth a try, don't you think?"

She considered this for a moment, then nodded, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck.

Maybe storms weren't so bad after all...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Everyone's afraid of something, right? Heights, storms, creepy-crawlies, that kind of thing. I can't imagine Murrue-san being scared of heights, or spiders, or stuff like that. But lots of adults are scared of thunderstorms...

Please read and review! )


	9. Settled

He was making breakfast. True enough, he wasn't all that good at it yet, and often ended up burning the toast, or leaving eggs to boil until they exploded. But he had learned a lot since he'd come to live here, listening to and acting on his wife's patient lessons. Besides, he couldn't keep relying on her to make all the meals, even if she was a much better cook than him. And it was still quite early. Since neither of them had work today, he hadn't been about to wake her. She needed her sleep, now more than ever.

When he'd woken up earlier, he'd smiled to see her tangled up in the covers, fast asleep. It was a measure of how much more tired she was than usual, as normally she'd be up and about hours before him. Before getting up, he'd carefully laid a hand on her stomach, his boyish grin widening as he'd felt the slight movement within.

He'd been scared at first. Happy, of course, but scared at the same time. Who wouldn't be? They had only been back together for six months after being separated for more than two years. Things _had _moved pretty quickly, they'd moved in together as soon as they'd found a house, and they'd got married. But that had been okay. It had felt natural. Neither of them had wanted to be apart again, after all. Sure, there had been a few ups and downs - neither of them had been used to living with someone they loved, and the only experience they'd had of cohabitation was at night. But they'd settled quickly, and were both happy.

And now there was _this_. It hadn't been planned. They had barely been married for two months before they'd found out she was pregnant. Murrue, bless her, had been too nervous to tell him, instead handing him the test results and waiting for his reaction. And once he'd gotten over the intial shock, he'd been happy. They hadn't talked about children, both assuming that they'd get around to discussing the idea once they had been married a little longer. But it had just..._happened_.

The more they'd talked about it, the more comfortable the idea of being parents had seemed. They had more than enough room, and enough money. Murrue had fussed about having to miss work, but he'd pointed out that if she _really_ wanted to work, Erica would be able to send her some. His own worry...he kept secret. His wife was very slight...would she be all right carrying a baby? He knew that if he broached the subject with her, she wouldn't listen..say she was just fine. She was tougher than she looked, certainly, but not _that_ tough...

_But at all her check-ups, the doctors have said that she's okay, that the baby isn't causing her any problems. Guess I was the only one to be worried about that. Sure, she gets tired easily, but that's natural. She always tries to do too much...I can't count the number of times I've had to go through to pick her up 'cause she fell asleep at work..._

_My only problem since then has been getting used to the idea of sharing her..._

She suppressed a yawn as she wandered into the kitchen. Stretching out, she wrapped the fluffy robe tighter around herself, and peeked around the open door. She could smell breakfast, and smiled sleepily. Mwu was cooking. He was standing there beside the stove, poking at lightly charred bacon, scarred nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Not going well?" she asked, leaning on the doorframe. He turned to her with his usual cheerful smile, and she couldn't help smiling back. "Hey there!" he said, setting down the pan and embracing her. "Good morning, beautiful..."

She had to laugh at that. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy with sleep, and she had swollen ankles. Not exactly beautiful. But then, Mwu always told her she was beautiful...and she knew that he meant it.

"Want me to help with breakfast?" she asked, but he shook his head. Leading her over to one of the wooden chairs around the kitchen table, he sat her down, pressing a mug of hot tea into her hands. "You sit there," he told her, running a hand through his blonde hair and wandering back over to the stove. She frowned, staring down at the swirling surface of the drink. "You're like Erica.." she mumbled, making him look back at her questioningly. "She'd lock me in my office if she could..."

Mwu chuckled, handing her a plate of breakfast. "Because you won't sit still." he replied, ruffling her dark hair affectionately. "You can't do as much now, and you know it. You don't want anything to go wrong, do you?" She sighed, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "No.." she admitted, taking a sip of her tea. "But it's so _frustrating_ not being able to do anything..."

Later that day, she pottered about in the garden, feeding the birds which fluttered around her bare feet, and picking flowers for the vase in the room she shared with her husband. As she walked, she thought to herself.

_It does annoy me when people wrap me up in cotton wool. Erica makes me do paperwork, and even Mwu is overprotective sometimes. I can understand why, though. I don't want anything to happen..._

Sitting down on the edge of the fishpond, she laid a hand on her stomach again. At her last check-up, she'd been given the chance to learn more about her child, whether she was carrying a boy or a girl. But..she hadn't wanted to know. She'd asked Mwu about it one night, whether he'd prefer a son or a daughter, but he'd just smiled, pulling her close.

_He told me that it didn't matter. That our baby would be perfect, and he'd love them regardless. That's the reason I didn't want to know myself. I'll be happy with either a boy or a girl. After all..._she grinned to herself. _This is only our **first** child..._

"Hey, Murrue.."

She looked up as she heard Mwu's voice. He was peeking around one of the trees, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Whatcha doing? You sleeping awake?" The silly question made her laugh, and she got up with an effort. "Daydreaming." she replied, taking his hand.

It was early evening. The sun was halfway down the sky, turning the garden shades of red, orange and pink. He sat outside on the doorstep, enjoying the sunset. Murrue had gone inside about an hour earlier, just after dinner, saying something about a shower. But after that, he'd heard nothing.

_Wonder where she got to?_

Setting down the drink he held, he made his way inside and up to their room. The room was quiet, the curtains still open and blowing in the light breeze from the open window. His wife was nowhere to be seen. "Murrue?"

She wasn't in the shower. Frowning, he climbed up the wooden steps to the small loft...then smiled. She was there. Still wearing the dress from earlier, curled up on the bed and clutching a pillow. Fast asleep.

Her pale face was flushed, and she was smiling gently...she must be having a good dream. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her cheek, chuckling softly when her smile grew.

"Goodnight.." he whispered, brushing a lock of hair from her face and pulling a blanket over her sleeping form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( No, I don't have an excuse for this. But read and review anyway, okay? XD )


	10. Forgiven

He could see her. The room was dark, and he was almost asleep. But if he opened his eyes just a little, he could see her flitting like a shadow around the small cabin. The light was just enough for him to be able to make out her slender figure, clad in a nightdress. He couldn't help smiling as she moved to pick up today's uniform from where he had left it discarded on the floor. She lifted the crumpled garment in her arms, smoothing out the creases, and then smiled herself, pressing her cheek to the now-folded jacket and closing her eyes.

_The kid's right. She's happy. It's been over two years since I left her alone, and when she finally found me, I didn't even remember her. But like he said, that doesn't matter to her anymore. I could see that, but didn't believe it. I didn't believe that she'd be able to forgive me for what I did to her, let alone still love me.._

He had been sitting on a gantry above the hangar bay, staring at nothing, when Kira had found him. The boy had been confused, and sat down beside him. Mwu could understand the kid's bemusement. After all, it had been two days since he'd recovered his memories, and during that time, he and Murrue had been practically inseparable. He should be happy, right? To have remembered everything, and to have been reunited with the one he loved? But instead, he'd been troubled.

_"Is there something wrong, Mwu-san?"_ the kid had asked, showing that uncanny perception he'd developed over the last two years. Mwu had plastered a smile onto his face and nodded. _"Course not. Why should anything be wrong?"_ But Kira clearly wasn't buying it.

_"Are you worried about Murrue-san?" _he asked, violet eyes serious. Mwu hadn't been intending to react, but the question had caught him off guard. He'd looked away, unable to answer. The boy just smiled softly.

_"She forgives you, you know. You shouldn't worry about that..."_

Mwu had turned to the boy in surprise, frowning in disbelief. _"How can she?"_ he had asked, not even bothering to ask how Kira knew what he'd been concerned about. _"I broke my promise, I left her alone..and when I saw her again, I didn't even know who she was. How can she forgive me when I can't even forgive myself? Besides..." _He'd taken a deep breath, and rested his chin on the gantry railing. _"I'm not the same person I was two years ago, Kira. I love Murrue more than anything, but I don't deserve to be with her. I've killed people...done some terrible things. But she.." _he'd sighed, a gentle smile playing on his lips. _"She's exactly the same. She hasn't changed at all. She's every bit as beautiful and kind as she was the day I met her...and she waited for me. Even if I'd never come back, she'd still have waited. It's just...hard to believe..."_

Kira had laughed at that. _"Is it really that hard to believe? Mwu-san, if your situations had been reversed, if Murrue-san had been the one who'd left you alone like that..I know that you'd have done the same thing. You'd have waited until you saw her again, right?"_ At his friend's fervent nod, he'd smiled again, then sighed. _"And you know, Murrue-san has changed. Not so much that everyone can see it, but she has. She's acted the same around everyone as she always has...but in unguarded moments, she'd sometimes look up at the sky, or out to sea, and I could see it then. Loneliness. I heard that people in the place she worked asked her out, but she always turned them down...because they weren't you. You were all she wanted, Mwu-san. That's why she forgives you. Whatever it was that you did, she doesn't care about. You're here with her again, and nothing else matters."_

He'd still been unable to quite believe it, but after his talk with the kid, he'd gone to her office. When he'd slipped into the tiny room, she'd looked up, and her beautiful face had lit up into a smile. _"Oh, Mwu!" _ He'd smiled himself, his previous melancholy being no match for her sunny mood. _"Hey, princess. Whatcha doing?"_

At his question, she'd stood up and moved to the coffee maker. _"I was about to take a break. Would you like to join me?" _

So the two of them had settled together on the sofa, sipping their drinks. Murrue had rested her head on his shoulder, the way she always did, and was smiling happily.

_"Murrue?" _he'd asked, and she'd murmured something questioning. _"Do you want to...know the things I did in the last two years?"_ She'd looked up at him at that, surprised. _"Why, do you want to tell me?"_

_"I want to, but I don't.._" he'd replied. _"Because what I did, I'm not exactly proud of, and I was worried that if I told you, that you wouldn't forgive me." _Murrue had smiled at that, and kissed him on the cheek. _"I'm sure I would..." _she'd told him, settling back down beside him.

_"But how can you say that when you don't even know what I did?" _he'd asked, and she'd shrugged, amber eyes closed. _"Because the past is the past, and we're here now. Besides, whatever it was you did, I'm sure you didn't want to do, am I right?"_

At his nod, she'd smiled again, reaching for his hand. _"Then why wouldn't I be able to forgive you?"_

_"What about...for breaking my promise? For leaving you alone? I..." _But she'd muffled that question with a finger placed to his lips. _"Now that's something you **definitely** don't need to apologise for. I forgave you for that a long time ago, because I know why you did what you did, and I'm grateful to you. How can I hate you for saving my life?"_

He had understood then what Kira had meant. Murrue really didn't care what he'd done. In fact, he knew that if he'd told her everything, all he had done, she would still give him that gentle smile. He'd learned from before that she had a heart big enough to forgive anyone...and she'd given it all to him.

_"Thanks, Murrue..."_ he'd whispered, wrapping her up in a grateful hug.

She had finished carefully folding the discarded uniform, and had set it down on a chair beside hers. Since he had come back, they had spent every night together, just like before, and the result was that they had begun to treat each other's cabins as extensions of their own. He often forgot and ended up littering Murrue's room with clothes or papers, and she would forget where she was and tidy up his room, thinking it was her own. Mwu smiled as she carefully peeled back the covers and slipped into the bed beside him. "You don't have to clean up after me, you know?"

She huffed slightly, pulling the covers up around herself. "I didn't know you were awake. Besides, I forgot." she replied. He shifted to the side to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close, nuzzling his face into her dark hair.

"At least it'll make things easier for when we live in the same house.." he murmured, and she blushed fiercely. "I don't remember agreeing to something like that." she said, doing her best to sound annoyed.

"But it'd be fun, wouldn't it?" he asked, and after a while, she nodded, snuggling up to him. Then she smiled sleepily.

"As long as you keep it tidier than your room.." she mumbled, and he laughed, kissing her on the cheek. She forgave him for leaving her, forgave him for the last two years, and she'd even be okay with them living together.

_I didn't have anything to worry about, did I?_


	11. Heart and Mind

( This fic is set in a storyline I created for my earlier collection, 'Isshoni', where Murrue-san lost her memory. I told Sis that this would be angst, but it's turned out to be fluff. Go figure... )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was pouring through the window, lighting up the tiny hospital room. The empty dishes from lunch sat on the little dresser beside the window, and the one in the bed smiled to herself, leafing through the magazine she had been brought. Dark hair fell over her shoulder as she read, and she picked up the fallen lock, rubbing it between her fingers. The sensations were still slightly deadened, but that made sense, given that it had been just a few days since she'd regained the feeling in her upper body. The hair shone a dark auburn in the sunlight, and she pushed it back over her shoulders. She knew what she looked like now, had seen pictures, and her own reflection in a small hand mirror. And as far as she was concerned, she was nothing special.

_Even if one person always tells me that I am..._

That made her smile again. Even though her memories still stubbornly refused to return, there was one person who visited every day, who brought her flowers, and photographs, and smiles. He'd given her a life, one she shared with him as his wife, and he had given her a name - Murrue.

She didn't remember him, but he didn't care. His visits made her happy, helped ease the frustration of not being able to walk, or remember anything about her life. He told her things that they did together, how their little girl was doing, that her friends wished her well, and she listened to his stories like they were all she had. Because...they really were.

Some sceptical part of her wondered whether it was true, whether she really did have a life like this. After all, he could tell her anything he wanted, and she wouldn't know any different. But...his smile was so gentle, and then there were the photographs...and the way he looked at her. It was clear how he felt about her - that he loved her, even though she didn't remember him.

_I wish that I could. I want to know about him, want to know how we met, why it is that he loves me._

She wished that there was something that she could do for him. But...there was nothing. She couldn't even _walk_! Pulling back the thin blankets, she managed to swing her legs out of bed, and stared at them in frustration. No feeling at all. Not even when she pinched at the skin, though it left red marks. This wasn't fair...

"You thinking of taking a walk?" Looking up, she saw him leaning against the doorframe. He was smiling again, that gentle smile he always gave her, but it didn't help her annoyance. "I can't move them.." she replied, with a wry smile and a small shrug. Mwu shook his head, walking into the tiny room and pulling out a chair. He placed an object wrapped in white paper on this chair, and leaned down to take one of her bare feet in his hand. "Your feet are freezing." he scolded, lifting her legs back into the bed. Even though she couldn't feel it, she knew his hand had touched her bare legs...and she blushed.

"Oh.." he said softly, looking away after replacing the covers. "Sorry.." She stared at her hands for a moment, then looked up to gaze at him. He was clearly embarrassed, some slight pink to his cheeks, and she smiled a little. He was always careful to never show much affection, in case it made her angry or upset. But his touch just now...it had made her heart race so much she'd been surprised he hadn't been able to hear it...and it certainly hadn't been from anger.

He still stared at the tiled floor, and she still studied him. His long blonde hair was messy, windswept, and the blue shirt he wore was hopelessly crumpled, looking as though he had slept in it. "So..you don't know how to iron?" she asked softly, and Mwu looked up at her. "Well, yeah, but I..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not very good at it.." She giggled at that, and he went a bit pink again. "Oh, here," he said, seeming to remember something. "I brought you these."

He handed her the paper-wrapped object he had brought with him, watching expectantly as she opened it. Inside was a bunch of flowers, but different from the kinds he usually brought. Normally, he brought her roses, the delicate blooms myriad shades of pink and red. But today...the bouquet was a mixture of dozens of different flowers. Roses, asters, carnations, cornflowers...a riot of types and colours. She gazed at them in surprise, and he grinned. "I was going to bring carnations this time...cause I didn't want to pick all your roses. But when I started picking them..the princess decided that she was going to help, and she followed me all about the garden, picking whatever she thought looked pretty. And when I told her the flowers were for Mama...she got really excited, and well...I couldn't upset her, could I?"

She smiled, bringing the bouquet close to breathe in their scent, imagining the little girl she had seen in the photographs with an armful of flowers. Her infant daughter, named Stellar. "Tell her...thank you..." She wiped away a tear. "You know...even though I've only seen pictures of her, I love her. Does that sound strange?"

Mwu smiled gently, lifting the flowers from her arms to set them in the china vase that sat on a tabletop. "Of course not." he replied. "You might have lost your memories, but that doesn't mean all the feelings you had have gone too, does it? I learned that for myself. That even though the mind may forget, the heart never can.." His voice sounded wistful, sad, and she frowned slightly, wondering if there was something he hadn't told her. But like a cloud passing before the sun, his melancholy disappeared, and he looked up at her again. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Something you need?"

His question reminded her of a problem she had discovered. Nothing serious, just a niggling feeling. "Well..." she replied, staring at her hands, then at the patch of sky she could see through the window. "There might be...something you can help me with. Lately, it feels like I'm missing something beside my memories. Like there's...something I should have, but I don't know what that is..."

Absently, she rubbed at her fingers while deep in thought, so focused on trying to figure out what was missing, that she didn't notice Mwu smile again. Leaning forward, he slipped the gold ring from his left hand, and lifted her own small hand. Surprised, she turned to him, watching as he carefully placed the band on the third finger. "Is that it?"

She lifted her hand to stare at the ring, her cheeks pink for a reason she couldn't explain. It was much too big for her, of course, but the feeling of it - it gave her a sense of security, of belonging, and she nodded slowly. "Yes...this is it..." At her soft words, Mwu reached under his shirt to pull out a metal chain. Strung on this chain were a pair of military dog-tags...and two golden rings. "These are yours." he said, slipping the bands from the chain. "When you were brought in here, the doc gave them to me, since I was next of kin..." He held them out to her, smiling when she took them hesitantly. She stared at them for several minutes, the diamond from the engagement ring twinkling in the sunlight. "Thank you.." she whispered. "I knew something was missing, and now I know what it was.." Removing his ring from her finger, she took his left hand, sliding the ring back where it belonged. He grinned, eyes twinkling, and did the same for her, gently placing the two rings on her own thin finger.

"Is there anything else?" he asked after a moment, squeezing her hand.

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Actually, there is. Would you help me..see the view out of the window? All I can see is the sky, and I'd like to know what else is there..." Without replying, Mwu pulled back the covers and lifted her up in his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're really warm.." she murmured, and he laughed quietly, carrying her easily over to the window. Outside, she could see the street far below, the brightly coloured cars moving along it. Beyond the street was a small park, the green trees waving in the breeze...and beyond that was the sea, perfectly reflecting the brilliant blue sky.

"It's beautiful!" she said happily. "And this is home? We've..always lived here?" For a second, a trace of sadness flitted across his scarred face. "Not always." he replied. "You've lived here for four years now, and I've been here for two."

"Only four years? Where did I live - we live - before that?" she asked, a little disappointed that she hadn't always lived in a place as beautiful as this.

"You told me once that you came from California. We were..soldiers, in fact, I still am a soldier. That's how we met...in wartime. But when we got here...you gave up being a soldier, and I was happy about that." Mwu replied, holding her a little closer. She stared at the view outside. "I wondered, you know.." she said quietly. "There was something that the doctor pointed out that I didn't know how to explain, and I didn't want to ask about it. He said that there was a scar on my right shoulder...from a bullet wound. Did I get that from being a soldier?"

"That's right," he answered. "The day we met, in fact, four and a half years ago. But everything's okay now. There's no war now, and for the past two years, we've all lived in peace. This is home now, and it always will be.."

"I see. Thank you.." she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder again. "There's only one more thing I wanted.." He tilted his head to rest it on hers, the ends of his long hair tickling her neck. "Which is?" he asked. She giggled. "Close your eyes."

He was obviously confused, but did as she asked. Lifting her head, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Mwu's blue eyes opened wide for an instant, then slowly closed as he returned the kiss. The exchange was gentle and sweet, full of love, and she could feel her heart racing. Their kiss seemed to last forever, and when it broke, she smiled happily, touching her forehead to his. "I wanted to know what if felt like...to kiss you.." she explained. "I tried to imagine it at night, when I couldn't sleep, or felt lonely. And you know? It was everything I'd dreamed it would be.."

Mwu laughed, hugging her close. "That's good to know.." he replied, carrying her back over to the bed and settling her back under the covers. She held onto him a little while longer, then leaned back against her pillows.

"You know?" she said, smiling up at him. "Even if I don't get my memories back, I think I'll be okay..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I don't know how this ended up fluff. But it was a cute idea.

Please read and review! )


	12. First Kiss

"Hey, Murrue?"

The woman turned at the sound of the questioning voice, focusing her attention on the man sitting on her bed. "Yes?" she asked mildly, continuing to set out her uniform for the morning. When he didn't answer, she sighed, and set down the folded jacket she held in her arms. Brushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, she walked closer to where he sat. "What is it?" The man studied the lacy hem of her nightdress with a faint smile, and she blushed. "I-is that all you wanted?" she huffed, and turned to walk away. But before she could get too far, he suddenly reached out and caught hold of one of her wrists, pulling her back towards him. Murrue tried to protest, but before she could get a word out, she was brought close to him, and he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"H-hey!" she stuttered, flushing red, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Mwu chuckled. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Nothing serious, I just wondered..who was your first kiss with?"

Murrue's amber eyes widened in surprise. "Why do you want to know something like that?" she asked, confused, and he grinned. "No real reason. I was just curious." As he spoke, he reached up to gently brush the tips of his fingers across her lips. She frowned for a moment, deep in thought, then she smiled. "It was in school. It sounds cliche, but it was at the prom. A guy from my science class asked me. It was a great night. I think..I wore a pink dress. And my date..." She gave Mwu a sweet smile. "He was a perfect gentleman..."

He raised an eyebrow, fingers lightly tickling her waist. "And is that meant to imply that I'm _not_?" At her giggle, he pouted, pretending to sulk. She ruffled his hair gently, and continued her story. "After the prom, he took me home, and he gave me a kiss goodnight at the gate. He had a bit too much cologne on, but otherwise, it was very nice." Looking down, Murrue was amused to see her lover scowling a little, and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Are you jealous? You were the one who asked..."

Mwu looked up at her, and smiled. He leaned forward and hugged her tightly, tickling her through the thin material of her nightdress. "Mwu! Stop that!" she managed to choke out through her laughter. Pushing at his shoulders, she squeaked in surprise as he fell backwards onto the bed, taking her with him. He was laughing too, still tickling her, and attempting to kiss her neck. But Murrue was able to wriggle free of his embrace, and sit up, despite his childish whines.

"Now, none of that," she scolded gently. "Besides, you haven't told me who _your_ first kiss was with.."

Mwu shifted on the bed until his head was cradled in her lap, and beamed up at her, blue eyes twinkling at her sudden blush. "It was with a girl at school," he said thoughtfully, closing his eyes in contentment at the comforting feel of his 'pillow'. "She used to come watch the soccer practices after class. She always had her books with her. She was real pretty, with big green eyes and black hair. And real smart too. Wish I could remember her name. Why she chose me to kiss, I still don't know.." Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Murrue. Her amber gaze was focused on the floor beside the bed, lips pursed. Was _she_ jealous?

"But ya know.." he continued, inwardly grinning when she looked back at him, "it wasn't all I expected."

"How come?" she asked, trying not to sound interested. He stretched out lazily on the bed, closing his eyes again. "It was..kinda wet.." At her giggle, he smiled. "I didn't know what all the fuss was about," he murmured. "I decided then that the next time I kissed someone...it would be someone I really loved." He opened his eyes to gaze up at her. "And it was.."

Murrue, bless her, blushed vivid scarlet, and glanced away. "S-stop being silly.." she said, her voice only a whisper, and he shook his head, reaching up to caress her cheek. "It's true.." His fingers moved across her beautiful face to curl around the back of her neck, and he tugged her gently downward for a kiss. She murmured in surprise for a moment, then relaxed into his embrace, twining her fingers in his hair.

"That better than your first kiss?" he asked after they broke for air, and she nodded. "Besides," he continued, catching her hand in his, "_our_ first kiss is the only one that counted for me..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hurray for random fluffy nonsense! XD

Please read and review! )


	13. Reminders

The phone shrilled loudly, the strident tone jerking the man awake from his uncomfortable doze. Sitting up and blinking blearily, he looked around for the source of the noise. His neck ached, and the room was pitch dark. Funny. It had been broad daylight the last time he had checked...He looked around wildly as the noise sounded again, and he finally was able to recognise it, and why he was hearing it. Mwu sighed, reaching out to pick up the handset. "Hello?"

An apologetic female voice came to his ear. _"Hello, Fllaga-san? This is Erica Simmons.."_ Mwu grinned, leaning back on the sofa cushions. "Let me guess. She fell asleep again?"

_"I'm afraid so. I had a meeting to go to that ended pretty late, so I wasn't able to check up on her and send her home. I'm really sorry about this.." _Erica replied. The man laughed. "Don't apologise for her. She should know better. Thanks, I'll come pick her up." Setting down the phone, Mwu stood up and stretched, picking up his jacket from the back of the sofa. Shaking his head in amusement at the workaholic nature of his fiancee, he stepped outside to where the little red car stood waiting.

_Typical Murrue. No wonder I fell asleep. What time is it...11:30? Things haven't changed much in a year, have they?_

Morgenroete was practically deserted this time of night, the skeleton shift just about to take over. He wandered through the empty corridors, the twisting passageways always the same shade of ivory white. Mwu was heartily grateful that he had memorised the way to Murrue's office. Let's see...down here, then a sharp turn to the left, then...there!

Quietly, he pushed open the frosted-glass door. The office was tiny, containing only a desk, a chair, and a small table. A rose in a pot stood on this table, and the desk was strewn with papers of all kinds. Beside the papers stood a framed photograph - the picture Kira had taken of the two of them not long after he'd recovered his memories. He always remembered that day so clearly, how happy they both had been. He picked up the small picture, and smiled at the expression on Murrue's face, at her disbelief. Of course, the disbelief was mirrored on his own face, as well as the happiness. Looking down, he saw the one he had come to find. Her head was pillowed on her arms, her soft dark hair partly covering her face, which wore a peaceful smile. Her hands were filthy, coated with oil and grime, a testament to the work she did for this company. Erica had spoken often about it..that even though Murrue was a consultant and designer now, she would often fuss about things happening too slowly, and take matters into her own hands. And when something needed repairing down at the dockyards...well...

Mwu sighed, taking her small left hand in his. It was almost black with grease, yet the engagement ring she wore was pristine and perfect. He had asked her about this, why even though her hands resembled the proverbial 'ace of spades' half the time, the small piece of jewellery never suffered even the slightest hint of dirt, and she had smiled, lifting her hand to gaze at the ring.

_"Because it's a promise, one we made together. I have to take care of it, don't I?"_ she'd replied simply, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

Her red jacket sleeves had ridden up as she'd leaned forward, and her forearms were visible, and on her left wrist...Mwu frowned, leaning forward. That looked oddly familiar. It was simple enough, a grey band...a watch. The watch was battered and scratched, the numerals barely noticeable. It was also much too big for the one who currently wore it...it was made for someone with a much larger wrist. As he stared, everything clicked into place. Before Jachin Due, he'd left his own watch, as well as the rest of his uniform, in his locker on the _Archangel_. Since he'd been presumed dead, then his personal effects would have been sent to his family. But..he had none. Who was the only person he had been close enough to...who could have been considered family?

_You.._ he thought, reaching out to brush aside the hair from his sleeping fiancee's face. _I told Murdoch before we started getting ready for that battle..that if anything happened to me, all my personal effects should go to you. Because even though they were worthless, just my uniform and odds and ends, I knew that you would take good care of them...and that they might remind you of me._

There was no doubt about it. The watch she was wearing...it had been _his_. She'd worn it as a reminder of him, and even though they were together again now, she still wore it. Mwu smiled gently, squeezing her hand. _This means more to me than the fact that you kept my hat. The hat was just an object, something to be looked at. But this...the watch was something you kept close to you always_. _Did you decide to wear it because I always wore it?_

Whatever the reason, it made him very happy. Leaning down, he carefully lifted the sleeping Murrue from her chair, cradling her close and trying not to wake her. She murmured slightly, and smiled in her sleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Come on, sweetheart. Time to go home._

As he settled her into the car, Murrue woke up. "Mwu? What - "

"You fell asleep at work again, hon." he replied, starting the engine. "Isn't that desk uncomfortable?" She flushed a little, looking out of the window at the night sky. Yawning, she checked the watch on her wrist, causing Mwu to smile fondly. "Didn't know it was that late.."she mumbled, clearly still sleepy. "Did you fall asleep waiting for me? I'm sorry..."

"That's okay.." he reassured her, grinning as he noticed her head nodding. "By the way, that's an old watch you've got there. Where'd you get it?"

She didn't answer for a moment, then she smiled softly, caressing the battered timepiece. "It belonged to someone important to me." She looked up at him, cheeks pink. "Someone I loved - still love - very much." Mwu nodded. "I see. You've taken good care of it. The one it belonged to must be very happy."

Murrue's blush deepened, but she didn't say anything more, just continued to gaze at the old watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol. I was inspired here by something MapleRose picked up about Murrue-san in Destiny. When she's talking with Talia-san at Morgenroete, she's wearing something that looks very like the wristband/watch that Mwu always wore in Seed. We have no proof that it's the same one, or if it's even a watch. But isn't it nice to think that she wore something that belonged to her beloved in memory of him?

Please read and review! )


	14. Always In My Thoughts

The night sky was clear and bright, showing millions of stars. The thin crescent moon shone down upon the man watching this spectacle, turning his blonde hair almost silver. The night was cold. Not so cold that it was unbearable, after all, it was early June. But to someone who had grown used to living in a sub-tropical climate for almost a decade, Scandinavia was cold. He glanced up at the sky again, wondering what they were doing right now. What _she_ was doing right now. He looked down at the steel wristwatch he wore, and smiled. Almost 10pm here. In Orb, it would be 7am the next day. No doubt Stellar and Lily would be running around downstairs, trying to fix their own breakfasts, and making a great deal of noise trying not to wake their mother up.

He sighed. Their mother. Closing blue eyes, Mwu imagined her. At this time, she would be fast asleep still, the alarm set to go off at 7:15, unless the two little girls decided to wake her first. He could picture her curled up underneath the fluffy white duvet, dark hair covering her pale face, perhaps stirring before the alarm. Murrue was a pretty light sleeper most of the time, and since she had to get herself ready for work, as well as the two children ready for school and playgroup, she'd be rushing about as fast as she could.

If he were there, he'd be sleeping too, arms wrapped firmly around his wife's waist. Enjoying a last moment of peace before their daughters came to say good morning, and the rest of the day began.

_But instead, I'm thousands of miles away. I'm grateful that the kids wanted me here, that they thought enough of me to request that I be their accompanying instructor. And I know that even if I'd been able to get a place outside the barracks, I couldn't have taken Murrue away from her work, or the girls out of school. But it still hurts._

"You okay, Colonel?" Mwu looked down in surprise to see one of his students, a quiet, studious type, standing beside him, his gaze also focused on the night sky and it's dazzling array. "Uh, yeah, thanks.." he replied, slightly confused. The student smiled. "You miss your family?"

The older man blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to everyone. A lot of them have noticed that you're not exactly happy here, but most have put it down to being somewhere that's so different from home. Almost everyone's homesick to some degree. But most of these guys live with their parents still - they don't have families of their own yet." said the student thoughtfully. Then he looked back at Mwu. "But back home, I live with my fiancee. It hurt to leave her, hurt more than anything. And I think...that having to leave your family behind must have hurt even more. Am I right?"

The scarred man never spoke. He didn't have to. The student nodded. "I thought so." Then he smiled. "Here, this is my fiancee." He held out a small picture. It showed a slight, small woman, with sandy hair and freckles. She seemed plain, but a sweet kind of peace radiated from the photo. Mwu smiled. "She's waiting for you, huh?"

"She said she'd wait forever," replied the student, a faint flush to his cheeks. The older man chuckled. "Funny. My wife promised me the same thing. I know that she would, and I'd do the same for her.." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pocketbook, leafing through until he found what he was looking for. A photograph of his Murrue, wavy dark hair tied back into a ponytail, amber eyes shining with happiness. Each arm was wrapped around one of their children. The toddler Lily was beaming through a curtain of blonde curls, cuddling close to her mother. Stellar's head was resting on Murrue's shoulder, bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. It was one of his favourite pictures, and he noticed the student smiling. "She's real pretty. And the kids are adorable. No wonder you've been so quiet."

Mwu nodded, tucking the photograph back in his pocket. Then he smiled. "Why don't we go join the others in the bar? It'll do us good, I think, rather than focusing on the ones waiting for us.."

As the two of them walked towards the small makeshift bar nestling in the corner of the base, Mwu took one last look up at the sky, at the sugar-spun expanse across the blackness. _You're always in my thoughts...I miss you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're still awake?" She didn't answer, just curled up closer in his embrace, her hair tickling his neck. Mwu sighed, and leaned to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. Murrue tilted her head to look up at him, her dark eyes full of pain. "Well, you're still awake, aren't you?" she asked, snuggling back down into his arms. He gently stroked the bare skin of her shoulder. "You need to get some sleep.." he reminded her, and she glared back up at him. "I know!" she snapped, then sighed. "I'm sorry..I just..I don't want to sleep yet. It's childish, I know..but it feels like the longer I stay awake, the longer I can...stay with you."_

_Mwu chuckled softly. "Why do you think I'm still awake?" he asked. Murrue smiled, propping herself up on her forearms to look right at him. "I guess we both wanted the same thing.." she said, tracing the path of his scar with a gentle finger. Her smile faded. "It's a long time, isn't it?" she whispered, and he nodded. Taking her hand, he squeezed it. "But not that long. I've...been away, for longer than that, haven't I?"_

_"Yes.." she replied, barely audible. "Which is why I don't want to let you go again.." A single tear escaped from her eyes. Dismayed, Mwu pulled her close again. "Hey, c'mon, sweetheart. It'll be okay.." he soothed. "You'll be fine. You've got the girls, and everyone here, and you're the strongest person I've ever met. Don't worry.." She nodded, face buried in his chest, but he could still feel the tears falling onto his skin. "But you won't be here, will you?" was all she said. All Mwu could do was gently stroke her hair until her tears stopped. "You will miss me, won't you?" she asked after a while, with a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob._

_"More than anything." he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll miss everyone, miss this place..but I'll miss you most of all." He gently tilted her head so that she was looking at him, her eyes still filled with tears. "You have to promise me something, okay?" he asked, and she hiccupped a little. "What?"_

_"That you'll take care of yourself. I know you'll take good care of the girls, but you have to look after yourself, too. No working too hard, or forgetting to eat. You promise?"_

_Murrue nodded. "I promise. And you have to promise me that you'll do the best you can, and come home just as soon as they let you, okay?" _

_He reached out to caress her cheek, smiling when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Okay, I promise." he replied. "Now," he continued, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close, "shall we get some sleep?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sunlight poured through the thin gauzy curtains, causing the woman nestled in the soft bed to stir, rubbing her eyes. Blinking sleepily, she checked her clock. 7:10. Five minutes before the alarm would go off. Stretching, Murrue yawned, staring up at the ceiling. "Time to..." she murmured, half-turning to the right, then she sighed, the pressure of her loneliness returning. He wasn't there.

_I dreamt of him last night. He was standing alone looking up at the sky, with that sadness in his eyes he never let anyone see but me. I wanted so much to go to him, to hold him close, but I couldn't..._

Climbing out of bed, she made her way over to the window, pressing a thin hand to the glass. Outside, it was a perfect early summer morning, the sun shining brightly through wispy clouds. But it would be night there, wouldn't it? Past 10PM. Too early for bed. If he were home, at a time like that, the children would be long asleep. She and Mwu would probably be sitting together on the sofa, sharing a bottle of wine, perhaps chatting about the things they'd done that day.

_I wonder what he'd be doing right now? _Perhaps he was in the bar, the one that military bases weren't supposed to have, but somehow always did. She could imagine him there if she closed her eyes, he sitting among friends, laughing and joking. His scarred face plastered with the wide happy smile she loved so much...

"Mama?" Blinking out of her dream, Murrue looked down at her oldest child. Stellar was already clad in the blue gingham dress that was part of her school's uniform, and her dark hair was tied back with a red ribbon. "Aren't you going to get ready? Auntie Erica'll get cross if you're late for work.." Smiling, the woman nodded, leaning down to kiss the little girl. "Yes, sweetie, I am. I was just thinking for a moment, that's all."

"About Papa?"

The sudden question caught Murrue off guard. "Huh? I..." Stellar smiled, but she looked sad too. "I think about Papa all the time. If he's happy where he is." She looked up at her mother in sudden fear. "Papa _is_ coming home, isn't he, Mama?"

"Of course he is!" replied the woman, lifting up her daughter. "Papa's going to come home just as soon as he can. What he has to do is very important, but he'll be home, I promise."

Stellar nodded, scrubbing at her eyes. "Okay. I just...I really miss him.." Murrue hugged her tightly. "I know, honey. I miss him too."

"Lil says...that you cry at night sometimes. I don't know how she knows, but she says you do.." said the girl softly. "Do you cry, Mama? 'Cause you miss Papa?"

_How could Lily know? She sleeps like a log through the night...she's only just two. How could she know that I cry?_

"Sometimes, yes.." she admitted, setting her daughter down. "I do miss your papa very much. But you know...your papa's been away for longer than this before, and I was okay. So don't worry." Getting her Morgenroete uniform from the closet, Murrue made for the shower, shooing Stellar towards the door. "Can you finish getting your sister ready? Your lunch is already made, it's in the kitchen.."

"Okay, Mama!"

_It's true.._she thought as she stood beneath the jet of water. _Mwu has been away for longer than this. But it hurts now just as much as it did then. Back then, I thought that I would never see him again. But now, even though I know he'll only be away for a few months...it feels the same. Like he...won't come back._

But he would. And when he did, she'd never let him out of her sight again.

_You're always in my thoughts. I miss you..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( This is intended as a companion piece to my old story 'Hanareru', or 'Apart', in which Mwu was sent to Scandinavia for six months. I think this turned out better than the original...

Please read and review! )


	15. Returning

The light from the lamp shone through the bottle of wine on the table, casting a dark red shadow on the wooden surface. The woman curled up on the sofa, a glass in her hand filled with the red liquid. She idly swirled the glass, watching the wine slosh back and forth. Tonight...she was alone. Normally, her young daughters would be sitting beside her on the plush furniture, her oldest perhaps watching television, and the toddler asleep on her lap. But not tonight. Tonight, Stellar had gone to a friend's house to sleep over, going to school with her in the morning. And Lily had gone to stay with Lacus-san and Kira-kun, looking forward to playing with her best friend Siegel. That left their mother alone with her thoughts. Generally, she preferred to throw herself into her work, or into looking after her children to keep her mind off how she felt inside. But she had deliberately stayed alone tonight, in order to face her loneliness. It had been four months since her husband had been sent to Scandinavia..and she missed him more each day.

_It annoys me. That I miss him so much. I survived for over two years without him, so why does it hurt so much after just four months?_

But then again, they had been married for almost nine years. Murrue took a sip of wine, smiling as memories of their life together flitted through her mind. Then she frowned. A small sound, and a rush of displaced air. Someone...had opened the front door. _Didn't I lock that?_ Whoever it was..was walking slowly up the stairs, heavy footsteps clearly audible. As quietly as she could, Murrue picked up a heavy terracotta plant pot from beside the sofa, ready to throw it at the prowler. _Thank God the kids are out of the house..._

"Now, that's not a very nice way to greet someone, is it?" asked her visitor mildly, leaning on the doorframe. And all she could do was stare, the pot falling from her now loose grip to shatter on the floor. "I - I thought...You can't..be here. There's still two months left. So how...?" she whispered, looking at the blue carpet, her hands twisting together. He was a dream. He had to be.

He smiled, the expression lighting up scarred face. "They sent me home early." he announced cheerfully. She stepped forward slowly, reaching up to touch his face, thin fingertips brushing against warm skin. Mwu squeezed his eyes shut, obviously worried that she was going to slap him again. But instead, her fingers continued to caress him, and he cautiously opened one eye and peeked at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were shaking.

"I'm home." he said gently, and pulled her close, wrapping her up tight in his arms. Murrue wasn't able to say anything, just hugged him as tightly as she could, her tears soaking into his uniform. For a few moments they just stood there in silence, holding each other. Then she smiled, lifting her head to gaze into his clear blue eyes. "How come they sent you home? Didn't they like you?" Mwu chuckled at that. "I guess...I got homesick." he replied, and she laughed. "Homesick? Some soldier _you_ are.."

"Hey..." he complained, a whine to his voice. Then he sighed. "Well...I never really had a home before, so I didn't know what it was like to be homesick. But now..I do." Murrue smiled softly, reaching up to bring him close for a kiss. "Welcome home.." she whispered.

When they broke for air, she brushed aside his long blonde locks, looking intently at him. "What is it?" he asked, eyes twinkling with amusement. She shook her head. "You look tired. Haven't you slept?"

"Well..it was a long flight." he admitted. "And I came straight here from the airport, so...no." Murrue sighed, pushing him down onto the sofa. "Sit there. I'll be back in a minute."

After fetching another glass from the kitchen, she snuggled up beside him on the comfortable sofa. "So, tell me about Scandinavia. Was it nice?" Mwu nodded, leaning back against the sofa cushions. "It was beautiful. Lots of mountains and valleys. Murrue smiled at that, pouring him a glass of the wine. "We didn't get much chance to see the scenery while we were there..we were underwater. But Cagalli-san and Lacus-san have both visited, and they often told me how pretty it was there.."

"It's very different from Orb, and from the place I grew up. But it was real nice, and the people are great..." He stifled a yawn while he spoke, and Murrue giggled. "I think you'd better finish this story in the morning.." she told him, taking the glass from his hand. Taking his hand, she led her husband up the wooden steps to where the bed waited. Mwu was so sleepy he could barely keep his eyes open, and his head was nodding. He managed to strip off his uniform jacket and trousers, then collapsed into the soft bed with a groan. His wife smiled, brushing the hair from his face, before flicking off the lamp and climbing in beside him.

"I missed you.." she murmured, and he smiled drowsily, reaching out to pull her close. She cuddled happily into his arms, relishing in the comfort she had been without for over four months. "Goodnight..."

Murrue awoke in the morning to an empty bed. "Mwu?" No answering call reached her ears, and she was struck by a sudden fear. _Was it all a dream?_ "Mwu?" Flinging aside the soft covers, she quickly donned a robe and hurried downstairs. "Mwu?" she called again, peeking around the kitchen door...and laughing in relief. He was there, fixing coffee and cereal, still in the rumpled purple undershirt and shorts he had fallen asleep in the night before.

"Morning, princess.." he said cheerfully, handing her the rose-patterned mug full of coffee. "Sleep well?"

She had to smile, standing there in the doorway like that. It was like...nothing had changed. Like he'd never been away. "I slept fine." she replied mildly. "And it seems that you did too.."

He beamed in reply, then gestured around at the empty house. "By the way, where are the girls? I guess that Stellar must be at school, but what about Lil?"

"Lily went to stay with Lacus-san and Kira-kun last night. But we could go pick her up.." Murrue suggested. Mwu grinned, one eyebrow raised. "What about work?" he asked, and she simply shrugged.

After a quiet breakfast, the two of them went upstairs to change. Murrue set the shower running, intending to wash quickly, as it was getting towards late morning. But of course, she should have known better. As she walked into the bathroom, a pair of hands lifted her right off the ground. "Mwu!" she squeaked, reddening.

"We have all the time in the world to pick up the little lady. Right now...I think that there are _other_ things we could be doing, don't you?" he whispered, the feel of his breath on the back of her neck making her shiver. "I..." she mumbled, only to gasp when he slowly began to remove her robe. The silken fabric fell to the floor, and his fingers began to skim up the bare skin of her arms.

"How about we take a shower together?" he asked softly, his lips tickling her neck. She half-turned in his embrace to look up at him, her cheeks pink. And instead of answering, she kissed him, giggling as he carried her inside the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

The little beach house was quiet, the only sounds the breaking of the surf upon the beach. Murrue pushed open the door, looking around the tiny rooms. "Lacus-san? Kira-kun?"

"Fllaga-san?" The questioning voice belonged to Malchio-sama, who appeared at the door to the sitting room. "Lacus-sama and Kira-san have taken the children out for a walk on the beach. They should be back shortly, if you wish to wait."

"How far up the beach are they?" Mwu wanted to know.

"Not far, I believe. They are proceeding at the speed of the youngest child, whom I believe is your daughter." Murrue smiled. Lily was incurably curious, much like her father, wanting to look at everything new she found. So they wouldn't have got far. "Thank you."

"Lacus-san! Kira-kun!" The little group were a short distance from the house, moving across the sand. Seeing the couple, Kira smiled, waving. "Murrue-san! Hey, Mwu-san! When did you get home?"

"Last night!" replied the blonde man, hand-in-hand with his wife. As the pair reached the little group, one of the children stepped forward. A tiny girl, ruffled blonde curls blowing in the breeze, bright blue eyes the colour of the sky staring up at the couple. She regarded the two for a moment, then her gaze settled on Mwu. Without a word, little Lily held out her arms to be picked up. Her father obliged instantly, bending down and lifting the toddler up.

"Papa back.." said the little girl, snuggling into his embrace. Mwu couldn't say anything at first, only close his eyes and smile happily at being reunited with his youngest child. Finally finding his voice, he held Lily out so he could look at her. "You've grown a lot, haven't you?" The toddler nodded happily, reaching out to try and catch his long hair that blew in the sea breeze.

"Awww...how sweet." teased Kira. Mwu pouted slightly. "Don't tell me you wouldn't be the same," he replied, gesturing to Kira's son running around with the other children. The young man shrugged, smiling. "Probably I would."

"Will you be going to pick up Stellar-chan from school?" asked Lacus softly, and Murrue nodded. "She's really missed Mwu.." she said, watching her husband helping Lily and the other children make sandcastles.

Lacus smiled. "She and Fllaga-san are a lot alike, aren't they?" At that, the older woman palmed her face. "Like you wouldn't believe," she agreed. "Every bit as stubborn and childish, but every bit as loving and kind. I'm not sure whether I'm lucky or not.."

That afternoon, the little family went to the small school Stellar attended. Children in their blue and white uniforms streamed out from the gates, including one little girl in a gingham dress, dark hair tied up with red ribbons. She was walking along, animatedly chatting with her friend, until she noticed the red car, and saw her mother waiting for her.

"Mama?" she called, breaking away from her friend and running up to the waiting woman. "How come you're not at work?" Bending down, Murrue hugged the little girl. "Because today is special. Look." she replied, pointing to the other side of the car. Mwu peeked out from where he'd been hiding, and Stellar's blue eyes widened.

"_Papa_!" she cried, breaking free of her mother and running to Mwu as fast as she could. Laughing, he knelt down to welcome the little girl into his arms, lifting her off the ground and swinging her in the air. Stellar giggled happily. "You're really home, Papa? You're not going away again?"

"Nope." he replied cheerfully, bringing his daughter close for a hug. "Not ever again."

"That's good.." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "'Cause, we all missed you a lot. And Mama cried sometimes at night.." Mwu glanced over at Murrue, who looked apologetic. Returning his attention to Stellar, he set her down. "Let's go home, okay?"

"You cried?"

She looked up at him, then back down at the sleeping Lily on her lap. "A little. But only at nights, usually the days I got your letters. I guess I was just lonely." Mwu nodded, moving the also-sleeping Stellar to the sofa cushions. Murrue continued, stroking her youngest child's soft hair. "On those days, I wanted you with me so badly, it reminded me of those two years.." She smiled a little, even though a single tear had dropped to soak into Lily's nightdress. "Silly of me, huh?"

"No, of course not." he reassured her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "It was the same for me when I got your letters. I used to hug my pillow at night sometimes, imagining it was you.."

Murrue giggled at that, leaning over to kiss him gently. "I guess we're a little too used to having each other around now.."

"Yep." he replied, caressing her cheek. "Which is why I'm never leaving again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This rambled so much I'll be surprised if it's coherent. But please read and review anyway lmao! )


	16. Reliance

In every corner of this garden were hidden surprises. A clump of flowers in an odd spot, tucked away in an alcove perhaps. It had been several months since this place had been lived in, so much of the foliage was choked with weeds. But underneath these invaders were still more flowers. Violets, pansies, orchids...almost every kind of flower she could think of. This place was more than she'd ever dreamed, the garden she used to imagine as a child. Kneeling down and pushing aside trailing ivy, heedless of the dew soaking through her cotton trousers, she smiled as she came across a small patch of cornflowers, the blossoms the exact same shade of blue as his eyes. _I ought to pick some and show him..._ she thought, getting to her feet. The encroaching thistles pulled at her shirt as she made her way out of the quiet dell at the bottom of the garden. Up ahead, she could see the house - _their_ house, framed against the perfect blue sky. The gauzy curtains of their bedroom billowed in the breeze from the open french windows, and the back door was wide open to let in the fresh air. It was strange to imagine...that this was home now. After years of service to the military, then living with various friends, now she had her own place, where she was able to build a life with the one she loved. It felt like a dream.

Making her way to the centre of the garden, Murrue sat down on the stone ledge of the fishpond, trailing one hand in the cool water. The orange fish swam to and fro, their fins tickling her fingers. As she brushed back a lock of long auburn hair, the sound of whistling reached her ears. She giggled, stretching out in the sunlight and kicking off blue flip-flops. This was home, all right. And for her, _he_ made it home. Getting up, she tip-toed across to a tree, and peeked around. Mwu was standing on the small patch of lawn in front of the house, blue eyes closed, scarred face turned up to the sun like one of the flowers that dotted the garden.

She crept up to where he stood...and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, resting her head against his broad back. She heard and felt his chuckle, and his hands moved up to cover hers. "How's your garden look?" he asked, twisting around in her embrace to face her. Murrue smiled fondly. "It needs some work, but it'll be beautiful when all the weeds have been cleared away. And it's not 'my garden', it's _ours_."

"Nope." he replied cheerfully. "It's yours. This garden was the whole reason I chose this house, you know. All for you." She blushed vividly, amber eyes focused on the grass, but looked pleased. Mwu grinned, reaching up to brush fingers lightly against her cheek. "So, what do you think of this place? Did I make a good choice?"

She nodded, raising her head to look around. "Very good. It feels like home already, and we've only been here for a couple of days." Standing on her tip-toes again, she touched her lips to his, her eyes closing. "I love it here." she whispered. "Thank you..."

Later that afternoon, she ventured back into the dell near the back wall of her garden with a black plastic bag and a pair of thick gloves, ready to tackle the enveloping weeds. The nettles and thistles had taken firm root, and would take a long time to pull free. As she worked, the plants brushed against exposed skin, stinging mercilessly...but it was as though she never noticed.

A few hours later, Murrue emerged from the tangle of trees, clutching the now full bag. Her thin hands were caked with dirt and stained green, and there were several scratches on her face and arms. But she was smiling in triumph, pleased with herself.

"So _that_'s where you've been.."

She turned around in surprise at the voice, and nodded, holding up the plastic bag. "I got them all." she replied proudly. But Mwu didn't seem so happy. Walking across the grass to where she stood, he trailed a hand over her cheek, showing her the blood on his fingers. "And they got you.." Looking her over, he rolled up the sleeves of the thin shirt she wore. The white blotches of the nettle stings stood out on her pale skin, as well as the myriad scratches. Murrue looked away, readjusting her sleeves. "I'm okay." she said shortly, starting to walk off. But he caught her hand, his grip firm. "Wait.." he asked. "You can't leave it like that...doesn't it hurt?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her gently towards the house. She tried to protest, tried to free herself, but it was no use. And even though she tried to deny it, the stings and scratches really were beginning to hurt now...

In the kitchen, Mwu lifted her to sit her on the table, rummaging through a cupboard until he discovered a small tub of calamine lotion. "Now sit still." he told her firmly, applying the cream gently to her injuries. Murrue flinched slightly, though her face remained calm and composed.

"You're so stubborn.." he scolded, adding sticking plasters to the worst scrapes. "Why didn't you let me help you instead of trying to do it all yourself?" She didn't answer, eyes downcast, and he reached out to tilt her chin so she was looking directly at him. The earnest and worried look on his handsome face made her heart skip. "In the war..both of them..you relied just on yourself. But it doesn't have to be that way anymore..." he told her, kissing her hands. "Now there are two of us. You and me. Okay? If you need help, then ask."

"I didn't just rely on myself.." she replied softly, her hand moving to stroke his hair. "Couldn't you tell? I always depended on you, just as I know you depended on me." Mwu seemed at a loss for words at this simple statement, just staring at her in surprise. "Really? You really thought that?" he asked after a while, and she smiled. "Of course I did. There's so much you've done for me. You always stood by me, took care of me and loved me. You saved my life twice, and gave me a chance at a future with you. I always depend on you."

He didn't reply to that, only moved forward and embraced her, pulling her into his arms. Murrue smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and tangling her fingers in his long blonde hair. "I thought..." he said after a while, "that I couldn't do anything for you. I mean, I left you alone for all that time, and still..." She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I told you...I forgave you for that a long time ago." The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, lost in the feel of each other.

That night, Mwu emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a fluffy towel over damp hair, to see her standing at the window. She was simply clad in a white nightgown, and her thin fingers were wrapped around a glass of juice.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked, searching in the dresser for a T-shirt. Murrue didn't answer right away, and he walked up to join her after donning shorts and the found T-shirt. She smiled, pointing up at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

The full moon shone a gold colour, glowing through a bank of low cloud. It lit up the whole garden, seemingly the whole world. "You're right." he replied, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "It _is_ beautiful." The auburn-haired woman sighed, snuggling close to him. "I hope things can always be like this.." she murmured.

"As long as we want them to be, who says they can't be?" he asked, blue eyes still fixed on the night sky. "I mean, it's a pretty simple arrangement. You, me, this place, this life. Nothing too complicated."

Murrue giggled at that. "It does sound nice. But when have our lives ever been uncomplicated? We're both soldiers still...anything could happen." Mwu considered that for a moment. "True. But you know, just because we're soldiers now, doesn't mean we _always_ have to be soldiers. Me...well, there's not much else I'm good at save being a pilot. But _you_...now that's different. You're an engineer, a mechanic. And judging from what I've heard, you're a real good one. So there's nothing to stop you giving up being a soldier..."

"I could..." she replied slowly. "Erica says my job at Morgenroete is still there whenever I want it..."

"You see?" he asked, moving so he was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. Her hair still smelled the same as it had the day they had met, the rose scent bringing back dozens of fond memories. "I know you'd be happier not being a soldier...and I'd be happier if you weren't. One of us is enough.." Murrue smiled, her eyes closed. She leaned back against him, her warmth making him smile too.

"Would you still love me if I was a civilian?" she asked, tone impish, and he laughed. "I would. 'Cause _who_ you are would still be the same. My Murrue..." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm yours?"

"Only fair." Mwu replied cheerfully. "Seeing as _I'm _**yours**..."

Her only response was a blush, the pink stealing onto her face. But she was smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hurrah for random meaningless fluff!

Please read and review! )


	17. All I Have

He was dozing, stretched out in the small bed. Through his closed eyelids came a faint glimmer of light, and if he listened, he could hear the sound of the shower, as well as soft humming. He smiled, pulling the bedsheets further around him. She'd be mad when she came out and found him there still asleep, but since he found her as equally adorable when she was cross as he did when she was happy, he didn't mind one bit. Besides, he had a lot to think about.

The sound of rushing water from the shower faded and the humming grew louder. Mwu smiled again, but didn't move. The light from the bathroom streamed across the bed, and he could hear the faint padding of bare feet across the carpet.

"You're still asleep?" Her thin fingers danced through his hair, and her scent grew stronger as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Come on," she whispered, "it's time to get up..." Mwu opened one blue eye, and peered up at her. "Too early." he murmured, and pretended to fall asleep again. Murrue sighed, and moved to tug the covers away from him, but before she could, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down on top of him. Looking up at her again, he stroked her face, brushing away damp auburn hair. She giggled, that gentle laugh he loved so much, her dark eyes shining in the light from the bathroom.

Mwu's fingers moved down to catch her chin, and brought her down for a kiss. She was so close, her lashes tickled his face and made him smile into the exchange. "Love you.." he muttered into her ear when they broke apart, and she smiled. "I love you too," she replied, placing a quick kiss on the end of his nose. "Now get up!"

Climbing off the bed, Murrue walked back into the bathroom, picking up her folded uniform from where it lay on a chair. Mwu sat up and stretched, smiling as he watched her. He'd never met anyone like her before...she was everything to him. He had no family, no-one at all...except _her_.

_I haven't mentioned this to her, but I've started to believe that one day, she could be my family. No, it's more than that. She **is** my family, or at least, the closest I've ever had to one. _

_I never told her, but I think...that she already knows._

As he thought, she walked back into the room, fully dressed, hair brushed and shiny. "You're _still_ not up?" she asked, hands on her hips. Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but Mwu just laughed, scooping up his crumpled uniform from the floor. "Plenty of time," he told her cheerfully, crossing to where she stood and kissing her lightly. Murrue huffed, but her cheeks pinked. "You're impossible..."

"Probably," he replied, wrapping her up in a hug. She mumbled a protest, but leaned into his embrace.

"You can't go on duty in a T-shirt and shorts.." she reminded him after a moment, yet she didn't break away. "I'll get dressed in a minute," he replied, nuzzling his face into her hair.

_She doesn't want to leave just yet, and neither do I. She knows how I feel...because she feels the same way._

A few days later, he was suiting up in the locker room just beside the hangar. This battle was all centred around the ZAFT fortress of Jachin Due, and was likely to be the one that would decide everything. Today they would finally gain peace...or die in the attempt. Mwu had often let himself imagine what life would be like if there was ever peace. He knew Murrue didn't like to, however, perhaps not wanting to tempt fate, so he had never spoken about it to her. But sometimes, if he imagined, he could picture himself walking on a beach with her, could see the one he loved beside him, in a simple dress rather than the severe grey and white uniform he was used to. Something like that...would be wonderful.

_But what if the opposite happens? What if I go out there...and don't come back? She knows better than anyone that I can't promise her everything will be all right. That I can't promise I'll come back._

He stared at the uniform hanging in the locker, the metal watch he always wore lying beside it. This was all he owned in the world, save for a few more odds and ends in his quarters. Everything else he had owned had been in the bag he'd left behind in Alaska. It was pathetic, really. If he didn't come back...this would be all that remained of him, save for memories. _And my heart. That belongs to **her**._

"Commander?" Mwu looked up to see Murdoch standing at the door to the locker room. "You okay? You've been standing there a while now..."

The blonde man forced a smile onto his face, and sat down on the bench, helmet beside him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, Chief, could you do me a favour?

"Like what?" the gruff man wanted to know. Mwu stood up, closing his locker door. "If something happens out there...if I don't come back, I mean...I want you..to give my stuff to Murrue." Murdoch frowned. "The Captain?"

"Yeah. I don't have much..I don't have _anything_, really, except for a couple of uniforms. But what there is, I want her to have." He smiled a little. "I don't have any family." he said quietly, without going into details. "I only have _her._ If I don't come back..will you do this for me? Let her know?"

Murdoch nodded solemnly. "No problem." He studied the pilot for a few more minutes. "So..what people have been saying is true. You really love her, don't you?" he asked. Mwu smiled again, but he didn't answer.

He didn't need to.

She didn't know why she was there. The hangar bay was quiet, the technicians exhausted. Buster and Duel stood side by side in dock, their pilots elsewhere. But the dock she stared at...was empty. She'd known, of course, that it would be. But something in her heart, some idiotic hope, had made her come down here, perhaps her refusal to believe in what she'd seen. That it had been a nightmare, and he would be here waiting for her, smiling, with arms outstretched.

But Strike's dock was empty. The grey metallic surroundings of the hangar swam through her tears, and she pressed her hands to her eyes to block out the sight. The pain in her heart...it was agonising..far worse than it had been when **he** had died. _Why is that? I knew Mwu...was with him...for a fraction of the time I was with **him**. So...why does it hurt more?_

She didn't know why it hurt so much, only that it did. The pain was dizzying, and she stumbled more than once...until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Blinking back her tears, Murrue saw Murdoch, the chief mechanic. He smiled a little, and led her to the locker room, away from the curious eyes of the other technicians.

"Here.." he said awkwardly, leading her to a bench where she could sit down, and handing her a rag to dry her eyes. Murrue managed a shaky smile through her tears, and rubbed her red, puffy eyes with the rag. "Thank you.." she whispered, embarrassed.

Murdoch watched the captain for a moment, saw her grief. He didn't need to ask her if she'd loved Mwu - her feelings were obvious.

She looked up, surprised as he moved to one of the lockers. Opening it, he carefully removed a bundle of fabric and a small metallic object, placing them on her lap.

"What - " she began...then she noticed the uniform, creased and crumpled, and the watch. The watch that he'd never taken off, the watch with the scratched and battered face that was so familiar. _These are..._ Her eyes widened, filling with tears once more.

Murdoch smiled a little. "He wanted you to have them. He said that...he had no family - all he had was you. He didn't have much, he said, but what there was, he wanted me to give to you. He didn't say anything when I asked him..but I could tell. He really loved you, you know?"

Murrue smiled through her tears, bringing the uniform close to her to breathe in his scent. She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against the material.

"I know.." she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This was inspired by MapleRose's story 'Illusion'. And I just thought that...since Murrue-san was - **is** - the closest thing Mwu has to family, he would have wanted her to have what possessions he owned if anything happened to him...

Please read and review! )


	18. Evening

( This is an AU story, a continuation of the storyline I began with the fic 'Inochi'. For ze big sis XD )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting over the sea, the water being turned orange and pink by the glowing orb. The woman smiled as she watched it, diverting her attention from the road ahead to take time to enjoy it's beauty. The little red car sped along the rough track to the beach house, the road surface causing the many objects in the car to bounce and rattle. Several plush toys fell to the floor of the vehicle, as well as a half-full juice cup. The woman smiled again, brushing aside dark hair. The car was a mess...as was her life now. But that was all right. It was to be expected, after all.

_I can't even blame it all on **him**, either. Not anymore. It's just as much my own fault as it is his. But I can't expect things to be as neat as I would like._

Pulling up outside the wooden house, she knocked on the door, seeing the welcoming light shining through the windows in the encroaching twilight. The door opened slowly, and a little girl looked up at her, smiling when she saw who the visitor was. "Hi!" she chirped brightly. "Big sister Lacus! Murrue-san's here!" A moment later, the child was joined by a young woman, candyfloss-pink hair flowing over her shoulders. "Oh, Murrue-san! Good evening!" Standing aside, she beckoned in the older woman. "Come inside, please."

The tiny house was filled with the scent of cooking, and the orphan children who lived here were all sitting around a well-scrubbed table, eating. Lacus gestured to the table. "Would you like something to eat? There's plenty left..." Murrue smiled. "Thank you, but no. After I pick him up, I'm going to drive back to see if Mwu's all finished." She looked to the next room. "How has he been today? Not too much trouble, I hope?"

"Of course not." the young woman replied gently. "He's been very well behaved." Murrue shook her head at that. "Odd how good he is, considering his father. But I'm grateful for it.." Pushing open the door, she moved into the other room, leaning over a small cot. "Hey, sweetie." She was greeted by a happy gurgle, and the cot's occupant waved their little arms. "Lacus-san says you've been a good boy today. Is that right?" The baby gurgled again, and she smiled. Reaching in, she picked up her son, hugging him close. "Shall we go find your daddy?" she asked, and little Alex patted her cheek with a chubby hand. Kissing the baby, Murrue turned to Lacus. "Thanks so much for taking care of him so often while Mwu and I are working. I feel bad imposing on you and Kira-kun so often.."

The young girl smiled. "It's no trouble, really."

"It's just that...I wonder if I'm really being a good mother, out at work all the time.." said the woman, stroking her baby son's copper curls. "I know he's only a baby, but does Alex even know who his parents are?"

"Oh yes," replied Lacus. "Alex likes me, and he likes Kira. But when it gets to around this time, and I tell him his mommy will be here soon, he looks all around for you, and laughs a lot. He knows who his mommy and daddy are, I'm sure of it. He's very smart."

Murrue beamed at that, giving her baby another kiss.

"Does he know he's getting a new brother or sister?" the pink-haired girl asked, and Murrue grinned. "Not yet. But then...Mwu doesn't know either. I only found out yesterday, after all. You and Erica are the only ones who know so far. But I'll tell Mwu soon...I'm just waiting for the right moment.."

"It still seems strange," mused Lacus. "It's only been two and a half years or so since the war ended, but you and Fllaga-san are together and married with a child already...and now you have another on the way. You two settled down so fast, much faster than anyone else. But you know...no-one was surprised." The auburn-haired woman blushed, shifting her son in her arms. "We did try to keep everything secret back then...but I guess it didn't work." she mumbled.

The roads were dark and quiet as the red car made it's way back towards the Morgenroete complex. Lights were on in all the houses, other families already together and eating dinner, chatting about their day. Little Alex stared out of the car windows at the street lights flashing past, favourite stuffed bear clutched tightly in one small hand.

"You think Daddy will be happy to see us?" Murrue asked her son, and the little boy gurgled, waving the bear around. The woman smiled, turning the corner into the car park. "You know what?" she said, parking the vehicle. "So do I."

Mwu was in the pilot locker room, stuffing his purple pilot suit into one of the metal lockers lining the walls. Murrue smiled as she saw him through the glass window of the door, zipping up his Orb uniform jacket, and laughing at a joke one of the other pilots cracked. Carefully, she opened the door, holding Alex in her other arm. Mwu turned to see who the visitor was, and his scarred face lit up in surprise and delight. "Oh, hey!"

Crossing to where his wife stood, and ignoring the friendly ribbing of the other pilots, he lifted his son from his mother's arms, bringing him close for a noisy kiss. Alex giggled at the rough tickling of his father's stubbly chin against his face. After greeting his baby, Mwu took Murrue into his embrace, kissing her too, only this kiss was much gentler and more loving.

"You didn't have to come pick me up, you know," he told her when they broke apart. "I could have gotten home by myself." Murrue simply smiled. "I know. But I wanted to. And we can go for takeout on the way home."

Back in the little house, Murrue bathed baby Alex and put him down to sleep. The little boy was exhausted from his long day, and was quick to nod off, snuggled in the blankets and sheets of his cot. Setting the mobile above the cot spinning gently, the woman kissed her son goodnight. "Sweet dreams, honey..." she whispered, tiptoeing out of the nursery and closing the door behind her.

"He asleep?" Mwu asked, as she sat down beside him on the sofa. Murrue nodded, picking up a carton of the Chinese takeaway they had stopped off for on the way home. "He was really tired." she said softly, stirring the noodles around with a chopstick.

"He's not the only one," chided her husband, reaching out to cup her face in his hands. Carefully, he smoothed out the dark circles under her amber eyes. "You've not been getting much sleep lately. I thought that now Alex was sleeping through the night that it wouldn't be a problem anymore. But..." He sighed. She looked away. "Sorry.." she murmured. "Work's been kinda hectic the last few days.."

"I know." Mwu replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "But still, you've got to take better care of yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, pushing some noodles into his mouth.

Later, after their meal, the couple lay together on the sofa. The room was lit only by one dim lamp, and the atmosphere was really rather romantic. Murrue smiled, resting her head on Mwu's shoulder. "You know.." she began, causing his attention to drift lazily to her, "Lacus-san said..that it was strange to see us like this."

"Why?" he asked, his hands gently stroking her back through the thin fabric of her yellow T-shirt. She laughed a little. "She said that it was because we settled down so quickly. Do you think that it was too quick?"

"Not really." he replied. "We were together for a year before we even thought about getting married. Although it was only a couple of weeks or so after the wedding that we found out about Alex.."

"That's true," Murrue said quietly. "But then, you were in hospital for a long time with all your burns and injuries. Maybe if you hadn't been, things would have happened faster?" Mwu smiled. "Maybe. But we'll never know, will we? I guess that people are surprised because we kept everything such a secret back on_ Archangel_, but now we're together and married with a kid. It's no surprise to us, but maybe it is to everyone else..."

"And we're doing just fine." the woman murmured, with a smile of her own. She reached up to run her fingers through his thick blonde curls. "Is there anything else, do you think? To make things better?"

He considered this for a moment, then nodded. "You know what? I think there is. For Alex to have a kid brother or sister one day. What do you think?"

Murrue closed her eyes, a soft giggle escaping her. "We'll see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( After yesterday's angst, today we have AU fluff. All for teh big sis, 'cause she loves this storyline. :smiles:

Please read and review! )


	19. Invisible Thread

There was a light tap at the office door, causing the woman within to look up in surprise. Brushing aside a lock of auburn hair, she called out softly. "Come in?" The door hissed open, revealing a young girl with a pale, pretty face, and candyfloss-pink hair. "Good evening, Murrue-san.." she said gently, and the older woman smiled, standing up. "Good evening, Lacus-san. Did Kira-kun bring you back from Government House?"

Lacus nodded, entering the small room. "The speech went better than we expected. I guessed that Chairman Dullindal might try something like he did, but luckily it didn't affect what I wanted to say." She smiled, moving to sit down opposite Murrue. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. When I got back here, I saw someone I never expected to. Kira said that he'd found him.."

The young captain nodded with a small smile, focusing her attention on the papers littering her desk. Lacus didn't say anything at first, instead standing up to make herself a hot drink. Standing at the small table across the room, she eventually spoke, her tone light and conversational. "You must be very happy. To have him back, I mean.."

Murrue sighed, accepting the coffee that the young woman offered her. "It's not - he's not _him_, you know. He..." She looked down again, amber eyes troubled. "...I...don't know.."

"Kira says that it's him, the Commander. He said that he was able to sense him somehow, that he knew it was him. I know that it must be hard to come to terms with...but I saw him, and talked with him a little. And I believe it's the Commander, just as Kira does." said Lacus gently, sitting back down opposite her friend. "Have faith.."

"I want to." replied Murrue, sipping her coffee. "More than anything, I want to believe he's Mwu. That one day, he'll remember everything, and we can be together again." She looked up at Lacus helplessly. "I want to believe so badly that it hurts. But miracles don't happen. Not like that."

The young girl looked curious. "Kira said he came from the Alliance, from the Earth Forces, and Athrun told me that you let him go. But he didn't leave...why?"

"H-he said that...he wanted to stay here...with me.." said Murrue, clearly embarrassed, but pleased at the same time. "He says that part of him knows me.." Lacus clapped her hands in delight. "Then it must be him!" Her friend was about to answer, when a knock at the door broke her concentration. "Yes?"

The panel slid open to reveal a blonde man, handsome face criss-crossed with a livid scar. He nodded politely at Lacus, who nodded back, and then looked over at his captain, his expression melting into a gentle smile. "Sorry to disturb you," he said apologetically, "I was just wondering...is there anything you need me to do?"

Murrue smiled back. "No, Colonel, it's okay. But thank you for offering.." The blonde man beamed again, and left the room. As soon as he'd gone, Lacus giggled. "He was so disappointed.." she said, the laughter in her voice evident. The older woman frowned, confused. "He was?"

"Of course he was." replied the girl, sipping her tea. "Him asking if there was anything that needed doing...that was just an excuse. If I hadn't been here, I'm sure he'd have stayed in here with you. Just like he always did..he wants to be near you."

Murrue blushed at that, not sure how to answer.

"You like him too, don't you? Even if he wasn't the Commander.." Again, Murrue didn't answer. But her lips curved upwards just a fraction.

Lacus leaned back a little in her chair, staring at the ceiling. "His coming back, wanting to stay here...and you letting him, and being happy he's here - maybe it's fate." she said softly.

"Fate?"

The young girl nodded. "It's something I heard when I was younger. How fate binds people together...like an invisible thread." She glanced across at Murrue. "The invisible thread...it's tied around your little finger." She held up her own for emphasis. "And everyone's thread is connected to someone else's. The one..you're meant to be with. Once you've met that person, the connection becomes even stronger - and it never breaks. No matter how far apart you and that special person are, your hearts are connected forever."

Murrue had been listening in fascinated silence to this simple tale. She wasn't able to say anything, just stare at her younger friend. Lacus smiled. "It's just a story..but I've always believed it. And you and Commander La Fllaga - it's just how you were. You were always happiest together. And your sadness the last two years, your willingness to wait until you saw him again..it's that connection. You never found anyone else...because there could never _be_ anyone else."

The older woman flushed scarlet, gazing into her cooling coffee. "It's nothing that complicated.." she argued. "I didn't find anyone else..because I was afraid to. Afraid that the same thing would happen again..that I'd lose them too.."

"I think that is part of it," replied Lacus quietly. "But think about it. Is it coincidence that you never forgot him - that your feelings stayed the same...and then you found him again? And now you've been given another chance?" She smiled, setting down the teacup. "The way he looked at you..he cares for you, perhaps even loves you, even though he has no real memory of you. Don't you think that means something?"

The older woman wouldn't meet her gaze. Lacus was right in a way, the coincidences were too many to really believe that...that was all they were. But all this talk about a 'thread'...it was just a child's story.

"Perhaps," she replied finally. "But it doesn't matter."

Later, she was standing on the deck, staring out at the night sky. The sea and sky were calm, the surface of the water smooth as glass, perfectly reflecting the moon and stars above. But her heart was anything but calm. Lacus' words kept replaying in her mind...her belief that Murrue and Mwu's hearts were connected, and that's how they had found each other again.

_It would be nice to believe...but..._ She sighed, lacing her fingers together.

"Something bothering you?" She turned in surprise as he walked up to stand beside her, his gaze also focused on the starry sky. Murrue found herself blushing, and stared at the floor. "No, not really.." she hedged. He nodded, glancing down at her. He smiled, slipping an arm around her. Her blush deepened. "I.."

"It's okay." he said gently. "It's just that..you looked kinda down. Worried.."

Murrue didn't say anything. _Why do you have to be so like Mwu? Is it because you **are** him? Is Lacus-san right?_

"How did you know I was here?" she asked faintly, and the blonde man grinned sheepishly. "I...well, I'm not sure. I just saw how pretty it all was out here..and wondered if you were watching it too. Call it a lucky guess..."

_I would...but I can't stop thinking about what Lacus-san said. Was he able to find me...because he and I are connected? Is that really how it is?_

She smiled, unclasping her hands, and turned to look up at him. He noticed her gaze, and returned it, the light of the moon reflecting in his blue eyes. He smiled, the expression full of kindness and affection...the smile Mwu always gave her.

_Is it really a fairy story...or could it possibly be true?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( I'm not sure where this idea came from...but isn't it nice to believe? That Murrue-san and Mwu were always meant to be together, and were able to find each other again after so long?

Please read and review! )


	20. Secrets

The sun shone brightly from a perfect blue sky, a gentle sea breeze taking the worst of the heat from the day. In a tiny garden, a woman walked along the path, giving water to the dozens of well-cared for flowers that lined the lawn. Laundry flapped in the wind, the bright colours of the various clothes rivalling the garden. As she worked, the woman sang softly to the child who sat in a carrier on the grass, who watched her with wide marigold eyes. As she reached the end of the song, the child waved his arms, the teddy bear he previously clutched flying some distance away. The woman smiled, bending down to retrieve the toy, watching her son look all around him for the one who wasn't there. "He won't be home for a while yet, sweetie.." she said, sitting down on the grass beside the carrier. "I kind of hoped he wouldn't be working today, though.." Idly, she pressed a hand to her stomach, wondering just when it would be that her condition would start to show itself.

"Do you think I should tell him when he gets home?" she asked the baby. Alex didn't answer, simply regarded her quietly. Murrue smiled. "Well, I can't leave off telling him much longer, can I? Lacus-san and Erica know...I can't very well not tell him he's going to be a daddy again, can I? Do you think he'll be happy?" Sighing, she lay down on the grass, staring up at the blue sky.

"It's funny, you know.." she mused, shielding amber eyes from the harsh sunlight. "How quickly things change. Three years ago, I never even wanted to _look_ at another pilot, much less start a relationship with one. With what happened to _him_...it all hurt too much. He and I...we used to imagine a life like this. We used to talk about the future all the time...and look what happened..."

Alex gurgled, and Murrue laughed, turning her head to look at her son. "Yeah, you're right. I met your daddy, and ended up falling for him. I didn't want to at first...but he sure was persistent. I never noticed how I felt about him till it was too late to change things..." Her baby babbled again, and she nodded, brushing aside a lock of dark hair.

"You're lucky you're so little." she told the boy seriously. "Love's very complicated. After _he_ died, the one I knew before, I didn't want to fall in love again. I pretended that I was happier alone." She closed her eyes. "But...no-one's ever really happy alone, are they? He - your daddy - knew I needed someone, and that's why he was always by my side." Then she smiled. "But you know, as much as I needed him, I think that...he needed me just as much. He pretends to be so tough sometimes, like nothing ever bothers him. But when it came to love..to giving his heart to someone - he was scared. He'd never loved anyone before, you see? Love is pretty risky, especially when you give your whole self to another. You have to completely trust that person, and he had a hard time doing that." Reaching out, Murrue took hold of Alex's tiny hand, squeezing it gently. "But he was okay. And he changed just a little bit once we got together. Not so much that he was a different person, but he did become a tiny bit more serious. And a lot gentler. We were happy, and still are." Alex waved his chubby arms, bouncing up and down in his carrier, and his mother laughed, sitting up to ruffle his copper hair and tickle his little feet. "Yeah, honey, I know. So are you.." she said, smiling at her baby's laughter.

Unstrapping Alex from his carrier, she got to her feet, beginning to walk around the small garden.

"If I was able to turn back time...to have all this, but with _him_ instead of your daddy...I wouldn't do it. Even though I was happy then too, all this now, you, your daddy, the little one...I wouldn't swap it.

She laughed suddenly, twirling around on the spot, hugging her little boy. Alex giggled and squealed, enjoying the ride. "Yep, I'm happy." she told him, bringing him close for a kiss. "Because I have everything I ever wanted."

Later that day, Murrue sat on the front doorstep of their little house, watching the sun set slowly. The sky was ablaze in a fiery pattern of orange and red, the sight peaceful.

"Dreaming again?" She heard his voice, felt his gentle breath on the back of her neck, and his arms warm around her waist. She smiled, reaching back to stroke his cheek.

"Not really," she replied quietly. "How was your day?" She heard Mwu laugh softly, and felt him press a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Busy." he answered, sounding tired and a little rueful. "Didn't mean to be home so late. I wanted to say goodnight to the little monster too.." Murrue giggled at his grumbling. "He won't mind. Although he was looking for you earlier.."

Mwu sighed, resting his head on his wife's shoulder. "I need a better shift.." he complained. "So, how's your nice day off been?"

"Pretty nice." she replied with an impish grin. "Alex and I have been talking."

"Oh?" Her husband regarded her with a raised blonde eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well..." Murrue began, cheeks pinking slightly, "he thinks that I should tell you my secret.." Turning around, she whispered in Mwu's ear, then pulled away to gauge his reaction. He stared at her in silence for several minutes, blue eyes wide. "Really?" he asked once he had found his voice. She nodded hesitantly.

Standing up suddenly, the blonde man lifted her straight up in the air so she was cradled in his arms. His smile stretched almost from ear to ear, and he leaned forward and kissed her. Murrue smiled back, leaning into his kiss. She'd known, really, that he'd be happy, hadn't she?

When the kiss broke, he laughed, spinning her around in his arms. She giggled happily, hugging him tightly. When he got too dizzy to spin anymore, he sat down with her on the grass. "This is awesome.." he said softly, brushing aside a lock of her hair and tucking it behind an ear. "Hey...can we have a little girl this time?" he asked hopefully, making her laugh again.

"Now, that's not up to me, is it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This is for BirchFire, since she wanted to know when Murrue-san would tell Mwu her secret XD

Please read and review! )


	21. Coffee

She sat alone in her office, dark eyes closed. She was leaning back in her plush chair, a small smile on her face. For the first time in over two years...she was happy. Earlier today, he had asked to stay on the ship...with her. When she had let him go, she'd thought that she'd never see him again. He'd watched her as she gave him the Skygrasper, those eerily familiar blue eyes full of confusion. The sea breeze had whipped through his long blonde locks, and in that moment, all she had wanted was to hug him and never let him go. But instead, she had turned away, unable to face his bewilderment and her own pain.

_I said that..he wasn't Mwu. But I couldn't look at him while I said it...because part of my heart refused to accept it. _

And so, he had left. But no more than a few hours later - he had come back. He had told her that part of him knew her, and he had even hugged her. His embrace had been so warm and comforting, just the way she remembered. It had caused pain, but at the same time, overwhelming happiness. To her, in that moment, Mwu, or at least part of him, had come back.

_I never expected it - any of it. Him coming back, his confession, the embrace...or the way he is now. But it feels like I've been given a second chance._

A knock at the door broke Murrue's concentration, and she sat up in the chair, brushing auburn hair over her shoulders. "Come in?" The portal slid open...and there he was. He looked remarkably different to the surly prisoner of a few weeks ago. Gone was the severe black Alliance uniform, to be replaced by the purplish-blue and white of the Orb military. The flowing blonde hair had been trimmed to a much more manageable length (she had cut it for him, much to her own embarrassment and his obvious delight). And gone also was the anger and irritation he had displayed while in sickbay. As he peeked around the doorframe, he smiled. The expression was cheerful and sunny, and she couldn't help smiling back. "Hey," he said, "the Kira-kid says that the Representative is giving a speech or something." He pointed at the silent laptop sitting on Murrue's desk. "You wanna watch?"

Nodding, the woman switched on the computer. "If you want coffee, you're welcome to get some.." she told him, tuning the signal to pick up the broadcast from Government House. The blonde colonel beamed, crossing to the small table at the far corner of the tiny office to flick on the little boiler. "Would you like some?" he asked, looking over his shoulder for the captain's reaction. Murrue smiled. "Thank you, that would be nice. There's the regular kind, or there's a more specialised brew in the corner. Either would be fine."

Neo squinted at the label on the small tub of coffee. The writing was neat and formal, and told of what had gone into the blend. He didn't understand, but tugged at the lid to take a look at what was inside. The ground coffee was dark, speckled with lighter grains, and smelled rich. It looked expensive.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, peeking back over his shoulder at the captain. She smiled absently, distracted by her efforts to pick up the little Representative's speech. "The coffee?" she asked, not looking up. "Commander Bartfeld made it for me. He's up in space at the moment, on _Eternal_."

"He a ZAFT soldier?" Neo wanted to know, a prickle of apprehension running up his spine. The Captain looked up at that, and shrugged. "In a way." she replied softly. "But he's been living in Orb for the part two years, like the rest of us. He's a good friend, and he's helped me out a great deal. I owe him a lot..." With that, she returned her attention to the computer, smiling as she finally picked up the signal. Neo regarded the woman for a few moments, then turned back to the coffee.

He stared at the tub of blended granules, brows knitting into a frown. Anger bit at him, his sudden jealousy like a needle in the heart. This Bartfeld guy..._was_ he just a friend? How exactly had he _helped_ her? He knew how irrational he was being...after all, he'd only met this woman a few short weeks ago.

_Or have I? When I'm with her, it feels like I've known her for a very long time..._

Spooning the regular coffee into two mugs, he added boiling water and milk. "Sugar?" he asked, yet somehow he was sure that she didn't take it. She shook her head. "No, thank you." He handed her the mug of coffee, and perched on the side of her desk to watch the broadcast.

The Representative was there, but she wasn't speaking. Instead, another young girl stood there. She was small and delicate, with candyfloss-pink hair and large blue eyes. But despite her ethereal appearance, the girl stood proud, her bearing one of immense inner strength and fortitude, similar to the Captain's. Another girl was visible on a smaller screen, her appearance much like the delicate girl's, yet something about her was different.

The ethereal girl spoke out, denouncing the PLANT chairman's actions, as well as the Alliance's. From her words, Neo was able to gather that she wished for a world where everyone could live in peace. It sounded nice, if a little idealistic, and he found himself wanting to believe that something like that could happen. The captain was watching the girl with a warm and kind smile on her pale face...she obviously knew the girl well.

After the broadcast, the captain set down her mug, and flicked off the laptop. Neo drained the last of his coffee, stretching out. "That wasn't what I was expecting.." he mused, and the dark-haired woman smiled, getting to her feet. "Neither was I. But I did expect the chairman to try something like he did." Crossing to the door, she pressed the control and stepped outside into the corridor. Neo followed, seeing her standing there looking out of the window. The moon was halfway up the night sky, it's silver light bathing the world beyond the window, and the gentle smile of the woman watching. Neo could only stare.

_She's so beautiful..._

Shaking his head, he followed her gaze to stare at the moonlit sky. "Who was that girl?" he asked after a moment. "The attention and focus on her...it's like she's a princess or something.."

The Captain giggled. "Lacus Clyne. Lacus-san is the daughter of a former PLANT chairman, and something of an idol in her own right. The people of PLANT..they look up to her. She's a very kind person, and has an incredibly strong spirit."

_Then she's like you?_ Neo thought, but kept quiet, simply nodding his understanding. The two of them stood together there in companionable silence for several moments, watching the scenery outside the ship.

Murrue was very aware of his presence beside her. It was a little uncomfortable in a way, but it filled her heart with a warmth that she hadn't felt in a very long time. He was staring out at the night, the silver light reflecting from his clear blue eyes.

_It felt like it used to today, when he made me the coffee. I've been used to Commander Bartfeld's coffee, but somehow, the regular kind seems more special now...because of the memories._

Turning her head, she looked up at the Colonel, studying him. Noticing her gaze, the blonde man glanced down at her, quizzical. Then he smiled, the familiar gentle expression almost taking her breath away. Blushing, Murrue looked down at the deck, cross with herself for reacting this way to him. His grin widened, and he looked back out to sea.

But his hand found hers, their fingers twining together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :thinks: Hmmm. Nope, I don't have any excuse for this one.

But please read and review anyway! XD )


	22. Reality

She used to watch him as he slept. Always a light sleeper, she'd awaken early in the morning at the bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains, often smiling as she remembered where she was. It was still a little hard to believe...that she had all this, this house, this life..and him. His arms would always be wrapped tightly around her waist, his breaths tickling the back of her neck. And very carefully, she would wriggle around in his embrace to face him. To see that familiar handsome face wearing a seraphic smile as he slept, long hair sometimes trailing across that face. She would gently brush it aside, often trace the scar that wound across his nose.

Just like today.

As she studied his sleeping face, Murrue brushed her fingertips over the tanned skin of his cheek, suppressing a giggle as his nose twitched. _You're really real, aren't you? I've accepted now that this isn't all a dream, that I won't suddenly wake up and have lost you again..._

As her fingers moved up to skim through his hair, Mwu woke up. One azure eye cracked open, and his serene smile widened. "See something you like?" he asked sleepily, reaching to catch hold of her hand and press kisses to the palm. Murrue just smiled, stretching out lazily under the fluffy white duvet. "Maybe." she murmured, closing her eyes as she yawned. He chuckled softly, rolling over to face her again before kissing her. "Good morning.."

She smiled into the kiss, fingers winding in his hair. His warmth and familiar scent of sandalwood soap surrounded her, the feeling comforting. When they broke for air, Mwu kissed her brow, ruffling her dark locks. "How long have we been here again?" he asked, snuggling back down beside her. Murrue frowned, trying to remember. "Maybe...a month now?"

"That it?" he mumbled drowsily, face buried in her hair. "Feels like forever.." She nodded in agreement, sighing happily as he pulled her close again. "We have to get up sometime today," she reminded him, smiling at his incoherent mumble. "Mwu?" No reply this time. He was fast asleep again.

_But it is pretty early. And we're not working today. I'll let him sleep._

Managing to untangle herself from his embrace, Murrue slipped out of bed, smoothing down her crumpled nightdress. The sleeping man never stirred, not even when she brushed aside his hair again. She watched him for a few moments, expression fond. Even if she wasn't really sure why, she loved him. Being with him made her happy. She'd waited patiently until the day she would see him again, and had been willing to wait forever.

He was rather less than perfect, however, being childish and overconfident sometimes. And he was _stubborn_. Murrue sighed, sitting down on the bed. Everyone remarked on seeing them together how well suited she and Mwu were for each other. How his cheerfulness and zest for life balanced her seriousness and tendency to worry too much. How he wanted to protect, and she (secretly) to be protected. But no-one ever mentioned the ways in which she and Mwu _weren't_ suited.

_We're both stubborn. He's kind of lazy, and scatters things right and left. I worry about everything, work too hard...are we really that well suited? Will this all work out?_

But looking at him sleeping, at his innocent face, she already knew the answer. It would. Because she loved him, and he loved her. Even if their life together wouldn't be perfect, she would never swap it, and the thought of being without him was far too painful.

_I found out two years ago what my life without Mwu would be like - and I never want to be that lonely again._

Murrue lay back down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Here was her reality. This house, this life, and him. All she needed in the whole world. Whatever happened, whether life and her loved one were perfect or not, she would hold onto this reality as tightly as she could - because the alternative was too painful.

"I love you.." she whispered, knowing that Mwu couldn't hear her. But as she closed her eyes, she felt him embrace her once more, soft kisses tickling her cheek and brow.

"Love you too..." he murmured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( More random fluff? Yep.

Please read and review! )


	23. Bonfire

( I'm messing with Orb's climate again...cos this story does _not_ work if it's warm. :nods: )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready yet?"

He stood impatiently in the kitchen, thick blue gloves balled up in his hands. Her soft voice floated down from the bedroom. "Almost!" Mwu sighed, shaking his head with a light chuckle. He adjusted the blue scarf that was wound around his neck, and crossed to the stairs to see what was taking her so long. "Murrue, if you don't hurry up, I'm going without you!" he called up, grinning as he heard her huff in annoyance. A moment later, he heard soft footsteps, and she appeared at the top of the stairs, clad in a thick fuchia pink jacket. As she walked down, Murrue wrapped a scarf around her neck, the fabric the same soft pink as her coat. "You shouldn't be so impatient;" she scolded gently, taking black mittens out of the coat pocket. "We'll get there in plenty of time.."

Mwu just shrugged cheerfully, placing a wool hat on his head. "The rate you were going, the fire will have burned out..."

She chose not to reply to that, instead walking to the front door and putting her boots on.

The night was cold and frosty, a rim of gold around the moon, the stars twinkling in the clear sky. The couple walked together down the streets, she holding onto his arm and huddling closer for warmth. Their breath came out in clouds, and the tip of her nose had turned bright pink.

"So, what's happening at the park?" she wanted to know, looking around her at the quiet streets. Mwu smiled, taking her mittened hand in his own and squeezing it. "Some kind of fair, it happens every year. It sounds like a lot of fun.."

The local park was crowded with people, couples and families. Lanterns hung from the trees, and in the centre of the park, a huge bonfire blazed, sending bright orange sparks into the night sky. People gathered around the fire to keep warm, while others sampled a variety of hot food from the stalls nearby. Across the other side of the park was a small fair, complete with rollercoaster, laughter and screaming drifting through the cold air.

"So, what shall we do first?" Murrue asked, a small smile playing on her lips as she noticed Mwu eyeing the food stalls. He turned to her and beamed, grabbing her hand again. "Let's go get something to eat.." he said happily, pulling her towards the potato stand. She could only shake her head in amused exasperation as he bought two large baked potatoes, one topped with melted cheese, and the other with a mound of butter. "Which one would you like?" he asked, holding out the two plastic trays. Rolling her eyes (but trying not to laugh), Murrue chose the buttered potato, picking at the food delicately with a fork.

The two stood there near the fire as they ate, grateful for the warmth. Children ran around the park, in between the adults, some holding food, and others carefully clutching fizzing sparklers, the white-hot light casting strange shadows in the darkness.

"What's this night for, anyway?" Murrue asked, finishing her food. Mwu shrugged. "Beats me," he replied, voice muffled by a mouthful of potato. "But it's fun, isn't it? And on a cold night like this, hot food, a huge fire...what could be better?" Placing his now-empty tray into a nearby rubbish bag, he reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

His voice murmured into her ear. "Especially when you can share it..." She smiled, leaning back against him, and closing her eyes. His warmth, and the warmth of the fire lulled her, making her feel drowsy.

Until a huge bang startled her so much that she jumped. Amber eyes wide, she stared around in confusion. "Wha -" Mwu laughed heartily, pointing up at the dark sky. "There." he said, and as she watched, a firework shot straight up into the air, and exploded in a bursr of colour. Murrue laughed in delight, and he smiled as he gazed at her. The bright flames of the bonfire were reflected in her eyes, and her beautiful face wore an expression of pure happiness as she watched the myriad fireworks explode in the night air. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her cheek, and squeezed her hands. She didn't look back at him, but her pale face, already pinked from the cold, turned a deeper shade of rose, and she in turn held his hands.

This night was perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( All this, the bonfire, the hot food, the fireworks...it's a tradition in this country lol. It all takes place once a year on November 5th, and if you look up at the sky, as far as you can see, people are letting off fireworks XD. It's known officially as Guy Fawkes Night (check Wiki) but colloquially as Bonfire Night lol. I didn't include the tradition behind it all in this story, 'cos it wouldn't make sense. Plus...it's kinda gory..

Please read and review! )


	24. Wondering

She still wasn't used to it.

He was there, in her room in the half-darkness, sitting on her bed. He didn't say anything, just sat there...waiting. She wouldn't look at him, preferring instead to concentrate on her work. She pored over her computer, very aware of his eyes on her, and fervently wishing she was wearing more than the tank top and shorts she normally wore for sleep. His gaze didn't exactly feel uncomfortable, in fact, rather the opposite.

And that was what worried her.

Risking a peek over her shoulder, Murrue could see that he was indeed watching her, his blue eyes twinkling with his slow smile. Knowing how red she must be, she turned back to her work, trying to think about something else to make her heart stop racing. But, for a change...there was hardly any work left, and all too soon, she was finished. _How come when I don't want masses of paperwork, that's exactly what I get, and now...I have none?_

Swallowing nervously, her mouth suddenly dry, Murrue peeked at him again. Mwu grinned. "You're bright red, you know.." She pressed the backs of her hands to her cheeks, silently cursing as she felt the heat. He chuckled. "Why so shy? I know that you're not used to anyone else being in your room, but you know that it'll be okay, right? That nothing will happen that you don't want?" She nodded, still blushing, but the rapid drumming of her heart slowed down a little at his reassurance. Until that is, he reached out and gently brushed his fingertips across her cheek. "Trust me, okay?" he asked, a kind smile on his handsome face. Murrue smiled back, hesitantly, although her pulse had quickened again. Getting up, she carefully sat down beside him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know," Mwu remarked, slipping an arm around her, "you have great legs."

Flushing vivid red, she glanced down at her lap, not sure at all how to reply to that statement from the blue. He always did that...compliment her, yet manage to completely embarrass her at the same time. He laughed merrily at her reaction, moving close to kiss her cheek. "Learn to accept compliments for what they are..." he murmured. "You're beautiful, every part of you."

Murrue still didn't answer, still focusing on her lap. But she was happy.. After all, it felt wonderful to be complimented by someone you cared about.

_Especially if it's someone I care **this much** about..._

Looking up, she smiled again, but this time, there was no hesitation or uncertainty. Mwu reached out and gently cupped her face in one hand, pulling her close to him. She could feel his breath warm on her face, and she closed her eyes as he moved to kiss her...

Only for someone to knock at the door.

Mwu sighed, shoulders slumping in disappointment. Opening blue eyes, he gazed at her mournfully, silently pleading with her to just ignore the one who was trying to interrupt them. In response, Murrue raised an eyebrow. _What if it's something important?_

He sighed again. _Figures_, his expression clearly said. Then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek again. _Don't be too long..._

Untangling herself from his embrace, she donned her robe, wrapping the fluffy material around herself. Crossing to the door, she opened it a little way. "Hello?"

Outside...stood Kira. Seeing her in her night clothes, the boy blushed and looked away. "Oh...s-sorry." He held out a few papers, averting his gaze. "I was asked to bring these so you could sign them. I didn't mean to disturb you..."

As his friend carefully added her signature to the small sheaf of papers, Kira studied her (while not actually looking at her from embarrassment). Murrue-san seemed different somehow. She still seemed like the kind and strong person he knew, but right now...she was different. Softer perhaps...gentler. Her eyes were shining, and her pale face was flushed a light pink. She looked very happy, and he idly wondered why that was.

Finishing with the papers, Murrue-san handed them back to him with a smile. "Thank you, Kira-kun," she said. "Good -" Her words were drowned out by a violent fit of coughing...coming from _inside _her room. Kira blinked, confused. Murrue-san flushed crimson, her eyes widening.

_That coughing..that voice...I know who that is..._ Blushing again, Kira bid his friend a hasty "Goodnight!" before scurrying away.

Closing the door, Murrue leaned against it, eyes closed. "Jerk." she mumbled, opening one eye to glare at the man sitting on her bed. Mwu shrugged, not at all apologetic. "I had a tickle in my throat." he replied. She huffed. "And what if Kira-kun tells everyone?"

"He won't." the blonde answered. "And even if he did, would that be so bad?"

Murrue looked down at that, frowning slightly. "You know how I feel about that.." she murmured, and he nodded, standing up to take her in his arms again. "Yeah, I know.."

The two of them stood there together like that for several minutes, she resting her head on his shoulder, amber eyes closed. "Why was it you, I wonder?" she asked quietly. Mwu looked down at her, not understanding. "Huh?"

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "It's just that...I tried so hard to stay alone, to keep myself from feeling this way about anyone again - but you came along and changed all that. Why you?"

He considered this for a moment, then smiled, inclining his head to rest it on hers. "Cause I couldn't keep away from you, that's why. And you wanted this, didn't you? To be loved?"

"Despite everything...yes." Murrue admitted. "And I wouldn't want that from anyone else. I do wonder still why it was you, but I'm happy that it was."

"I don't wonder why I fell for you," replied Mwu, hugging her tightly. "Since it happened almost the same moment we met.." She huffed again at that. "It did not." she argued, and he laughed. "Sure it did..I remember thinking, 'Man, she's gorgeous..' And that was it for me.."

Murrue blushed and looked away. but couldn't help smiling. "Well, thank you. That's very flattering. But was that really 'falling for me', or just liking the way I looked?" He looked surprised at that, as though he hadn't even considered it. "Uh...well, I..." She giggled. "I thought so." Mwu pretended to scowl. "Well, okay, yeah. At first it was for how you looked. But..." His hands crept up her back until his fingers were gently caressing the back of her neck. "Do you really think that's all it is _now_?"

Murrue gasped, her cheeks flushing a light pink. "I - I..." Without conscious thought, she leaned into him, eyes closing. "...no fair..." she managed to mumble, and he chuckled. Pressing a few soft kisses to the back of her neck, he lifted her up in his arms. "I may have liked you at first for the way you look - but what do you think now? Is it the same?" he asked seriously.

Looking up, she watched him for a few moments, then smiled, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "No," she replied. She could see clearly how he felt about her...it made her heart skip. Mwu beamed, moving across with her in his arms to sit down on the bed again.

"Didn't I tell you before?" he asked softly, holding her close and stroking her dark hair. "That you don't need to wonder - don't need to over-analyze things? Is it really important _why_ we fell for each other, except for the fact that we _did_?" Murrue smiled a little, eyes closed. "It's just that...you and he are so different.." she murmured, drowsy from his attention and warmth. "so I just wondered...what you both have in common that made me love you..." She yawned, snuggling close to him, and Mwu chuckled fondly. _She's so cute when she's sleepy..._

"Maybe it's that we both love _you_?" he asked, carefully moving so he was able to tuck her into bed. Murrue's dark eyes half-opened at that. "Maybe.." she replied, shifting under the covers to make room for him. As he slipped into the bed beside her, she nuzzled close to him again.

"I still wonder..why it was you.." she said softly, "but I'm glad that it was..." Mwu wrapped his arms securely around her, and kissed her forehead.

"Me too.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :shrugs: Randomness.

Please read and review! )


	25. Hesitation

( Moar AU. XD )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It still felt strange.

He pottered around the little house, poking at things he found. Everything he found spoke to him about this house's owner. Books, dozens of them, lined the shelves, a small laptop computer rested on the glass coffee table, a crystal vase filled with roses stood on the windowsill, sending their scent through the cosy sitting room. Even the decor of the house was warm and comforting...just like her. He wandered around the sitting room, straightening magazines, wiping dust from the table. This was _her_ house. And even though she had asked him that morning (hesitantly, and rather red-faced) if he would like to live here with her, he still felt like a stranger. Nervously, he tip-toed to the kitchen, and peeked around the door.

She was there, just as he thought she would be. The back door was wide open, the warm afternoon air pouring in with the birdsong. Murrue stood there in the kitchen, a glass of ice tea on the well-scrubbed wooden table. She held a mixing bowl in her arms, filled with what looked like pasta mixed with vegetables. She was smiling gently, never noticing that he was there watching her. The warm breeze swirled around her, making the hem of her blue dress flutter, as well as her dark hair. He gazed at her fondly, wondering why this didn't feel more like a dream. Murrue set down her bowl on the table, and reached to a rack on the wall for some kind of seasoning. As she did, she must have noticed him out of the corner of her eyes, because she jumped, clearly startled.

"Mwu!" she gasped, dropping the pot of seasoning. "You scared me!" He grinned sheepishly, leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry. Didn't mean it..."

The young woman placed her hands on her hips. "You've been doing that all day. Creeping around like you're afraid to make a sound. I know that..you're not used to all this yet, but you know, neither am I..." Sighing, she walked to where he stood, her bare feet whispering across the wooden floor, and reached out to place a hand on his cheek. "It's okay now. It's all over. We don't have to worry about the war anymore." She smiled. "Relax." She carefully traced a finger across the scar winding over his nose, and he winced at the sting of the still-healing wound.

"Sorry..." she murmured, looking away. "I didn't mean to hurt you.." Mwu shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Don't worry about it." he said, ruffling her hair. Murrue nodded, taking his hand and leading him to where they could both sit on the living room sofa.

"Do you like it here?" she asked earnestly, amber eyes full of concern. "If you wanted, I'm sure that Cagalli-san would be able to find you your own place to live. I just thought that..." She looked away, "maybe we could..."

"I do like it here." he replied with a smile. "Sure, it still feels a bit strange to go straight from a war, to a hospital, to be here, and I'm still not used to it. But all this, being with you after the war - it's everything I wanted." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Now who's the one being worried?" he asked cheerfully. Murrue sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just wondered whether it was the right decision - to bring you here like that. I should have asked you first."

"And you think I'd have said 'no'?" Mwu asked. "C'mon, Murrue. Wasn't I the one who asked _you_ if you'd come live with me after the war?"

She smiled a little at that. "True. But...you don't think it's all happening too fast? That we should have waited a bit longer?"

"What for?" he answered, leaning back on the sofa and putting an arm around her shoulders. "After all that happened between us back on the _Archangel_, what reason could there be to wait any longer?"

"I guess.." she replied, looking a little less worried. Looking up at him, she beamed, the happiness shining in her eyes. "Welcome home.." she said, a giggle in her voice. Mwu hugged her tightly at that, closing his eyes.

_I'm home now. For the first time in my life, I have a real home - with her..._

That evening, the two of them shared the pasta she had made, sitting at the wooden kitchen table. Mwu ate happily, blue eyes twinkling. "This tastes great," he announced, and Murrue blushed, staring at her plate. "I'm glad you like it." she replied, voice barely audible. She'd hoped that he'd like it, of course, but his reaction still embarrassed her.

"Can you show me how to make it?" he asked, and she nodded. He looked rather sheepish again. "I'm not so good at cooking..."

She giggled at that. Somehow, that confession hadn't surprised her. "Well...I can..teach you, if you'd like.." she stuttered, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"I'd like that," he said, reaching out to take her hand and press a light kiss to it.

Later, they went for a walk on the nearby beach, the sun setting over the ocean. Murrue smiled at Mwu's obvious delight as he stared all around himself. He was still a little unsteady on his feet, and held onto her hand tightly as they walked. "It's weird to think - that this is home now." he said softly, gazing out at the setting sun. "And that we can live here together."

"I know," she agreed, looking around at the golden beach and the small houses lining the cliffs. It was so peaceful and beautiful here, it seemed like a different world. Turning her head, she looked up at the one beside her. Mwu was smiling gently, watching the sunset. He had been through so much in the past few months...those terrible injuries he had recieved protecting the _Archangel_, and then the rehabilitation in the hospital - and the only sign of all that hardship were the scars. They criss-crossed his body, the healing burns and shrapnel wounds still painful for him. Part of his back and legs were also still heavily bandaged.

_And he got all that...saving the ship. He never even thought about what might happen to him. I could have lost him - in fact, for a few hours, I thought that I had. That pain...was the worst I've ever felt in my life..._

Mwu turned from the sunset to notice her watching him. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously, leaning down to brush fingertips against her cheek. They came away coated with tears, and Murrue blinked in surprise. She hadn't realised she was crying. "Nothing," she replied, scrubbing at her face. "Nothing at all..." He gazed at her for a few moments, then pulled her into a hug. She smiled at the warmth of his embrace, happy that he was there with her, and knowing how lucky she was that he _was _there.

"You wanna go home?" he asked, kissing the top of her head, and she nodded.

Back at the little house, as night fell, she helped him wash, since he couldn't take a shower yet due to his injuries. The only sign he gave that he was in any pain was the way his brows knitted together as the hot water splashed his scars. "You don't have to be so stubborn," Murrue scolded, squeezing shampoo onto his blonde hair. "If it hurts, tell me."

Mwu peeked up at her through tendrils of wet hair. "But it doesn't hurt." he claimed. "Just stings a bit..." He tried to raise his arms to help wash his hair, but the injuries and healing skin on his upper arms and back protested, and all he could do was sit there.

"I feel like a kid." he complained, as she rinsed the soap away. She just smiled. "Well, since you act like one so often, I thought that you might not mind having to be treated like one sometimes..."

He pouted at that, causing her to laugh, and kiss his cheek. "Next, I have to change your bandages," she informed him, trying her best not to laugh again at his dismayed expression.

Mwu sat down heavily on a chair, grumbling under his breath. But she took no notice, carefully drying the livid scars on his back before applying the salve the hospital had given her. The cold feeling of the cream on the unhealed burns caused the man to hiss through his teeth at the pain, and fidget a great deal.

"Sit still." Murrue told him, beginning to strap clean bandages around his broad chest and back. He twisted in the chair to regard her with a plaintive, childish expression. "But..."

"No 'buts'," she replied, pulling the bindings a little tighter. "I have to do this, and you know it. Or would you rather the hospital did it?" He sighed again, turning back around. "No...I'd rather you did it.. But do I get a reward if I behave?"

"I think I have some cookies in the cupboard," the woman said, applying a safety pin to fasten the bandages together. "There. All done."

No sooner had the words left her lips than he had turned around again and caught her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap. "I wasn't thinking of cookies," he said, planting kisses on her neck. Murrue did her best to wriggle free, but his hold on her was too strong. "Hey!" she squeaked, trying to pull away from him. "You're still injured!"

"Yep," he replied, grasping her chin in one hand and tugged her close for a kiss. She attempted to resist him, but ended up closing her eyes and kissing him back. Just like always.

"All right," she said once they'd broken for air. "You have your reward, even though you _didn't_ behave." Managing to escape from his grasp, she walked back into the living room, leaving him still sitting there, dejected. "But..." he called out, then sighed again, standing up and putting his T-shirt back on.

She was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine when he wandered in and sat down beside her. "You're mean." he told her miserably, and she giggled, snuggling up to him. "But you _are_ still injured.." she reminded him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know. That's why I deserve sympathy.." Mwu whined. "I didn't get _any_ sympathy in the hospital..."

"That's 'cause you were a bad patient," Murrue replied. "They told me all about it when I visited you. How you complained all the time, and drove them crazy asking if you could get up and go for a walk. That's why you didn't get any sympathy."

He huffed at that, and she laughed again, nuzzling closer and shutting her eyes. "The sooner you get better..." she murmured, and he grinned, slipping an arm around her. "I'll hold you to that..."

"But _why_?!"

"I told you, you're still injured! You have to stay in there 'till you're better!"

"But..."

Murrue scowled, pushing him in the direction of the spare room. "Look. I'm not happy about this either. But this way, you can stretch out and be more comfortable."

"But I'd be comfortable in your room too..." he whined, winding his arms around her waist. "Please?" She shook her head, pulling away from him. "No." She pointed to the spare room. "In there." Mwu sighed, trailing into the small room, and she closed the door behind him. Walking to her own room, she slipped in under the covers and flicked off the lamp, settling down to sleep.

In the middle of the night, the door opened and closed silently, and a figure crept across the floor and climbed into the bed beside the sleeping woman. She didn't stir, not even when her visitor slipped an arm around her slender waist and sighed in comfort.

But she smiled in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lmao. This was from the forums, a long time ago. Sis and Lithium helped me come up with the ideas XD.

Please read and review! )


	26. Midnight Snack

She didn't know what had woken her up. The clock told her it was almost 4AM, and everything was quiet, save for her breathing and the breathing of the one beside her. She was warm, felt comfortable and sleepy - but she was wide awake. She lay there in the bed, staring at the ceiling for several minutes, then sighed. Carefully untangling herself from her husband's sleeping embrace, she slipped out of bed, donning her robe, and tip-toed downstairs. The house was silent, and no moon shone to lighten the dark night. Creeping into the kitchen, wincing at the feel of the cold wood on her bare feet, she opened the freezer door, blinking at the sudden light. When her vision had cleared, she saw what it was she was looking for - the reason she had woken up. She smiled. _Perfect._

"Murrue?" He reached out to find his wife, but his hand hit only empty mattress. He had woken up without knowing why...perhaps knowing that she wasn't there. Sighing, he felt the rumpled sheets, and noted the trace of warmth there - she hadn't been awake long. Climbing out of the bed, he walked downstairs, knowing where he would likely find her. And he was right.

Murrue was sitting on the kitchen table, swinging her legs happily. She wore one of his old shirts in place of pyjamas, the garment so large on her slender frame that the cuffs covered her hands. And in those hands was a plastic tub, the contents of which she was eating with a smile. She looked so happy that all Mwu could do was watch her for a moment, a smile on his own face.

"Cravings again?" he asked mildly, inwardly chuckling as his wife almost jumped off the table in surprise. She looked down at the tub of ice-cream she held, then gave him a rueful smile. "Hi. Did I wake you?"

"Nah," he replied, walking over and leaning against the table. Sticking a finger in the ice-cream, he tasted it. "Strawberry, huh? Well, if you're going to have cravings, I'm glad it's just for ice-cream." He patted Murrue's slightly rounded stomach. "But does this mean that our kid's going to be sneaking down here for midnight feasts too?"

She smiled, eating another spoonful of the frozen treat. "Maybe. But if he does, then he'll be taking after you, won't he?"

Mwu grinned, remembering a couple of times on the _Archangel_ when he had sneaked out in the middle of the night to the cafeteria to grab a leftover plate of pudding, and brought it back to his room to share it with Murrue. They had sat together on the bed, her head on his shoulder as they ate happily. _"You know..."_ she had remarked once, curled up beside him, _"that if anyone found out about this, they wouldn't believe it? I mean, the captain should know better, right?"_

_"Probably"_, he'd replied, helping himself to another spoonful. _"But I was the one who stole it, so why would it be your fault?"_

_"Because I ate it too. That makes me an accessory, doesn't it?"_ she'd pointed out, eating some of the dessert herself. Mwu had just laughed, kissing her lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ate the desserts too though, remember?" he asked, stroking her dark hair. They had moved to the sofa in the sitting room, cuddling up together to share the last of the ice-cream. Murrue giggled. "True," she answered, her voice muffled by the spoon stuck in her mouth.

"Next time you fancy a midnight snack, let me know." he told her, stealing the spoon to eat some of the ice-cream himself. "Cause this is fun." She smiled, snuggling up close to him with a tiny yawn. "That sounds nice..." she replied as he offered her the last bit of the treat. Mwu leaned down to kiss his wife gently, tasting the last of the ice-cream. "Tired now, huh?" he asked, noticing her eyes were closed. She murmured something sleepily, and he laughed. "So now the little one's had his midnight snack, he lets his mommy sleep?"

Murrue nodded with a small smile. "I guess.."

The blonde man got to his feet, and lifted her up in his arms, noticing that she was almost asleep. The clock read 5:30 AM, and he shook his head. "And we both have work tomorrow..." She peeked up at him, amber eyes half-open. "Sorry..."

Mwu kissed the end of her nose. "It's okay." He carried her upstairs and settled her back in the bed before crawling in beside her. She stirred slightly as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck. "I'll try not to do this again.." she mumbled.

"Not your fault if the little guy wants ice-cream. Although he sure eats a lot of it.." he mused, tucking the covers snugly around them both.

"He just has an appetite like his daddy, that's all.." she said faintly, before falling asleep, a satisfied smile to her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD. Well, a lot of pregnant women have cravings for weird things, ne? I thought that rather than gherkins, or pickled onions, or something nasty like that (although pickled onions are nice), that a craving for ice-cream could work. Especially if it's Mwu's kid rofl.

Please read and review! )


	27. Friend

"Murrue-san?"

The woman sitting on the bench turned to the speaker, and smiled a little. "Oh, Kira-kun. Hello.." With that greeting, she turned back to watch the sun set over the sea again. Kira studied his former captain for a few moments. She seemed...thinner, and paler than he remembered. Her dark eyes were dimmed, and although the sunset was beautiful tonight, she didn't appear that interested.

"How are you?" he asked, wanting to get her attention. "We haven't seen you in a while..." It was almost a fortnight since they had arrived here in Orb from space - three weeks since Jachin Due. Neither Kira nor any of his friends had seen Murrue-san in that time, and had often wondered how she was doing...if she was all right.

"I'm fine," she replied softly, smiling again. "I have a nice house, and a job at Morgenroete...I'm just fine.." But her smile was small and seemed forced, and Kira sighed, sitting down beside her. "No, Murrue-san. I mean how are _you_?" The strong woman he'd known...she looked so small and alone now, and he was pretty sure of the reason why.

She turned to him in surprise, amber eyes wide, then sighed, understanding what the boy meant. Kira smiled. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. It's private." Murrue-san shook her head. "No, it's all right." She smiled a little again. "I'm...coping. Just getting used to things again - to living alone."

Kira nodded. "I know. The two of you were together all the time, weren't you? It must be hard getting used to things ...being different.." Murrue-san closed her eyes, an expression of immense pain crossing her face. "Like you wouldn't believe. The hardest thing to deal with...is the guilt. He..he gave up his life for me, and I could only sit there and watch. I couldn't do anything to help him...to save him. I keep thinking 'what could I have done to change things?' and I always get the same answer. Nothing." A tear trickled down her cheek, and she impatiently brushed it away. Kira could understand. He hadn't been able to save Fllay, after all, and he had also gone over the memory countless times, trying to come up with a way he could have saved her. But he couldn't.

"He wouldn't blame you, Murrue-san..." he said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know that. Mwu-san knew what he was doing..he wanted to save you.."

She laughed, the sound cold and bitter. "You know...I never spent as much time with him as I should have. I pushed him away so much when I had work to do..I was always busy. I never realised how much more important he was than my work...never really appreciated everything he did for me. I didn't...thank him enough." Tears trailed unheeded down her face as she looked at Kira. "I wonder..if he really knew how much he meant to me?"

"He did." replied Kira without hesitation. "We all saw the way he looked at you. Mwu-san knew how you felt - because he felt the same way."

Murrue-san hiccupped, still crying. "It hurts so much.." she said softly. Kira knew that she hadn't had chance to let all this out...she'd been living with all this pain and grief bottled up inside, and now she was letting it out. "Every morning.." she continued, "I wake up and reach out for him..thinking he'll be there beside me. But there's nothing. I dream that he's waiting for me to find him, but when I wake up...it really is only a dream." She laughed again. "Why didn't I learn my lesson? Why did I..." her voice trailed off as the tears flowed.

Kira could only watch in helpless sympathy. He'd never seen Murrue-san like this before...the strong and warm-hearted captain he knew replaced by a desperately unhappy and lonely young woman. "You really loved Mwu-san, didn't you?" he asked, knowing the answer was obvious.

Murrue-san looked up into the twilight sky, the tears drying on her cheeks. "God, yes, I loved him. And I don't know why. I should have known better..."

"But why, if you were happy?" the boy wanted to know. His friend smiled. "I was happy. Very happy. But I knew that this could happen - that I could easily lose him, or be killed myself. Love in wartime...it's never a good idea. But I let myself believe that this time...it could be different. I couldn't help the way I felt, so I just let it happen. And you know...this time, it _was_ different."

"How so?"

She leaned back against the bench. "It hurts even more. Like...he took my heart, or at least a part of it, with him when he left." She smiled despite her sadness. "Maybe it's a good thing I have a new identity now. Maria...she can live out her life here in peace. Murrue is still up there...at Jachin Due. She'll always be there."

"But you wouldn't have changed anything, would you?" asked Kira with a smile. "You and Mwu-san were happy together, and even though you're mad at yourself for letting yourself care so much, you'd do it all again, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." she replied simply. "Because I loved him, and I always will. I could never forget him." She smiled again at Kira, looking a little more like the woman he knew. "Thank you, Kira-kun, for listening. Sorry for unloading all that onto you..."

"No need to apologise, Murrue-san," Kira said. "I'm your friend..and friends are there to listen." And he was happy that Murrue-san trusted him enough to be able to talk to him about these things. Her relationship with Mwu-san...no-one had really known anything about it save for rumours. But now he knew how much they had cared for each other.

"What will you do now?" he wanted to know. The woman smiled. "Live Maria's life, I guess. Have the peace he fought so hard for. And maybe one day, Murrue can be with him again..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Angst...sorry. But I just thought that Murrue-san might be able to talk to Kira-chan about how she felt..when she might not be able to tell anyone else.

Please read and review! )


	28. In My Heart

He didn't want to leave.

He still stood there on the clifftop, the sea breeze whipping through his hair, blue eyes focused on the horizon. This place sure was beautiful...and peaceful. Funny. He'd been here before, to join up with the Orb fleet, but never really had time to look at the country itself. Now that he had, he understood a little why that ship wanted to protect this place so much. He had watched them take off, the swan-like outline of the strange ship rising into the air from below the cliff he stood on. He had simply watched, his eyes focused on the bridge until the ship was out of sight. That had been at least fifteen minutes ago, but he still hadn't left. Why not?

_Because something's keeping me here..._

He had watched the bridge because he'd known _she_ would be there. The captain.

_"You're not Mwu," _she had said softly, so quietly he could barely hear her. He could see the tears shining in those unusual eyes, could see the sadness she was trying so hard to hold back. The soldiers with her hadn't seemed to have noticed it, but he had, clear as day. The captain had been trying her hardest not to cry, and had turned away so he wouldn't see her weakness. She was right, he wasn't Mwu - but in that moment, he'd wanted to be. _I wanted to be her Mwu so badly...I almost said something, but held it back.._

Instead, he had leaned over her shoulder, trying to see her face, and breathing in the floral scent from her dark hair. He'd wanted to say something to her, but couldn't think of the words. But in the end, it hadn't mattered. The captain had run away, leaving him standing there alone on the windswept clifftop.

Sighing, Neo placed his hand on the cool metal of the jet aircraft. She had given him this - so he could go back to his own ship, to the Earth Forces. Just gestured to it and told him to take it. It was a Skygrasper, an older model than the ones he was used to seeing, but it appeared very well taken care of, the blue and white jet gleaming. He didn't know why she had done this, had given him this plane. Why should she be concerned for his welfare when he had been a prisoner? Had been rude to her, had made her cry?

_She told me that if I stayed here, I'd be hurt again. Why does she care?_

In any case, he had to leave. Whatever her reasons for doing it, she had given him a means to escape. To return to his own ship and command. But something...was keeping him here. A little voice in the very back of his mind, a voice he had kept suppressed along with the lighter side of his nature, was saying **you can't leave..because this is where you belong.**

_How could I belong here? I've never been here before that time we joined up with the Orb fleet. This isn't my home. My home is..._but he couldn't answer that. Because he didn't know where home was, or had been.

Neo looked up at the plane again. This was ridiculous. He had to go back. Back to his own ship, to his crew, to his duties. To...being a puppet. He sighed, resting his forehead against the cool metal of the plane. Did he really want to go back?

_I know I should, but...Djibril's in hiding, I doubt I'd be able to find him even if I did leave. And...if I do go back, I'll be his loyal shadow again. Is that what I want? I don't have to. They saw my suit get shot down...they all think I'm dead. So I could go anywhere I want, anywhere in the world._

And where he wanted to be - was right here. Not so much in this country, although it was a beautiful place. But he wanted to be here when _she_ got back. Even if he did decide to go somewhere else...at least he could say goodbye properly this time.

_Goodbye..._

Did he even want _that_? He closed his eyes as a memory washed over him, a memory of one young girl.

_"Goodbye is a very sad word.." Neo looked up at Stellar's soft words. Her expression was much the same as usual, innocent and childlike. But there was worry in those magenta eyes. He smiled a little. "Is it? Why?"_

_"Because it means you're leaving someone.." replied the girl. "I don't like it. Leaving people is sad." She glanced up at him, suddenly afraid. "Neo won't say goodbye? Not ever?"_

_He placed a hand on Stellar's blonde hair, reassuring. "No. Not ever. I promise."_

Neo smiled for a moment, then the smile faded. That was one promise he had been able to keep, only not in the way he'd imagined. Stellar had died. The three Extended children...taking care of and training them had been his task, and now that was over, he had no reason to return, did he? What was it he really wanted? Where did he want to be?

Closing his eyes again, he searched his mind, and his long-closed heart. _What do I want? _Clarity, and his answers were frustratingly absent for a few moments, confusion swirling within.

_"You're not Mwu, right?"_ He heard her last words to him before she had run away, and behind the darkness of his closed eyelids, he could see her there, the first time he had ever seen her. She had been sitting there beside his bed in sickbay, dark hair curling over her shoulders, those curiously golden-orange eyes focused on him. Even then, half-conscious, he'd thought that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

_And what did I do? I made her cry. _Sure, it had been because everyone had thought he was someone he wasn't. But now, when he thought about it, the memory of the tears streaming down her cheeks gave him an intense sharp pain in his chest. He...hated seeing her sad. _Why?_ For some reason, Neo knew that the captain's smile, a true smile, would be the most stunning sight he'd ever see. And if he left, he would never get the chance to see it...

_I want to stay here. I want to be here when she gets back. To see that smile, to get to know her properly. To apologise for making her cry. For the first time since I can remember - I want to do something for **me**. This is what I want. Where I want to be._

Looking up at the Skygrasper again, Neo grinned. Right now, she was fighting. Against _Minerva_, more than likely. This was his chance, both to get some measure of revenge on that ship for all it had done, and to make amends to _Archangel_'s captain for his behaviour. _I can do something..I can help them. Help her._

Putting on the helmet, he climbed into the plane's cockpit. And as he did so, Neo was mildly aware of a strange feeling coming over him. As though someone else was here with him...living through him. Someone very like him, but at the same time, not him.

_Don't let them get you till I get back!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( Hmm. I just wanted to write about Neo-san's thoughts. I remember that scene in phase 42, when the _Archangel_ left Orb, and Neo-san was standing there on the cliff, watching them go. And Murrue-san glanced to the side, where she knew he would be, bless her.

I just wondered what he must be thinking...And the last line..well, didn't Mwu use to say that? XD

Please read and review! )


	29. Honeymoon

The snow lay on the mountain tops and the roofs of the little houses, giving the setting the look of a Christmas card, or chocolate box. People walked through the narrow twisting streets of the small town, bundled up in thick coats, or huddled close to another. Two such visitors wandered through the main street of the town hand in hand, chatting to each other and gazing at the picturesque surroundings.

"It's so beautiful here.." one of them said, wide brown eyes taking everything in. Her companion nodded, squeezing her hand. The tip of his nose was bright red, a ruddy glow to tanned cheeks. The woman giggled. "You aren't cold?" She herself was wrapped up in a thick jacket, plus hat, scarf and mittens, and was still chilly.

He grinned cheerfully. "Nope. It used to be like this where I grew up. Every winter, it snowed. C'mon, Murrue, it got cold in California too, right?" His companion nodded. "But never _this_ cold. And I've been living in Orb for two years...I'm used to warm weather.." Mwu just chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "Thin blood, huh?"

Murrue huffed, trying to pull away, but secretly enjoying his warmth. The two of them continued walking through the cobbled streets, pointing out various tiny shops, the window displays filled with all kinds of things, from children's toys to pastries and cakes. "Coming here was a good idea, huh?" Mwu asked, placing a soft kiss on his fiancee's rosy cheek. She nodded happily. "It's not the most conventional honeymoon...but it is nice. But.." she warned, poking his scarred nose, "next time it's _my _choice."

"Next time? You want _another _honeymoon?" he asked as they walked up a small hill. Murrue sighed. "I meant _holiday_. If we do take another trip somewhere, I get to choose."

"Whatever you say, honey," he teased, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

The hill was small, but fairly steep, and soon Murrue was lagging slightly behind Mwu, the muscles in her legs protesting. Yesterday they had spent the day on the slopes near their hotel, he teaching her how to ski. Granted, she hadn't managed to progress beyond the nursery slopes, and she had fallen more than she had actually skiied, but it had been a lot of fun. Until now, that is...

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. Forcing a smile on her face, she nodded, walking a little faster to catch up with him. "Fine!" she replied. He didn't look convinced, but carried on walking. At the top of the hill stood a small white-painted building, windows brightly patterned in myriad colours of glass. A church. Mwu smiled. "That's pretty, huh?" She smiled, hugging his arm. "Yeah.."

"Hey," he said suddenly, as a mischievous thought occured to him. "If we got married here, this really _could_ be our honeymoon! What do ya think?"

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "Here? But we have everything all planned back home..."

"I know," he replied, looking thoughtful. "But I was just thinking..if we got married here, or somewhere else quiet, we could be together without all the fuss..."

"Is this because everyone's going to be there?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Mwu was still a little wary around large crowds of people. Sure, it had been almost six months since he'd recovered his memories, but the ingrained reactions of the last two years were going to take some erasing. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be just fine. There's no need to be nervous..." she reassured him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. "It'll only last a little while. And you know how mad everyone will be if we come home already married, don't you? Even though it _would _be fun..." she added with an impish grin.

"I'd love to see the kid's face.." remarked Mwu. "If we came home married. He and the princess have been looking forward to the wedding almost as much as we have. And no, I'm not nervous. Even though all those people will be there..."

"_I_ will be.." murmured Murrue. He grinned, wrapping her up in a hug. "Really? Why?" She looked away, embarrassed. "Being there in front of everyone like that..."

"That's the bit I'm most looking forward to," he said. "Seeing you there like that, in the dress, and veil, and knowing that we're going to get married.." His face wore a happy smile as he tried to imagine the event taking place in just a few weeks. His fiancee was still blushing, but she also smiled.

Hand in hand again, the couple walked back through the town to the resort, stopping at one of the tiny shops for a pastry thick with frosting, and a cup of mulled wine each. The alcohol warmed them both, causing Murrue's cheeks to become even more flushed. "What shall we do now?" she asked, swinging her arms.

"We could take a bath.." Mwu suggested, referring to the bathtub that stood in their chalet. She just smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Does that feel better?" he asked as they sat in the hot bubbly water. Murrue looked confused. "Huh?" He grinned, pulling her close so she was leaning against him. "I meant," he said gently, fingers softly stroking her bare arms, "that does it help with the stiff muscles?" She flushed. "I.."

"You think I didn't notice?" he chuckled, rubbing her sore shoulders. "Skiing really takes it out of you if you've never done it before. And you did fall down a lot." The young woman looked embarrassed. "Well, I'm not a 'pro' like you, am I?" she mumbled.

"Tell you what," Mwu continued. "When we get out of here, I'll give you a nice massage. How's that sound?"

She blushed vivid crimson. "T-that sounds nice.." she murmured faintly.

"You're too good at this.." she complained, eyes closed as he carefully kneaded the stiff muscles of her back and shoulders. The feel of his strong fingers working the aches away caused her to sigh and stretch out on the bed happily. Distantly she heard her fiance laughing at her reaction as his hands moved down her back. "You're enjoying this too much. Not that _I'm_ not, but still..." she mumbled, reaching down to adjust the fluffy towel wrapped around her.

Mwu shrugged. "Who wouldn't? I bet some of the other guys back on _Archangel_ would like to be here right now..." At Murrue's sudden scarlet flush, he laughed. "Seriously! Lots of them had crushes on you. Too bad you were spoken for.."

"In those two years, I wasn't.." she replied mildly, not looking at him. "Wish I'd known.."

"That means you'd have let them do this?" Mwu asked, knowing she was teasing him, but still jealous. "Bet they wouldn't have been as good as it as I am.." She giggled at that. "How do you know?"

"Because they wouldn't have been allowed to do _this_..." was his answer, as his hands slipped underneath the towel that covered her. Murrue gasped, flushing red again. "Hey!"

He didn't reply, instead hopping onto the bed beside her. "Would they?" he asked.

She tried to scowl, but her expression melted into one of bliss as he kissed her, the towel falling to the ground beside the bed. And instead of pushing him away, her arms moved up to wind around his neck, pulling him down towards her.

"No," she replied quietly, as he reached down to pull the heavy comforter up around them. " But even if I had, would _you_ have let them?" Her tone was gentle and teasing, laughter there as she saw his outraged expression. Her dark eyes danced with mischief and desire. "Well?"

He frowned, gazing down at her for several minutes. "What do you think?" he asked, running fingertips lightly across her chest. Murrue closed her eyes at his caress, a small smile to her lips.

"I think you're the jealous type.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This is a sequel of sorts to my old story 'Yuki' or 'Snow', where the two of them took their honeymoon at a ski resort. The end of it...well, I promised Sis there might be some lime...

Please read and review! )


	30. Without Words

The room was dark and quiet, the only sounds the soft breathing of the two nestled together on the small bunk. He was dozing, cobalt blue eyes half-closed, head resting on her chest. She was sitting up, leaning against the wall, the drowsy man cradled in her arms. She watched him doze, a fond smile to her lips, one hand gently stroking his tousled blonde hair. He had wandered in here a little while earlier, looking worn out, and just collapsed onto the bed beside her.

_He's been so tired lately, working on Strike until all hours. And it doesn't help that he hasn't really recovered from those injuries from Mendel yet, either._ So all she had done was to take him into her arms and comfort him, help him sleep. Neither of them had said much in the time he had been here, even before he'd fallen asleep. They didn't need to. Theirs was the kind of relationship that no longer needed words...

The two of them spent a lot of time together like this. Not saying much, just sitting together peacefully, perhaps sharing coffee, discussing their day. She didn't know whether it was the same for him, but for her, being with him like this made long duty shifts a little more bearable. Even if it was only for a few hours, she enjoyed being with him. _We spend almost every night together, if we aren't too busy or too tired. And sometimes things go beyond conversation...beyond companionship - when more than words are needed, yet at the same time less..._

She looked down at the slumbering man with a gentle smile, amber eyes softened with emotion. His face was so innocent, slightly pale with fatigue, but shed of the stress and worry of the last few days. She'd known how tired he was, had been able to see it in his posture and behaviour of the last few days, but he hadn't spoken of it. Instead, he'd been worried about _her_. He had studied her closely, practically clucking in annoyance as he'd seen the dark circles under her eyes, the sallow tint to her skin. He had scolded her for not getting enough sleep, and made her promise to go right to bed after her work was done.

_He takes such good care of me...yet he doesn't have anyone to take care of him._

But _she_ could. She could scold him for staying up till the middle of the night working on his mobile suit, for forgetting to eat, and he would listen. She doubted he would listen to anyone else...but he would listen to her.

_No-one really knows. No-one in the crew knows for sure just how close we are now. Sure, some of them have their suspicions..I've heard that there are rumours flying about, but no-one really knows the truth. It's our secret._

It was hard sometimes. To keep everything to themselves, to pretend that there was nothing happening between them. She hadn't been able to hide her worry and fear when she had learned that he was injured, and her relief when she'd found out that he would be all right had been equally visible. They weren't able to hide everything...

_All I could do was visit him in sickbay, let my eyes and presence convey what my words couldn't. And he understood._

Like tonight. He had sank down onto the bed beside her, not saying anything, simply trusting that she knew what he wanted, knew that he loved her. And she had. Lying back on the bed, her sleeping lover still cradled in her arms, she kissed him lightly, smiling as he nuzzled closer to her. _I know that he loves me..I can see it in his eyes, in his smile, feel it in his kisses and caresses. And he knows that I love him just as much. My Mwu..._

That made her giggle softly, one hand pressed to her mouth to stifle the sound. 'Hers'. That sounded so possessive, didn't it? Like he belonged to her. But in a way, he did, didn't he? He had told her one night, holding her close, that he'd never really been able to love anyone before. He hadn't gone into details back then, but she had heard the truth in his words. So her possessiveness was justified in a way. In a sense, he really _did_ belong to her.

And in the same sense, she belonged to him. It had been so long since she'd let herself love anyone, that with him, it felt new again. Yawning, she pulled the covers over them both, giving him one last kiss.

She wished she could tell him all of this...but then again, he probably already knew...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This was strange, ne? Never mind.

Please read and review! )


	31. Compliments

He watched her with a smile.

She was standing there in the hangar bay, clipboard in hand, pen stuck behind her ear, looking every inch the professional captain. As he watched, she made notes, checked off items on lists, signed papers that others brought her, doing all that was expected of her in the aftermath of battle and war. But she also found time to talk with each member of her crew she came across, rewarding each one with a smile and soft words. The crew responded to her kindness, chatting with her, even laughing and joking with her. And, far above, leaning out of Akatsuki's cockpit, the one who loved her watched with a fond smile, chin resting on hands.

_And she was worried she wouldn't make a good captain. She's an excellent one...because she's able to be friends with her crew._

As he watched, a young technician, perhaps only the kid's age or a little older, approached his captain with yet another clipboard for her to sign. She turned to face him, and smiled. The kid stared dumbfounded for a moment, blushing like an autumn sunrise, and handed the board to the captain without a word. High above, Mwu chuckled. He knew all too well what it was like to have the full radiance of a smile like that directed at you. It was...like sunlight.

As she handed the clipboard back, the kid nervously scuffed his toe on the floor, and mumbled something quietly, still blushing. The dark-haired woman blinked in surprise, and her cheeks pinked suddenly. As the kid scuttled off, she pressed a hand to her chest...and smiled a little. Settling her papers under her arm, she kicked off from the deck and left the hangar. Mwu frowned. _What did he say to her?_

Floating down from the mobile suit, he left the hangar to find her. She was standing a little way down the corridor, still flushed. He leaned against the wall, watching her. "You made a new friend?" he asked mildly, and Murrue turned to him, startled. "Oh.." she murmured, looking flustered. "No...I.." Then she sighed. Mwu regarded her for a moment. "What did he say to you?"

"That I was...pretty..." she replied, smiling a little. "Poor thing, he was so shy, maybe only around Kira-kun's age. But it's always nice to be complimented. To know that other people think...well, it's flattering..." He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He had noticed all too often others staring at her...and _he_ didn't find it flattering at all...

Murrue noticed his annoyance, and raised her own eyebrows. "What? Is that so hard to believe? After all, you say things like that to me all the time - that I'm beautiful.." She pinked again as she said it, and looked away. "You are." he replied softly. She glanced up at him again at that. "But? There's a 'but', isn't there? Are you the only person who gets to compliment me, to notice me?" Mwu opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "I...sorry..." he mumbled.

"You're jealous.." she realised, tawny eyes wide. His own eyes widened in response, and he coughed. "Uh..." She giggled at his discomfort, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "You _are_!" Mwu grinned sheepishly, apologetically. "I guess.." he murmured. "Sorry..."

She pressed a finger to her chin, pink lips curved in an impish smile. "So, you don't like other guys looking at me?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Her soft voice had become almost a purr, and her eyes were shining. He'd never seen her like this before, being...almost seductive...

"I...er..." he stuttered, and Murrue giggled again, dropping the flirty manner and becoming her usual self again. "You don't, huh?" Mwu shook his head mutely. _I've seen the way other guys look at her...seen their reaction when she smiles at them..._ Her smile was hard to resist, the way it lit up her face and made her that much more beautiful. When she smiled at _him_...he melted inside. Just like now.

"Well," she said quietly, standing on her tiptoes until her voice tickled his ear. "You don't have to worry.." She kissed him gently, wrapping slender arms around his neck. He grinned as they broke for air, bringing her close in a hug. "Sorry for being dumb.." he said apologetically. "It's just that..you're all I've got. Can you blame me for wanting you all to myself?"

Murrue frowned. "All you've got?"

Mwu nodded, cuddling her close. "Yep. Well, I don't have any family, and back when I didn't have my memories either, that one image I had of you...was everything." He smiled. "You're my whole world, you know?"

The young woman flushed vivid scarlet, hiding her face in his uniform. But what he could see of her...she was smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Well, Sky suggested this XD. It might not be exactly what she had in mind, but it was fun to write. As for Murrue-san's seductive behaviour...I have absolutely no excuse for it. But...lol.

Please read and review! )


	32. Learning to Fly

She'd been looking forward to this all week. A day off. Today was one day where she wasn't needed up at Morgenroete, so rather than just sit in her office and file unnecessary paperwork, Erica had given her the day as a holiday. But not everyone was that lucky..

"Do I _have_ to?"

Murrue sighed, shifting their toddler daughter to the other arm. "Yes, you have to. You can't just decide to stay home.." Mwu slumped, setting his bag on the floor and taking his little family into his arms. Stellar giggled, reaching out to pat her father's scarred face. He smiled at that, ruffling the tiny girl's soft auburn locks. "See?" he challenged his wife, "The munchkin wants me to stay home.."

Murrue just raised an eyebrow. "Of course she does. But she's too little to understand that you can't."

"Aww..please?" he whined childishly, moving across to plant feather-light kisses on her cheek. "Can't you phone and say I'm sick or something?"

"You want me to lie for you?" she replied, tone so dry it made Mwu shiver. With a sigh, he reached down to pick up his bag. "No.." he admitted. Reaching across, he kissed Murrue gently. "I'll be home at dinnertime.." After kissing Stellar on the cheek, he left the house, his disappointment clear to see. The woman sighed, setting her little girl down on the wooden floor. Stellar laughed again, and began to crawl away towards her toys.

_Why do I feel guilty?_ thought Murrue, making her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. _Mwu has to work...I know that. But still..it would have been nice for us all to spend the day together.._

After their meal (where the thirteen-month old Stellar had managed to get most of her breakfast down her little dress) the mother and daughter sat outside in the warm morning sunshine. The little girl crawled about quickly, covering ground so fast on her hands and knees that Murrue had to almost run to catch up "Hey...!" she called, laughing, "Slow down!"

The toddler giggled, making her way to where the birds pecked at the breakfast scraps and seed that had been put out for them earlier. She was determined to catch a bird one day, and could never quite understand why they were never there when she looked up. She sat up and looked around, little face totally bewildered. Murrue smiled, kneeling down beside her daughter. "Are the birdies too fast? They all flew away, huh?"

Stellar pouted a little. Then she turned to her mother with a smile, the expression lighting up huge blue eyes. She looked so much like her father in that moment, Murrue couldn't help smiling back.

"Birdie!" chirped the baby, waving her arms. "That's right, birdie.." said the woman, amber eyes softened with her smile. Stellar was learning more and more each day, and her parents were more than happy to teach her. Even though she was so little still, she was very bright, a trait Mwu said she'd inherited from her mother. Murrue had blushed at that..did it really matter where it had come from?

"Where birdie?" asked Stellar, looking all around her.

"They're up in the sky, sweetie...they're flying."

"Fly?"

In response, Murrue pointed upwards to the blue sky. "Up there, look.." Stellar looked up, little face lighting up as she saw a small flock of birds make their way through the air. "Birdie!" She reached up, grasping with tiny hands, as though she could pick the birds out of the air. Murrue giggled, standing and lifting the toddler into her arms. "The sky's too far away, honey. We can't fly like the birdies. But Papa can.."

Stellar looked up at her mother. "Papa fly?" At the nod, the little girl smiled happily, cuddling up to Murrue. The auburn-haired woman leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her daughter's head. "That's right, Papa can fly."

That afternoon, the two of them sat in the shade of a large tree, protected from the baking sunlight, Stellar was fast asleep, her activities from the morning plus her lunch tiring her out. Murrue sat beside where the baby slept curled up on a blanket, a book in her lap. But her attention was focused elsewhere. She found her amber eyes trained on the blue sky, a small smile on her lips.

_Sometimes I wonder.._she thought, one hand absently stroking her daughter's wispy hair, _if **he** can see me now. If he can see how happy I am now. If he'd lived..would I ever have met Mwu? My life would have been so different, but would he and I ever have been as happy as Mwu and I are now?_

She wasn't sure. The answers to that..they'd never be found. Her future had turned out wildly different that she'd imagined three or four years ago, but much better than she'd previously hoped.

"What are you dreaming about?" The familiar voice broke Murrue's daydream, and she looked up in surprise to see her husband tiptoeing across the grass, cap in one hand, bag in the other. Instead of replying, she pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing to where the baby still slept peacefully. Mwu grinned, sitting down beside his wife to pull her into his arms. She smiled, eyes closing as he pressed little kisses to her neck. "What are you doing home so early?" she murmured, confused, but not really that surprised. He chuckled softly, leaning his head against hers. "Turns out I didn't have classes this afternoon..so I came right home. Why, don't you want me here?" he teased.

"Don't be silly.." she replied, leaning against him. "Why wouldn't I want you here?"

Mwu closed his own eyes, arms wrapping tightly around her. "So..what were you thinking about? You looked kinda sad.."

"Nothing.." Murrue whispered. "Just about how much things have changed.."

The couple sat there together on the grass, the only sounds to be heard the wind in the trees, their own breathing, and the occasional burble from their sleeping infant daughter.

Whether they fell asleep like that, they had no idea, but it seemed as though only a few moments had passed before the sun started to sink into the west, the fiery orb seeming to set the sky ablaze. Murrue opened her eyes to the feeling of something patting her cheek. "Hmmm...?"

Stellar sat there, having crawled onto her lap. "Mama?" she whimpered, blue eyes brimming with tears. Murrue gasped, untangling herself from Mwu's embrace and picking up her daughter. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry.." Hugging the little girl close, she carried her inside the house.

"You were a very good girl.." she told Stellar gently after she'd been fed and changed. "You didn't cry once.." She hugged the child again, kissing her on the cheek. Her sunny nature restored, the toddler giggled and wiggled about in her arms.

"Shall we go and find Papa?" Murrue asked, balancing the little girl on her hip. Out in the garden, Mwu had woken up, rubbing his eyes with a fist. "Man..what happened?" Looking up blearily, he grinned as he saw his wife walking towards him, carrying little Stellar in her arms. The baby wriggled to be put down, and her mother set her on the grass, expecting her to crawl towards him.

But she didn't.

Slowly, little Stellar climbed to her feet, and took three tiny baby steps towards her father, almost toppling over, but still managing to keep her balance. Murrue watched, holding her breath, tears in her eyes. Mwu smiled, holding out his arms, until his little girl had managed to reach where he sat. Scooping her up into his arms, he stood up, swinging her around with a shout of laughter.

"Hey now..where'd you learn that?" The tiny girl didn't reply, instead reaching chubby arms up towards the sky. "Fly!" she chirped happily. "Papa fly!"

"Huh?" he asked, laughter in his voice. "Fly?" Stellar nodded. "Papa fly!" Confused, Mwu looked to Murrue. His wife simply smiled, the tears still shining in her beautiful eyes. "I told her that we couldn't fly like the birds, but that you could."

Understanding, he grinned, tucking his daughter into his arms and crossing the lawn to embrace Murrue. "That's right, I can fly. Not like the birds, but I can fly."

Stellar beamed, delighted. "Stellar fly!" She pointed up to the sky again, and Mwu laughed.

"Sure," he said, kissing both his little girl and his wife. "One day, Stellar can fly..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hurray for waffle XD

Please read and review! )


	33. First Day

The room was darkened, tiny figure curled up in the bed underneath the window. Smiling, an auburn-haired woman tip-toed into the room, kneeling down beside the bed and shaking the shoulder of the sleeper. "Stellar, honey..time to wake up.." The little girl murmured something sleepily, rubbing blue eyes with a fist. "Mama?" she asked.

"That's right. Come on, you have a big day today, remember?" replied the woman, leaning across the bed to tug open pink curtains. Little Stellar blinked against the harsh sunlight, but sat up in bed and stretched. "I do?" She looked up at her mother in confusion, seeing the gentle smile there she loved so much. "What's today, Mama?"

Murrue reached down and ruffled her small daughter's hair. "You start school today, don't you? You don't want to be late..." The little girl's eyes widened, and she pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed. She had been for a visit to the local primary school a couple of weeks earlier to look around, accompanied by her mother and the rest of her nursery school class. "The teacher at nursery school says big school is a lot of fun. Is that right, Mama?" Murrue nodded, kneeling down beside the girl and helping her out of her pink pyjamas and into the blue and white gingham school dress that had been carefully folded up at the bottom of the bed. "How do you want your hair?" she asked, trying to smooth out the child's rumpled dark locks. Stellar pursed her lips, deep in thought. Then she smiled. "All twisty!" she chirped, sitting down on the bed eagerly. Murrue smiled at her little girl's description of a plait, but sat down beside her on the bed, carefully braiding her hair, and tying it up with a red ribbon. "There we go. All done."

"Thanks, Mama!" replied her daughter, clambering up onto her lap and planting a kiss on her cheek. The woman beamed. "Okay now. Time for breakfast. Papa's downstairs, so shall we go say good morning?" Stellar nodded, sliding from her mother's lap and charging down the stairs.

Murrue followed at a more sedate pace, the morning breeze from open windows blowing her pink dress around her legs. She and Mwu had taken today off work in order to take their daughter for her first day at school. The two parents were more than slightly nervous about it, worrying if Stellar would be okay. It had taken Erica, who already had a young son of her own, to reassure them.

_"Relax."_ she had told Murrue sternly. _"Sure, she'll be scared at first, but you know by now how resilient little kids are. She'll be just fine. It's you and Fllaga-san who are most worried, right?" _At Murrue's surprise, Erica had laughed. _"Honestly. It's because she's not a baby anymore. You're so used to being there for her, taking care of her all the time. But now...she's standing on her own two feet." _Murrue still hadn't been convinced, and sighed, winding a lock of dark hair around her fingers. _"But she's so little still. What if she gets scared...wants to come home? What do I do?"_

Erica had shrugged. _"You can't stop her from getting scared. It's a big change. But she will get used to it. Trust me, by the time she gets home from that first day, she'll be right as rain."_

Making her way downstairs, the dark-haired woman walked into the kitchen, giggling as she saw Stellar squabbling with her father over the prize from the cereal box. The little girl was clutching the trinket with both hands, turned away from the blonde man, who was doing his best not to pout. "No!" she squeaked. "I found it first, Papa!"

"No fair!" Mwu complained. "You got the last one, I should get this one!" He attempted to tickle the child to get her to relinquish the toy, but she held on firmly. "No!"

Murrue watched this display for a few minutes, one eyebrow raised. When her husband and daughter looked up and noticed, all she had to do was place her hands on her hips and tip her head toward Stellar. Mwu sighed, broad shoulders slumping in defeat, and relinquished his hold on the toy. Murrue suppressed a grin at how easy that had been, and sat down at the table, quietly fixing herself some cereal.

"Mama..you and Papa aren't working today?" asked Stellar, through a mouthful of cereal. "No," replied her mother, sipping coffee. "Papa and I are going to take you to school, since it's your first day.." The little girl beamed. "Yay!" Then she paused. "Mama, what will I do at school?"

"All sorts." Mwu replied before Murrue even opened her mouth. "How to read and write, how to count..lots of things.." The woman nodded. "And as well as that, the most important thing is, you'll make lots of friends, and have fun."

After breakfast, the little family walked to the nearby school, Stellar sitting up on her father's shoulders, brand new pink satchel on her back. The closer they got to the school, the more children they saw, some little ones with their parents, and some much bigger and older. Stellar whimpered slightly, and Murrue reached up to squeeze her hand.. "It's okay, sweetie.." she said soothingly, seeing the fear and nervousness in the little girl's blue eyes. The classroom for the youngest children was bright and airy, covered with coloured charts of alphabets and numbers, and at the far end of the room, a young female teacher stood, with a group of children all around her. "Hello," she called cheerfully. "What's your name?"

After looking up at her parents, the little girl mumbled her name under her breath shyly. Murrue knelt down and ruffled her daughter's hair. "It's okay. There's no need to be scared." Stellar nodded, taking a deep breath, and walked up to where the teacher waited. Quietly, Murrue and Mwu slipped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Stellar heard the soft sound of the door, and turned around. "Mama? Papa?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. Where had they gone? The last time she was here, Mama had come with her and stayed all day...and she had thought that was how it was meant to be. "Mama!" she called, beginning to cry. _I don't want to be here without Mama...I want to go home!_

Walking down the corridor, the two parents heard their daughter crying. Murrue winced, and made as if to turn back, but Mwu kept firm hold of her hand. "No, let her be.." he told her softly. She turned to him, tears of her own swimming in tawny eyes. "But she..."

"I know.." he soothed. "I want to just go in there and hug her too. But we can't. She'll be okay, you know that. We can't keep her at home forever..."

Back at their house, she sat quietly in a chair in the kitchen, the newspaper in front of her, but she really wasn't paying it much attention. Stellar cried so rarely..but whenever she did, Murrue's own heart hurt. Just like now.

"Hey, hey, c'mon..." A pair of warm arms wound around her shoulders, and breath tickled the back of her neck. She leaned back into her husband's embrace, closing her eyes. "I just.." she began, but he placed a finger on her lips. "I know." was all he said, kissing the top of her head. "It's tough without her being here. And we're so used to her always being around.."

Murrue nodded, getting to her feet and walking out into the sunlit garden, Mwu close behind. Halfway down the path, she looked up at the sky. "It's just hard...realising that she's not my baby anymore...that she's growing up so fast now..." she murmured, smiling a little as Mwu wrapped his arms around her. "We could always have another.." he suggested. "Give her a little brother or sister?"

She turned to him in surprise, cheeks flushing a pale rose. "Really?" she asked, smiling at the thought. "You want that?"

"Sure do," he replied, grinning. "The princess is old enough now to accept a kid brother or sister, in fact, I bet she'd love the idea. And I'd love another kid.."

Murrue leaned back in his arms, looking up at the sky again. She hadn't expected to become a mother so soon after everything that had happened...but she had loved every minute of it. Every day, her little girl had grown more, become her own person..and it had been a delight to watch. _I want that again..._

"So would I..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hmm. Teh ending not so good, perhaps, but I didn't get to finish it right away. Hope it's okay.

Please read and review! )


	34. Ice Cream

"Is that the last of them?"

She nodded, heaving the packed bag into the trunk of the little red car. Finishing her task, she turned and took one last look at the wooden mountain cabin that had served as home for the last week. The small house rested in a clearing of pine trees, peaceful and quiet, and she smiled.

"So, was this a good holiday, or what?" The familiar deep voice tickled her ear, and warm arms wound around her waist. She nodded, leaning back into the embrace and closing her eyes. "Of course it was." she replied. She stretched out her right arm to regard the silver bracelet she had recieved as an anniversary gift. "How could it not be?" Mwu chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad." he said. "It's kind of a shame we have to go home, huh?"

Murrue nodded. "Can we come here again next year?" she asked, turning around in his arms. "Just the two of us again?" He grinned, kissing her lightly. "Sure we can. Next anniversary. Or, next time, we could just come for a holiday. and bring the munchkin. It's be easy to set up a camp bed in the front room, huh?"

She smiled. "That sounds like fun. I was worried that there wouldn't be much here she'd be interested in, but looking around, I think that she'd love it here...it's so different from what she's used to." The couple turned from the view of the tiny cabin, and climbed into their car for the trip home. Murrue sighed as they began to drive away, comparing the peaceful serenity of this place to the noise and bustle of the city where they lived. Her husband reached out to ruffle her dark hair. "Cheer up! I know, I don't really want to leave either, but we can come here again next year, okay?"

She nodded quietly, settling back into her seat for the long drive home. This holiday had been wonderful, short as it was. She and Mwu had spent almost every waking moment outdoors, exploring the woods around the cabin. They had found a lake to paddle in, and Mwu had even swum in it, despite the water being ice-cold. Due to this outdoor existence, the two of them had become more than slightly tanned, a healthy glow to even her pale skin. But she knew, even though she had loved it, that they couldn't have stayed there forever. Work and home were waiting..as was a tiny four-year-old girl.

"You think she's been okay?" she asked, drowsy due to the long drive. Mwu laughed, shaking his head to clear his vision of the long blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes. "Okay? She'll have had the time of her life. Most likely been out on the beach all the time with the other kids.." Murrue giggled. "Probably. She did sound like she was having fun when we called...although she reminded me that we promised to take her out for ice-cream when we got back.."

"That's my girl." was all Mwu said, smiling. His wife rolled her eyes. "You two are far too much alike. It makes me nervous.."

"But you know..." she continued, gazing out of the window at the countryside flying past, "I'm glad that she was able to spend this time with the other children. Lacus-san and Kira-kun are so kind to take care of her so often. Stellar's much less shy than she used to be thanks to them. I just wish _we_ had been able to help her so much.."

"We do," replied the blonde man. "Just in a different way. People are drawn to her 'cause she's so cute and kind, like her mom." Murrue flushed, but smiled. "And because she can be a real clown, like her dad?" she asked innocently, giggling at his mock-outraged expression. "But I guess you're right. And she starts school next year, so it'll be okay.."

As the little car pulled up on the dirt track outside the wooden beach house, the couple were struck by how quiet it seemed. Usually there were at least a few of the orphan children in sight...but today there was nothing.

"Did they forget we were coming?" Mwu wondered aloud, stretching out after the long trip. Murrue frowned, shaking her head. "They shouldn't have. I called Lacus-san this morning to remind her that we'd be here sometime today.."

"Did you have a nice holiday?" The soft voice startled the pair, and they spun around to see Lacus Clyne smiling gently at them. "Sorry.." she said apologetically. "There's only me here right now. Stellar-chan is out with Kira and the others...they should be back in a little while."

Presently, Murrue sat on the porch of the house, sipping cool juice. Mwu was out on the beach, bare feet being cooled by the breaking waves, looking out at the horizon.

"So," came a soft voice beside Murrue as Lacus sat down, "how was your trip? Was it romantic?" The older woman blushed, but said nothing, which made Lacus giggle. "That's a pretty bracelet..was that a present?" she asked, taking a closer look at the delicate silver links. "Fllaga-san really spoils you, doesn't he?" The young girl's smile was mischievous, and again, Murrue said nothing. But she did smile.

After a little while, a group of young children appeared from around a corner created by the towering cliffs, each of them carrying a small bag. They were all chattering animatedly, including one little girl with auburn braids. She was right in the middle of the crowd, laughing and talking with everyone, a sight which made this little girl's mother smile. As the crowd neared the house, the little girl noticed the dark haired woman sitting on the porch, and her blue eyes widened. "Mama!" Dropping her bag of pebbles and seashells, Stellar broke away from the others and ran towards her mother.

Murrue smiled as her daughter jumped onto the porch and scrambled into her lap, wrapping little arms around her. "Hi there, sweetie.." she said gently, hugging the child back. "Did you have a good time? You were good for Auntie Lacus and Uncle Kira?" Stellar nodded firmly. "Yep! Did you and Papa have fun too?"

"We sure did," Murrue replied. "And you know, next time we go, you can come too.." The little girl beamed in delight at that, hugging her mother even tighter. "Really? Yay! 'Cause you know..." she said, her expression saddening a fraction, "even though I had fun, I missed you and Papa lots.."

"That right?" remarked Mwu, walking over and sitting beside Murrue on the porch. "Even though you spent all day on the beach?" He reached out to tickle his daughter's feet, making the little girl wriggle and squeal. She climbed from her mother's lap onto her father's cuddling close to him. "Papa..." she murmured, "can we all go for ice-cream now? 'Cause..you promised.."

Mwu blinked, looking to his wife, who smiled, shrugging. "Uh, sure, I guess..." he said. "You already ate lunch, huh?" Stellar nodded. "Uncle Kira's mama made stew for everyone.." she said happily. "Pleeeease, Papa?" The blonde man's shoulders slumped, causing Murrue to giggle. He never could resist it when the little girl asked like that...

Which was how they all ended up at an ice-cream parlour in the city, Mwu and Murrue sharing a vanilla and chocolate sundae, while the four-year-old Stellar dug into a large bowl of strawberry ice-cream. "Next time you go, you'll really take me with you?" she asked, voice muffled by the frozen treat. Managing to swallow, she looked up at her parents. "Promise?"

"Promise," replied her mother, poking Mwu in the ribs. "But if he doesn't stop hogging all the ice-cream, it'll be just you and me going," she said mildly, ignoring Mwu's stricken expression. "But I thought..." he whined, as Murrue pulled the sundae glass back towards the middle of the table. "Yes, I know what you 'thought'." she told him, scooping a large spoonful of the treat. "But you never _asked_."

Stellar giggled as her mother ate the treat happily. Her father, realising that he wasn't going to get any more of this sundae, slumped in his chair, sulking mightily. "You should have shared, Papa," said the little girl wisely. The man sighed. "I should have remembered that your mama developed quite a taste for ice-cream before you were born. That's probably why _you_ like it so much.."

"Really?" Stellar asked, eyes wide. "I like ice-cream 'cause Mama does?"

Mwu nodded, sunny nature restored, and wrapped his arms around Murrue's waist. "Funny thing is, that before, Mama didn't like it so much. But now she does.." he said, managing to steal a kiss from his wife. "And she says it's my fault.."

Murrue flushed, finishing the last spoonful of the sundae. "It _is..." _she replied. "I never used to like sweet things that much...but now I do. It's because she's so much like _you_. _She_ made me like sweets and ice-cream, and..."

Mwu raised an eyebrow. "But no-one made you eat sweet things after Stellar was born. That's just an excuse." Stellar giggled at her mother's embarrassment. "Is that why you buy so many cookies, Mama?"

"Well," Mwu replied, "she buys them mostly for me. But she eats a lot of them herself..." At his wicked grin, Murrue huddled into herself, cheeks bright red. "Quit picking on me..." she mumbled. Her husband laughed, hugging her tightly. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"It's still your fault.." she said, hiding her face in his neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This is a sequel to my older story 'Onsen', ot 'Hot tub', where Mwu and Murrue-san went on a holiday to a mountain cabin for their fifth anniversary. I remembered that they promised to take Stellar for ice-cream when they got home...so that's where this came from. :grins: Sorry for picking on poor Murrue-san...

Please read and review! )


	35. Home

_All this space...and it's just the two of us..._

Sure, they'd bought everything they needed, bedding, towels, crockery, food...but things still felt strange. They'd only been living here in this house for a few hours, after all, and it didn't feel like home just yet. Of course, neither of them were all that sure what 'home' should feel like, but Mwu, as always, thought he had the answer.

_"Home is wherever you are..."_ he'd told her, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. _"For me, _Archangel_ was home, just as much as the kid's house or this place. 'Cause you were there.." _She hadn't quite known how to respond to that, instead blushing slightly and looking away. But it was a nice thought, and when she really thought about it, his simple way of looking at things made sense. A house didn't really make a home - it was the people you _shared_ the house with that was important. Of course, she mused as she sat on the side of the ornamental bath, beginning to run warm water into the enamel tub, it still felt strange to be suddenly sharing her life with someone after being used to solitude (self-imposed) for so long, but she was sure she'd get used to it. Murrue smiled, swirling her hand in the water. Yes, things would be all right.

Shedding the white dress she wore, she slipped into the tub, sighing as she leaned back against the smooth sides, relishing the faint tickling of the bubbles against her skin. It had been months since she'd been able to take a bath, and the sensation was incredibly relaxing. Or at least, it was until the door clicked open, and a familiar grinning face peeked into the steamy bathroom. "Hey.." he said cheerfully. "Can I come in?" Murrue sighed, but smiled. She'd known, hadn't she? That if she didn't lock the door, he'd sneak in? But then again, that was the whole reason she _hadn't_ locked the door...

"You like it here?" Mwu asked, resting his chin on the side of the tub. She nodded, tawny eyes closed. He chuckled, swirling a finger in the water, and reached down to tickle her. Murrue gasped, squirming and giggling as he tickled her wet skin. "Stop it!" she shrieked, flicking water at him. When their impromptu water fight was over, she smiled. "What about you? Do _you_ like it here?" He beamed, leaning forward to kiss her. "Course I do. 'Cause I have the two things I wanted most. Peace, and _you_"

"That's very flattering," she told him, leaning back in the tub and closing her eyes again. "Now scat. I need to get washed." She knew, of course, what his answer would be. And sure enough...

"Can I help?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her not-exactly-relaxing bath, Murrue sat curled up on the large blue sofa in their bedroom, thin fingers wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa. She could hear Mwu whistling in the shower, and smiled. Things weren't _so_ different, now were they?

"You didn't make some for me?" he asked as he walked out of the steamy room, rubbing long blonde hair dry with a towel. She shrugged. "I didn't know you wanted any," was all she said.

Mwu pouted, slumping onto the sofa. He laid back until his head was resting in her lap, smiling happily. "Never mind. This is better than cocoa..." he sighed. His eyes were closed, and Murrue giggled, setting her cup down on the coffee table. "I'm sure it is..." she said softly, beginning to stroke his hair.

"Your scars don't hurt anymore?" she asked after a while, her gaze drawn to the livid gashes visible on the bare skin of his arms and legs. He smiled, regarding her with his lazy blue gaze. "Nah, they're fine now. Don't worry about it.." Murrue smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "We'll be okay here, like this, won't we?" she asked.

"We sure will," he replied, closing his eyes again. "Cause we're together."

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, perhaps minutes, or hours, neither of them were sure. But they didn't care. They spent that time together, in their bedroom, in their own house, talking about everything and nothing. About how they had come to be here after all that had happened, about what they could do in the future, which now seemed so limitless, while her forgotten cocoa sat cooling on the coffee table.

The window was open, letting in the warm night air. For the first time in a long time, it was almost silent. No quiet hum of ship's systems, no sound of waves breaking upon the beach. Just silence, occasionally broken by the gentle buzz of a cidada. Murrue smiled, gazing down upon her lover's face, which was now peaceful and drowsy. "You tired?" she asked, still caressing his hair. "It's pretty late..." Mwu murmured something incoherent, and eventually, he prised open his eyes. "It is?" he asked sleepily. "You wanna go to bed?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay. But you look exhausted. I guess it's been a busy day, huh?" He chuckled at that, reaching up to squeeze her hand. "I keep forgetting..you're a night owl. But ya know..now that you can get more sleep, you really should.." He yawned, stretching out on the plush sofa, and sat up. "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand. The couple climbed the small wooden steps to the loft where their bed waited, the new white comforter soft and inviting. Murrue flushed slightly, not really knowing why. The two of them had spent so much time together back on the _Archangel_...why did she feel nervous now?

Before she could think of a reason, Mwu reached out and pulled her close, sitting down on the bed. "It's okay, sweetheart. I know, it feels weird. But it's just the same as it was back then. Only the setting's different.." As he spoke, he pulled back the covers, inviting her to slip in beside him. Murrue hesitated for a moment, then smiled, climbing into the bed.

"This is great..." he mumbled as she snuggled up close to him. "Much better than those bunks on board ship, or that mattress at the kid's house. More room to stretch out..or do other stuff.." The woman beside him blushed again, and poked him in the ribs. Mwu just laughed, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. "But it is nice, isn't it?"

Murrue nodded, closing her eyes with a soft smile. "It's home.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Moar waffle XD. Hope it's not too incoherent...

Please read and review! )


	36. Father

( Teh AU XD. For Sis! )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the sea was soothing, the waves crashing endlessly upon the sandy shore. People wandered here and there along the beach, some with ice-cream, some with their loved ones, some just enjoying the bright sunny day. On the wide promenade beside the sands, a little family was walking. A tall man, grinning broadly, strode along the pavement, a little boy riding on his shoulders. Beside them walked a woman, dark hair fluttering in the light breeze. She pushed a stroller carefully, smiling down at the occupant, and hummed a little tune. The man chuckled, looking up through messy blonde curls at the toddler. "You gonna share that, squirt?" The little boy giggled, kicking his legs. "Nope. 'Cause Mommy said if I did, you'd eat it all!" The man raised his eyebrows in mock outrage, turning to his wife. "Is that right? Mommy said that?" The woman pressed a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, but her attempt was unsuccessful. "Well it's true, isn't it?" she asked, amber eyes dancing with merriment.

Mwu scowled, hearing his toddler son still laughing. "C'mere!" Lifting Alex from his shoulders, he tucked the little boy under one arm and raced down the beach towards the sea. "Time for a swim!" Alex squealed in delight, wriggling to try and get free, but his father had a firm hold on him. "Let go, Daddy!" he yelled through his laughter. "Mommy said it!"

"I know," replied Mwu mildly, setting his son down on the sand and sitting down beside him. "And I'll get Mommy later.." His scarred face wore a mischievous smile, and Alex giggled, climbing onto his father's lap to snuggle close. Above the beach, still on the promenade, Murrue watched with a smile. Things were just as they should be..

A soft gurgle stirred her from her thoughts, and she gazed back into the stroller, her smile growing as she saw the wide-awake infant smiling back at her. "Hey there, sweetie. Have a nice nap?" Her baby daughter gurgled again, waving little arms, and looking around herself with big blue eyes. "He's not here, sweetie.." Murrue told her. "He's down on the beach with big brother.." She gazed back down the golden sand to where her husband sat, still with the two-year-old Alex on his lap. Mwu pointed up at the sky to the sea birds, and the little boy watched, marigold eyes rapt.

_I'm glad it's worked itself out.._A few nights ago, she had been reading a bedtime story to Alex, but her son hadn't seemed too interested in the tale. Finally, he had turned to her, tiny fingers clutching his comforter nervously. _"Mommy?"_ he'd asked, dark eyes wide. _"Does Daddy like little sister more than me?"_

Murrue had gasped, and reached out to stroke the little boy's copper hair, book forgotten. _"Oh honey, no, of course not. Daddy loves you, you know that.."_ Alex nodded, but still looked worried. _"But he's always with little sister.."_ The woman had understood. Ever since baby Chloe had been born, six months before, Mwu had been besotted with her. She remembered him telling her how much he would love a daughter, and his expression as he had held that daughter in his arms had been nothing short of awestruck. Murrue knew perfectly well that he loved Alex every bit as much as Chloe, but the little boy needed reassurance. _"Don't you worry about that,"_ she had told her son. _"Daddy was just the same with you when you were a baby."_

_"Really?"_ Alex had asked, sleepy now. _"You promise, Mommy?"_ Murrue had smiled gently, still stroking his hair as he fell asleep. _"I promise.."_

Later, she and Mwu had been curled up together on the sofa, her head nestled on his shoulder. _"Mwu?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"You know Alex is scared, don't you?"_ Mwu had blinked at that statement, looking down at her. _"He is? Of what?" _The dark-haired woman had smiled, closing her eyes. _"He's scared that you love Chloe more than him..." _

_"Wha - but...why would he think that?" _he'd stuttered.

_"He's just a bit jealous, that's all. Think about it,"_ Murrue had replied. _"Alex is only two, and he's having to get used to sharing us with someone who naturally takes up a lot of our attention. And anyone can see how much Chloe loves you, small as she is."_

That was true enough. Baby Chloe was a real daddy's girl, her blue eyes following her father everywhere he went, and she would always gurgle happily when she saw him, holding out her little arms to be picked up. But Alex...he hero-worshipped his father, listening awed to Mwu's stories about being a pilot. And the little boy...he was growing up to be more like Mwu every day, a prospect that always made Murrue smile. _I wonder what it'll be like when he gets older?_

"What are you dreaming about?" She looked up to see him smiling at her, blue eyes twinkling merrily, and couldn't help smiling back. The little family continued walking, Alex back riding on his father's shoulders. Chloe had fallen back asleep from the stroller's motion, wispy auburn curls falling across her face, not stirring once, not even when a group of noisy children ran past. All was peaceful, until a little voice spoke up.

"Daddy?"

Mwu peeked up at Alex with a smile. "What's up, squirt?" The toddler looked almost thoughtful, which amused his parents no end. "Who does Daddy love most in the world?"

The blonde man smiled, reaching up to lift his young son from his shoulders and carry him in his arms. "That's easy. Mommy." Alex looked up at his mother, who was blushing. "Daddy loves Mommy most?" Mwu nodded happily.

"More than me?" asked the little boy, lower lip starting to tremble. His father hugged him close. "It's not that I don't love _you_. But you see, if I'd never met your mommy, you and Chloe wouldn't be here right now. I love you, and I love your sister, but Mommy...Mommy's special. Okay?" Alex considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Okay.." Mwu wasn't sure how much of this the toddler understood, but Alex closed his eyes and curled up in his arms, seemingly reassured. After a few moments, he fell asleep, worn out by the excitement and actions of the day. Mwu smiled, leaning down to drop a kiss on the boy's curly hair.

Murrue regarded the two fondly, and reached out to take her husband's free hand in hers, twining their fingers together. "You're such a good daddy..." she said softly.

Mwu didn't answer that, but he did squeeze her hand, his cheeks faintly pink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I just wondered...I always thought that Mwu would make a great dad..so I decided to write about it. I hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	37. Emotion

She didn't notice him at first. She was typing busily, the light from the computer screen illiuminating her face and reflecting in her golden-brown eyes. Standing there, leaning against the doorframe in the half-darkness of the office, he was able to study her as much as he wanted. Her wavy dark hair was pushed back over her shoulders, and as he watched her, she paused for a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought about what to write next.

And the man gazing at her smiled, soft emotion in deep blue eyes. Being around her made him feel peaceful, content - all things he wasn't used to feeling. He wanted to be around her as much as possible, so he would be able to feel it more...and possibly understand it. It was like a warm feeling in his heart, something he didn't remember experiencing before with anyone. It had started...when had it started? He didn't know. All he knew was that when he was transferred at Alaska...it had hurt, worse than any other pain he had ever felt. He hadn't wanted to leave her, and so, he'd come back.

And it seemed she had felt the same, at least a little. When he had kissed her for the first time, just a few days ago, she had been surprised..but had kissed him back. And it had been everything he'd imagined it would be. Sure, he'd kissed other girls before, back in the academy, and when he'd been at school. But it had been nothing like this. Nothing like the kiss he'd shared with _her_.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, the captain glanced up from her work, jumping a little as she noticed him there. Their eyes met for a brief moment, then she looked away again, a faint trace of pink stealing onto her cheeks. He smiled at her embarrassment, but the smile faded as she looked up at him again. Her gaze was...something about it made him uncomfortable, and this time _he_ was the one to look away, pushing a hand through thick blonde hair. The way she had looked at him...he'd felt almost defenceless, as if she'd been able to see straight into his heart with those molten amber eyes of hers.

_Is that how I'm supposed to feel? What it's meant to feel like? It's not...I was never able to love my parents, try as I might. And I know that they didn't love each other. And even when I dated girls, I don't remember ever feeling like this. Is this really...love?_

A sudden warmth on the bare skin of his arm caused him to look up, startled. She was standing there just in front of him, expression one of concern, one thin hand placed on his arm.

There it was. That feeling again. Like a warm glow in the heart, only stronger than it had been before. He could feel his pulse racing, and off-handedly wondered if she could hear it. But despite the strange feelings, he couldn't help but smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't heard him come in. It was strange..as usually the Commander was quite possibly the loudest person she'd ever met. She had been working, typing up reports ready for the next day, when something had prompted her to look up. And he'd been standing there, leaning against the door, just watching her. His normally laughing blue eyes had been full of an emotion she wasn't sure could describe, and even his smile had been muted. But even then, his smile caused her heart to begin racing. She looked away, knowing she was blushing. _Why does he have to be so handsome? And why am I only noticing it now?_

Whatever the reason, he had affected her. But taking a deep breath, she looked back up at him...only to find that this time, _he _was the one to look away, cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

That surprised her. He was...shy? It was such an unexpected reaction, that all she could do was stare for a moment. Then she smiled. The overconfident and boisterous Commander being shy...it was...cute.

Standing up, she walked over to him quietly, placing a hand on his arm. She was about to say something to him, but he looked up at her. He still looked nervous, the expression making him look more boyish than ever. But then..he smiled. It was a warm, genuine smile...and it took her breath away. She looked away, blushing furiously, hiding her face behind a curtain of dark hair. Her heart was pounding again, and all she could do was stare at the floor. _Why do I feel like this?_

Before she was able to speak, the Commander reached out, his thick fingers caressing her cheek, then moving down to gently grasp her chin. He tilted her head up until she was gazing at him directly, right into his cobalt eyes, and he smiled again. Leaning down, he very carefully pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss, like the wings of a butterfly. But it was enough to make her feel giddy, almost dizzy, and she closed her eyes, hands moving up to rest on his shoulders

They still didn't know why they felt this way about each other, or even what this feeling was, but neither of them wanted it to end...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Tee hee hee. Sorry if it's weird...

Please read and review! )


	38. Nervous

_Why am I scared?_

The tiny beach house was filled with people, all of them chattering excitedly. The orphan children ran about playing, all dressed in their best. Lacus and Miriallia stood in the kitchen preparing food, already clad in pale pastel silk bridesmaid dresses, flowers garlanding their hair. Everyone was prepared for the autumn wedding taking place that day...except for the bride. In contrast to the noise and bustle of the rest of the house, the spare room was silent, empty apart from a young woman staring at her reflection in a full-length mirror. Her expression was worried, sombre...when it should be the exact opposite. _This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. So why...am I scared?_

The wedding was due to take place in just a few hours, but she still wasn't ready. She wore no make-up, her chestnut hair still hung around her shoulders, and she wore only a lacy slip. The thin silk wedding gown hung on the back of the door, and the woman rubbed the material between her fingers with a faint smile. Everything was ready, the chapel, the food, the dress and veil, the guests. Everyone but _her._ It was ridiculous. They'd been engaged for three months - plenty of time for either of them to back out if they wanted. But she didn't. She loved him, more than anyone, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But marriage...there was something so..._final_ about it. If it all went wrong, you couldn't just walk away.

Murrue sighed, sitting down on the bed and staring at her bare feet. _I wish I could see him. Talk to him...and find out how he feels._ But she couldn't. She was sure Mwu was somewhere around, but they were forbidden from seeing each other due to the old superstition about 'bad luck'._ But still, I want to see him...I wish I hadn't taken that superstition so seriously..._

He was walking along the beach, staring out at the ocean. The sea breeze whipped strands of his long blonde hair across his face, but he never noticed. He had come out here a little while earlier hoping that the peaceful setting would help calm his nerves, but to no avail. In fact, he just felt more nervous as the minutes ticked by..closer to the wedding. Wandering closer to the small wooden house, Mwu idly peeked in one of the windows, stomach clenching with worry as he saw the pink princess already dressed up, adding iced flowers to the chocolate wedding cake. Moving to another window, his scarred face brightened into a smile. Because there she was. His fiancee was sitting on the simple bed, wearing just a lacy nightdress-like outfit. She looked...well, Murrue looked scared as hell, which made the man's smile widen. _So, you feel the same way, huh?_

Gently, Mwu tapped on the window, causing Murrue to jump, startled. Her amber eyes widened in surprise when she saw him there, but she smiled. Tip-toeing over to the window, she pushed it open, leaning on the sill. "You're not supposed to be here!" she hissed, trying to stifle her giggles. "But I'm glad you are..." The man beamed, moving to plant a light kiss on her lips. "You scared?" he whispered, and Murrue nodded. "Me too," he replied. The two gazed at each other for a while, each gaining some sort of comfort from the other's presence. Then Mwu grinned. "Here, c'mon," He extended a hand to her. His fiancee blinked, surprised. "Huh?"

In reply, Mwu pulled the window open further. "C'mon. Let's go for a walk, okay?" She hesitated for a split second, then smiled, taking his offered hand and climbing through the window, he wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her gently to the sand.

The couple ran down the beach to the water's edge, laughing all the way. "Lacus-san and Miriallia-san..they're gonna be so mad when they find out I'm gone..." Murrue observed, but Mwu just shrugged. "Let them. You looked like you needed someone to talk to.."

Hand-in-hand, the two of them walked together in the surf, not speaking at first. Finally, as always, Mwu broke the silence. "So, you _are_ scared?" Murrue nodded mutely, her hand tightening in his. "Yes..." she muttered. "And I don't know why. I _want _this..." Her fiance sighed, tilting his head up to look at the sky. "So do I. It's a big decision...you think we're ready?"

"As we'll ever be.." she replied. "What I don't get is...why we're worried _now_.." Her brown eyes met his blue ones, and suddenly, she smiled. "We've had three whole months to think about this, so why now?" Mwu paused to consider this. "I think it's 'cause it's the big day. Ya know, no turning back. I think anyone'd be scared, don't you? I mean, I wasn't worried at _all _till last night.."

"Me neither.." said Murrue softly. "But then I started thinking, 'will this all work out?' 'What if things go wrong?' And then...I got scared..." The rueful grin on her fiance's face told her that he'd been thinking the exact same things. "What do we do?" she asked, moving around to face him. Gently, she brushed the long hair from his face, gazing right into his eyes. "I mean, I want this, to marry you. To be with you. So I think..." She broke off at the sight of his sunny smile, and Mwu finished the sentence for her.

"That we'll be all right."

The couple stood there together for several more moments, then he held out his hand to her. "Let's go back, okay?"

As they walked over the white sand back to the house, Mwu looked down, studying his bride-to-be. "There is one good thing I can think of right now about us being married.." he said thoughtfully. Murrue raised an eyebrow at the innocent-sounding question. "Oh? And what would that be?"

The blonde man gestured to the lacy slip she wore, the hemline of which was rather high up on her thighs. "The fact that _I'll_ be the only one who'll get to see you in something like that after today.." The woman looked down at herself, and flushed crimson at the realisation of what exactly she was (or rather _wasn't_) wearing. "Why didn't you tell me?" she squeaked, futilely attempting to tug down the hem of the dress. Mwu chuckled at her embarrassment, forgetting to lower his voice. The door to the little wooden house opened, and Lacus peeked out. Her surprised expression melted into one of mixed relief and anger. "Murrue-san! There you are! We looked in your room...but you weren't there, and no-one could find you! We were worried that..." She sighed, then glared at Mwu. "You kidnapped her?" she accused. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

The scarred man shrugged, not at all apologetic. "We had stuff to work out. Besides," he said, wrapping an arm around his fiancee's slender waist, "me and her, we already have all the luck we'll ever need..." Murrue smiled, leaning into his embrace, and Lacus sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, there's only an hour to go, and you both need to finish getting ready. Come on.."

Mwu let Murrue go, giving her one last kiss. "Next time," he whispered in her ear, "it'll be forever.." She blushed, but nodded. "See you in a little while.."

Things really _would _be all right...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( That was a random idea, ne? But I just wondered whether they'd be nervous at all about being married, even though they'd be happy about it..

Please read and review! )


	39. Sick

"Murrue? Hey, c'mon honey..time to wake up.."

She could hear his voice, but it sounded faint and faraway. Mumbling a little, she snuggled further down in the fluffy comforter, burying her head in the pillows. All she wanted was to just go back to sleep, but the voice appeared again at the edge of her consciousness. "Murrue?" Something touched her shoulder, and she shook it away. "Mmmmm.." The next thing she knew, the covers were pulled back, letting in bright daylight. She winced at the sharp pain that stabbed through her head at the light, and huddled back into the pillows. "Go away..." she murmured, reaching out blindly to try and grab the comforter, but she couldn't find it. Instead, a warm hand was placed over her forehead. "You're burning up.." the voice said. "I'm sorry..." A moment later, the covers were replaced, and tucked firmly around her. She smiled sleepily, and curled back up, falling back asleep almost at once.

Mwu sighed, running a hand through tousled blonde hair. He had tried to wake Murrue up, knowing that she'd be late for work, but he hadn't expected her to be sick. She was running a high fever, her forehead so hot the skin almost burned his fingers..and now he felt bad for disturbing her. Wandering downstairs, he picked up the phone, going outside so he could make his calls without waking his sleeping girlfriend. He punched in the numbers for Morgenroete, placing the reciever to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ Erica Simmons' voice answered, and Mwu whispered. "Hey, Erica, it's Mwu.."

_"Fllaga-san? What's going on? Why are you whispering?"_

"Cause Murrue's sleeping. She's sick, has a fever. I was just calling in to tell you she wouldn't be coming in today.." He heard Erica sigh at the other end of the line. _"Sick, huh? I noticed yesterday that she was flagging a bit..but she denied it when I asked her. Okay, tell her not to rush things, and you take care of her. Thanks, Fllaga-san."_

Ending the call, Mwu next dialled the academy, explaining the situation. They didn't sound happy, but let him take the day off. Afterwards, he took a bowl of ice water and a cloth upstairs to where Murrue lay. She was still sleeping, face peaceful, even with the hectic red flush to her cheeks. Mwu smiled, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. She was still running a fever, and it was still pretty high, so he soaked the cloth in the water, carefully laying it on her brow. The coolness of the water against the fever caused the young woman to stir, and she awoke, gazing up at the man who sat beside her with tired amber eyes.

"Mwu?" she mumbled softly, managing a sleepy smile. "Whatcha doing?" The man grinned, stroking her dark hair lovingly. "Looking after you." he replied, his smile widening as Murrue closed her eyes and nuzzled into his touch. "Why?" she asked drowsily, opening her eyes again.

"Cause you're sick," he replied, adjusting the cloth on her forehead. "You have a fever..."

She looked surprised at that, then set her chin determinedly. "M'not sick.." she replied, stubbornly trying to sit up, the cool cloth falling from her as she wriggled about under the covers. Mwu chuckled in amused exasperation, easily pushing her back down onto the bed. "Stay put." he told her cheerfully. Murrue grumbled, but couldn't really do anything about it. As he replaced the covers, she peeked up at him. "Can't I get up?"

"Nope." he said cheerfully, squeezing one of her small hands. "You can stay there 'till your fever goes down a bit. Want something to eat or drink?" She huffed a little at being made to stay in bed, but smiled at his offer. "I'm not really hungry.." she replied softly. "But some juice would be nice..." Mwu nodded, leaning forward to gently kiss her forehead. "Okay, sweetheart. You stay there and rest, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled again. As Mwu got up, he gazed down at her for a moment, the pale face and thick dark hair set off by the rosy flush to her cheeks, and the red pyjamas...she looked adorable, and he leaned down to kiss her again. Murrue's eyes widened, but then closed slowly as she returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, face even redder. He shrugged. "Cause you just looked so darn cute." She screwed her nose up at that, but she did look happy. After ruffling her hair, Mwu set off downstairs to fix her a glass of juice. He grinned to himself as he poured the cool liquid. Murrue's sickness wasn't nearly as bad as he'd first feared, apart from the high fever, she seemed okay. She was still sleepy, however, and some more rest would do her good.

_Plus, it's an effective way to get her to stay put._

Back upstairs, he placed the glass on the bedside table, slipping an arm behind his girlfriend's back to help her sit up. She regarded him for a second, then sighed. "You took the day off, didn't you?" she asked, and he grinned. "Sure did. To look after you."

"I don't need looking after..." she huffed, pushing the comforter back. Mwu simply replaced the covers again, placing a hand on her forehead. "Right. And the fact that you're running a temperature means that you're just fine. Tell the truth."

She frowned, folding her arms. "My head and my joints hurt a bit, that's all. Don't fuss." She reached out to take the glass, sipping the juice, her annoyed expression melting into relief as the cool liquid soothed the back of her aching throat. The blonde man grinned. "And your throat hurts too? And you're still sleepy?"

"Mwu!" she complained. "Stop it! I'm just fi..." Her tirade was cut off by a huge yawn, and Mwu couldn't help but laugh. He took the glass from her hand, and gently lowered her back down onto the bed. Murrue attempted to protest, but found herself yawning again. "Why am I..." she mumbled, and he smiled. "Cause you pushed yourself too hard..." he replied, chuckling as his stubborn Murrue tried to fight the drowsiness overtaking her. He kissed her flushed cheek, and stroked her dark hair until she finally gave up the fight, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well, princess. I'll be right here when you wake up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( A mountain of the finest fluff XD. Enjoy. Poor Murrue-san...she conked out lmao.

Please read and review! )


	40. Teasing

He'd thought she was asleep. She was curled up in his arms, eyes closed, a tiny smile on her face. He smiled too, stroking her hair, and looking up at the ceiling. Without thinking, he murmured, "How did we end up like this?"

"You started it..." came a drowsy murmur. She raised her head to look at him sleepily, still smiling. Reaching out, she ran a hand down his cheek. "Regretting it?" He chuckled, pulling her close again. "Not at all." He ran a hand gently up and down her back. "Why would I ever regret this?"

She sighed, snuggling back down into his embrace. "I don't regret it either.." she agreed. Then she smiled. "Although, maybe Natarle has a few regrets.." He raised an eyebrow at that, peeking down to see the rather impish look on his lover's face. "The Lieutenant? How do you mean?" Murrue giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because I got you, and she didn't. She liked you, you know? I think that if she could see us now...that she'd be jealous." He blinked, blue eyes wide. "Liked me? She did?"

"Yep. She'd never have said anything, but I saw the way she looked at you sometimes." She poked his chest. "She liked you." Mwu grinned at that. "Hey now. Not so bad being liked by _two _pretty ladies..." Murrue tipped her head to one side. "Oh? You think she's pretty?"

"Well, sure, kinda.." he mused, looking at the ceiling again. "She has nice eyes. But she's not really my type, you know?" The young woman beside him didn't look convinced. "Your type? And what exactly is 'your type'?" Mwu smiled, tracing circles into her back through her nightdress. He didn't answer her dry questioning, just gazed at her. Murrue met his gaze for a few moments, then looked away, a faint trace of pink to her cheeks.

"So," he continued airily, still stroking her back, "you think the Lieutenant would be jealous? And what do you mean, 'you got me'? You mean that if she'd stayed on board the ship, there'd have been a fight on for me?" _That_ was a flattering thought...but his ego was quickly bruised by her laughter. "What, you think you're God's gift to women now?"

"No!" he replied quickly, trying to cover himself. "I..." Murrue kept laughing, rolling onto her back. Her pale face was flushed red from her giggles. "And here I was thinking that you weren't as egotistical as you seemed at first. Guess I was wrong..." He scowled at that, folding his arms. "Well, excuse me.."

Murrue turned her head to peek up at him, suppressing more giggles at his obvious pouting. Shaking her head, she moved up to kiss his cheek. "You're cute when you're mad.." she whispered in his ear, resting her head on his shoulder. The blonde man didn't respond at first, then sighed. "That was mean.."

"Well, what do you expect when you say something like that?" she asked, nuzzling closer. "You were kind of asking for it.."

"Yeah.." he whined, "but it _was_ a flattering thought.." He pulled her close and began to draw patterns on her back again, his sunny smile returning when she arched into his touch, her sigh of contentment almost a purr. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"No..." she murmured happily, "you're not.."

"You think the Lieutenant would be jealous of you? She was jealous that she didn't get to be captain, after all..." he mused. Murrue's lips curved in a smile. "She could have been captain if she'd wanted. She seems better suited for it. It does make me wonder, though. If she'd been captain, and I'd stayed down in the hangar with the mobile suits...what would have happened?" Mwu grinned. "Not much difference, I don't think. She'd have been more interested in her job than in me. And since I spend a lot of my time in the hangar anyway...you'd still have been the one I noticed." The auburn-haired woman blushed, but she looked happy. He couldn't help pushing it though, wanting to know for sure. "If she ever had tried though..would you have let her?"

His captain giggled, snuggling closer. "Once I'd figured out how I felt? Not a chance. What about _you_? If Natarle had ever told you she liked you, what would you have done?"

"Hmm." was his reply. He scratched his chin, deep in thought (or pretending to be.) Murrue huffed a little. "Is it that hard to come up with an answer?"

"Well," Mwu hedged. "She _is_ pretty. And it's always nice to be told by a pretty lady that they like you..." But even as he pretended to struggle with the decision, he already knew his answer. He looked to where his lover was watching him, inwardly smiling as he saw that despite her nonchalance, she really was worried about his answer.

_The Lieutenant is pretty, sure. But it's a cold kind of beauty. The way her eyes could narrow to chips of ice when she was shouting out orders, or when Murrue made a decision she didn't approve of...no. Even if she really did like me, it wouldn't have worked out. _

Murrue, on the other hand...it was like comparing night with day. Everything about her was warm and caring, her eyes, manner, voice...all of it. Even when she was mad at him, (which was kind of scary) he still found her adorable. There was no doubt as to who he would have chosen.

"I'd still have chosen you." he replied, caressing her cheek with a finger. "Nobody else." Murrue beamed, delighted, and hugged him. Mwu chuckled. "You were worried, huh? Silly.."

_She could never compare to you. Because I was drawn to you the moment we met..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Was this too weird? It was OOC, but...You can tell that Natarle sort of liked Mwu (proves she has taste XD) and I do think that's another reason why she always seemed to be mean to Murrue-san. 'Cause she could tell that Mwu liked our favourite captain.

Hope it's not too bad. Please read and review! )


	41. Walk

"So what do you want to do today?"

She thought about that, spoon paused halfway in midair between her cereal bowl and her mouth. "I don't know. I was going to dig over the garden some more..." He rolled his eyes at that, reaching out to take her free hand. "You spend half your life in that garden. How about we go for a walk instead?"

"A walk where?" she asked, finally eating the spoonful of cereal. "You have anywhere in mind?" He studied the young woman sitting across the table from him, smiling at her still-sleepy face and rumpled auburn hair. "Nowhere special." he replied, letting go of her hand. "Just out. To get some fresh air. That sound okay?" She considered this for a moment, then gave him a warm smile. "Yeah."

Which is how, later that morning, the two of them left the large red-brick house, locking the door carefully behind them, and set off down the street towards the city. Halfway down the road, however, she turned around to look back at the house, soft smile to pink lips. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. "Whatcha lookin' at, beautiful?"

"It still feels strange.." she said quietly. "To look at that house and know that it's _ours_. That we live there." She looked up at him, amber eyes bright. "Don't you think so?"

"Kinda." he admitted. "But it's a nice feeling too.." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her pale cheek, and the couple continued on their walk. As they strolled, Mwu turned to glance at his girlfriend, a fond smile growing as he watched her. Murrue hadn't noticed his gaze, eyes focused straight ahead. Her dark hair was fluttering in the slight breeze, as was the hem of her floaty blouse. She was still smiling, her hand still clasped his tightly...and all he could do was stare. _Even harder to believe than the fact that I have a house and a life like this...is the fact that I get to share it with you..._

"And what are you staring at?" He blinked cobalt-blue eyes at the sound of her voice, and saw that she was watching him, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. "Uh, nothing, I mean...sorry..." Murrue giggled at how flustered he sounded. "Looked like a nice daydream..." she mused, focusing back on the street again. But she was still smiling.

The city was quiet for the time of day, only a few dozen people visible on the broad paved streets. The sun shone down brightly, causing the couple to take respite from the sub-tropical heat under a shop's awning. Mwu stretched out lazily, sighing in comfort. "Isn't this better than just spending the day in the garden?" The dark-haired woman by his side chuckled. "I guess..."

"So, anywhere you want to go? Or want to do?" he asked, leaning down and adjusting the broad-brimmed sunhat she wore. Murrue paused to think about it, then smiled. "I think that...I'd like something cool to drink." The blonde man beamed. "Sounds good to me. Soda okay?"

"Yep." she replied. "And it's your treat." Her smile became impish, playful, especially when Mwu's own smile faded. "Mine? How come?"

"Because it was your idea to come out like this." was her answer. "And it's so hot today..." She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead theatrically, and sighed loudly. Mwu shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Okay. But you have to buy the ice-creams later..."

Crossing the road, he bought two ice-cold sodas, handing one to his girlfriend. Murrue smiled sweetly, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now where shall we go?" He shrugged. "Does it really matter?" He reached out to take her hand again, and the two continued walking, pointing out landmarks, window-shopping, and chatting. Mwu drained the last of his soda, and his scarred face lit up as he saw a tiny shop nestled at the corner of the street. "Hey, let's go in there!"

The shop was dark and quiet, and smelled wonderful. As the man pushed open the door, he closed his eyes and smiled. Murrue wandered in curiously behind him, peeked around...then sighed. "You can be such a child..." The glass counters of the shop were piled high with sticky treats, cakes, cookies, pastries, and various other sweet things. Mwu turned to her with a bright grin. "Which one would you like? C'mon!"

"I thought you already paid for the soda.." she pointed out, one eyebrow raised. "Shouldn't it be my treat this time? Go on, you pick one, and I'll buy it." The blonde man looked surprised for a moment, then beamed, pulling her close for a hug. Letting her go, he browsed the shelves of sweets, face lighting up as he came across a large chocolate-chip cookie, the treat freshly baked and still warm. Murrue rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling as she paid for the cookie.

"You aren't having anything?" he asked, mouth full, and she shook her head. "I'm okay. Not hungry." Mwu's face fell, and he gestured around himself at all the sweets. "You sure?" Murrue nodded, and made her way out of the cool shop to the sunny street.

"So, now where?" she asked, smiling up at him as they continued walking. In reply, he caught her hand and pulled her down the steps onto the promenade, and from there onto the beach. The large stretch of white sand was practically undisturbed by other footprints, and seemed to go on forever. As the couple strolled along the ocean's edge, the surf wetting their feet, Murrue looked up to the one beside her. "So, why _did_ you want us to go for a walk today?"

Mwu gave her an innocent look. "What do you mean? It was a spur of the moment thing..." Her expression let him know that she didn't believe a word of it, and he sighed. "I didn't get away with it, huh?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box, and handed it to her without a word, looking rather shy. Murrue took the small object carefully, turning it over in her hands to click open the catch. Her heart was racing. "What's this?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Opening the box, she gasped. Inside, resting on a velvety cushion, was a beautiful silver necklace. "What...Mwu, I..."

He looked embarrassed, but was smiling. "I just thought...well, it's been a month since the end of the war...a month since we got back together, and I..." He looked away, cheeks pink, and Murrue giggled. Moving around to face him, she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much..."

Mwu beamed, taking the necklace from the box to fasten it carefully around her neck. "It suits you, just like I thought it would." he said, wrapping her up in a hug. "I'm glad you like it..."

"I love it," she replied softly, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

The two of them stood there together in the late afternoon sunlight, heedless of the ocean waves lapping at their feet, and the cry of the sea birds overhead. This moment belonged to them, and them alone.

"Shall we go home?" he asked after a while, and she nodded, opening her eyes. Pulling away from her, he reached for her hand again, but instead she grinned...and hopped onto his back. Mwu blinked. "Huh?" Murrue laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling close. The blonde man pretended to sigh, but couldn't hold back a smile. "Okay.." He looped his arms around her slender legs, and set off running up the beach, his laughter blending with her own.

It was a strange anniversary, but somehow...it was perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This rambled a bit, but it was partly inspired by Sky's chapter in her fic about their two-month anniversary. Only I'm too much of a chicken to write it as lime XD.

Plus I had a really cute image while I was at work of Mwu giving Murrue-san a piggyback ride, and I had to write about it...

Please read and review! )


	42. Chloe

He didn't understand.

He'd gone to sleep after a bedtime story and a cup of milk, in his own bed, and had been woken up by bright lights flashing in his eyes. It had taken him a few minutes to work out where he was...in the car. His little face registered bewilderment, marigold eyes wide. After a while, he spoke up. "Mommy? Daddy?" He wriggled to try and escape his booster seat, but no no avail. Finding no answer, he whimpered a little. "Mommy?"

"It's...okay, honey.." his mother finally said, her eyes tightly closed. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead, and her hands were curled into fists, fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. "We're going to see...Auntie Lacus and Uncle Kira, so be...a good boy, okay?" The toddler clearly didn't get any of it, but nodded, settling back into the seat and sucking his thumb until he fell asleep again. In spite of the intense pain she was in, the woman smiled. "I guess...we're lucky he was still sleepy.." Not taking his eyes from the road, or loosening the tight grip he had on the steering wheel, the man driving nodded. The woman smiled, then gasped, fighting back another wave of pain. "You..can relax, you know.." she told him after it had passed. "I still have a way to go before it all happens.."

"How can you tell that?" asked the man, a bead of sweat rolling into his eyes. The traffic ahead was light, given that it was the early hours of the morning, and he was eternally grateful for that. Murrue chuckled softly. "I just do, that's all.." She tipped her head back against the headrest of her seat, reaching up to brush sweat-dampened hair from her brow. "I've done this before, remember?" Mwu sighed, peeking in the rear-view mirror to glance at his sleeping son. The eighteen-month-old Alex slept peacefully, no idea of the panicked state his father was in, or that he was about to get a new brother or sister. The blonde man shook his head, wishing that he could be as calm as his wife.

The red car pulled up outside the tiny wooden beach house, Mwu leaping from the vehicle and pounding impatiently on the door. After a few moments (which seemed like an eternity), the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Kira. "Mwu-san?" he mumbled, rubbing one violet eye. "What's going on?"

The older man sighed, gesturing to the car. Murrue poked her head out of the window, looking rather sheepish. "Hi, Kira-kun..Sorry about this. It's...hospital time.." The boy's eyes widened as he caught her meaning. "Huh? Oh! Right! You want us to look after Alex?" The woman smiled. "If you would..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath...then her eyes flashed open again. "Mwu...we'd better hurry.."

In response, Mwu dashed around to the passenger side and lifted out the booster seat, passing it and an overnight bag to the still-stunned Kira. "I'll call you tomorrow morning," was all he said before jumping back in the car and driving away at great speed. Kira watched the red vehicle disappear up the dirt track, and shook his head. "Man, I hope I never have to go through that.."

The maternity ward was lit up bright as day, despite the late hour. Murrue opened the car door and attempted to climb out, but Mwu lifted her into his arms to carry her. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "My hero.." she whispered, before squeezing her eyes shut and moaning softly. "Please hurry..."

He ran through the door into the reception, yelling for a doctor. One dashed up quickly, helping the panicked man settle his wife into a wheelchair, and took them through to a private room. After examining her, the doctor nodded. "Not be long now.."

In spite of his worry, Mwu had to smile. "A way to go', huh?" Murrue didn't dignify that with a response, closing her eyes and grabbing his hand. He winced as her fingernails bit into the skin of his palm, but never moved. He could only imagine how much pain she was in right now. "It's going to be okay.." he said gently, leaning forward and kissing her sweat-soaked cheek. "I'm right here..."

Murrue opened her eyes, and managed a faint smile. "I know..." she replied. She chuckled slightly. "Still want a girl?" Her husband grinned. "I don't mind.."

She closed her eyes again, squeezing his hand so hard it almost cut off the circulation. "Well...we're about to find out.." she managed to gasp, before crying out in pain. Her toes curled with effort, and her cheeks were flushed bright red. "Oh god.."

Mwu closed his own eyes, leaning his head against the rail of the bed with relief as the pressure on his hand was released, and Murrue gasped, sinking back into the hospital bed. A soft wail sounded from the back of the room, and he opened his eyes suddenly, remembering. "Is the..."

The doctor walked back towards them, carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket. "The baby is just fine," she said, gently placing the infant into it's mother's arms. "It's a girl.."

Murrue smiled lovingly down at her baby daughter, tears running unheeded down her cheeks. "She's...so beautiful..." she whispered, kissing the tiny forehead. She glanced up at her husband, who's scarred face wore an expression of stunned disbelief. "You got your wish, honey.." she told him, carefully handing him their new child. Mwu gazed down at his daughter in wonder, at the pale cheeks and wisps of dark hair. "She's gonna look just like her mom.." he murmured, smiling as the child stirred. "Hey, sweetie.." he said, drawing a breath as the little girl blinked sleepily, and opened her eyes. Cobalt blue eyes.

"What shall we call her?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the baby, who, after yawning, settled down contentedly to sleep in her father's arms. Murrue giggled at his reaction...it had been just the same when Alex was born.

"You picked Alex's name, this time I get to choose." she said, reaching out and taking her sleeping daughter into her own arms, resting the baby on her chest. "Chloe. She's called Chloe. That sound okay?" she asked, regarding him with warm amber eyes. Mwu nodded. "Perfect. Now," he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "how do we explain to Alex where his new baby sister came from?"

Murrue closed her eyes and sank back against the pillows with a groan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Teh AU again. Sis asked for an AU, although I think she wanted the other version. But...this kind of wrote itself...

Please read and review! )


	43. Embarrassment

The large room was alive with the sounds of chatter and music, crewmembers standing around, some leaning against the wall. Most had drinks in their hands, and a few of the braver ones were dancing. This party was being held as a kind of morale booster, given that the war had been silent for the last few weeks. A lot of the crew were more than a little nervous about all the quiet, so it had been decided to hold this dance to take everyone's mind off things. And so far, it seemed to be working. People were laughing and chatting, sitting on the tables stacked up against the wall, sipping fruit juice or coffee. The music was a mixture of various cheery pop songs, the volume turned down low so as not to disturb the quiet talking.

A few of the younger crewmembers, as well as a few technicians sat together near the back, waiting for a slow romantic number to be played, their eyes on various female crewmembers.

"Who are you gonna ask to dance?" one asked, leaning his chin on his hands. His friend pointed to a small, slight young woman near the back of the room, her blonde hair piled high on her head. Laughter rippled around the small group, and one young man sighed. "I wish I could ask the Captain to dance..."

"Don't we all," replied another. "But have you seen how close he is? It's like he's her bodyguard or something..." They gazed sourly towards the corner of the large room, where the ship's captain was leaning against the wall, a drink in her hand. She was watching the proceedings with a gentle smile, seemingly happy to be there. And right beside her...was Commander La Fllaga. He was dividing his attention between the woman by his side and the other male crewmembers, as if _daring_ them to come anywhere near the captain.

Murrue idly sipped her drink, trying not to roll her eyes at how edgy the man beside her was acting. "Will you calm down?" Mwu scowled, hawk-like gaze on the crowd of people. "I am calm," he replied, still frowning.

"Why exactly are you being my shadow tonight?" she asked, inwardly knowing the answer. And sure enough, as fidgety as he had been before, his handsome face suddenly lit up into a cheery smile. "Cause when the slow songs start, I wanna be the first one who gets to dance with you..."

Murrue flushed slightly. "And who says I'm going to dance at all?" To be honest, she couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing. Even though, deep down, she would rather like to dance with Mwu...no way would she do it in front of all these people. But the blonde man just kept grinning, taking a slug of his own drink. The young woman felt her heart sink. Somehow, she guessed that Mwu wouldn't take 'no' for an answer...

And sure enough, half-an-hour later, someone (who would be in trouble when Murrue found out exactly who), turned the lights down low, and in place of the happy upbeat songs, slow, romantic music began to play. After a few moments, couples began to move onto the centre of the floor, dancing slowly to the soft music. Mwu turned to his captain with a hopeful grin, which she pretended she hadn't seen. "Aww, come on.." he whined quietly, taking her hand. Murrue blushed, grateful that this exchange was hard for everyone else to see. "I can't dance.." she whispered. "Besides, even if I could, you're not exactly asking me the right way..."

He blinked at that. "Well, I'm not so good at dancing either," he admitted. "And as for asking the right way..." He smiled, extending his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Captain?"

His gentle formality was...unexpected, to say the least. For reasons she couldn't quite explain, Murrue felt her cheeks grow hotter, and she looked away, amber eyes trained on the floor. "I...I..." Glancing up again, her breath caught in her throat at the affectionate expression in his blue eyes. _Oh, what the hell_...

Reaching out, she took his hand, his delighted smile as she did so causing butterflies to dance in her stomach. And quietly, the two of them slipped onto the dancefloor, beginning to sway slowly to the romantic music. Murrue was intensely aware of several people stopping chatting, or dancing themselves, to watch them, and she blushed fiercely, burying her face in Mwu's jacket. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the attention a bit, looking around at everyone with a broad grin. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Relax..." he whispered, inclining his head close to hers. "It's only a dance.."

_It might be 'just a dance', but it's just a dance with **him**. And everyone's watching us..._

But, closing her eyes, she found that she was able to tune out everyone else in the room, and just focus on the one she danced with. He was warm, and the combination of his breathing, heartbeat, and the soft music lulled her. Smiling, she sighed. _This is great..._

"Murrue? Hey, Murrue?" His voice in her ear startled her, and she raised her head to look up at him. Mwu was grinning mischievously. "The song's finished now..."

Eyes widening, she glanced around, face beginning to burn with embarrassment as she saw absolutely _everyone_ staring at her. Some people were smiling, some watching with disbelief...and she shook her head, pulling away from Mwu, and running headlong out of the door. Her heart was racing wildly, and she was already breathless...but she never stopped running until she was safely in her quarters. Once inside, she threw herself down on the bed, fingers curling around the thin sheets.

_Why did I let him talk me into that?_

So much for wanting to keep everything a secret. Fat chance of that happening now. Sighing, Murrue unwound her hands from the covers, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. _I..enjoyed it. It felt wonderful to just dance with him, lose myself in the music. I just wish we'd been able to have that without everyone watching us..._

A soft beeping at the door indicated that someone was entering the code to come into the room. And there was only one person besides herself that it could be. And, as the steel parted from the wall, a familiar blonde head peeked in. "You okay?" Sitting up, she nodded mutely. Mwu sighed, slipping inside her room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

Murrue smiled, shaking her head. "No need to apologise. I..." He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It was nice though, wasn't it?" he asked, sneaking a kiss on her cheek. She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back against him. "I wish..we could have had that without anyone else watching..." she murmured.

"Well, we can," Mwu told her cheerfully, causing her to look up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "We can dance here, can't we? There's no music, but does it matter that much?" She smiled, letting him take her hand and pull her to her feet. Together, the two of them stood in the centre of the room, his hands on her waist, hers placed on his shoulders...and began to dance. They moved together slowly, swaying to the beat of music which existed only for them. Murrue smiled happily, closing her eyes and nuzzling close to him. "This is better..." she murmured softly, resting her head on his chest. "Yeah," Mwu replied, stroking her back. He leaned in closer to her so he could breathe in the scent of flowers from her thick dark hair. "What shall we do next?"

Murrue giggled slightly. "That's up to you.." she told him, raising her head to regard him fondly. "What would you like to do?" In response, he bent down and kissed her very gently, his blue eyes closing as the exchange deepened. She closed her own eyes as he explored her mouth, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Does that make up for embarrassing you?" he asked when they broke for air, and Murrue laughed again, pressing a few more kisses to his neck and cheek.

"Almost." she replied. "But not quite..." She pulled him down by his collar for another kiss. "This could work, though..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD fluffy goodness. This was partly inspired by one of the first MXM fanfics I ever read, 'Show Me The Way', by bondfan. Anyone who hasn't read that should check it out :smiles: it's awesome.

Please read and review! )


	44. Day After

The first thing she saw when she awoke was a pair of bright blue eyes staring into her own. The owner of the eyes smiled, the expression lighting up his scarred face, and reached out to trail a fingertip softly down her cheek. "Hey there," he said. "Good morning.." Murrue regarded the man blankly for a moment, mind still fuddled by sleep. "Wha-?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. The man chuckled. "Wake up, Murrue..."

_What is he doing here? _was her only thought. She knew who he was, of course, he was Colonel - wait. She blinked amber eyes slowly, memories of the previous day beginning to filter through her mind. There had been a battle, and _Archangel_ had fought. _Minerva_ had fired at her ship...then what? She gasped as the image of Akatsuki blocking the enemy positron cannon flitted through her memories, then what had happened afterwards...This man, he wasn't Colonel Lorrnoke. Not anymore. Instead, he was her greatest wish come true.

She reached out, much as he had done, and brushed a thin hand across his handsome face. The man's smile broadened, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to lean into her touch. Murrue stared at him in amazement, her heart pounding. His skin was warm beneath her fingers, the rough feel of his stubble tickling her. He...really wasn't a dream?

"Mwu..." she whispered, and he laughed again, the cheerfully familiar sound bringing back dozens of memories. "Awake now, huh?" he asked, running a hand through her dark hair, letting the silky strands tangle in his fingers. "To be honest, when I woke up, I thought you were a dream too. I had some really weird dreams last night..hey, are you okay?" Because Murrue was staring at him still, tears trickling steadily down her cheeks. As he watched, she hiccupped quietly, the tears dripping from her chin to soak into the pillow. "I...I..." she murmured, then moved suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as she could. Mwu smiled, returning her embrace. "Didn't I tell you there was no need to cry anymore? It's okay now, Murrue..." he said soothingly, stroking her back gently. "C'mon now..." he whispered, feeling her tears still falling to land on his bare chest. The woman sighed, although it sounded more like a sob, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You really did come back.." she said, tone disbelieving. Her hand moved slowly up his chest to his face, fingertips tracing his strong features as though memorising the way they felt. Mwu closed his eyes at the feather-light touch, pressing soft kisses to her fingers. "It's strange.." she said, as though talking to herself, "I'm used to the way your face feels when I touch it...but I'm still not used to the scar yet.." She leaned forward and kissed the scar on his shoulder gently, before snuggling back down in his arms.

"I missed you so much..." she said, breathing in the familiar scent of his skin. Mwu sighed, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry." was all he could say. The woman in his arms smiled, her tawny eyes closed. "Don't be.." she replied. "You're here now, and that's all that matters. Just as long as you don't leave me again.."

He gazed down at her, blue eyes tracing over every inch of her face and body that he could see. Nothing much seemed to have changed about her in the last two years, except that her hair was longer. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Looking across at the clock, the blonde man grinned. "Shall we get up?" he asked, and Murrue sighed, cracking open one eye to look up at him. "We can't stay here?" she questioned plaintively, and the man laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "If you want. But you're the captain, remember?"

She sighed, muttering something under her breath that sounded very much like a curse. Finally, she wriggled free of his arms, sitting up in the bed. Running a hand through her dark hair, she stretched, the sheet slipping from her body. Mwu groaned, moving to wrap his arms around her waist again. "I changed my mind. Let's stay here..." Murrue smiled, ruffling his hair. "We can't.." she told him, managing to escape his embrace and climb out of the bed. Wrapping her robe around herself, she made her way to the tiny bathroom, humming as she did so. Mwu huffed, slumping back in the bed and staring at the ceiling. This wasn't fair. He'd gotten his true self back less than sixteen hours ago, and been reunited with his loved one for only about twelve of those. And he had to share her already? _Why the hell did I point out the time?_

Murrue wandered back out of the bathroom, now clad in her blue and white uniform. She chuckled gently as she saw him still lying in the bed, and leaned down to kiss him. "Come on now.." she scolded, although the loving smile on her face belied her words. "I want to stay here too, but you know that we can't." Mwu looked up at her mournfully, reaching up to stroke her face. She closed her eyes for a moment at his touch, then grinned, poking his nose. "Get up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Murrue sat in the mess hall, nibbling on a sandwich. Her day had been peaceful, uneventful, which was a welcome change after the battles and constant uncertainty. And...she couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face at the knowledge that whatever else happened, she wasn't alone anymore.

"Well, _someone_ sure looks happy..." The woman turned around in surprise at the voice from the doorway. Miriallia-san and Lacus-san stood there, both smiling. Without another word, the two girls walked in and sat down at the same table. Miriallia's knowing grin caused Murrue to blush. "What?" she asked, her voice almost a squeak.

"Well, everyone's wondering what went on last night. Since you and the Colonel were so late for your shifts, I mean..." That statement made Murrue's blush deepen, and she looked down at her lap. "I...I..."

"But you look so happy," said Lacus softly. "It's all you could have wished for, isn't it?" The older woman didn't look up, hiding her crimson cheeks behind a curtain of auburn hair. But she did nod. Miriallia giggled. "And he's just as happy. The guys in the hangar bay aren't sure what happened to him. Yesterday he was pretty quiet, now he's laughing and joking with everyone, and whistling as he's working on his suit." Murrue smiled at that, peeking up at the younger women.

"What will you do now, Murrue-san?" Lacus wanted to know. "When we get home, I mean?"

"I...don't know.." the captain replied quietly. Her expression became serene, the bright red on her face fading to a light pink. "But whatever happens, I'll stay with him. That's all I need to know."

Miriallia laughed again, sounding delighted. "That's so romantic! But don't forget, will you?" Murrue blinked. "Forget? Forget what?"

The girl's grin became wicked. "To invite us all to the wedding."

The older woman's face flamed vivid scarlet. "M-Miriallia-san! I..." Her words were cut off by a merry chuckle from the doorway. "What wedding would this be? Am I invited too?" Murrue looked around, her blush not fading when she saw who the speaker was. Mwu stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His scarred face wore a wicked grin to match Miriallia's, and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. At the dark-haired woman's embarrassed stutters, he laughed again, walking in to sit beside her and plant a kiss on her reddened cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We could, you know.." he said later as they sat on his bed together. Murrue looked up at that, confused. "Could what?" she asked, sighing in comfort as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled warmly, leaning down to nuzzle his face into her hair. "Get married." he replied, chuckling as he watched the pink steal onto her face. "Not right away," he assured her, breathing in her scent. "But later. When we're used to being together again."

"I...I don't know.." she murmured, eyes closed. "I..."

"It's okay." he told her kindly. "But...we could try living together first. How does that sound?" Murrue was still blushing, but smiled. "That...sounds nice." She glanced up at him, amber eyes shining. "Thank you." Mwu blinked. "Thanks? For what?"

"For being here. For coming back." she said softly. "For being you."

He grinned at that. "You know, you're the only person who's ever thanked me for being myself. It's...nice. Especially now I know who 'myself' is..." He lay back on the bed, the young woman still wrapped securely in his arms. "You think we'll be happy?"

"Yeah..." she replied, eyes closed again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( waffle waffle waffle...

Please read and review! )


	45. Nightmare

It was dark.

However hard she tried, she couldn't see anything. She was alone in a sea of darkness and silence. She closed her eyes, preferring that familiar blackness to the cold and forbidding one around her. "Is anyone here?" she called, but no answer reached her ears. Instead, she smelt burning. Opening her eyes, she looked around. The world was still dark, but up ahead was the faint glimmer of a fire. Getting to her feet, she walked slowly towards the light. As she neared the source, the acrid smell increased until it was almost choking. Covering her nose with a hand, she knelt down to see what was burning. It was some kind of fabric, burning slowly to send a column of thick black smoke into the air. She frowned, examining the cloth. It was a pilot suit, the fire-retardant material difficult to set ablaze. Whatever had caused it to burn...the temperatures must have been incredible.

The fabric...she squinted against the yellow flames to make out the pattern and colour. There were patches of black, grey, and another colour...purple. And it was...stained with red - with blood. She gasped, eyes widening. The suit...she knew who it belonged to, and why it was burning. This..was _his_. It was burning because...

_That's right, he's gone, isn't he? He protected me, at the cost of his own life. I couldn't help him...it's all my fault._

Closing her eyes against the horrific sight, she covered her face with thin hands, shoulders shaking as the tears streamed down her cheeks. _It's my fault he died..._

"Mwu..."

"...ey...hey...wake up!" She gasped, her eyes shooting open. The room she was in was dark, and she felt a sudden surge of terror. Her heart was pounding, and she was clutching thin bedsheets so hard that her knuckles were bone white. She stared around herself wildly, trying to figure out where she was.

"Hey.." The voice was deep, gentle...and familar. She glanced up to the side..to see him sitting there beside her, his cobalt-blue eyes fixed on her. His scarred face wore an expression of concern. "Are you okay?" She wanted to smile, to tell him yes, of course she was okay. But looking at him, into his eyes..her voice caught in her throat. "I..I.." she stuttered, then closed her eyes, squeezing her eyelids shut against the returning flow of tears. Covering her face with her hands, she huddled in the bedcovers, blocking out the sight of him...because she knew that he was only a dream.

"Did you have a nightmare?" his voice asked her again, and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. He leaned down close to her, the scent of his soap and cologne bringing more tears. "It's all right, Murrue..." he said, his fingertips brushing along her cheek and catching the tears. " You're okay..it was only a dream.."

She opened her eyes a little, the dark amber swimming with tears. "How do I know?" she asked softly, reaching up to caress his handsome face, tracing his features as though memorising the way they felt. "How do I know that _this_ isn't the dream?" His expression softened, understanding. "You had another nightmare about _that_, huh?" Gently, he leaned down to pull her into his arms, strong hands stroking her back through the red material of her uniform undershirt. He was warm, his embrace comforting, and as she rested her head against his shoulder, her fear gradually started to diminish. She took a deep breath, her heartrate returning to normal, and looked up at him. He smiled at her, pulling her back against him, and rested his chin on the top of her head, his hands smoothing out her long dark hair. "Feel better?" he asked in a low comforting murmur. "Don't worry. I'm no dream."

She smiled a little at that, closing her eyes and nuzzling close as he cradled her in his arms. "You promise?"

In reply, he took one of her hands in his, almost enveloping it, and brought it close to rest in the centre of his bare chest. The scars on the tanned skin gleamed palely in the dim light, and she could feel his heart beating strongly under her hand. "See?" he asked, his smile gentle and loving. "I'm not a dream..."

"I know.." she said finally, although the tears had started to fall again. He shook his head, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Silly. You don't need to cry anymore." He leaned back against the wall, pulling her onto his lap, and rested his cheek against hers. "Sssshhh..." he whispered, rocking her back and forth to stop her tears. She closed her eyes, reaching behind her to tangle her fingers in his long blonde hair. "I guess...that it's all just a little hard to believe.." she said quietly. "You just...came back, and now the war is over, we can go home together just like I wanted - _we_ wanted..." She felt him nod, his hands caressing her bare arms. "It's hard for me to believe too.." he replied. "But it's all real. I'm here, you're here, and it's going to be all right.."

She smiled at his reassuring words, murmuring happily as he placed gentle kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to encourage his attentions a little more, and he chuckled, his breath hot on her skin. "Oh, I see.." he muttered. "You want _that _kind of proof?" His hands crept downwards from her arms to her bare legs, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Mmm..."

He moved a little, his lips kissing their way up from her neck to her cheek, before making their way to her mouth. She opened tawny eyes for a brief second as he kissed her, before closing them again in bliss. She didn't resist as he lowered her back down to the bed, his hand tugging at the zipper to her undershirt. Instead, she reached up to wind her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her so their noses touched.

"I love you.." she whispered, her eyelashes tickling his face, and he smiled, moving to pull the bedsheets up around them. "I love you too," he replied, kissing her again. "Do you believe I'm real now? Not a dream?" She beamed, the loving smile lighting up her face. "You're real all right.."

As his hands moved, she gasped, arching her back at his touch. "Definitely not a dream.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I think onee-chan wrote a story like this...I really didn't copy T T. I saw an old fanart on meh photobucket, and based this fic on that picture. I hope it's okay...

Please read and review! )


	46. Growing

"Hi.."

She looked up at the familiar cheerful voice, and smiled. "Hi." she replied. "Did you finish checking over Strike?" The man grinned, leaning against the open doorway. "There wasn't much to check, but yeah. It came through the battle at Orb just fine."

"So you came to bother me instead?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. She tried her best to appear stern, but the twinkle in his blue eyes caused a small smile to quirk at her lips. Without answering, Mwu slipped into the room and sat down on the small sofa. "How far are you off finishing?" he wanted to know, peeking through a curtain of blonde hair at the woman sitting at the desk. She regarded him mildly for a moment, then shook her head, giggling softly. The man blinked. "What?"

Murrue shook her head again, expression one of fond exasperation. "How can you have checked Strike when you can barely see?" she asked, standing up and crossing to sit on the sofa beside him. Reaching out, she brushed aside the hair from his face. "How long has it been since you had this cut? And you never brush it.." Mwu shrugged. "Too much hassle." was his only excuse.

The young woman sighed, getting up to move to her desk again. "Sometimes _you're_ too much hassle.." Opening a drawer, she rummaged around until she discovered a pair of scissors. "Come sit down here," she told him, gesturing to a chair. "You can't leave it like that."

He did as asked, frowning when Murrue spread out sheets of paper underneath the chair. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to twist around in the seat to look at her. She didn't reply, instead taking the scissors...and beginning to trim his hair carefully. The man raised his eyebrows. "Do captains normally do this?" he asked, and she laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Not usually." she replied. "But you're a special case. Now sit still."

Very carefully, Murrue snipped away at his hair, the shorn golden curls falling to the ground to land on the paper. Mwu's eyes were closed, a dreamy smile on his face at the feel of her fingers caressing the back of his neck. He never moved once, never fidgeted, which was surprising. "Did you fall asleep?" she asked gently, and he answered with a happy murmur. She smiled, moving around to trim his fringe. "You're being very well-behaved." she observed, and he chuckled softly, eyes still closed. "Who wouldn't be at something like this?" he replied drowsily. "I could stay here all day.."

"Too bad," Murrue told him, ruffling his now short hair. "I'm all done." Mwu cracked open an eye to peer at her. "Awww...already?" He sighed, opening his eyes and stretching...then wrapped his arms around her slender waist to bring her close to him. She squeaked in alarm, trying to wriggle free of his grip. "Mwu! The door isn't locked..." He simply grinned, tugging her down until she was sitting on his lap. "Do I look better?"

She sighed, but smiled. "Much. Does it feel any better?" He paused for a moment, unwinding one arm from her waist to run a hand through his hair. "It does. Thanks.." he said cheerfully, reaching up to her own dark hair. He smiled at the feel of the silky strands tangled in his fingers, and brought her close for a kiss.

"Yours is better long though..." he told her gently. "It feels great.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He laid stretched on the plush blue sofa, watching her lazily through half-closed eyes. She was standing at the window, silhouetted against the bright sunlight streaming through the glass. As he gazed at her, she added water to a pink rose growing in a pot on the windowsill, set down the can, and examined the pot carefully.

"Anything wrong?" he asked sleepily, shaking his head to clear long blonde hair from his face. Murrue shook her head. "No. I just need to repot that soon...it's growing so fast." She smiled. "Guess it likes the sunshine.." Turning around to face the drowsy man on the sofa, she sighed, placing a hand on one hip. "And the rose isn't the only thing that's growing too fast."

"Hmmm?" was all Mwu said, closing his eyes. Next thing he knew, she had moved to sit beside him, running a hand through his hair. "You didn't notice how long it was getting?" she asked, and he peeked up at her. "Not really.." he mumbled. She sighed again, poking his shoulder. "Sit up."

He grumbled under his breath at having to move, but Murrue kept on poking him until he did as he was told. "What?" he whined. "I was comfy there.." Without answering, the woman got up, going to fetch a pair of scissors from her dresser.

"I can't believe how fast your hair grows," she said, trimming the unruly blonde locks, and he grinned. "It always has. After a while I stopped bothering to cut it..."

"So that's why your hair was so long?" she mused, working carefully until his hair was back to just above his shoulders. "You want it any shorter?" Mwu considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Do you?"

Her answer was a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "I'm used to it now. Besides, it's only hair, right?" She swept together the inch-long locks of hair that lay on the sofa. "I'm glad that not everything grows so fast, though.." The scarred man chuckled, bringing his wife close for a hug. "Everything grows, Murrue," he replied, gesturing to his hair, and across to the rose in the pot on the windowsill. "No matter how fast.." He rested his head against her swollen stomach, smiling as he felt the soft movement within. "Right?"

She giggled, stroking his hair. "Right..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Well, Mwu's hair must grow damn fast, ne? It took me five years to even get my hair anywhere past my shoulder blades, and his was way beyond that after just two. Some people's hair just seems to grow faster than others...

And I do actually like Mwu's hair how it is after he rejoins the AA crew in Destiny. It's kinda cute.

Please read and review! My sequel to the first story I ever wrote:cheers: )


	47. Spark

Things were comfortable.

They had been living together for a couple of months now, and they were happy. Everything had settled down quickly, and the couple were used to life this way now. Waking up together, going to work, eating dinner, snuggling together to watch TV, going to bed. Things were comfortable, ordered.

Routine.

She sighed, leaning back against the sofa. This wasn't exactly the way she had imagined it all being. Before, she and Mwu had only been able to spend nights together, but it had been wonderful. She had assumed that once they moved in together, it would be the same. But although their lives were happy, secure...something was missing. The spark that had existed between them - had it faded? Lying back on the plush couch, she covered her face with a hand. She did love him, more than anyone or anything, and she wouldn't give him up for the world...but something was still missing.

_How would I know...if everything was still the same between us?_

One way to find out. Removing the hand from her face, she glanced across at the clock on the windowsill. He wouldn't be home for an hour...more than enough time to prepare. Sighing, she climbed from the sofa, wandering into the bathroom and setting the shower running.

He opened the front door to find the place in darkness. That made him frown in confusion. He knew that she'd finished around two hours ago, and usually he would find his girlfriend in the well-lit kitchen, dinner cooking on the stove. The fact that today was different made him worried, as well as feel guilty. He still couldn't cook very well, having instead to rely on her for all that, and he was painfully aware of how tired her job made her sometimes. _How can I make it up to her?_

Climbing the stairs, he saw that the bedroom light was on, which made him smile in relief. So..she was okay. Setting down his bag at the doorway, he peeked inside. "Hey, sweetheart..." and that was as far as he got. His blue eyes widened at the sight of her sitting on the sofa. Her dark hair was shiny, curling over her slender shoulders, her cheeks were a pale rose pink, matching the silky nightdress she wore. All he could do was stare at the vision before him. "M-Murrue.."

She smiled at him gently, the expression making her so beautiful, it took his breath away. "Hi.." she murmured, looking away at his entranced gaze. Mwu shook his head, crossing to the sofa and sitting down beside her. "What's this for?" he asked, his hand reaching up to tangle in her silky hair. She didn't reply, but her blush deepened a little. He smiled, leaning to kiss her cheek. "You look amazing.." he told her, pulling her into his arms. Murrue leaned back into his embrace, sighing happily as his lips brushed her hair. Her heart was racing, his touch sending shivers throughout her body. _So that spark...it is still here..._

"I've never seen that dress before.." he whispered, nuzzling his face into her hair. "It really suits you.." She tilted her head to the side, smiling gently. She had bought the nightdress a few weeks ago, the result of a dare from Erica, but hadn't managed to work up the courage to wear it, finding the satiny garment a little...abbreviated. "I'm glad you like it..." she said. "Would you...like me to wear it more often?"

Mwu gazed down at the woman in his arms. Her dark eyes were closed, and her pale face wore a serene smile. "I'd like that very much.." he replied, letting her rest again his shoulder. His fingers drifted lazily across the silk outfit, moving down to the bare skin of her legs. Murrue gasped slightly at his touch, her eyes not opening, but her flush deepened again. She moved closer to him, making a happy sound...and he finally understood. Understood her reasons for doing this.

_Our lives are happy...but each day is the same. This is...she wants to..._ This was her way of breaking the routine, of making today just a little bit different than the day before.

"Murrue?" he asked, drawing a mumble from the young woman. "You hungry?" She opened an eye at that, smiling. "Kinda.." Mwu reached across to the coffee table for the cordless phone, punching in a well-remembered number.

Later, the two sat curled up together on the sofa, happily eating large slices of cheesy pizza. Murrue's pale face wore a blissful smile, and Mwu leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'm sorry, sweetheart.."

"For what?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder. "For taking advantage of things. I've gotten so used to things being the way they are...and you never complain. How do you put up with me?" She giggled. "Sometimes I wonder that myself..." was her soft reply. The man blinked at the unexpected answer, causing Murrue's giggles to increase. He watched the young woman laugh, a smile coming to his own lips at her happiness. It had been - how long had it been? - since he'd heard her laugh like that, and he loved to hear the soft, musical giggle. But still...she _was_ teasing him...

Quickly grabbing a throw pillow from the sofa beside him, he swung it straight at his girlfriend, the plush fabric catching her right across the face. Murrue gasped, her face bright red from the unexpected blow, and her dark hair was all over the place. The effect was so comical, Mwu couldn't help laughing. "I...you..." he stuttered through gales of laughter. She regarded him for a second, expression absolutely neutral.

He never saw it coming.

Her return shot with another throw pillow almost knocked him clean off the sofa. Brushing aside the long blonde hair that was stuck to his cheek, he stared at her in amazement. "Huh?" Murrue's face wore a wicked grin, and she brandished the pillow threateningly. Mwu tried to swing back at her, but she was too fast. Expertly dodging his clumsy attempt at payback, she hit him again, this time giggling. The scarred man, realising that he'd bitten off a little more than he could chew, jumped up off the sofa and charged up the wooden steps towards the bed, the young woman chasing him. The two of them were laughing breathlessly, bright, childish grins on both their faces, and Mwu grabbed one of the larger pillows from their bed, this time managing to catch Murrue around the head and almost knock her off her feet. She stumbled a little, and he frowned, worried that he'd hurt her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond for a moment, and Mwu climbed onto the bed, moving across to where she stood. "Murrue?"

Suddenly, so quickly he never had time to react, Murrue jumped onto the bed, knocking him flat to the covers. She was laughing again, amber eyes bright, and leaned down to kiss him. Mwu responded eagerly to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. But, disappointingly, she pulled away. He grumbled at that, a soft whine coming from him as he tried to tug her back down again. Murrue smiled at the childish pout on his scarred face, and leaned down again. But instead of kissing him...she began to tickle his sides. He yelled, squirming around, breathless with laughter. "Stop it! C'mon, stop it!" Managing to wriggle free of the torment, he caught the woman by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed, this time, she the one to laugh.

She looked up at him, cheeks pink, and reached to wind her fingers in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. He smiled into the embrace, hands moving down to caress her skin through the thin silk of her nightdress. Murrue gasped, closing her eyes as his lips tickled her neck and bare shoulder. Mwu grinned. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked, his kisses moving lower.

She nodded breathlessly, crying out softly as he moved against her.

"Are things better now?" he asked, looking down at the woman nestled in his arms. She nodded, snuggling against him. "I just..." she murmured. "I just didn't want what we had before..to fade away. That spark.." Mwu smiled, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "I don't think there's much to worry about," he said reassuringly. He sat up a little, leaning against the wall, and after a while, Murrue joined him, the bedsheet wrapped around her slender body.

"I think that we'll always feel this way about each other," he said, pulling her closer until she was sitting on his lap. She smiled at that, her gaze moving to the open window, where the pale moonlight lit up the darkened room. "Why did you think those feelings might disappear? I can't imagine not feeling the way I do about you...can't imagine not loving you..."

She shook her head. "It's not that.." she said quietly. "I was never afraid that you didn't love me. I knew we'd be together, but..." She sighed. "It's all so...comfortable now. Like we've been this way forever. It's a very nice feeling, but I wondered if...the spark had gone. That things wouldn't ever be the same as they used to be when we were together on _Archangel_..."

"Ohhh.." said Mwu, a smirk coming to his lips as he understood her meaning. "You mean _that_ kind of together, huh?" Murrue flushed scarlet, and he laughed gently. "Don't you worry.." Slowly, he began to untangle the bedsheet from around her, pressing kisses to her smooth skin. Her blush deepened, and she closed her eyes with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This really does waffle, ne? I hope it makes sense...

Please read and review! )


	48. Kite

The blue and yellow kite flew through the air, dipping and twirling in the sea breeze. The woman clutching the string laughed happily, amber eyes dancing as she ran across the white sand of the beach, the kite flying behind her. A little way away, a man stood watching her, blonde hair whipping in the light wind. His scarred face wore a faint smile, pleased that the one he loved was so happy. As he gazed at her, she turned to him, expression gentle and loving. Her smile took his breath away, just like always, seeming to make even the sunlight dimmer by comparison. "Do you want a turn?" she asked softly, and he shook his head, content to watch her enjoying herself. She deserved this, the chance to act like a normal woman again, rather than the captain she had been.

_Whatever she wants, she can have, if it's in my power to give it to her. She's the whole world to me..._

She deserved happiness - but did she really deserve someone like him? She'd told him more than once that whatever it was that he'd done in the last two years, none of it mattered. That she forgave him for it. He couldn't help but marvel at that. Even though she had no inkling of the things he had done, as long as he was by her side, she didn't care.

He was different now, different to the man he had been - the man she remembered. Those years in the Alliance had changed him. The person he was now was darker, quieter, than the boisterous one of her memories. But the Murrue of his memories...she was standing right in front of him. The passing years hadn't changed her in the slightest. She was still the same beautiful and pure soul he had fallen in love with.

_Someone like her...should be free. Free to find someone who can give her the life she deserves. But even though I know that I should set her free...I can't let her go._

All he could do was live life the best way he could, be the person she wanted him to be - the person he used to be. He would hide his fears, hide the nightmares, and smile for her.

He smiled that way as she carefully brought the shining kite back down to earth, and wound up the string. "Had enough?" he asked, and she nodded, running over the sand to where he waited. "The wind's getting too strong.." she replied, slightly breathless and pink-cheeked. "Shall we head home?" He nodded, holding out his arm, and she happily took it, nuzzling close to him. The two of them walked along the beach together, the large and small feet leaving twin trails of prints in the fine sand. He was quiet, his gaze fixed on the horizon, and never noticed when she looked up at him, her expression candid.

"You know, you can talk to me about it.." she said softly, causing him to glance at her, surprised. "About what?"

Murrue sighed in affectionate annoyance. "Whatever it is that's bothering you.." Reaching up, she brushed thin fingertips against the dark circles under his blue eyes. "You haven't been sleeping, have you? Are the nightmares that bad?" At his startled look, she smiled, stopping walking and moving around to face him. "You think that I don't notice, but I do. Please, you can tell me..."

He sighed, looking up at the brilliant blue sky. "I can never hide anything from you, can I? Not then, and not now." He took a deep breath, returning his gaze to the woman before him. "I..don't know what I should do. I know that I don't deserve to be with someone like you, but I can't let you go..I can't help tying you down." He smiled. "Dumb, huh?"

She shook her head, bringing him close in a hug. "Will you stop saying things like that? That you don't deserve me? Have you ever stopped to wonder...that I might think I don't deserve _you_? I was so lonely without you, and being here with you like this...is like a miracle to me. I haven't done anything to deserve being this happy..."

"You really think that?" he asked, voice faint, and she nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Tell me something.." she murmured. "Even though you say that you shouldn't be with me...what does your heart say? What is it you really want?"

That made him think. What _did_ he want? To let her go, hope that she found the happiness she deserved with someone else?

_No. I don't want that. I want her to be happy..but if I let her go...how can **I** ever be happy?_

"I want...to be with you.." he replied, bringing her closer to caress her dark hair. Murrue smiled into his embrace. "That's what I want too. And you know..next time you have nightmares, I'll help you.."

"No." he told her, closing his eyes. "That...those memories, are my burden.." But she smiled, reaching up to place a finger on his lips. "No, they're ours." she replied gently. Her free hand moved to take his, the fingers twining together. "If I was lonely, or unhappy, you'd help me, wouldn't you?" At his fervent nod, her smile widened, and she ruffled his hair. "Well, this is the same. If you're sad, or worried, don't try to shoulder it all alone. We're in this together now..." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him lightly, the gesture warm and loving, seeming to melt the ice in his heart. When she broke away, her beautiful face wore an impish grin.

"You say you couldn't let me go?" she asked. "What makes you think I could ever let _you_ go?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol XD. Emo Mwu again, ne?

Please read and review! )


	49. Stories

It wasn't much, just one small room in a simple wooden house. All it contained was a table and two chairs, a tiny dresser for clothes, and a futon-style mattress on the floor. But for them...it was home. They knew that eventually, they would find their own house, but for the moment, they were content to just stay here amongst friends. The tiny room, with a window facing the sea and sunset..was their first home, the first place they lived in together as a real couple. They shared meals with the others in the house, and Murrue took her turn at cooking. The first time Mwu had tasted the stew she had made for them all, his face had lit up in a delighted smile, causing her to blush and look away, drawing knowing grins from the other adults in the house.

They were a presence in the house, both chatting with everyone, playing with the orphan children, he even helping to shore up the house against the often fierce winds blowing in off the sea. But most of all, they preferred to be together. Every morning, Murrue would pack a lunch, and the two of them would go exploring. They went everywhere together, walking on the beach, through nearby fields, and along cliff-top paths. Mwu even climbed the cliff, despite Murrue's worry. She stood there on the white sandy beach, her heart in her mouth as her lover easily scaled the rocks. As he reached the top, he grinned, sitting there on the grass. "You coming?"

She sighed and shook her head in exasperation, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "No, I think I'll go the safe way.." she called up to him. "And you be more careful!"

A few minutes later, she joined him atop the cliff, both of them sitting together to watch the view of the ocean and sky. "I didn't know you could climb so well.." she mused after a while, and Mwu chuckled. "No, I guess not. But then again, I didn't know that you could cook so well. There are a lot of things we still don't know about each other, huh?"

"Yes, there are." she replied softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Before, we just didn't have enough time. But now...we have all the time in the world."

Over the next few days, the newly-reunited couple returned to this spot on the cliff, or to a small hollow in a glade of trees they had discovered during their explorations. And during this time, they told each other stories, anecdotes about their lives that they hadn't been able to tell each other before. Murrue's tales of her childhood and academy life made Mwu smile.

"You're telling me you were actually able to outdrink five upperclassmen? And still walk back to your dorm?" he asked incredulously, blue eyes wide. The young woman giggled, lying back on the colourful blanket they had spread out on the grass. "They challenged anyone in the bar." she replied, smiling at the memory. "They thought that no-one could ever beat them, least of all me. But I did." Her voice held the faintest trace of pride, and Mwu shook his head. "Remind me _never_ to drink with you.."

His own stories were told haltingly, his eyes refusing to meet Murrue's. He told her of his childhood, the full story, something he'd never felt comfortable enough to tell to anyone else. About being ignored and ridiculed by his parents, of always being alone. In comparison to her own happy and contented life, his sounded pathetic.

But when he had finished, his voice a little shaky, she had taken him into her arms, bringing his head close to rest on her chest. "It's okay.." she told him gently, stroking his hair. "It's all in the past..."

"When I have my own family," he murmured, "I'll get to know what a happy childhood _should_ be like.." Murrue smiled, kissing the top of his head. "That sounds like a good idea."

They spent hours like this, nestled together on the soft grass under the trees, learning every little thing about each other from as far back as they could remember, to the present day...where their lives intermingled, becoming one.

"So.." Mwu said, reaching down to pluck a fallen leaf from her dark hair, "what now? We've run out of stories to tell about ourselves, so what do we do now?" Murrue stretched, tugging down her rumpled clothes. "We start writing a new one.." she replied, stifling a yawn, and sitting up to lean against the tree. "A new story. Or rather...new chapters to the one we've already written." She brushed away the wrinkles in her skirt, frowning at the grass stains. Sighing, but pink lips quirking in a smile, she looked up at him, moving a stray lock if blonde hair from his scarred face. "Does that sound good?" Mwu nodded, wrapping her in his arms and lying back down on the blanket.

"I wonder how many chapters we can write to this story of ours?" he thought aloud, one hand smoothing down her shiny hair. Murrue laughed sleepily, nuzzling closer in his embrace.

"As many as we want..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :shrugs: randomness again. I just wondered...there must be quite a lot of things they still don't know about each other, ne? The grass stains...no comment XD

Please read and review! )


	50. Plans

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

The person the question was addressed to blinked, surprised. "Huh?" Setting down her cup of coffee, she sat further up on the comfy green sofa, slender legs curled underneath her. "No, not yet..." she replied, a faint tinge of rose to porcelain cheeks. "But there's still two months to go." Her two younger friends smiled at that, and one of them, a delicate young woman with candyfloss-pink hair leaned forward to set her own teacup on the table. "Have you thought any more about what you want it all to be like? Malchio-sama says he'll be more than happy to conduct the ceremony...but are you sure that it's all you want?"

Murrue smiled at that, brushing aside a lock of dark hair. "Oh yes. We've talked about it..Mwu and I, and this is what we want. Nothing...too fussy..."

The other girl, Miriallia, rolled her eyes, slumping back against the sofa. "This is going to be the biggest day of your lives...and all you want is to hold the whole thing in a teeny-tiny chapel in the middle of nowhere, with maybe a handful of people there. C'mon, Murrue-san, you really don't want anything bigger? Everyone would be happy to help, you know.."

"I do know," Murrue replied softly. "And I - we - appreciate it, believe me. But we're happier just keeping things simple. It's the ceremony itself that's most important, not all the fuss surrounding it. You..understand, right?" Miriallia sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I think the Representative was kinda disappointed, though. It sounds like she wanted to make a huge celebration out of it...after all, you two are the senior officers of the ship that more or less saved the country, as well as being her friends."

The dark-haired woman smiled, taking another sip of her coffee. "I think that perhaps Mwu might have been even more embarrassed about something like that than me. He's...different now. Only a little, but he doesn't really like having a lot of attention drawn to him anymore. This ceremony, this wedding...he prefers it this way, as do I."

"He does seem different now. Not so much that he isn't the person he used to be," Lacus mused. "But he's..quieter, I think. I wonder if it's because of his time with the Alliance?"

"I think so," was the answer. "There are a lot of things that he still won't tell me about, that happened in those two years. He says that it took him a long time to work up the courage to propose..because he didn't think I would accept it because he left me alone. But there's no way I could have ever turned him down. And now, the wedding...it's our day, something neither of us thought we could ever have, and we just want to enjoy it."

Miriallia chuckled. "I never thought of it like that. But it's true. If you can't be selfish on your wedding day, when _can_ you be?"

The three women chatted a while, the two younger excitedly discussing what kind of gown would suit their friend best, Lacus describing the chocolate cake she intended to make. Murrue listened, smiling at their enthusiasm. They were happy for her, and that meant a great deal . Maybe..she could let her friends plan just a little part of her wedding...after all, it was thanks to her friends that she and her fiance were even able to be here to have all this..

"Evening, ladies.." The familiar deep voice rang out through the sitting room, and the three friends looked up to see Mwu standing there in the doorway, cheerful grin on scarred face, Murrue gasped, starting to get to her feet. "Oh, Mwu! I'm sorry...I haven't made dinner, and I..." The man laughed, reaching out to place a finger on her lips. "Whoa there, missie. Look." Proudly, he held up two large cartons. "Takeout."

Murrue huffed and looked away, pink stealing onto her cheeks. Mwu just grinned, ruffling her dark hair. Lacus and Miriallia, suppressing smiles at how utterly domestic the couple had become in such a short space of time, made their excuses and left. Mwu sighed, flopping back onto the sofa. "Man.." he whistled. "That was a tough day..." His fiancee smiled fondly, sitting down beside him and opening the takeaway cartons.

"What were those girls here for?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"Nothing really," she replied. "They just wanted to know how we've been. And they were trying to persuade me that a slightly more...ambitious wedding, would be nice." The blonde man rolled his eyes, searching through one of the cartons for a fortune cookie. "Them as well? Can't we just elope or something?"

Murrue giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Oh, come on. They just want us to be happy..."

"I know.." he replied. "But isn't it up to us to decide what makes us happy?" Leaning back against the plush sofa, he wrapped an arm around her. "You and me. "

"Yeah.." she murmured, gazing at the diamond engagement ring that sparkled on her left hand. "But to have the day we want..we need everyone's help still, don't we? Malchio-sama for the ceremony, Lacus-san and Kira-kun, who are making all the preparations for afterwards. Be honest, Mwu. Would you really want it to be just you and me, without our friends there? After all..." she said, her hand moving to take his, "it's thanks to them that we're even able to be like this.."

The scarred man smiled. "You're right. I guess...it's their day as much as ours.." Murrue peeked up at him, warm amber eyes shining. "I'm glad you feel that way. I thought that...you wouldn't want something like that.."

"Why not? Our friends, all the kids..it wouldn't be right without them there.." he replied cheerfully.

Murrue just beamed, moving to kiss him. "Thanks, love"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hehehehehehehehehehe

Please read and review! )


	51. Party

The room was dim, the only light emitting from a small lamp on the dressing table. At this dresser, a dark-haired woman sat, carefully applying make-up to her already flawless face. Her hair was braided and piled up atop her head, and she was clad in a long, simple ivory dress. So focused was she on her task, that when she felt a light tug at her dress, she jumped, startled, and looked around. Then down...and smiled.

Gazing back impassively at her was a little girl dressed in pink pyjamas, her blue eyes wide. Without a word, the child held out her arms. The woman's smile broadened, and she lifted the girl to sit on her lap. "You sleepy, sweetie?" she asked, brushing curly auburn hair from the little face. The girl shook her head, and nuzzled closer, reaching out to wrap tiny fingers around the golden heart-shaped locket her mother wore. The woman smiled, gazing into the mirror to apply the last of her make-up.

"So, what do you think? Does Mama look pretty?" she asked her daughter, and the little girl nodded, a smile on her cherubic face. "Mama's pretty.." she replied.

Murrue grinned, leaning down to kiss the toddler, and tickle her sides. Stellar squealed and giggled, wriggling to try and escape. Finally, her mother stopped the tickling, leaving the little girl breathless and red-cheeked. She cuddled up to Murrue, resting her curly head on the woman's shoulder. Murrue began to rock Stellar back and forth, humming gently.

"Will Papa think I look pretty?" she asked after a moment, and her daughter nodded sleepily, thumb firmly in mouth. The young woman smiled, bringing the tiny girl closer and closing her eyes.

"I always think you look pretty..." came a deep voice from the doorway. Murrue looked up at her husband, slight pink to her cheeks. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, carefully getting to her feet so as not to disturb the drowsy child in her arms. Mwu nodded, leaning down to brush hair aside from his daughter's flushed face. "The munchkin's sleepy early, huh? One of Mama's lullabies, I'll bet.." Stellar opened her eyes at the sound of her father's voice, and smiled, holding out her arms.

"You woke her up," Murrue accused, handing the little girl to the blonde man. Mwu just grinned. "It's okay. The sitter's here, anyhow, so at least the munchkin gets a kiss goodnight.." He chuckled softly as Stellar reached out to catch hold of his long hair. "Hey, c'mon, you'll mess me up.." He brushed down the front of his white shirt, and ruffled the toddler's hair. "You gonna be a good girl?"

Stellar nodded, but her happy smile faded somewhat as her parents walked downstairs. In the living room, the sitter waited, a young woman from across the street. Mwu set the child down, and knelt to give her a hug and goodnight kiss. "See ya, sweetie.." As Murrue followed suit, the little girl clung tightly to her mother and refused to let go. "Want to come too!" she whimpered, nuzzling her face into the woman's neck. "Stellar comes too!"

"But honey...we won't be back until really late.." Murrue said softly, stroking her daughter's hair. "And there won't be anyone there to play with.." But Stellar still wouldn't let go. "Please, Mama!" she wailed, tears filling her eyes.

Murrue sighed, looking to her husband for guidance. Mwu frowned slightly, then his scarred face brightened. "Why not?" Both his wife and daughter stared at him at that, identical expressions of surprise on their faces. "But Mwu..." Murrue protested, and he smiled. "It'll be fine. The kid and the princess won't mind...in fact, I'd bet they'd love to have her there." The dark-haired woman considered this for a moment, trying not to notice the hopeful look on her little girl's face. Finally, she sighed again. "All right.." Reaching for a fluffy blanket from the back of the sofa, she wrapped the child up, lifting her into her arms. Stellar beamed, delighted.

The place they were headed to was Government House. One of the grand staterooms had been set aside for a very special party - to celebrate the engagement of Kira and Lacus. Cagalli had been so pleased that her twin brother had finally worked up the courage to propose, that she had gladly offered a venue for the party. Everyone was there, friends and family. Some of Lacus' relations had even ventured down from PLANT, causing Kira to become rather nervous. The event was in full swing when Mwu and Murrue entered the room, the scarred man carrying their toddler daughter in one arm. Stellar stared all around at the large room, with the shiny floor and the people dressed in their best. Lacus noticed the little family arrive, and ran up to greet them. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Murrue smiled, then gestured to her little girl. "You don't mind? That we brought her?" The pink-haired girl laughed gently, reaching out to tickle Stellar's cheek. "Not at all."

The three of them found a table, Mwu going to fetch drinks. Murrue settled herself into a chair, her daughter on her lap. Stellar watched wide-eyed at the dancing couples, at the shining lights and beautiful outfits. "What they doing, Mama?" she asked, trying to get a better view. Her mother smiled. "They're dancing..."

The toddler turned to look at her. "Stellar dances too?" Her wide blue eyes shone with happiness, making her look so like her father that Murrue couldn't help giggling. "Sure. Come on!" Picking up the little girl, she walked onto the dance floor, beginning to spin around in time to the soft music. Stellar laughed happily, waving her arms in the air. Other dancers stopped to watch, smiling at the pretty sight of the woman and child.

"Scuse me. Mind if I butt in?"

Murrue gave a coy smile at the familiar voice. "Oh? Are you asking for a dance?" She turned to gaze at her husband, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Mwu nodded, holding his hand out. But before his wife could react, little Stellar held her arms out to her father.

"Huh?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't know that it was ladies' choice already..." With an apologetic smile to Murrue, Mwu lifted his daughter into his embrace. The young woman pouted, pretending to be jealous, and stalked off to sit down. Picking up her glass, she swirled the clear liquid inside idly, a smile quirking her lips as she watched Mwu spinning Stellar around on the dancefloor.

"Murrue-san?" The soft voice belonged to Lacus, who sat down beside her. "Are you enjoying the party?" Murrue nodded, sipping her drink. "Very much. Thanks for inviting us." She looked to her family again. "Are you sure us bringing her was okay?"

"Of course." replied the young girl. She followed Murrue's gaze to the two on the dancefloor. "He's so good with her, isn't he? The way he is with her...he seems so much gentler. I wonder...if Kira could be like that one day?"

Murrue smiled fondly. "When we got together for real..after the war, I thought that Mwu would make a good father...and he's a wonderful one. I'm sure Kira-kun will be too."

After a few moments, Mwu came back to the small table, Stellar fast asleep in his arms. "Guess I was a boring dance partner.." he remarked mildly, glancing down at the little girl. Lacus giggled. "Here, I'll take her," she said softly, reaching out to take the sleeping toddler from Mwu. "You two go and dance."

"Really?" Murrue asked, surprised. "But it's your party..." The pink-haired girl shook her head. "It's okay. Kira's busy trying to avoid Cagalli-san, and the longer I stay off the dance floor, the easier it is to avoid my relatives. Go on, have fun.."

Mwu hesitated for a second, then grinned, holding out his hand to his wife. Murrue took it, letting him pull her up out of her chair and onto the marble dancefloor.

"You look beautiful tonight.." he told her gently as they danced, so close together their foreheads touched. Her hands held his shoulders tightly, and his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist. Murrue blushed, which made him chuckle. "How come I can still make you blush after all this time?"

"Anyone would..at being called beautiful.." she murmured in reply. He shook his head, kissing the tip of her nose. "But I _always_ call you beautiful..."

Murrue smiled, her cheeks still pink, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting her scent surround him, and they danced in silence for a little while, hearing nothing but the music, and the beating of their own hearts. The two of them didn't get much chance to dance together, and both loved it, the feeling of getting carried away by music and emotion, able to tune out everything else in the world except for the one they loved.

And Lacus smiled as she watched them, the sleeping Stellar resting in her lap. This was one of the reasons she had invited her friends to this party..because she loved seeing the two of them together - they were so right for each other.

_Please..._ she prayed, _please let myself and the one I love be as happy together as those two are..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD.

Please read and review!1 )


	52. Stress

The faint glow from the reading lamp made her eyes water, and her fingers ached from the amount of typing she'd been doing. The small digital clock sitting on the desk read 1.30AM, but she still hadn't finished. Her job at Morgenroete kept her busy during the day, and the various documents for that still lay on her desk waiting to be finished. And she had also agreed to go over the documents for the upcoming peace talks. As a result, she was up until all hours of the night, while still getting up early for work.

She was exhausted.

He would sit and watch her sometimes, blue eyes full of concern, Sometimes he made coffee for her, and would sit up with her, keeping her company until she fell asleep. He never said anything about how hard she worked, or how late she stayed up. He had been helping with the talks as well, having a little experience in diplomacy now due to his work for Djibril, but he didn't quite have the staying power she did. She would watch him with a smile as his head began to nod around 12.30, and ruffle his hair fondly to draw a sleepy mumble from him. But tonight...he hadn't bothered. Mwu was nowhere to be seen.

_I guess...his patience finally wore thin. Not that he ever had much, but he never once complained about my late nights. When I'm done, I'll make it all up to him._

Stretching out in the rather uncomfortable office chair, Murrue sighed, wincing as she felt ligaments pop. There was still so much to do...would she ever be finished? The stacks of papers were higher than she was sitting down, all waiting to be checked and signed, and seemed almost forbidding. Shaking her head, Murrue stretched again, and rubbed her eyes. They felt gritty and sore, and she leaned back against her chair, staring at the darkened ceiling. _I wish it could all be over. I want my life back..._

She slumped forward a little, her gaze once again fixing on the pile of papers. Self-pity wouldn't help her...these needed to be finished. But before she could pick her pen back up, she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders, gently beginning to rub away all the tension and pain she felt. She smiled, leaning back into the touch. "Mmmm..."

"How far are you off finishing?" he asked, voice low and comforting. "You look wiped out..."

Murrue sighed, which was all the answer he needed. "Come to bed, Murrue," he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her dark hair. "I know you don't like to leave things unfinished, but really, this is too much.."

"If I don't do it now, it'll all pile up," she replied, rubbing her face to try and perk herself up. "Tomorrow, there'll just be more." Mwu sighed, finishing the massage and moving around to kneel in front of her. She could see how tired he was, faint violet shadows under his eyes, and felt a pang of guilt. He was staying awake...for her, She reached out to caress his face, fingers lightly tracing his scar. "I'm okay," she said softly. "It's only the same as it was on _Archangel_..." He nodded at that, but reached out to take her hands in his. "And that's why I want you to take it easy now. The war's over, sweetheart. No-one will blame you if you take a break - nothing bad will happen.." He kissed her hands, clasping them tightly between his own.

Murrue let out a breath. She wanted to, more than anything. To just forget all her work, fall into his arms, and sleep for days. But she couldn't. She had work to do. Looking away, she swallowed the lump in her throat. _I'm so selfish..._

The blonde man saw her expression, and understood. It hurt him...that even after all they had been through together, nothing had really changed. She still focused on her work too much, at the expense of her own well-being. He knew that he could never ask her to choose between him and her work, but he couldn't help feeling a little angry about it all.

"All right," he said finally, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "But the weekend starts tomorrow, so I want you to sleep in, okay? See you in the morning..." Brushing aside a lock of her hair, he smoothed out the shadows under her amber eyes. "Don't be too late.." After one last kiss, he let her go, walking up the wooden steps to where the bed waited.

She tried working after that, but...she couldn't concentrate. She tapped her pencil on the papers, running a hand through her hair, and kept glancing up to the dark loft where he was sleeping. He was right. She really _didn't_ have to get it all finished tonight, and she'd been so busy the last few days...she missed him. Missed his smile, his warmth. _Is my work really that important?_

She was doing the one thing she had promised herself she would never do. She was taking him for granted. All his kindness and patience - and she was shoving him aside to do what? Paperwork.

_I can never take him for granted. Not ever. Not after all that's happened..._

Setting down her pencil, Murrue flicked off the light, tiptoeing upstairs. He was sprawled out in the large bed, the comforter half-covering him. His hair was trailing in his face, and one arm was stretched out across the other side, as if waiting for her. She smiled a little, carefully pulling back the covers and slipped in beside him.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, brushing away the stray hair from his sleeping face. "I love you..." He stirred, whether from the tickling of his hair, or from her soft words, she couldn't tell. He fixed her with a drowsy gaze, and smiled, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into an embrace. Murrue sighed in comfort, closing her eyes at the warmth. Mwu chuckled sleepily, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled even closer to him. "Goodnight..."

But she never answered him...she was already asleep, a blissful smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I finally finished it! This took forever to write T T

Please read and review! )


	53. Faithful

( I don't own this song! Or anything else...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende  
Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa  
Tada amarini kirei sugite  
Koraekirezu namida afureta_**

_What you offered straight to me  
With a smile for the last time  
Was just so beautiful  
That I gave way to tears _

He'd never hesitated. In the split second before certain death, he'd thrown himself in the way. And he'd laughed. As though it was no big deal, that this was just one more impossibility he could overcome...make possible. She'd heard the smile in his voice, the warm sunny smile she had grown to love with all her heart. He'd accepted his fate without flinching...he'd even been happy about it. Happy that he'd been able to save the ship that had become his home, and been able to save _her_. She had cried, of course. It had seemed so unfair, that someone so full of life should have his snuffed out so early. She had blamed herself..for not being strong enough to prevent what had happened. Had wondered for hours...what if? What if he hadn't had to sacrifice himself? What could they have had?

But in time, she'd been able to accept things. Accept that however much she imagined the future they could have had together, it could never happen. She knew why he'd done what he did...the ultimate expression of love - he'd given his life up for her. Had died so she could live. And after she'd been able to accept it...it had made her happy. She'd cried again. Not from anger and grief this time..but from love and gratitude. And she'd made him a promise. That however long it took, she would wait for him. And one day they could be together again - this time forever.

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta**_

_**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte  
Yagate mitsukeatta no nara  
Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo**_

_**Unmei to iu igai  
Hoka ni wa nai**_

_Surely, that day  
The two of us touched love _

_We sought for each other  
Lost ourselves at times  
And found each other at last  
So whatever result may be waiting for us _

_It's nothing but  
Destiny _

In a way, she supposed that despite her acceptance of his sacrifice, some part of her deep inside would always refuse to believe that she would never see him again. In the brief time they had been together, the two of them had grown extremely close..so much so that when he had left her, it had felt like part of herself had died too. In a way, she had searched for him all that time, those two years she'd been alone...searched for that part of herself that was missing.

And she had found him. At first, it hadn't really been him, the one she loved. He was there, but not there. His confusion, anger...it had been like part of him had been missing too. Despite this, the two of them had become friends, and gradually grown closer until he was her best friend, her constant companion. Perhaps it had been because they'd both had missing parts. His memories, and her heart. And the longer they spent together, the more the gaps filled in. He began to remember fragments of his life before, and she learned to love again.

Fate was a strange thing sometimes. To tear people apart, only to push them together again.

_**Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte**_

_**Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara**_

_In the sky you set out for  
Stars are shining tenderly upon me _

_Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape   
You see? The future we haven't yet seen  
Remains here like this _

Her life had become a little brighter because of him. Her loneliness had been greater than she had realised, weighing heavily on her shoulders and seeming to leach colour from the world. She had smiled, but the smile had been hollow, empty. But because of him, her solitude had ended. She was able to laugh and smile again, and the only reward he needed was to continue to stay by her side.

Then one day...everything had changed. History had repeated itself, him putting himself in harm's way to protect her. The sharp pain in her heart had been exactly the same, the agony of losing a loved one. Was that fate's lesson? That no matter how much you wished for it, you couldn't change the past?

But fate had a different lesson in mind...that sometimes faithfulness and love were rewarded. He had come back. Not just survived, but returned. He remembered. His life, their love, their promises. Her greatest wishes had been granted without her doing anything to deserve them. The one she loved...had remained loyal to, had come back to her. The missing part of herself had been healed, her loneliness finally lifted. And all she wanted now was to have the life she had so often imagined in those two years. A life with him.

_**Shinjite aisuru hito  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto  
Sayonara nante iwanai**_

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta**_

_Trust me, my love  
You live within me  
So I'll never  
Say good-bye to you _

_Surely, that day  
The two of us touched love_

She'd never really accepted that he was gone, had she? She may have come to believe it in her mind, but her heart had never accepted it. Every time she'd turned around, she had expected to see him there, smiling at her the way he always did. It was only after he'd returned to her that she'd realised that she'd never really let go of him. She'd never said goodbye.

In the months they had been together, the two of them had become part of each other. She had no doubt that if she'd been the one to leave that way, he would never have been able to say goodbye either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

( The song in this fic is 'Heaven' by Ayumi Hamasaki, one of the loveliest songs I've ever heard. If you want to hear it for yourself, go to youtube and search for 'fate/hollow ataraxia'. There's a link to an AMV featuring this song :smiles:

Please read and review! )


	54. Gift

It was a grey and dismal day. Sheets of torrential rain fell from the sky, soaking the landscape and anyone unfortunate to be caught out in it. A tropical storm had hit Orb, and the citizens of the small country were advised to stay indoors to avoid the rain and howling wind. One of these citizens was sitting in the attic of her house, curled up on a beanbag chair, lost in a book. A mug of hot cocoa sat by her side, the steam from the beverage rising into the air lazily, but the woman never noticed, amber eyes focused on the pages of her novel. The house was silent, the only sound to be heard anywhere the insistent thrum of the rain on the roof.

That is, until the phone rang. The high-pitched shrill caused the woman to jump, startled for a moment, and she set the book down to go and answer the call.

"It's okay, I got it!" She smiled at that, hearing her boyfriend's heavy footsteps cross the floor below to where the phone rested on the coffee table. He'd been oddly quiet today, normally she could always tell where he was from the cheerful tuneless whistling. But today, that had been missing. Come to think of it...She frowned a little. _Mwu's been acting strangely these last few days. Distracted, for some reason. All those phone calls, coming home late..._She'd dismissed it as him just being busy with work. But was that really all it was? Carefully, quietly, Murrue tiptoed across to the attic hatch, listening intently. Mwu was speaking in a low voice, obviously not wanting to be overheard.

"Okay, I'll be over in a little while. No, no, she doesn't know. Right. Yeah, okay. Be there soon.." She heard the phone being replaced in the holder, and a moment later, he called up to her. "Just going out for a bit, all right? Be back soon!" His footsteps made their way across the floor, receding as he walked downstairs. Murrue stayed sitting where she had been, almost frozen with bewilderment. She distantly heard the outside door closing, and the little red car in the driveway starting up. Slowly, she got to her feet, climbing down the attic ladder back into the bedroom. _Where is he going? Who was he talking to? And...what don't I know about?_

Afraid to find the answers, but needing to know, the brunette woman picked up the phone, pressing the 'last caller' button with slightly shaking fingers. The connection was picked up at the other end, and the soft voice of a woman spoke. "Hello?"

Murrue closed her eyes for a second. "S-sorry...I must have the wrong number..." Setting the phone down from suddenly numb fingers, she sat down on the sofa, dark eyes focused on the object. She tried her best to rationalise what she had overheard...maybe she was a friend from work? But the phrase _'she doesn't know'_ kept circling around in her confused mind. What was it she didn't know? Was he...

_No! He wouldn't! We..._

She couldn't let herself think about it anymore. It was...too painful. Shaking her head, Murrue wandered around the room, finally pushing open the french windows and going out onto the balcony. The rain still fell in torrents, soaking her through in a matter of moments, but she never noticed. Her gaze was fixed on the grey horizon, focused but unseeing. Why was she worried? She trusted him, didn't she? He had promised her, on the day they had been reunited, that the two of them would be together forever. His sincere words, spoken without a hint of a joke, had caused her to blush, but at the same time, her heart had been racing wildly.

_He'd...never break that promise, I know it. Why am I doubting him? How could I? I..._ But despite all her rational thoughts, she couldn't keep the fear from rising. She knew what it was, why she was feeling it. A relationship was a double-edged sword. The more you loved someone, the more of your heart you gave to them...the greater the insecurity. The worry that somehow, some way, all that happiness would be snatched away. And...she loved Mwu with all she had. All of her heart belonged to him.

_What would I have left?_

Quietly slipping into the house, he smiled. She hadn't noticed he was back. Perfect. His hand reached into his pocket, feeling the smoothness of the two objects that hid there. Everything was set. Tiptoeing up the stairs, he made his way to their bedroom and climbed the ladder to the attic. But...she wasn't there. Her book lay forgotten, the cocoa he had made her stone cold. "Murrue?" Climbing down, he frowned as he saw the thin gauzy curtains around the french windows fluttering in the wind.

_She's out there? In this weather?_

Pulling back the curtains, Mwu saw that she was indeed out on the balcony. She was soaked through, auburn hair plastered to her scalp, blouse and skirt drenched. And she was shivering uncontrollably. Taking off his jacket, Mwu placed it over her head, offering her some protection from the rain. She turned to him sharply, surprised, thin fingers reaching up to feel the material.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked gently, brushing a lock of wet hair from her face. "You'll catch cold..." Murrue didn't say anything, simply stared at him. And as he watched, tears formed to shimmer in her marigold eyes.

"Hey...what is it? Are you okay, sweetheart?" At his gentle words, her tears fell softly, mixing with the rainwater that dripped from her hair. Without a word, she hugged him fiercely, crying into his chest. Mwu gasped, wrapping his own arms around her. "Murrue...what's wrong? Please tell me.."

"Where did you go?" Her voice was soft and shaky, the tears clogging her throat. "Who is she?"

He was baffled. "Who is who?" Murrue shook her head, the jacket falling from her. "The woman on the phone. Who is she? What don't I know about? I..." She buried her face in his shirt again, crying harder...and he understood. _She must have overheard me talking...she thinks that I..._

"Never." he said firmly, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't you _ever_ worry about that. You hear me?" She raised her head to look at him, eyes wide. "But I..."

"No." he said, running fingers along her cheek. "Not ever." Taking her hand, he led her inside, moving to collect fluffy towels from the bathroom. "Here. Dry yourself off, and I promise I'll explain everything.."

When she was dry, and in fresh clothing, the two of them sat together on the bed, she curled up in his arms. He held her close, realising how scared she had been, and how embarrassed about it all she was. "You musn't ever worry about that, okay?" he told her, one hand gently smoothing her hair. "That would never ever happen. The woman I was talking to..she's a friend from work. She was helping me get something. Something special."

"What?" Murrue murmured, lulled by his embrace. In reply, Mwu reached into his pocket, handing her one of the objects he'd brought back with him. It was a small blue velvet box, and he smiled lovingly at the wide-eyed expression on his lover's face. Carefully, she unfastened the catch, and opened the gift..then gasped. "Mwu...this is..."

"Yeah." he replied gently. "My friend...her family owns a jewellery store. They didn't have the exact kind I wanted, so my friend helped me design these. That's the reason for all the phone calls, and coming home late..."

Murrue smiled, still gazing at the contents of the box. Inside, on a tiny white silk cushion, rested a pair of earrings. Tiny ruby hearts surrounded by diamonds. They were so beautiful... "You...designed these?"

"Not by myself.." he answered with a chuckle. "My friend helped. I knew what I wanted, and she did the designs..and her family's store made them for me. Do you like them?"

In reply, she hugged him again, with a mixture of delight and relief, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "They're beautiful...thank you so much..." Mwu smiled, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Do you remember the date?" he asked. "Three years ago.." Murrue paused to think for a moment, then smiled. "We were here in Orb. It was sunny, better weather than today. _Archangel_ was in the hangar at Morgenroete..." The scarred man grinned, moving around so he was leaning against the wall, with her on his lap. "You do remember..."

"You kissed me.." she murmured. "I'll always remember that. Without that day, we might not have any of this." But Mwu shook his head. "I think that we would," he replied. "Cause even if I hadn't kissed you then, I'd have done it some other time."

"So I guess..this is our anniversary?" she wondered aloud. "In a way. Is that what the earrings are for?"

"Partly. But also 'cause I wanted to see you wearing them. I'd looked around for ages for something like those, but could never find ones I liked, and that you would like." he told her. Murrue smiled, leaning against him. "I do like them..."

"You really were scared, weren't you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Silly. There's no way I'd ever do something like that. I was lucky enough to get the chance to be with you again...there's no way I'd throw that all away." She sighed, the worry she had felt finally disappearing. "I was stupid, wasn't I?" she said softly. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"No need to apologise," Mwu replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm the one who should be sorry...for making you worry."

"It was just a misunderstanding. I jumped to conclusions without thinking it all through first. It's...not something I usually do, and I'm sorry..." Murrue said, looking up at him. "I'm not used to feeling insecure...and I think that frightened me the most."

"No-one likes feeling insecure," he told her, bringing the comforter up to cover them both. "I did for ages. About my memories, about whether you really forgave me, about a lot of things. Including whether you'd found someone else while I was...gone. It's a horrible feeling. But whatever else you worry about, don't you worry about _that_. I love you too much."

Murrue nodded. "And it's the same for me. I told you...I'd have waited forever." She snuggled down into his arms, emitting a comforted, happy sound that was almost a purr. "Whatever else we doubt...we can't ever doubt each other.."

Mwu smiled as his girlfriend closed her eyes, her beautiful face cleared of all doubt and fear. He understood why she'd been worried, even though the very idea was unthinkable to him. Gently, he stroked her hair, drawing a soft, drowsy murmur from her. _Silly. Don't you know there could never be anyone else? That I'd never give you up? _He patted his pocket, feeling the other box he'd got from his friend. Inside...was a ring. A golden band, topped with a heart-shaped diamond.

_One day soon, okay? When we finally have real peace..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol, weirdness. I know that it's a bit ooc for Murrue-san to be insecure, but...

Please read and review! )


	55. Silence

The moonlight shone palely through the uncurtained window, lighting up a tiny room in a beachside house. It fell upon the small amount of furniture in the room, a dresser, a table, a pair of chairs...as well as a futon mattress laid out on the rough wooden floor. On this mattress, snuggled up together under thin cotton sheets, lay two people. They were both awake still, despite the late hour, talking quietly. This was something neither of them were used to...being able to be here with each other like this. Today, they had come home, together, just like they had always wanted. Kira and Lacus had immediately offered their spare room to act as home for the couple until they could find their own place to live, had welcomed the two in to share their lives. Murrue had been used to visiting the small house to see Lacus, or play with the children, and had readapted to the chaos with little difficulty. It was a slightly bigger problem for her lover, however. Mwu wasn't used to young children, and they weren't used to him. There had been some awkward silences, until Kira had invited the older man to join in a game of football on the beach. Things had quickly progressed from there, Mwu's merry laughter blending with the excited giggling of the orphans as the raucous game surged from one end of the beach to the other. And Murrue had watched with a soft smile, happy beyond belief that her beloved was finally getting a chance to live life again.

"It's so quiet here..." She smiled at the surprise and slight awe in his words, raising her head to gaze at him. "Not used to that, huh?" The blonde man shook his head slowly, the silvery moonlight falling across his scarred face. "I was always on board ship, or at military bases. It was never quiet, not really. But here...all I can hear is the sea, and our breathing..." He closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "It's great.."

Murrue laid back down beside him, resting her head gently on his shoulder to listen to the rush and swell of the waves hitting the white sand of the beach. "I'm glad you like it here.." she murmured. "Now all we need to do is find our own place..." Mwu chuckled, one hand moving to stroke her dark hair. "You'd like that? Us living together?" She nodded, amber eyes half-closed as she traced one finger across the scars on his chest. "I told you that I would.." she replied. "Why, wouldn't you?"

"You kidding? I always wanted something like that," he said softly. "I never really thought about _where_ we could live though, just that I wanted to live with you."

"Okay then.." said Murrue, propping herself up on an elbow to look right at him. "If you did think about it, what kind of place would you like to live in? I don't mind, as long as it's with you. And if I can have a little garden.." Mwu laughed at that, remembering how green-fingered his girlfriend was. "That sounds nice. Can it be near the beach?"

"Sure," she replied. "And we can have a big kitchen so I can teach you to cook." Her soft voice held a giggle as she playfully poked him in the chest. He wrinkled his scarred nose at that, slumping back against the pillow. Then he brightened as an idea occured to him. "A big comfy bed! And a big sofa to watch TV on!" She rolled her eyes at that suggestion, but secretly, she rather liked the sound of that. Lying back down beside him, she looked up to see the stars twinkling in the sky, and smiled softly as she remembered one of her greatest wishes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice, and she nodded quietly. "A place where..we can watch the sunset. That's what I want. In the house where I used to live..there was a balcony looking out over the sea. The sunsets there were so beautiful, and I always wished you could have been there to see them too.."

He was silent for a moment, pulling her close to him and caressing her back through the thin nightdress. Murrue knew, even without asking, that he would do whatever he could to grant that wish.

"Can this house have extra rooms?" he asked after a while, still tracing patterns on her back. She made a questioning noise, and he laughed a little. "Well...we might want a family one day, right?" At those words, she blushed poppy red, hiding her face under the covers. Mwu smiled. "You wouldn't want that?"

"N-no..it's not that...I-I would, but..." she stuttered, trying to get the words out, and he pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay, I know. Maybe one day. But I just got you back, and I don't want to share you yet. Just you and me, okay?" Murrue peeked out from under the covers, still pink, and snuggled back up to him again. "Okay.."

"Why'd they let us live here, anyway?" Mwu asked after a little while, listening to the sounds of the waves and his lover's gentle heartbeat. "They barely have enough room for themselves, but they gave up a whole room just so we could live here. We could have stayed on the ship.."

"We could have," she answered, "but they wouldn't have wanted that. The two of them, Kira-kun especially, understand a little the life you've had in the last two years, and also how lonely I was. They wanted to give us this chance to be here like this together on Earth...they want us to be happy." He considered this, then nodded thoughtfully. "They're good kids.."

The couple lay nestled in each other's arms like that for hours, softly talking about anything and nothing, his hands occasionally caressing her hair, or the smooth skin of her arms, her thin fingers, dancing across the bare skin of his chest, together in the first home they had ever had.

And all the while, the waves of the sea crashed upon the shore in an eternal song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD I love random waffle...

Please read and review! )


	56. Harrassment

She was taking advantage of the quiet. For once, there was no paperwork or reports to fill in, so she was curled up happily on the sofa in her room, reading. It was completely quiet and peaceful, and for the moment, she was able to forget she was a captain, forget she was stuck on a battleship hiding out in a disused space colony...was able to forget the war. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, reaching to the mug of coffee resting on the small table beside her. Peace and quiet...what more did she need?

She found out the answer when a warm hand was placed on her head, ruffling her dark hair affectionately. "Whatcha doin'?" asked a voice in her ear. She sighed again, this time in affectionate exasperation, and leaned back against the sofa. "Enjoying a bit of peace. Or I was..." She cracked open one amber eye to glance at her visitor, who was hanging over the back of the furniture, his tanned face wearing a cheerful smile. "How'd you get in here anyway? I never heard the door open.."

Mwu chose not to answer that, instead nuzzling into her neck with a happy murmur. As his soft lips tickled her skin, she smiled despite herself. "You really are impossible.." she told him. "With all that's happened, if I decided to bust you for harrassment, you'd be in the brig for weeks..." The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?" he asked mischievously, reaching to twine his fingers in her silky dark hair. "I doubt you'd be able to do that.."

"Oh? And why is that?" Murrue wanted to know, shifting to a more comfortable position on the sofa. The paperback book she'd been reading was still in her hand, and she began flicking idly through the pages. Mwu chuckled, snatching the book from her and beginning to kiss her neck again. "Well, for one thing," he told her, grinning as she sighed happily at his touch, "who would you report it to? We've left the Alliance, after all. And secondly..." he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders, hugging her close, "you can't very well report me for harrassment anyway. Not since you're _enjoying_ it.."

Murrue grumbled at that, but couldn't find a suitable retort. Because he was right. His kisses, caresses, the nights they had spent together...she couldn't call it harrassment - because she had loved every minute of it. And he knew very well that she had. But still, she couldn't just let him win..

"I don't have to report you to anyone," she replied, hoping her tone was stern enough. "I'm captain. That gives me authority to throw whoever I want into the brig. And sometimes I think you could use some _solitary_ confinement, Commander..." Mwu regarded her for a moment, then burst out laughing. Jumping over the back of the sofa, he snuggled up to her, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Don't overstep your bounds, Captain. Remember, I actually outrank you."

She frowned at that. "Maybe you do, but traditionally, the captain has the last word, right?" She tried to pull away, but he held firm, laughing again. "Well...maybe _I_ should be captain!" Lying back on the sofa, he pulled her with him, kissing her lovingly. "What do you say? Shall I be captain tonight?"

Murrue turned in his arms to face him, thin fingers reaching up to skim through his hair. She still looked annoyed at losing the argument, but that expression quickly faded into one of bliss as he kissed her again. When they broke for air, she nuzzled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You as captain, huh? You want my paperwork too?" she murmured, smiling softly as he rubbed her back. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Mwu grinned, rolling so she was looking up at him. "I was thinking of a little harrassment," he replied, pressing kisses to her cheek and neck. "And definite misuse of authority..."

The young woman moaned quietly, eyes fluttering closed. "Will you lock me up?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Solitary confinement?"

"I was thinking of just keeping you confined here. Locked in your room...with me.." he growled into her ear. "For as long as I see fit..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I have absolutely no excuse for this. But...lol.

Please read and review! )


	57. Awkward

_What...do I do now? What do I say?_

Things hadn't been this awkward before. The two of them had spent time together in the 'Angel Bath', but it hadn't been anything like this. Their conversation had been friendly, them both learning to open up to each other a little more, and he had even felt comfortable enough in her presence to tease her a bit. But once they had got out of the hot, steamy water, things became...uncomfortable. Neither of them were sure what to say or do, and as a result simply stood there, both staring at the tiled floor. They had enjoyed this time together, they both knew that, and had definitely enjoyed each other's company. They wanted to speak to each other, but the words wouldn't come...

He glanced up for a moment, then stared despite his own better judgement. She was standing there, gaze fixed on the floor, hands twisted together. She wore only a white fluffy towel, and her dark hair was coming loose from it's clip, damp strands clinging to the back of her neck. In short, she looked stunning. He badly wanted to talk to her, but didn't know what to say. His heart was racing, nervousness tying his tongue in knots. _I'm not used to this. Why am I feeling like this?_ Finally, after a deep breath, he managed to speak. "Are...you okay?"

She looked up sharply at his voice, as though only just remembering where she was. "H-huh? Oh, oh yes. Thanks..." She blushed, pale pink spreading across porcelain cheeks, then looked down again, lips curved in a shy smile. He smiled back, part in relief, and reached out to take her hand, rubbing her thin fingers with his own. "I should be thanking you," he told her. "For agreeing to this. I hoped that you would...because you always look so lonely.." She looked up at him again at that, her blush deepening, and smiled again. "So do you.." Her normally firm captain's voice was soft, barely audible...but happy.

Even though they had found their voices, the tension was still very much there, both of their hearts still pounding for a reason they couldn't explain. She still gazed up at him, lost in those cobalt-blue eyes that shone with kindness and affection. He was smiling, and all in all...looked incredibly handsome - so much like her Mwu...that it took her breath away. She was conscious of a tightness in her chest, her breathing constricted, and knew that it was due to his closeness. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time, and without realising, she pressed a hand to her chest.

He, on the other hand, reached out carefully to brush aside a lock of hair that was stuck to her cheek. The simple touch sent heat racing to her face, her heart skipping a beat. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Calm down..._

When she had recovered enough, she risked a peek. Their eyes met, and they gazed at each other for what felt like forever - the mutual attraction undeniable. Even though he didn't remember her, even though she was afraid to get too close to anyone again, this was something that had been waiting too long to happen...

His hand, still clasping hers, gently pulled her closer, he leaning down towards her. She, in turn, closed her eyes, letting him wrap an arm around her waist as he drew her near. As their lips met, she moaned softly, not prepared for the rush of electricity that shot up her spine. He closed his own eyes as the kiss deepened, the two of them lost in each other, in the inevitability.

Finally, they broke for air, faces inches apart. The silence was back, but was no longer awkward, gentle smiles on both their faces. They had both wanted this for a long time, to know what it felt like to just give in to their feelings. The only problem now was...where did they go from here?

The question was answered when a call came through, the shrill noise of the comm causing both of them to jump. Shaking her head, she reached out to answer it, glancing up at him almost apologetically. "Yes? Oh, Athrun-kun? Yes, I'm all right, just...out of breath. What's wrong?" At the boy's answer, her slightly flustered expression slowly became the serious captain's face. "I understand. I'll send Akatsuki, okay? Be careful!"

When the call ended, she looked back up at him with a small smile. He grinned back, shrugging, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek quickly before disappearing into the changing room. She sighed, leaning against the wall for support, and pressed her fingers to her lips. They still tingled from the passionate kiss a few moments ago.

_It shouldn't have happened...yet it's been waiting to happen...for so long. I didn't want him to kiss me, but at the same time, I wanted it more than anything. I know he's not Mwu, but when I look at him, I can't think of him as anyone else..._

_My heart doesn't know what it wants. I wonder if he feels the same way?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( I just wondered...whether there wouldn't be some tension between them. You know, _that_ kind of tension...

Please read and review! )


	58. Wistful

( This be AU lol )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was perfect laundry weather. The sun shone brightly from a clear blue sky, and a gentle breeze blew through the trees, making the myriad brightly coloured items of clothing on the line dance. A young woman watched the laundry with a small smile, humming softly as she adjusted the pegs anchoring the items to the line. Today was a day off, a day she had taken off to look after her two toddler children while her husband was at work. One of the children, a little boy with curly dark hair, sat underneath a tree with a set of blocks, spelling out words that only made sense to a three-and-a-half year old. The woman watched her son with a fond smile. After patient teaching, the little boy was able to spell words like 'mommy', 'daddy', 'cat' and 'dog', as well as his own name. His little sister's name was more difficult though...

Perhaps sensing his mother's gaze, the little boy looked up and smiled. Getting to his feet, he toddled over to her and held out his arms to be picked up. The woman obliged, lifting her son into her arms. "Whatcha doing, sweetie?" she asked gently, brushing a auburn curl from his face. Alex beamed, snuggling close. "Spelling!" Resting his head on her shoulder, he reached up to play with the ends of her hair. "What can we do now, Mommy?" Murrue smiled, carrying the little boy into the shade of the small white-painted house, sitting down on the doorstep. "Well, I don't know," she said. "What would you like to do?" She suppressed a giggle at the child's suddenly serious face, the expression identical to his father's when he was deep in thought. Finally, Alex brightened as a thought occurred to him. "We make cookies?"

Murrue smiled again, standing up to carry her son inside the house, and settled him on the kitchen table. "Okay then. You sit here while I go bring your sister inside." Alex nodded. "Lolly helping?"

The little boy was unable to pronounce his sister's name, his baby tongue only able to manage 'Lolly'. The nickname had stuck, even the parents sometimes using it. After affectionately ruffling her son's hair, Murrue walked back outside into the garden, kneeling down beside a tiny figure fast asleep on a blanket. This was her youngest child, the two-year-old Chloe. The little girl never stirred, not even when her mother lifted her up in her arms, and carried her inside to rest her on an armchair. After covering the child with the blanket, Murrue quietly opened cupboards to bring out a mixing bowl and ingredients. Turning to Alex, she smiled. "What kind shall we make?" This time, there was no hesitation.

"Chocolate!"

After the cookies were in the oven, Alex and Murrue sat at the table, sharing the remains of the sweet mixture. The little boy looked up at his mother. "We save some for Daddy?" The dark-haired woman thought for a moment, then grinned wickedly. "Nah. We'll just let him eat some of the cookies." Alex giggled, finishing the last of the mixture. "Poor Daddy.."

Murrue laughed herself, then turned round startled, as a tiny hand tugged at her skirt. "Huh?" Little Chloe stood there, blue eyes wide and serious. She regarded her mother for a moment, then climbed up onto her lap, reaching out without hesitation for the wooden spoon still coated with cookie dough.

"Where Daddy?" she asked softly, sticking the spoon in her mouth, and Murrue ruffled the little girl's ringleted hair. "He's at work.." Chloe pouted a bit, clearly unhappy that Daddy wasn't around, but the cookie dough was enough to sweeten her mood. After a little bit of thought, the toddler smiled. "Home soon."

When the cookies were done, the three each ate one of the warm treats, sitting outside on the grass in the shade. Murrue had fixed her children some juice, and was right now looking up into the sky, smiling a little.

"Mommy?" Alex had followed his mother's gaze, frowning in confusion. The sky was a perfect blue, not a cloud to be seen. The woman shook her head, lying back on the grass. "Mommy's just thinking, honey." Chloe laid back to peer at the sky too, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Pretty colour," she decided with a smile.

Murrue nodded. "Yes, it is. And past the sky are lots of stars. That's where I met Daddy. He still goes up in the sky sometimes, but I can't anymore.."

"Why?" asked Alex, noticing her saddened expression. His mother smiled. "Well, I have you two to look after, don't I?"

The little family laid there on the soft grass for a while, the young woman telling her children about what was beyond the sky. After hearing that their father could fly around in the sky, the toddlers both decided that they wanted to go there too when they grew up. Murrue smiled, listening to her son and daughter chatter excitedly about the future, and she allowed herself to imagine what things would be like then. Alex was growing up to be more like his father every day, his mannerisms and expressions sometimes indistinguishable from Mwu's, and Murrue was easily able to imagine her son as a pilot when he was old enough. Chloe would probably turn out the same way, the tiny girl being absolutely fearless. Mwu had grinned when she had brought that subject up, instead pointing out how similar their daughter was to her mother...

_"She's every bit as stubborn as you, just as beautiful, and as brave. She'll be just like you when she grows up, I'm sure of it.."_ These thoughts swirled around in her mind, mixing with the sounds of the birds and the breeze in the trees, and the soft breathing of her now drowsy children. With a small smile to her lips, and her arms around Alex and Chloe, Murrue fell asleep.

How long she slept, she didn't know. But when she awoke, it was dark. She was still lying on the grass, but the children were nowhere to be seen, and her head was pillowed on something soft. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up, smiling again when she saw who was there. "Hi.." she murmured. "What time did you get home?"

Mwu chuckled, running a hand through her dark hair. "Couple of hours ago.." Leaning down, he kissed her gently. "The monsters are okay. I made them dinner and got them into bed a little while ago." Murrue sighed, shaking her head. "You should have woken me.."

"Why?" her husband asked cheerfully. "You looked so peaceful, and running around after those two little tearaways would tire anyone out.."

She laughed at that, snuggling back into his embrace. "It wasn't so tough.." Looking up again, she focused on the stars shining in the heavens, her amber eyes softening at the beauty.

Mwu noticed the wistful expression on his wife's face, and he smiled, reaching to softly caress her face. "You miss it, don't you?" Murrue blinked, as if waking from a dream. "Miss what?" she asked hazily, and he chuckled. "Being up there. Alex said something about it..that Mommy was sad 'cause she couldn't go up to the sky anymore." he said, following her gaze. She smiled. "That's okay. I have something more important here.."

"I know," Mwu replied. "We both do. But still, you do miss being up there, I can tell. I've seen you watching the stars, and I know I'd feel the same way." His fingers tangled in her hair again, his touch soothing. His scarred face wore a gentle smile, and Murrue couldn't help smiling back. "Okay, maybe I do miss it a little," she admitted. "But this is just the way things are. I have too much here..I can't just decide to go off adventuring..."

"Why not?" he asked. "I bet the kid and the princess won't mind taking care of the monsters for a week or two. We could go up there into space, just the two of us. You deserve a break, and I wouldn't mind one either. What do you say?"

Murrue smiled. "It sounds nice. We...could really do that?" She looked up to the stars again, reaching out as if to grasp them in her hands. Her husband nodded, lifting her up so she was cradled in his arms. "Maybe..we could revisit the place we first met? Since it's been rebuilt.."

She leaned back against him. "Heliopolis, huh? Sounds romantic..."

Mwu grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "That's what I thought. We could take a little holiday there, to see whether it's the same as we remember. So, what do you think?"

In reply, she turned around in his arms, planting a loving kiss on his lips. "It sounds wonderful.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This ended in a different place from where it started, ne? But I just wondered...would she miss being in space? I think I would..

Please read and review, and tell me if you'd like a sequel to this! )


	59. Hidden

He stood at the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Judging by the clock, he'd only been asleep for maybe an hour when someone had interrupted his slumber. The 'someone' was the kid, who was clearly embarrassed about all this. He kept hopping from one foot to the other, cheeks pink, and all Mwu could do was watch him, one eyebrow raised. "So," he said finally, causing Kira to look up sharply, "you mind telling me what this is all about, kid?" The young man seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. "S-someone's looking for Murrue-san...have you seen her?"

Mwu folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "It's what, 2AM, and you're asking me if I've seen the Captain? Hvae you checked her room?"

Kira nodded. "She's...not answering.." The blonde man chuckled, stifling a yawn. "Doesn't that tell you something? Like that maybe...she's sleeping? Like I was?" The boy blinked. "Uhhh...I guess. I was just asked to find her, that's all..."

"And what, you think she's here? Why would she be?" Mwu gestured behind himself at his darkened room. The bedcovers were rumpled, his uniform jacket and undershirt lying in a heap on the floor, but there was no sign of anyone else. Kira sighed, shoulders slumping. "You're right. Sorry, Mwu-san...for disturbing you.." He smiled a little. "Goodnight."

Mwu watched for a few moments as the kid walked away, then grinned. Wandering back inside his room, he locked the door behind him, before carefully sitting on the side of the bed and peeling back the covers. Hidden beneath the rumpled fabric...he smiled. Still fast asleep. She was curled up under the thin blankets and sheets, amber eyes closed tightly, breathing soft and even. A lock of her dark hair had fallen across her face, and he tenderly brushed it away. The tickling sensation caused her to smile, but she didn't wake up. Slowly, Mwu climbed back into the bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping woman to bring her close.

"Mmmm?" This movement caused Murrue to stir, half-opening her eyes to regard him sleepily. Seeing him there, she smiled again, rested her head on his chest with a contented sigh, and quickly went back to sleep. The blonde man grinned, gently caressing her cheek as he gazed at her. He knew how embarrassed she would be if anyone had realised she was here, which is why he'd pulled the covers up to hide her when he heard the knock on the door. Even though Kira would likely have kept the secret, things were easier this way...and besides, he was happier keeping this relationship between the two of them, just as Murrue was.

_But we can't hide things forever. Sooner or later, people are going to find out that we're together..._Mwu traced his lover's face softly, fingertips moving up to wind in her hair. _And when that happens, I'll be proud to admit it..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them were sitting on the bed, she propped up against his chest, mug of hot cocoa in her hands. She was drowsy and happy, his warmth and the warmth of the beverage soothing. Mwu gently stroked her bare arms as they sat together, his eyes closed. Finally, the comfortable silence was broken by a knock at the door. Murrue opened her eyes, surprised that they were being disturbed this late at night. Setting her mug down on the bedside table, she nudged Mwu. "You'd better answer it. It's your room.." The blonde man sighed heavily, unwinding his arms from around her waist and draping his jacket around his shoulders before walking over to answer the door.

"You're not gonna hide?" he asked, confusion clear on his scarred face. Murrue smiled, shrugging slightly. "Is there any point? I don't think there's anyone left that doesn't know about us.." She knew her cheeks were pink at the thought of someone, even one of her friends, seeing her in Mwu's room, but then again, what was the point of keeping things hidden anymore? She pulled her robe around her shoulders, picking her mug back up to stare into the steamy depths of the cocoa.

The visitor turned out to be Kira, who grinned at seeing her sitting on Mwu's bed. "I had a feeling you might be here, Murrue-san," the boy said impishly. "Lacus and some of the other fleet captains want to talk to you tomorrow before we make the descent to Earth, okay?"

Murrue's flush deepened a fraction. "If you knew I was here, why didn't you just call over the intercom? Why bother coming all the way here?"

Kira coughed, looking away. "Well, I..." Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Someone dared you to come check if she was here, didn't they? Like before, when you came here looking for her at 2AM. I thought that was fishy.." Kira blushed, violet eyes fixed on the deck. Without another word, he ran off. Chuckling, Mwu sauntered back inside his room, locking the door behind him. Murrue looked up at him as he sat back down beside her, smiling as he wrapped her up in his arms. "'Like before'? What happened before?"

Her lover grinned, sitting behind her and resting his chin on her slender shoulder. "When we were together before, in the last war. It was about 2AM or so, as I recall. The kid came knocking on the door, just like tonight, and asked if I'd seen you. Now I had, of course, but I didn't want to let him know. See, before I opened the door, I'd pulled the covers over your head so whoever it was couldn't see you.."

Murrue giggled, finishing the last of her cocoa. "You hid me?" Mwu nodded. "I thought that it would be best. But you didn't hide this time." He kissed her cheek, nuzzling his face into her hair. "And you know..I'm kinda happy about that."

She smiled, setting her mug down on the bedside table. "Well...I just wondered..is there much sense in hiding now? You saw Kira-kun...he knew perfectly well that I'd be here." Turning around in his arms, she pushed him down into the pillows, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you so much while you were gone.." she murmured, tracing her fingers across his bare chest to form patterns from the scars. "I wondered whether it would really have been so bad if people had seen us together...maybe I missed out by hiding... After all, when Strike..when you..." She broke off, taking a deep breath. Mwu pulled her close, hugging her tightly, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Murrue closed her eyes, soothed by the embrace, as she knew had been his intention. "When that happened.." she continued softly, "I let my guard down in front of everyone. I had been able to hide the happiness...but I couldn't hide the pain..."

"Well, now you don't have to hide anything," he told her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "Not the happiness, or the pain. Because everyone understands it. Okay?"

She smiled gently. "Okay..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol, moar waffle XD

Please read and review! )


	60. Car

She had been to the local shop for the small amount of groceries they needed, milk, bread, a package of cookies, as well as the daily newspaper. The walk had been pleasant, a cool sea breeze blowing through the trees lining the pavement, and she hummed a cheerful tune as she pushed open the gate to the large red-brick house. The door to the house stood open, letting the sunlight in to warm the yellow-painted kitchen, and the gate to the garden was also open. After setting the groceries down on the table, Murrue wandered out into the garden, smiling at the sight of the dozens of brightly-coloured flowers dancing in the breeze. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, but their car was still in the driveway, parked at an odd angle. The young woman wandered over to feel the bonnet - it was cold. So wherever he was, he was close by. Murrue was about to call out to him, when she noticed something on the hand she had placed on the small red car. Her hand was filthy.

Taking another look at the car, she frowned. The normally bright red vehicle was covered in dirt and dried mud - how long had it been since it had been washed? Had it _ever_ been washed?

"Mwu?" she called softly, amber eyes searching the garden for a sight of familiar blonde hair, or his tall figure...but there was nothing. Walking into the house, Murrue searched for the one who should have been there. A small plate covered in toast crumbs sat by the kitchen sink, as well as an empty coffee mug. She smiled at that, running her hand along the wooden worktop, and quietly made her way upstairs.

"Mwu?" He still didn't answer, but as she entered their bedroom, she immediately saw the reason why. Her boyfriend was stretched out on the blue sofa, bathed in warm sunlight...fast asleep. His scarred face wore a peaceful smile, and Murrue carefully tiptoed across to where he lay, sitting down on the sofa beside him. She lightly brushed away a stray lock of blonde hair from his face, causing the man to stir. "Hmmmm?" he mumbled, peering up at her with sleepy blue eyes. "Hey, beautiful. Did I fall asleep?" Rubbing his face, he sat up, leaning close to kiss her cheek. Murrue ruffled his hair affectionately. "You can sleep anywhere," she scolded, but his happy smile, and the way he hugged her close...it was impossible to stay mad at him.

"So why _did_ you fall asleep?" she asked later, curled up on the grass outside reading the newspaper. Mwu grinned, taking a bite from his sandwich. "Not sure. I was waiting for you to get back, and the sun was really warm, and..." He laughed, stretching out on the warm grass. Murrue giggled. "You're so lazy sometimes," she told him, poking the end of his nose. "There's so much that needs to be done around here, like watering the garden, or fixing that loose shelf in the sitting room, or washing the car...and instead, you fall asleep." The blonde man pouted. "Slave driver.."

The woman chose not to reply to that, but she did smile. Folding up the newspaper, she got to her feet, walking back to the house. Mwu watched her with a gentle smile, seeing the way the breeze fluttered the hem of her white sundress and threaded it's way through her auburn hair. It had been almost four months since the end of the war..three of those since they had begun living together, and it had been everything he'd ever hoped it would be. Laughter, love, squabbles, dreams...everything.

_And on the day we finally have peace...I'll ask her._

He was so lost in thought, he never noticed her come back. She wandered slowly towards him, carrying a bucket which looked rather heavy. "You going to help me?" she asked, setting the bucket down beside him. It was filled almost to the brim with hot soapy water. Mwu examined the water mildly. "What's this for?" he mused, looking up at his girlfriend. Murrue sighed, reaching down to grab his hand. "This is for washing the car," she replied. "It's filthy. And you're going to help me."

Which is how the two of them ended up busily scrubbing away at the encrusted dirt and mud on the small red car all afternoon. Bubbles rose from the bucket of hot water, bursting in the warm air, and the driveway was covered with dirty soap suds. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Mwu glanced up at his former captain. Her pale face was intent, dark eyes shining, and he couldn't help smiling. She still hadn't changed, always giving everything she had to the task at hand. "You having fun?"

Murrue looked up, and smiled gently. "Actually, I am. Are you?" Swiping her hand through the bucket, she blew on her hand, sending the soap suds drifting through the air towards him. Mwu grinned back, flicking water at her.

When the dirt had been washed off the car, he sent a jet of cold water from the hosepipe sailing over the vehicle, rinsing away the soap and making tiny rainbows. Then, with a wicked grin, he sprayed his girlfriend with the icy water. Murrue squealed, shrinking away, and threw some of the dirty water from the bucket at him.

That was all it took.

The rest of the warm afternoon was filled with laughing and shouting, water being thrown in every direction. As the sun slowly sank toward the horizon, the two lovers lay together on the grass, hands joined, both staring up into the twilight sky.

"That was fun, huh?" he said quietly, squeezing Murrue's hand. She smiled, reaching up to brush aside a lock of wet hair from his face. "It was," she replied. "Sometimes it's good to be childish..and the car's clean now as well.."

"A job well done?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. Her reply was to nod, gazing into his deep blue eyes. "What shall we do tomorrow?"

He grinned, moving forward to kiss her gently. "We could stay in bed..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XDDDDDD

Please read and review! )


	61. Past

He hadn't been able to sleep properly since that day. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the dimly-lit interior of the laboratory, and hear the slow, methodical voice and footsteps of that man. The words haunted him, coming back to echo in his ears, reminding him of the childhood he'd tried so hard to forget. Of being shunted back and forth between various maids and nurses, never catching sight of his parents. Of being sent off to boarding school at an early age so his father would never have to see him. Of the day he met _him_. All of this circled around in his mind, taunting him, bringing back the old feelings of inadequacy and loneliness.

He stared into the darkness, blue eyes open but unseeing, strong hands curled around the bedsheets. He couldn't sleep, even though he was exhausted, and had thought about getting up to walk around. But he was being held back by warm arms, the bare skin of his back being tickled by gentle breaths. If he got up now, he'd disturb her..wake her.

He sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" The soft voice startled him...he'd thought she was sleeping. After a moment, he turned to face her. She looked tired, chestnut hair rumpled, face pale. But her dark gold eyes shone with compassion and understanding. Reaching out, she trailed a thin hand down his cheek. He smiled a little, but the expression was hollow, and he knew she'd be able to tell. "How come you're still awake?" he asked. Murrue sighed, her fingers moving to twine in his blonde hair. "Because I'm worried about you," she replied. "It's only been a few days since you were let out of sickbay...and I know you haven't been sleeping. I know it must be because of what happened at Mendel..." Closing her eyes, she hugged him tightly. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand..it must be painful. But just remember...that I'm here, okay?"

Mwu returned her embrace just as tightly, his own eyes also closed. His lover's warmth was soothing, causing some of the pain in his heart to fade away. _If I didn't have her..._ "I'll tell you.." he muttered into her hair. "Everything, if you want to hear it.." He'd never told anyone about his past before, the suppressed memories painful to relive. But for her, he'd do it. He'd tell her everything.

Taking a deep breath, he began. His voice was quiet, halting, but he didn't stop until his tale had ended.

_"There isn't much to tell, really. Compared to most other kids, my childhood must have seemed like a dream. A big house, huge garden. Everything I could have asked for - in terms of material possessions. But when it came to other things...my life wasn't exactly a happy one..."_ His gaze flicked to the woman in his arms. Murrue was watching him gently, but she didn't say anything, instead snuggling close to rest her head on his shoulder in silent support. Grateful, Mwu continued.

_"To my parents..it was like I wasn't there. I was practically brought up by nurses and nannies, and when I ever did see my father, he would look at me as though he didn't even know me - as though I was beneath his attention. That was the biggest impression I got from my childhood...almost unending loneliness. I was actually grateful when I was packed off to boarding school...as it meant I would have friends for the first time in my life._

_And it was great fun. Despite the fact that I'd been sent there to keep me as far away from my parents as possible, it was the biggest favour they ever did me. I learned, made friends..I'd had no clue before that what it was like to be somewhere...that people were accepted completely for who they were. And I began to wonder. Wonder why it was that my parents disliked me so much._

_Then one day, when I was around ten, I found out. My father...he'd been fascinated with genetics ever since I could remember. Would talk loudly to whoever would listen about our great and illustrious family history, the line going back generations, and how it would continue for generations. And I learned one day that this 'line' didn't include me. Because I was - am - a Natural. He decided that his genes had been diluted by my mother...and I wasn't worthy of being his heir. So he...had himself cloned..."_

He closed his eyes, remembering the day he'd first met his 'brother'. The other boy had been almost identical to him, but there was something different about him. Something...cold, in the eyes.

_"And if my father had treated me with contempt before, now it was if I'd never even existed. All his attention was given to his clone, his genetically engineered 'perfect' son. I would hear him make plans for Raww's future, all the opportunities he would have._

_But it's funny...how things work out.._

_One night, the house caught fire. No-one ever did find out how the fire started, but it spread so rapidly only myself and a few of the servants were able to get out in time. My parents..they were trapped inside." _He laughed, the sound bitter. _"And after all that had happened..I still cried. Because despite everything, they were still my mom and dad.."_

Mwu sighed, eyes still closed. "Pathetic, isn't it? All I've done and seen since then, and nothing's changed. All I am still...is just a little kid with a father complex." Opening his eyes, he turned to Murrue. "Sorry for unloading all that on you..it's not fair.."

But far from the disdain he expected, his lover's expression was soft and sympathetic. "And this clone...he's Klueze? Seeing him, learning who he is..it brought everything back, didn't it?" she asked, and he nodded with a short laugh. "All of it."

"You had a hard time.." she murmured. "But it's okay now." Sitting up, she took him into her arms, resting his head on her chest. He blinked, surprised by this, but after a moment, he sighed, relaxing into her embrace. Murrue smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and stroked his blonde curls softly. "It's okay," she repeated.

He smiled a little, a genuine smile this time, and closed his eyes. Her warmth and scent surrounded him, and he knew that whatever had happened in his life, now he had one person who loved and accepted him completely.

Secure in that knowledge, now...he could sleep, protected in her arms from the nightmares and ghosts of his past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Oh. Angst. :sighs: Sorry guys!

Please read and review anyway, okay? )


	62. Fragile

"So this is where you've been hiding.."

Mwu turned around at the sound of the now-familiar voice, and smiled slightly when he saw who it was. Shrugging, he turned back to gaze out of the observation deck window, expression pensive, hands in his pockets. The one who had spoken sighed, and walked up to stand beside the blonde man. "Everyone's celebrating back up on the bridge..how come you're not there?"

Mwu didn't answer for a moment, then reached out to place the palm of his hand on the cool glass of the window. "I just..have a lot to think about, that's all. Things are still kinda fuzzy." The one beside him nodded, hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue coat. "I can imagine. It must be hard being hit by all those memories all at once.."

The blonde man chuckled softly. "It felt like..I was drowning. I didn't know what I was seeing, or why I was seeing it. I thought I was gonna be...lost, or something. It's still hard to sort through everything..there's too much there.." He sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against the window. "I have a headache like you wouldn't believe.."

"Is that why you came here?" Andrew Bartfeld wanted to know, turning around to lean against the glass. Glancing across at the younger man, he could see the lost look in his blue eyes. "Things might be less confusing if you talked about it to someone, you know.." Andrew was able to understand a little. He had seen that lost and confused look in the eyes of another. In the early days after Jachin Due, those eyes had often been turned to the stars, amber orbs reflecting the twinkling heavens with tears. But that person had depended on her friends for support...she hadn't been alone.

"What is it?" Mwu asked curiously, and Andrew smiled, waving a hand. "I remember..seeing that same expression in someone else's eyes...after nightmares. She looked lost too...but she knew that it was better not to be alone with feelings like that.."

Mwu's lips quirked in a small smile, and he rubbed the scar that wound across his face. "You think I should talk to her, huh?" The older man nodded. "Who better? She knows what it's like to be lost..to be alone with feelings you're not sure how to cope with."

"And I was the one who caused that.." said Mwu with a short laugh. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Andrew. "How can I ask for her help?"

"Because at this point in time, she knows you better than you know yourself." was the reply. "And you know that she'd do anything she could to help you." But those words hadn't come from Andrew. Both men turned sharply to see the young captain standing there in the hallway, gentle smile playing on her lips. Mwu gazed at her for a few seconds, then looked away. Andrew nodded at the captain, then left her and Mwu alone together.

Murrue sighed, walking up to stand beside the blonde man. "You could have talked to me," she said quietly, her own gaze turned to the view outside. "I want to help you, but how can I...if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Mwu turned to her, surprised at the pain in her soft voice. "I..." He sighed. "It's nothing to worry about," he told her. "I didn't want to ask for your help...because I've taken enough from you. I left you alone for all that time, caused you pain, and..." He was cut off when Murrue placed a finger over his lips. "And that doesn't matter anymore." she said. "None of it. Because you're here now, and that's all I wanted..all I need.."

Mwu was unable to say anything to that, only to stare at her. How could someone be so strong? Moving closer, he took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Murrue smiled, returning the embrace. "It's going to be okay," she said softly. "Your memories will settle down, and you'll remember everything soon."

_Her own pain doesn't matter to her...but mine does? Even when all her pain was caused by me?_ Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on top of her head, hands gently skimming up and down her back. She was thin, thinner than he remembered her being. More...fragile, somehow. She had lived with her pain for the last two years, and the suppressing of those feelings had taken their toll on her. Bartfeld had mentioned nightmares...The guilt bit at him...this was all his fault.

"You kept it all in, didn't you?" he asked, causing her to glance up at him in surprise. "It's the same as before...you hide all the pain you feel.." Pulling away slightly, he leaned down to gaze right into her eyes. "You haven't changed.." He trailed a finger down her cheek, then cupped her chin in his hand. "But you know.." he told her, "no-one will think less of you if you let it all out. _I_ certainly wouldn't. You don't have to be so strong all the time..because now you can depend on me, okay?" Murrue nodded, letting him pull her close. Mwu smiled, whispering in her ear. "I love you..."

For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt the tears well up in her throat at those words. Burying her face in his jacket, she began to cry, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. He didn't say anything, just held her close and stroked her back as she cried out all the pain, grief and loneliness she had kept suppressed over the last two years. In front of anyone else, she would have kept it in...but because it was _him_, she was able to cry.

Mwu closed his eyes, knowing his jacket was being rapidly soaked through by her tears, but not caring. Murrue had held all this in for so long, preferring to help others with their pain rather than face her own. She had bottled everything up, her sadness only escaping through nightmares, when her defences were down. But now, with him, she was able to cry.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Cry all you want, and it'll be okay. You're not alone anymore..."

_And neither am I..._


	63. Heart's Memories

( Another part to my storyline where Murrue-san lost her memories..)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was cloudy, the overcast grey sky visible through the high windows of the hospital day room. Alone in this room, a brunette sat curled up on a threadbare blue sofa, absorbed in the mystery novel she was reading. The room was quiet, but comforting, with pictures and paintings lining the white-painted walls, and magazines littering the small wooden coffee table. The woman smiled to herself, turning over the page of her novel, and setting the book down beside her on the sofa. Carefully, she stretched out, relieving the ache in her legs, and wiggling her toes. It had taken weeks to get this much feeling back into her legs after the accident..but frustratingly, she still couldn't walk.

A soft knock on the door startled her, and she looked up. There, in the doorway, stood a woman. She had strawberry-blonde hair, and kind blue eyes. Murrue frowned, looking away, racking her brains. She still didn't remember anything..her past was still a mystery. But she _had_ seen this woman before...in photographs. But...Sighing, she looked up apologetically at the woman, who smiled gently. "Don't worry that you don't remember, Murrue. My name is Erica, okay?" The younger woman nodded, picking up her book to set it on the table. "You haven't been here before.." she said softly. "A lot of people have been to visit me, all so kind, even though I don't know who any of them are..." She looked up at Erica again, amber eyes soft. "Won't you sit down?"

The older woman did so, settling herself at the other end of the sofa. She smiled again, but the expression didn't reach her eyes. She seemed...sad. After a while, she spoke up. "How are you feeling today?" Murrue regarded the other woman for a moment before answering. Erica seemed to not be able to meet her gaze, focusing on her lap.

"What is it?" Murrue asked softly. "I'm all right, but you don't seem to be.." Erica's hands were clutching the fabric of her trousers so tightly that her knuckles were white, and as Murrue watched, a tear fell from the woman's face, splashing onto her clenched hands. Startled, Murrue reached to place her hand over the other woman's. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because it's my fault," Erica replied, her voice hitched. "All of it. The reason you can't walk, the reason you've lost your memories. The accident..it was my fault. I sent you up on that gantry you fell from...I almost got you killed..." More tears fell, and Murrue squeezed her hand. "No, it's not your fault," she said, causing Erica to look up at her in surprise. "How can you say that?" she asked.

"Because I didn't have to go up there, but I did. No-one else made me fall, so how can it be your fault?" was Murrue's answer. She smiled, brushing aside a lock of her dark hair. "Besides, I'm all right, aren't I?" The other woman regarded her with amazement for a moment, then sighed, a smile of her own coming to her lips. "You're always like this.." she murmured, rubbing her tears away. "So," she asked, smile growing, "is he coming to visit you again today?"

Murrue blushed, this time, she the one to look away. "I - I don't know.." she mumbled. _But I hope so..._ Erica grinned. "He will," she reassured the younger woman. "You sure found yourself a good guy there...he'd do anything for you.." Murrue's blush deepened. "S-someone asked me, one of the other patients here, I mean, if I was really sure that...he was who he said he was. That he could tell me anything he wanted, and I wouldn't know any different. But...he is telling the truth.." She smiled, the expression gentle, shy. "I know it.."

"He certainly is," replied Erica. "I know..because I was at the wedding." Murrue glanced up sharply. "You were? What...was it like?" She shrugged helplessly. "I'd give anything to be able to remember it...but I can't..." Her friend smiled gently. "It was lovely. Very quiet, maybe only 15 or so people there. But that was the way you and Fllaga-san wanted it. Your dress was beautiful..all white silk and lace. And your smile that day...I'd never seen you so happy." She leaned forward to pat Murrue's hand gently. "You'll remember, don't worry..."

Later that day, after Erica had left, Murrue was again alone in the day room, leafing through her book. She smiled a little to herself at the reassurances of her friend. It sounded like the life she shared with Mwu was a very happy one, just as she had thought...and hoped.

"Knock, knock.." came a familiar deep voice from the doorway, and Murrue looked up, pale face lighting up in happiness as she saw him. "Hello," she said gently, cheeks pinking as she glanced away shyly. She knew that she and this man had a life together, had a child together, but still..._It feels like we're still dating. Like I'm still getting to know him...I suppose in a way, I am..._

Mwu sat down beside her on the tattered sofa, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders. "You all right today?" he asked, leaning close to press a soft kiss to her hair. She nodded, pointing to her foot. Beneath the fluffy sock she wore, Mwu could see her toes wiggling, and beamed. "That's great! So...do you want to try walking today?"

Murrue's smile faded, to be replaced by a troubled look. "I...I don't know. Do you think that I could?" In reply, Mwu stood up, taking her hand. "Sure you could," he said cheerfully. "C'mon." Very slowly, she stood up, wobbling slightly. Her face wore an expression of trepidation, but he held her hands tightly, supporting her. "It's going to be okay. I've got you," he told her gently. "Trust me." She nodded. _I do trust him..with my life..._ Still holding onto his hands, she took a deep breath, trying to ease the nervousness. She had been so frustrated during the last few weeks, having to rely on other people for everything, wishing that she could walk around, wishing she could go home. But now...she was scared.

"It's going to be all right." Mwu reassured her, leaning to brush his lips against her forehead lovingly. "Trust me. Are you ready?" She again looked up at him, seeing the kindness in his deep blue eyes, and finally nodded. The blonde man smiled. "Okay. Here we go.." Slowly, he began to walk backwards, his hands still providing support, and Murrue took a step forward, the first time she had walked in almost three weeks. The first step sent shockwaves of pain through her, and she winced.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Mwu's expression was concerned and gentle, and she blushed again. "N-no," she said quietly. "Just pins and needles. I'm okay..." She took another step towards him, trying to hide her discomfort. He didn't look too convinced, but moved backwards another step. The more she walked, the more she found, to her satisfaction, that her pain gradually ceased until it was gone completely. When she and Mwu had completed two circuits of the small room, she smiled proudly at him, amber eyes shining. Mwu chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Stubborn as ever. So, what now? You want to rest for a bit?"

"No," Murrue replied. Instead of sitting down, she let go of his hands. "I want to...try walking on my own." Biting her lip, she stepped forward again. The scarred man watched her cautiously, not moving, but there to offer assistance if needed. She walked slowly, concentration absolute. But halfway across the room...she stumbled, falling forward.

And he was there.

Before she fell, he caught her, gently lifting her into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, clearly worried. "Maybe you should rest up a while.." But she shook her head firmly. "No. I want to try again. Please?" Mwu sighed, but carefully set her down. "All right," Murrue set her chin, determination clear to see in her eyes. _I can do this. I don't want to have to be carried everywhere anymore..._

Recognizing the look on his wife's face, Mwu grinned, standing against the far wall and holding out his arms. Slowly, the young woman walked forward, holding out her thin arms for balance. He watched her with a gentle smile, at the pink pyjamas hanging from her slender frame, at the dark hair curling over her shoulders.

_You're getting better every day. It's hard to believe that three weeks ago...I thought that I might lose you. But here you are, just as strong as ever. You never give up, and neither will I..._

Finally, she reached him, catching hold of his hands, and he beamed in delight, pulling her close in a hug. Murrue giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "I did it...I can walk again. Thank you..." Mwu laughed at that, nuzzling close to breathe in the scent from her hair. "Me? I didn't do anything. It was all you..."

The two of them walked slowly down the hospital corridors, she holding onto his arm for support. "It's not just for helping me walk.." she said softly, looking up at him. "It's for everything. It must hurt you...that I don't remember you. But you still visit me every day, and you're always so kind. I'm sorry..."

"For what?" he asked gently. "It isn't your fault that you lost your memories. You don't have to apologise for anything.." His wife sighed, leaning against his shoulder. "Even though..I don't remember anything, there are a lot of feelings." She pressed a hand to her heart. "The one who was here earlier, Erica...I felt like I knew her very well - like she was my best friend," Glancing up at Mwu, she nodded as she saw his smile. "She is, isn't she? I thought so. And it's the same for everyone else who visits me. Like I know them all...here.." Tapping her heart again, she slowly moved around to face him, amber eyes locking with his blue ones. "For you, too. And there are words that go with the feeling..." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, cheeks flushing. Then she smiled, gazing up at him again.

"I love you.."

He didn't know what to say. He'd missed those words from her so badly that all he could think of to do was to pull her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. Murrue sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I was able to tell you.." Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt, her eyes closing.

Mwu hugged her tightly, happy beyond belief. Even though she had no memory of him, her feelings for him hadn't changed, which he'd been most afraid of. But..everything would be all right.

"I love you too.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol. The mind may forget, but the heart never can. It works for Mwu, no reason it wouldn't work for Murrue-san too..

Please read and review! )


	64. Reception

The grand stateroom shone with the lights from half-a-dozen crystal chandeliers, the glow reflecting from the polished marble floor. The walls were hung with tapestries, the wooden tables lining these walls laden with food and drink. The elaborate three-tiered chocolate cake held pride of place in this display, the beautifully created confection covered with dozens of sugar flowers. A young woman stood gazing at this cake, a small smile to pink lips. This was hers. Well, not just hers. This cake had been made for her..and her new husband. She turned to look around herself, the satin skirts of her wedding dress rustling as she did so. This stateroom...it was more than she had expected. She and the others had expected to celebrate the wedding in the slightly less grandiose surroundings of the small wooden beach house belonging to Kira-kun and Lacus-san. But as soon as Cagalli-san had found out, she had descended on the tiny house like an avenging angel, practically _insisting _that the reception be held in one of the staterooms of Government House. The newly-married couple had protested, of course, but the young Representative wouldn't hear of it.

_"The two of you have been through so much...and you both helped save this country. There's so little I can do to repay you for it...so please, let me do this..."_

Murrue hadn't been able to say anything to that, taken aback by the girl's earnestness. Mwu had grinned, reaching out to ruffle the young leader's hair. _"Thanks, missie.."_

Which was why they were here now, although the room was far from full. The two of them had invited only their closest friends to their wedding, Kira-kun, Lacus-san, Captain Bartfeld, as well as the _Archangel_ and _Eternal_'s bridge crew. The orphan children too were there, running around dressed in their best. Murrue smiled gently at the sight of all her friends enjoying themselves, as well as her new husband. He was standing there near the impromptu bar, his jacket and cap discarded on a plush red chair nearby. His blonde hair was all rumpled, his scarred face flushed with drink, and perhaps happiness. _This isn't quite how I imagined my wedding reception, but then again, I never thought I'd ever have a wedding, let alone a reception afterwards..._

Pushing aside the lacy veil, she set off across to join Mwu, her white slippers tapping on the marble floor. "Having fun?" she asked gently, as she approached him. He turned to her and smiled, the expression lighting up his face. "Hey, sweetheart.." he said happily, moving to wrap her up in his arms. "You want a drink?" She giggled at that, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Maybe later." Peeking over his broad shoulder at the table full of drinks, she smiled again as she saw that a lot of the glasses and bottles were already half-empty. "Although there might not _be_ a later," she scolded him affectionately. "How much have you had to drink?" She poked his nose, and his face fell. "Not much, honest!" he whined. Murrue couldn't help giggling again at his childishness, and kissed him again. The crewmembers lining the drink table chuckled, muttering amongst themselves about henpecked husbands. The blonde man scowled at that, turning to the others, but they immediately assumed innocent expressions and looked away.

"Here, come on," she said softly, breaking out of the embrace and taking his hand. "You'd better get something to eat, or you'll have a terrible headache in the morning.." The two of them walked back across the shiny floor to where the food waited, and Mwu grinned as he saw the wedding cake. "The princess outdid herself, huh?" Murrue nodded, gazing again at the cake. Her husband wrapped a warm arm around her waist. "You gonna try it when we get to cut it?"

But she shook her head, wisps of auburn hair escaping from the elaborate braid to frame her face. He looked surprised at that. "Oh? Why not?" She smiled, looking down at the floor and blushing. "It's another superstition.." she replied, and wouldn't say anything further, despite his questions.

After he had eaten, the two of them wandered outside onto a terrace, the hem of her dress whispering on the stone floor. The moon shone in the sky, a slender white crescent surrounded by thin clouds. Murrue smiled, gazing up at the moon and closing her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, tone amused. The moonlight shone down on her, reflecting from her white dress. She looked beautiful, angelic even, and he just sat down on the terrace wall and looked at her.

"Making a wish," she replied quietly. "That the two of us...can always be like this. Always be together.."

"You don't need to wish on the moon for that," Mwu told her, standing up to join her. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, breathing in the scent of her hair and the white roses that crowned it. "If death couldn't keep us apart, I doubt anything else would stand a chance.." He glanced down at her thin left hand, smiling at the two golden rings that circled the third finger. As his new wife snuggled against his chest, he too gazed up at the moon.

Later that night, at the home the two of them shared, Murrue stood on the balcony, again gazing at the moon. She still wore her silken wedding gown, and her hair was still braided with flowers, although her make-up had been removed, as had her slippers. Chuckling softly, Mwu walked up to stand beside her. "How many wishes do you need to make?"

"Not a wish this time," she replied with a smile. "I was just thinking how beautiful it is." The blonde man looked up at the moon, then back at the woman beside him, and grinned. "It is. But you," he said softly, leaning in close to nuzzle at her neck, "look even better." Murrue giggled at the tickle of his lips, and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. "Flattery will get you nowhere, mister." He raised an eyebrow at that, and bent to kiss her gently. "How about that?" he asked when they broke. Her pale face was flushed pink, but she was smiling. "That could work..." She kissed him again. "You taste like chocolate.." she mused. "How much of that cake did you eat?"

Instead of answering, Mwu bent and lifted her up in his arms, moving back inside the bedroom and closing the balcony door. His wife smiled gently, leaning forward to brush her lips against the scar winding across his nose. "Oh, so now we get to the 'wedding night' part of the evening?" Again, he didn't answer, just smiled wickedly, and carried her up the wooden steps to where their bed waited. Carefully setting her down on the fluffy white comforter, he trailed a finger over her cheek, the simple touch causing her to blush. "How come you're still blushing?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "We're married now, Mrs La Fllaga..." Murrue's blush deepened from deep pink to poppy red at those words. "Funny.." she murmured. "I never thought about my name changing.."

Mwu laughed at that, leaning in close to kiss her neck and bare shoulder. "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it.." he told her, reaching behind his new wife to start unfastening the little white buttons at the back of her dress.

Murrue smiled, closing her eyes happily at his caresses. "Mmmmmm..." But after a moment, she cracked open one eye to fix him with an amber gaze. "Are you stuck?" Mwu grumbled under his breath, thick fingers unable to unfasten the fiddly buttons. "This isn't very romantic.." he said apologetically, and Murrue laughed, pushing him away. Standing up, she pulled the satiny garment up over her head, placing it over the side of the loft railing. "Is that better?" she asked, and Mwu grinned saucily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back onto the bed.

"Much better," he replied, letting her rid him of his own clothing. Pulling the comforter over them both, he ran a finger down her bare stomach, followed by kisses, which made her gasp softly. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"What, you thinking of falling asleep?" he asked, his hands moving lower. Murrue gasped again, eyes shooting wide, and Mwu chuckled, moving back up in the bed to kiss her again. "So, did you enjoy today?" he asked. Catching her breath, she smiled at him, reaching up to brush aside a lock of his long blonde hair. "Of course I did. And if I know you, it's not over yet.."

He smirked at that, moving down to nuzzle at her neck again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This was completely random, and I have no excuse for it. But it was fun to write...

Please read and review! )


	65. Changes

"She hasn't changed, has she?"

The blonde man stood at the entrance to the bridge, watching his captain work. The young woman was seated in her chair, utterly engrossed in the clipboard she was reading, not noticing the two observing her. Beside Mwu, Kira sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Did you think she would have?" he asked mildly. "You know her better than that..."

Mwu grinned. "Still a workaholic?" The boy just rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer. Mwu himself still gazed at his captain, noticing that her slender shoulders were bowed slightly from fatigue, and that more than once, she rubbed at her eyes. He sighed softly, shaking his head. She really _hadn't_ changed. After all this time.. Stepping forward, he gently placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Murrue," he said, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him in surprise, obviously having not realised he was there. "Oh, Mwu.." she replied, soft smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

The scarred man raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the sheaf of papers fastened to the clipboard, then to the ship's chronometer. "Nothing's wrong...but do you know how late it is?" He knelt down beside her chair, and gently brushed aside a lock of her dark hair. "Is what you're doing really so important?" Murrue regarded him for a moment, then smiled, amber eyes brimming with amusement. "Deja vu.." she said quietly, almost to herself. Reaching out, she traced her thin fingertips across his own face, letting them linger on his scar, then moving them up to run them through his tousled hair. "You always used to scold me about overworking...I guess that you haven't changed.." Mwu chuckled at that. "Funny.." he mused. "I was just thinking..that _you_ were the one who hadn't changed.." Her fingers still danced over his face, although it seemed as though he'd stopped noticing. Either that, or he was enjoying it so much he didn't want to draw attention to it...in case she stopped.

Behind them, Kira cleared his throat. He didn't like to interrupt his friends' happiness, but the bridge was a pretty public place...

Murrue blinked, glancing around...and realised where they were. This late at night, no-one else was here, but still...Slowly, the red crept onto her cheeks, and her fingers detatched themselves from her lover's face. Mwu smiled kindly. "Shall we call it a night, princess?"

Although she did glance regretfully at her clipboard, Murrue's blush didn't fade, and she set down the paperwork and reached out to take his hand. Mwu's kind smile changed to a wicked grin, and he stood up...and lifted her up in his arms. The young captain's blush deepened instantly. "M-Mwu!" she squeaked in alarm, trying to wriggle free. "Put me down right now!"

But he didn't. Nodding at Kira, he instead carried Murrue off the bridge and into the elevator. The door closed behind them, and Kira burst out laughing. "Maybe they _have_ changed...would either of them have done this two years ago?"

"I mean it! Put me down this instant!"

The blonde man just grinned, gazing up at the woman in his arms. "Say what you like, but you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Murrue looked away, her face a furious red. He laughed at that. He knew that she _was_ enjoying it, and despite her half-hearted protests, had made no real effort to escape his grasp. They had run across several crew members on their journey however, all of them stopping to stare at the two in amazement. And each time, Murrue had looked as though she would die of embarrassment.

"Relax, sweetheart.." he said softly, pressing the control to open the door to his room. He carried her inside, then set her down on the bed. His lover was still blushing, those beautiful eyes fixed on the deck. But she wasn't smiling. Instead, she looked worried.

"You said that...I hadn't changed. Do you really think..I haven't?" she asked quietly. Mwu blinked at that odd question, sitting down on the bed beside her. "How do you mean?"

"I tried.." she continued, still not meeting his gaze. "I remembered everything that happened when we were together before, about how I always let my work get in the way of things...between us. About how I always worried about everything. About how I...pushed you away sometimes. After the war, I tried so hard to change myself..but it seems as though it didn't work."

Mwu gazed at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Now that he thought about it...she_ had_ changed. She no longer worried so much, and the quiet strength and self-confidence he'd always so admired in her seemed to have increased. And..there was no way that Murrue would have let him do what he'd just done when they had been together before. She had changed...and he hadn't noticed. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her cheek gently. "I was so focused on what had stayed the same...that I didn't see what was different."

Murrue raised her head to gaze at him, looking right into his eyes. "You're different," she said softly, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. "You're...quieter, gentler. Those two years changed you, just as they did me. I was used to being alone...preferred it, in fact. But now...I hate it. I hate being alone...and I can tell that you do, too.." Mwu didn't speak for a few moments, and she was suddenly afraid she'd said something wrong. "Mwu?" she asked, looking up at him again. His blue eyes were focused on her, a soft smile to his lips. "You're right.. I guess that I have changed. I got used to being alone..but hated it, like you. But now we're not used to being together anymore...now we have to relearn everything."

Murrue smiled at that, snuggling close to him. "Not 'relearn'," she told him. "Rediscover. We still remember, still feel the way about each other that we did before. _That_ hasn't changed, and I doubt it ever will. After all, if things were really that different, would we be here like this now?"

"I guess not," he replied. "That was something I was worried about," he admitted. "That after everything..we'd somehow grown apart."

"You don't need to worry about that," she replied, closing her eyes. "Whatever else has changed, my feelings never will..." Mwu smiled, lying down on the small mattress and pulling her with him. His arms moved to encircle her waist, and Murrue sighed in contentment. Something else that hadn't changed...was how comforted he made her feel - how safe and protected.

"I missed this.." she murmured, making a happy noise in her throat as he gently stroked her back. She had missed this a lot, just being held by him. His warmth and the steady thump of his heartbeat were lulling her to sleep, just as they always used to.

"Love you.." she whispered drowsily, feeling him press a kiss to her auburn hair. So sleepy and comfortable was she, that Murrue barely heard his answer.

"Love you too, sweetheart..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :sighs: This is what happens when you 'wing it'...

Please read and review..)


	66. Celebration

"So, what would you like for your birthday?"

Mwu turned to her in surprise, a gust of warm wind blowing a lock of blonde hair over his face. "Huh? Birthday?" Murrue giggled. "Yes, your birthday. It's next week, isn't it?" Her husband blinked slowly, the recollection seeming to come back to him. "Oh yeah..it is.." The young woman regarded him with amazement. "You forgot...But you knew when _my_ birthday was..."

Mwu grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want to ask you when it was...I grilled the kid. But since neither I or anyone else was ever bothered about my birthday before...I guess I forgot about it. It doesn't really matter, anyway."

"Of course it does," was her reply. Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "How long has it been...since you had a birthday party? Since anyone bothered to even wish you happy birthday?" His aversion of her gaze told Murrue that it had been a very long time.

"Well then," she said firmly, walking down from the promenade onto the beach and pulling him with her. "this year, we'll have a party. With our friends there, and a cake." She saw his slightly dismayed expression, and smiled, amber eyes softening with the expression. "Don't worry. It won't be anything big. But really, don't you think it would be nice to have your friends here?

Mwu sighed, wandering over and sitting down on the beach. Idly, he picked up a handful of the white sand, watching it trickle between his fingers. His blue eyes were solemn, almost sad. "At the academy..my buddies threw a party for me one year. With drinks, and music, even a half-assed cake. I...didn't know what to say to them. It was the first time I'd ever had a birthday party since I was a really little kid..and I didn't know how to react..."

Murrue sighed, sitting down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Would you feel better..if it was just me?" She understood how he felt, of course. But he'd made a point of celebrating her birthday, as it was the first time the two of them had ever been together to share it. This time was the same. She wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, make a fuss of him, but...

"Is it...selfish of me?" he asked softly. "You want to throw a party for me, go to all that trouble for me...and all I had in mind was to just pretend it was just another day. Although..." he mused, a small smile quirking his lips, "it might not be so bad if _you_ were here..."

"Okay then," she said, nuzzling closer as she felt his fingers tangle in her auburn hair. "if it was just you and me, what present would you like?" Mwu chuckled, blue eyes moving from the ocean down to his wife. "I have you, and I have my life back...what else do I need?" She shook her head slowly. "It's not about what you need, it's about what you _want_. Anything you can think of, and I'll find a way to get it."

"A picture." he said thoughtfully. Murrue blinked at that, raising her head to look at him properly. "A picture? Of what?"

"Of us," he replied. "I have a picture of you on my desk at work, but...there isn't one of the two of us together.." The young woman thought of the photograph she had back home, the one of her and Mwu in the last war. It was her most treasured possession, the paper object well-thumbed and more than a little creased. She wasn't even sure Mwu knew she had it.

"I'll see what I can do," she said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His birthday dawned peacefully, the blonde man fast asleep and peaceful. Slowly, he began to wake up, the bright sunlight stealing through the thin gauzy curtains. "Uhh..." Stretching his arm out, he reached for his wife. But Murrue wasn't there beside him. Forcing his eyes open, Mwu sat up, peering at the clock. It was quite late morning, and he knew that she was a light sleeper. But usually, even though she was awake, she would stay in bed reading. Sitting up, he frowned as he heard faint noises coming from the bathroom..coughing and gagging. She was...sick?

Hearing her flush the toilet, then start to come back upstairs, Mwu lay down and closed his eyes, feigning sleep easily. He was worried about her...very worried, but knew what she'd say if she found out. Murrue climbed back into bed beside him, slumping back against the plump pillows with a soft groan. Risking a peek, the scarred man saw that the woman's eyes were red, and she was very pale. _Murrue..._

She sighed, turning over in bed to face him, and he only just managed to close his eyes in time. He felt her fingertips trail over his face, the sensation ticklish, and couldn't help smiling, his nose twitching. Opening one eye, he gazed up at his wife. "Hey there, beautiful.." he murmured, half-sitting up and pulling her into his arms. Murrue giggled, snuggling into his embrace. "Happy birthday," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What would you like to do today?"

"Stay here. All day," he told her, nuzzling little kisses onto her neck. She sighed softly, happily, but wriggled out of his arms. Mwu grumbled audibly. "Awww..." He moved to try and pull her back, and she giggled.

"Patience," she scolded, leaning over the side of the bed and pulling out a large flat package wrapped in purple paper. "Look, your present.." Suddenly shy, she looked away pink-cheeked as he eagerly pulled off the paper to reveal...a picture.

It was a photograph..of the two of them. From what Mwu could tell, it had been taken not long after he'd recovered his memories. He and his Murrue stood side-by-side, his cheek pressed against her soft hair. His arms were wound tightly around her slender waist, and she was leaning back against him. The smiles on their faces...were ones of pure happiness. Mwu grinned. This was exactly what he had wanted.

"Is it...okay?" Murrue asked softly. She was still shy, staring at the white comforter. "I remembered...that Kira-kun took a picture of us not long after the end of the war..so I asked him if he still had it.." Her blush deepened. "I didn't know...I thought that..how we felt was less obvious than that.." She smiled a little, sheepishly. "Guess I was wrong, huh?" Mwu had to grin at that. After they had been reunited, the way she felt had been clear as day, easy for anyone to see. _The others, Kira, the princess...all of them..they said that they'd never seen her so happy..._

Setting the picture down by the side of the bed, Mwu took his wife in his arms again, resting against the soft pillows. "Thanks, sweetheart..." She made a happy noise as he nuzzled his face into her hair, and closed her eyes. "I made cake for later.." she murmured, and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Ya, I know, it's not his birthday till next week. Meh.

Please read and review! )


	67. Seduction

( Okay. I know I should update 'Winter Holiday', but I can think of at least one person coughsirishdragoncoughs who would rather like to read about a night mentioned in that fic - Murrue-san's 31st birthday XD. Hope you like! )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you've got everything?" The blonde man gazed up at his wife from his vantage point on the sofa. Murrue nodded happily, looking down at herself. She wore a red top and black skirt, combined with black heels, and her hair was slightly curled. She wore no jewellery, save for the golden wedding and engagement rings on her left hand. Glancing back up at Mwu, she smiled. "Do I look all right?" The man had to chuckle. _All right? She looks incredible..._"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he told her, grinning at her sudden blush. Turning to his left, he addressed the person on the sofa beside him. "Whatcha think, Rin? Does Mommy look pretty?"

Their fifteen-month-old daughter gurgled happily, clapping her hands. "See?" asked Mwu. Murrue bent down and lifted little Rin into her arms, kissing the baby's cheek lovingly."Thank you, sweetie!" Rin giggled in delight, little hands reaching up to tangle in her mother's thick dark hair. Leaning back against the sofa, Mwu watched his wife and daughter, scarred face wearing a tender expression. So much had changed in just two years. From having almost no life at all...being a puppet, almost - to this, being able to be reunited with the one person in the world who loved him, and build a life with her. Their house was small, their life simple, but they were happy together...the two of them and their infant daughter.

Shifting baby Rin to her other arm, Murrue picked up her little bag from the coffee table, and bent down to kiss her husband gently. "I won't be that late, I promise. I'm not going out to get drunk, just to have a good time. Besides," her smile grew impish, amber eyes sparkling, "if I really wanted to drink, no-one else would be able to keep up with me..." Mwu laughed at that, running his fingers along the soft skin of her cheek. "I'm sure they wouldn't. But try not to be too late, okay? I have your present waiting..." The young woman blushed a faint rose pink, and scuttled out of the living room, stopping to pick up Rin's overnight bag from the kitchen. The little girl was staying the night with Lacus and Kira, in the rebuilt wooden beach house. The toddler looked faintly bemused as her mother left the house, only stopping to blow a kiss to her husband. "Mommy?" she asked softly as Murrue carefully strapped her into the child seat. Her wide blue eyes moved to gaze out of the window at the tiny one-story house. "Stay with Daddy?" she said, looking up at her mother. Murrue smiled gently, nuzzling the little girl's cheek. "We'll be home soon.." Rin nodded, but her eyes filled with tears, and her lips began to tremble.

_You love Mwu almost as much as I do, don't you, sweetheart? _thought Murrue as the small red car drove away down the quiet streets. Rin was fast asleep in the booster seat, the trails of tears clear to see on her chubby face. She never stirred once, not even when her mother reached out to brush away an auburn curl from her face. She felt bad for making the little girl cry, knowing how much she loved her father, but Mwu had asked her to do this, to let her stay the night with Lacus-san. Idly, Murrue wondered why, but then decided that she didn't want to know, the same reason she hadn't wanted to know about her present. _It's much more fun not knowing what to expect, after all..._ she thought, a delicious shiver of excitement running through her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been sitting on the sofa, drink on the coffee table, when she walked in. Or, more accurately, tottered in. Her beautiful face was slightly flushed, and she was rather giggly. Setting her bag down, she wandered carefully over to where he sat, and settled herself on his lap, cuddling close. Mwu grinned, kissing her cheek. "Did you have a good time?" he asked, and she nodded happily, resting her head on his shoulder. "I got lots of presents," she replied, holding out her slim wrist to show him the silver bracelet that gleamed there. "Do you like it?" Examining it, he nodded. "That's pretty. Do you want to see my present?"

Murrue smiled, and let him lead her into their room. There, on the patchwork comforter, was a box. The young woman made her way a little unsteadily over to the bed, and her husband couldn't help laughing. "How much did you have to drink, anyway?" That question made her pause, and she appeared to think for a while. Then she smiled. "I don't remember." she admitted. "But I think it was a lot." Opening the box, she gasped in amazement at what lay inside. Carefully, she lifted out the silky garment, shaking it so it unfolded to shimmer in her grasp. "Oh Mwu...it's beautiful..." It was a nightdress, the hems and shoulder straps trimmed with delicate lace. Mwu smiled at her delight, wrapping arms around her waist. "You like it, huh?" She nodded, turning around in his embrace to kiss him gently. "Shall I try it on?"

At his nod, she gently pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Her heart was racing as she donned the garment, the thin silk feeling like a second skin. _He ...bought me this? When did he have time? And it must have cost so much..._ Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out of the room, twirling around. "Do you...like it?" she asked, suddenly shy.

Mwu stared. He couldn't help it. The nightdress clung to her curves perfectly, the pale pink of the silk echoing the rose in her cheeks. She looked..."Wow..." he managed to stutter, voice hoarse. "You look...amazing.." Murrue blushed, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. "Really?" she asked in a small voice. The unexpected shyness, combined with the way the dress showed off the outline of her body, made her look so damn..._hot_, that Mwu could barely form a coherent sentence. Instead, he simply moved forward and lifted her up in his arms, and carried her into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Initially surprised, Murrue's bewilderment quickly gave way to amused understanding as he gently laid her on the bed. "Oh, I see," she mused, smile impish. She reached up to brush away a lock of his blonde hair, fingertips softly skimming along his scarred face. He closed his eyes at her touch, which made her giggle. "You think this dress looks _that_ good on me, hmmm?" she asked, her voice a seductive purr. Mwu's response was to lean down and kiss her passionately, hands moving slowly down her sides. She moaned softly into the kiss as his hand met the bare skin of her leg, and opened her eyes when the kiss broke. "Are you taking advantage of someone who's drunk?" she asked, sliding her hands under his t-shirt to caress his chest. "Shame on you..." His answer was to smile, leaning down to kiss her neck and bare shoulder. "But you're not really drunk, are you?" he murmured between kisses, the heat from his breath making her shiver in desire. "Just kinda tipsy. But if you _want_ me to take advantage of you...well, that's another matter..."

Murrue smiled, closing her eyes as his hand trailed down over her chest and stomach, the soft touch easy to feel under the thin fabric of the nightdress. "So you're planning to seduce me?" she asked, voice a breathless whisper. Mwu simply grinned, moving his hand lower, and chuckled at her sudden gasp, and how her amber eyes shot wide open. "I think I already have, don't you?"

She didn't answer, just moaned quietly, her breathing heavy. Her eyes were still open, but glazed over with desire, and one small hand was curled tightly around the bedcovers, quivering a little at his gentle caresses. "Besides," the blonde man continued, "if I can't seduce you on your birthday, then when _can_ I?" His wife's reply was to cry out softly, arching her back, then she collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for breath. Opening her eyes again, she curled an arm around his neck and brought him closer, a smile curving her lips at his own obvious desire. "So.." she murmured, still trembling slightly, "what else did you have in mind?"

Mwu pretended to think, then grinned, pulling off his t-shirt. "More seduction?"

Murrue grinned back, pulling him on top of her. "Yes please..." She closed her eyes in bliss as he pressed himself to her, and reached behind her to flick off the light.

Nine months later, Amber was born - a lasting reminder of the best birthday present her mother had ever recieved...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( blushes, and scuttles to hide in a corner Sis wanted this! Blame her! blushes more

Please read and review! )


	68. Rain

The kiss was lighter than a butterfly's wings, but it still woke him. Blinking muzzily in the half-darkness, he smiled, albeit sleepily, and reached up to caress the face of the person above him. "Hey.." he murmured, his fingers drifting across her cheek and through her thick dark hair. "How come you're up?" She smiled back, leaning into his touch. "I have work early this morning, remember? You go back to sleep...it's not even dawn yet.." He nodded, snuggling back into the pillow, then blinked, hearing the soft whisper of rain on the roof. "It's raining?"

"Looks that way," she replied, zipping up her jacket. "The forecast mentioned it was going to stay this way for a wh- Mwu?" She broke off her sentence as the blonde man made as if to climb out of bed, reaching for his trousers. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up." he answered shortly. "I'll give you a lift into work." She placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "Don't be silly. You don't have work until 10AM, you should get some more sleep. It's only rain, it won't hurt me, I have an umbrella.." He gazed up at her, not convinced. "You sure? It sounds pretty heavy..." But Murrue just smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Have a good day at work, and I'll see you when I get home." With that, she replaced the fluffy comforter over him, and slipped down the steps. Mwu sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "Love you!" he called, and heard her gentle laughter as she left the room. "Love you too!"

The rain continued all day, growing heavier in the afternoon. The sky was dull and overcast, even after the sun had risen...it was the sort of day that made you wish you'd stayed in bed. When he wasn't teaching, Mwu would glance out of the window at the steady downpour, and wonder if Murrue had gotten to work okay. He wanted to call her, but he knew what she'd say if he did. _"Don't fuss, Mwu. I'll be just fine."_ He had to smile as he imagined his girlfriend's soft voice laced with the authority of one who had never quite stopped being a captain. _You haven't changed. And...I don't think I'd ever want you to..._

"Murrue! Do you want a lift home? The rain hasn't stopped, and they say some streets are flooding.." Erica poked her head around the door of her friend's office, seeing the younger woman slipping on her jacket and picking up her umbrella from the desk. "You're not seriously thinking of taking the bus home, are you? Even if the buses are still running, it's getting so damn windy that your umbrella isn't going to be much use..." Murrue smiled. "It'll be okay. It's only water. And home isn't all that far away.."

"Murrue...it's five miles to your house from here. If the buses aren't running, that's a hell of a long way to walk! Will you _stop_ being so stubborn?" Erica's outburst startled the younger woman, and she paused in buttoning up her jacket. "But...my home and yours are in opposite directions." she said finally, picking up her bag. "You'll be going too far out of your way. Don't worry about me." Without letting Erica answer, she walked out of the little office.

Outside, the rain and wind swirled around the cars and buildings, carrying dust and debris with it. The wind-blown dust and dirt stung her eyes, and the wind was so strong she daren't risk putting up her umbrella. Trying to shelter herself with her bag, Murrue hurried to the nearest bus stop, praying that the services were still running. _After that, it's only a short walk home. Erica worries too much._

An hour later, no buses had arrived, and the wind had picked up even further. The forecast earlier had mentioned increased rain...but not wind. Trees were being blown almost horizontal in the gale, and those still out on the streets were huddled close to the buildings. Orb did occasionally get severe weather, sometimes even hurricanes...but this wasn't quite as bad, maybe just a tropical storm. But there would certainly be no public transport running in this weather. _Time to get walking._

_Where is she?_

Mwu had arrived home an hour and a half ago, but there was no sign of Murrue. The sky was almost pitch dark by now, despite it being only late afternoon, and the rain fell in sheets. As the scarred man gazed out of the window, a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the heavens, followed instantly by a harsh crack of thunder. Mwu winced, knowing how scared his girlfriend was of thunderstorms. "If she'd taken the bus.." he mused to himself, "she'd have been home by now. I bet she ended up walking..."

Stepping out into the storm, he started the car, driving down the route the bus usually took, squinting through the pouring rain for a glimpse of her slender figure. _Where are you, Murrue? _

The headlights barely illuminated more than a metre of road in front of the little red car, and he began to despair of ever finding her. Winding down the window, he stuck his head out, hair being soaked through in a matter of seconds, but not caring. The streets were empty and silent as he drove, no other people or cars in sight. _Why do you have to be so stubborn?_

Finally, just as he was about to give up, he caught sight of a small figure walking close to the wall, clad in a black jacket and green trousers. Her auburn hair was drenched, and her expression was one of weariness, but determination. Bringing the car to a stop, Mwu opened the passenger door. "At this rate, you'd have been home in maybe two hours..." Murrue glanced up in surprise, water dripping from the end of her nose. "How come you're here?" she asked softly, but her tired expression melted into a grateful smile as she climbed into the car. "Thank you.."

She hadn't realised how tired she was. Struggling against the lash of the wind and rain had taken more out of her than she had realised, and she was soaked through to the skin. Managing to open her eyes, she gazed to her side at her rescuer, lips curving into a small smile. "You always come to save me..." she murmured. "I'm sorry.." Mwu chuckled, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "No need.." Then his smile faded. "You're cold. Are you feeling okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes. "I just need a bath and some dry clothes, and I'll be just fine.."

She _was _cold, barely able to contain her shivering, and her head felt hot. The drive back home...she barely remembered, drifting in and out of sleep, and the next thing she knew, Mwu was gently tapping her shoulder. "Wake up, sweetheart.."

Forcing her eyes open, she gazed up at him with a soft smile. "Hmm?" Her lover smiled back, although the worry was clear to see in his eyes. "C'mon. I ran you a nice hot bath. Then you're going straight to bed."

After the bath, she felt a little warmer, especially when she had been tucked up under the fluffy comforter. She sighed happily as he added an extra blanket. "I'm sick, aren't I?" she asked drowsily, and he nodded, placing a hand to her forehead. "You have a fever," he admitted. "What on Earth possessed you to try walking home in a storm?" Murrue smiled a little, closing her eyes. "Because it really isn't that far. I've walked home before.." He sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside her. "Yeah, I know...but in a storm?" She chose not to answer that, simply snuggled up to rest her head on his lap with a happy murmur. Her head still felt warm, but all in all, she felt much better, just because he was there to take care of her.

"I cause you so much trouble, don't I?" she muttered sleepily. "You always end up looking after me..." Mwu's reply was to lean down and press a gentle kiss to her cheek, one hand stroking her hair lovingly. "Because I want to," he told her softly. "You're all I've got, so I have to take care of you, don't I?" She smiled at that. "Only because I let you.." Still cuddled close, she fell asleep, her head nestled in his lap. Mwu smiled, still stroking her hair. She did let him. He was the only one she would completely let her defences down around, the only one she would truly be herself around, and he loved her for it.

"Sleep well, Murrue.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :grins: Teh waffle D Hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	69. Park

"Stellar...Stellar, wake up," The voice was gentle, but insistent, as was the hand shaking her shoulder. Blinking sleepily, the little girl awoke, brushing dark hair from her face. "Mmmm...Papa? What's going on?" Sitting up in bed, she rubbed her eyes. "I don't have school today, do I?" Her father shook his head, although he was smiling, blue eyes twinkling. "No," he admitted. "But I need your help. Mama's been working really hard lately, and I thought it might be nice if we could make a picnic for her, and take her to the park. What do you think?" Stellar beamed, the last trace of sleepiness vanishing, and scrambled out of bed. "Do we go wake Mama up?" she chirped, but Papa shook his head, leaning down to place a finger over her lips. "Nuh-uh. Mama's sleeping right now, and we have to leave her. We're going to make the picnic, okay?"

Stellar nodded brightly, taking her father's hand, the two of them walking downstairs into the yellow-painted kitchen. "So, what are we gonna make first, Papa?" Mwu pressed a finger to his chin. "Well, we need lots of sandwiches." he replied. "Mama's gotten a big appetite lately, huh?" Stellar giggled, remembering well how her mother was forever sneaking snacks and cookies, as well as often eating the leftovers from the other dinner plates after she had finished her own. "Yep," she replied with a nod. "What kind of sandwiches does she like?"

"Let's see. If you'll find me the cheese slices and the beef spread, I'll make some egg salad and stuff. If we make those, and a couple of other kinds, we should have enough for us all, don't you think? We have plenty of other snacks, as well as cookies and stuff, and drinks.." The little girl nodded at her father's words, running to the cupboards to fetch the items he had mentioned. "Do you think Mama'll be happy?" Mwu nodded cheerfully, beginning to slice bread ready for their sandwiches. "When this is all done, we'll go wake her up with breakfast.."

She was halfway between waking and sleeping, smiling at the feel of the light breeze from the open window caressing her face, and at the sound of birdsong from outside. The bed was comfortable and soft, and she stretched out under the fluffy comforter, sighing contentedly. Moving to sit up, she smiled at the soft flutters from her stomach. _Good morning, little one..._ Slipping out of bed, she donned her robe and wandered outside onto the balcony. The day was beautiful, bright and sunny, and Murrue's smile broadened as she tilted her face up to the sunlight.

"Mama!" The little voice broke into her thoughts, and she turned to greet her young daughter. "Good morning," she said softly, kneeling down with an effort to welcome the little girl into her arms. "You're up early today.." Stellar nodded brightly, hugging her mother. "Papa woke me up!"

"Is that so?" Murrue asked, one eyebrow raised. "Why did he do that?" The little girl was about to answer, then clearly remembered something, and clapped tiny hands over her mouth, obviously having been told not to say anything. Her mother was about to press further, then caught sight of a familiar blonde figure leaning against the balcony door. "Easy there, munchkin, or it won't be much of a secret..." he remarked dryly. Stellar scuffed the floor with a toe, expression miserable. "Sorry, Papa..." Murrue smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair. "It's all right, sweetheart," she soothed. "You can keep your secret. I won't ask..."

"Really?" the child asked, sniffling slightly. Murrue nodded, pulling her into a hug. "Really."

When Stellar had gone back into the house, the young woman set her hands on her hips. "A secret?" Mwu sighed, but grinned apologetically. "Sort of. It was a plan I had for today.." Without elaborating further, he moved to wind his arms around her waist, one hand placed on her rounded stomach. "How are you this morning?" Murrue smiled, leaning back into his embrace. "Better than I have been," she replied softly, covering his hand with her own. "She's still kicking quite a bit, though.."

"'She'?" he asked. "How do you know?" His wife closed her eyes, expression one of calm serenity. "I just do. What was your plan, anyway?"

"I thought that maybe we could take a trip to the park today. For a picnic. I thought it might be nice. You've been looking so tired recently, still working so hard ..." She sighed, tilting her head to gaze up at him. "You need to stop worrying so much about me. Everything was fine when I was having Stellar, wasn't it? But a trip to the park...does sound nice.."

The park was cool and green, the many trees offering shade from the afternoon sunlight. The little family walked along the paths, Stellar in between her parents, holding hands with both of them. "Where can we have the picnic, Papa?" Mwu smiled, glancing around at the numerous other people enjoying the warmth of the day. "Why don't we let Mama choose? This is all for her, isn't it?" The little girl nodded brightly, smiling up at her mother. "Where can we go, Mama?"

Murrue looked around the large park, at the green expanses of grass, the shade in between the trees, then smiled, pointing up ahead to a small pond. "There." The spot was shady and cool, the fountain in the pond sending sparkling droplets of water into the air. Stellar grinned, breaking free from her parents and racing over to the pond, dipping one small hand into the water and squealing at how cold it was.

"Don't get too close to the edge!" Murrue scolded gently, as she lowered herself to the grass slowly. Mwu sat down beside her, azure eyes reflecting his worry as he placed the back of one hand against her flushed cheek. "You okay, sweetheart?" She nodded, eyes closed, and leaned against a tree. "I'm fine. Just a little tired.." Gratefully, she accepted the cool juice he offered her, and moved to rest her head on his shoulder, one hand placed on her stomach.

"Mama?" came a little voice, and she opened her eyes to gaze up at her daughter. Stellar's face wore a look of childish concern as she knelt down beside her mother. "Are you sick, Mama? 'Cause...you're always sleeping, and..." Her voice trailed off, and she glanced down, blue eyes scared. Murrue smiled, reaching out to ruffle the little girl's hair. "I'm all right, honey. Just tired. Here.." Taking Stellar's hand, she placed it on her rounded stomach...and couldn't hide her smile at her daughter's astonishment. "What's _that_, Mama?"

"That," replied Mwu, taking a sip of the coffee he had brought, "is your baby brother or sister, growing in Mama's tummy. That's why she's so tired all the time. She has to carry the baby around with her.." Stellar's face lit up, her tiny hand still placed on her mother's stomach. "I'm going to have a baby sister?" Murrue smiled, pulling the little girl close. "Well, it might be a baby brother, you know. It's not up to me." Stellar nodded, reaching for a sandwich. The little family sat together for a while, eating and chatting, enjoying the calm peace of the day. Until Stellar spoke up. "Papa? You said my new brother or sister was growing in Mama's tummy, right? But...how did they get there?"

Mwu coughed, choking on his coffee, and Murrue flushed brilliant scarlet, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. "We...we'll tell you when you're a bit older, okay?" Stellar frowned. "Aww, Mama.." Mwu sighed, reaching out to squeeze his little girl's hand. "It's kinda complicated, that's all. It's hard to explain.."

After lunch, and after they had managed to convince Stellar that she really didn't need to know how the baby had gotten into her mother's stomach, they bought ice cream, and sat beside the pond, the little girl leaning to peer into the depths of the water. "How come there aren't any fishies in here?" Mwu peeked into the water, noting the coins littering the bottom of the pond. "Looks like this pond's used for wishing..." Rummaging in his pocket, he pulled out a coin and handed it to his daughter. "Here you go," he said, passing another coin to Murrue. "Make a wish. But remember, it has to be a secret, or it won't come true.."

Stellar nodded, and screwed her eyes shut for a moment, before throwing the coin into the pond, followed by her mother's.

Later, Murrue sat on a bench, watching her husband and child play together. Stellar was on the swing set, squealing with delight as Mwu pushed her back and forth. "Higher, Papa!" she shrieked, little face wearing a happy smile. The young woman smiled as she watched them, one hand resting on her stomach. _Mwu loves her so much...he spoils her rotten. But then again, so do I. She's so precious to us..our little girl. And this little one will be the same..._she thought, rubbing her stomach gently as she felt her baby move. Her wish had been that her family stay healthy and happy, the baby included. Looking up, she noticed Mwu watching her with a smile, and she pinked, smiling back.

_I'm sure my wish will come true..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Waffle! XD

Please read and review! )


	70. Admitting

He had changed. So much so, that he was almost unrecognisable to the sarcastic and bitter prisoner that had been brought on board a few weeks ago. The change hadn't happened overnight, of course, and the blonde man was clearly still uncomfortable around people, preferring to concentrate on his work, tinkering with Akatsuki, or talking quietly with Murdoch, the chief mechanic. People wondered why he seemed so reluctant to talk to others, but after all, he had come from the Alliance...the comparatively relaxed attitude of the Orb crews must be very different to what he was used to. He was polite enough, for sure, and friendly enough, but still seemed nervous.

_Anyone would be nervous,_ he thought sometimes, lying on the bed in the room he had been given. _I like it here...a place where I'm more able to be myself. But people look at me sometimes, whisper behind their hands to each other...and it feels the same as it did back on my old ship. They don't trust me, wonder what it is I'm hiding, wonder why I won't talk to anyone. And those who do talk to me - they aren't really talking to **me**, but to the person they think I am...to Mwu._

But around _her_, things were different. In her presence, he felt comforted and happy. Ever since the day they had met, the day he had woken up in the infirmary and seen her sitting beside him, he had been drawn to her. Everything about her was warm, from her eyes, to her voice to her manner, and it was so different to what he'd been used to, that he'd found himself wanting to spend as much time with her as he could. She was beautiful, gentle and kind...and he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. People had noticed, of course, including the boy named Kira. Kira didn't seem too surprised about it, though, instead just smiling. "Of course you love her, Mwu-san," he had said cheerfully. "That's never changed."

He hadn't been sure how to answer that. There was no point trying to convince the kid that he wasn't this Mwu - he was adamant about it, and despite the initial annoyance and frustration, Neo had found himself wanting to believe it. He had learned from Kira and some of the other crewmembers that the beautiful captain and this Mwu had been in a relationship, and by all accounts, had loved one another dearly. _It explains a lot. Why she cried when she saw me that first time, and why she still looks so sad sometimes when she looks at me. It must hurt her...that I look so much like him. I want to tell her that I wish I **was** him. That even though I'm not him...I love her._

But however badly Neo wanted to tell her, his voice caught in his throat whenever he tried. He did love her, the thought of her filling his long-frozen heart with warmth. He wanted to cure the loneliness he saw in her, the loneliness she occasionally let show in unguarded moments, and more than anything, he wanted her to smile. _I can imagine it sometimes, at night when I close my eyes...that smile. A real smile from her...would be like sunlight. More than anything, I want to tell her I love her - and see if she'll smile for me..._

But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Because she still loved her Mwu, and always would. Neo could never replace him in her heart. And besides...He sighed, staring up at the darkened ceiling of his quarters. He wasn't right for her. The things he had done...he had caused people so much pain, something he had just begun to realise. He hadn't told anyone here about his life before he'd been brought here, hoping that the good he could do as part of this crew could somehow help him atone for the sins he had committed. But his actions still weighed heavily on his heart, and he knew that however much he tried, part of his soul would always be blackened.

_That's why I can't tell her how I feel. I love her so much, everything about her. She's beautiful, pure, faithful to her love and her friends, and the kindest person I've ever met. And that's exactly why I can't be with her, even if she ever returned my feelings. Because I'm...everything she isn't. I'm a murderer - corrupted. If she knew the things I'd done...she'd hate me, and I couldn't bear that..._

So he would remain as he was. He would stay her friend, and remain by her side...loving her in secret. She would never know how he felt about her - because he would never tell her. It hurt terribly, but it was better for both of them this way...wasn't it?

And he continued to think that way...until after that day at Copernicus.

She'd been walking through the ship when she'd spotted him. Standing there at the observation window, staring blankly out at the dock of the lunar city. He seemed lost in thought, and never noticed her walk up to stand beside him. His azure eyes and blonde hair gleamed in the lights from Copernicus as he gazed out of the window. Murrue smiled a little, inwardly pleased to have this opportunity to study him. With his looks, and the way he was acting now...with each day, he became a little more like Mwu. She didn't want to hope - was afraid to...but she couldn't change her dreams. In them, she saw this man, the one who was so like her beloved, and was becoming more so each day. Like the daydreams she'd had of Mwu, she saw herself together with this man - the Colonel, and deep inside, these dreams made her happy. _Perhaps my head is trying to tell me...that I can't stay alone forever. That something needs to change. But my heart tells me that if I do let myself get closer to him...that I'll be betraying Mwu somehow. I promised myself that I'd wait until I saw him again._

_But...wouldn't Mwu want me to be happy? What do I do? The bath the other day made me realise how attracted to him I was...that if I let myself, I could very easily fall in love with this man - if I haven't already._

As if he knew she was thinking about him, the Colonel blinked out of his introspection and turned to her. Seeing her there, his scarred face lit up into a delighted smile. "Oh, hey..." The smile made Murrue's heart skip, and she glanced away, knowing she was blushing. "Hello," she replied softly. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" The man chuckled, shaking his head. "No, it's all right. I was just thinking, that's all. I find I'm doing a lot of that these days.." His expression suddenly becoming serious, he turned to her. "Is it all right if I ask you something?"

"O-of course.." she answered, moving to lean against the window. "What's on your mind?" He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I just wondered...if I told you that I'd fallen in love with someone on this ship, what would you say?" Murrue regarded him carefully, examining his face. He wasn't smiling, instead...he seemed worried. "I'd be fine with that," she replied. "There are rules against it, of course, but they're really only guidelines. Why, do you think there'd be a problem?"

"No," he said quietly, gazing out of the window again. "Not with the ethics. It's more a problem...with myself." He sighed. "Back in the Alliance, I did some things that...I'm not proud of, to put it mildly. I can make all the excuses I want, that I was acting under orders...but it wouldn't change the fact that I _did_ those things. I-I killed people...ruined lives - and the person I love deserves so much better than that." Leaning forward, the blonde man pressed his head against the window. "So...I can never tell the one I love how I feel about them.."

"Don't you think they'd forgive you, if they felt the same way?" Murrue wanted to know, and to her surprise, the Colonel laughed. "That's another problem. I don't _know_ how they feel. That person is a friend to me, and I can't help but be worried that if she doesn't feel the same for me as I do for her...that it'll ruin our friendship. And also, if she knew the things I'd done...she might hate me. And I...I don't think I could bear that.." He closed his eyes, and she gazed at him in sympathy. His sadness, the inner turmoil...it couldn't help but remind her of the way Mwu had been after Mendel. She couldn't think of the right words to say to try and comfort him, so she stayed silent, wondering if he would speak again.

"And even...if I did tell her, and by some chance...she did forgive me, it still could never happen..." he murmured. One hand tightened on the window glass, and he took a deep breath...before looking right at her. "Because the person I love...is in love with someone else."

And Murrue understood. Flushing scarlet, she glanced away, her heart racing. _I knew, didn't I? How he felt about me? That day at the bath, the way he looked at me? I should have known this might happen..._Taking a breath of her own, she looked back up at him, heart twisting at the desperately sad expression on his face. "Now you know." he said simply, looking back out of the window. "Ever since I got to know you properly...that's how I've felt. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but was never able to. Because...I don't deserve someone like you, and...and I know how much you still love _him_. He gave up his life for you...how could I ever compare to someone like that?" Murrue didn't answer, tears building and beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Hearing her slight hiccup, the Colonel turned round, dismay on his face. "Please..don't cry. I knew that if I told you how I felt...that it would hurt you. I'm sorry..." Moving closer, he carefully brushed away the tears from her eyes, the gentle touch causing her to blush again. "I tried to keep it secret," he said softly. "But in the end, I wasn't able to. I guess that..I'm a coward."

_He...he loves me..._ was all she could think, eyes squeezed shut. _And me...how do I feel? _His touch had caused her heart to race wildly, and the gentleness in his eyes...it reminded her so painfully of Mwu that she couldn't help but cry. _It's like he's telling me...that it's okay. I never asked him what I should do if anything ever happened to him, but I'm sure...that he'd want me to be happy. But would being with **him**...bring me that happiness? _"I..I don't know what to do..." she managed to whisper past the lump in her throat. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to look up at him. "If it were you...in the same situation, what would _you_ do?"

"If the same had happened to me?" he asked gently. "If I'd lost the one I'd loved...then someone else told me how they felt? I..I can't even begin to imagine. That's why I didn't want to tell you. The Kira-kid...he told me that you decided to wait for Mwu - wait until you saw him again. And then I come along..." He closed his eyes, looking away. "I'm such a selfish jerk.."

Murrue hiccupped again, although she felt like laughing. _Mwu was the same. He was afraid that he was being selfish..after that day we kissed. He knew that I'd loved someone before - still loved them...and felt bad for doing what he did. But I was happy about it, not upset. And him...how do I feel about him?_

"Sometimes...it's okay to be selfish.." she murmured. Those had been her words to Mwu that day, and they were just as relevant today as they had been two years ago. History was repeating itself. After heartbreak and sadness...someone came along to mend her shattered emotions, someone to pick her up and help her love again. Two years ago, that someone had been Mwu, and now...it was him. Moving closer, she placed her hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her. "It's okay to be selfish.."

He didn't move or respond for a moment, then sighed, moving to pull her into an embrace, his arms winding tightly around her waist. Murrue closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder with a smile. He was warm, comforting, the achingly familiar scent of cologne and sandalwood soap surrounding her. _I know...that you're Mwu. You just don't remember. And even if you aren't...I care about you. More so than I wanted to admit..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I'm not sure where this came from, but...

Please read and review! )


	71. Affection

( Okay. I decided to write a nice fluffy prequel to my last story. I wondered if perhaps Mwu himself would feel kinda guilty and selfish about his relationship with Murrue-san. Of course, we know he has nothing to worry about, but still... )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark, the only illumination present a small reading lamp angled over the desk. The man sitting at the desk sighed softly, adding his signature to several reports and other documents. Maintenance on a mobile suit sometimes felt like a never-ending task, but he knew that as difficult as his job sometimes was, _hers_ was much harder. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled at the figure curled up under the sheets on the bed. She had stayed awake for a while after coming to visit him, sitting on the edge of the bed to talk with him for a time, before growing tired. He had invited her to spend the night, and she had readily accepted, settling under the blankets and sheets to sleep. He was happy for her to stay here, knowing that if anyone on this ship needed rest, but never got enough, it was his captain.

As he watched, she murmured slightly in her sleep, shifting under the covers, and he had to stifle a chuckle. She really was adorable when she was sleeping. _And I'm the only one who ever sees this side of her...sees Murrue as she is without the responsibilities of being captain weighing her down..._ Mwu sometimes wondered what would have happened if he hadn't taken that chance that day at Morgenroete. If he hadn't taken matters into his own hands...hadn't kissed her. He'd been in love with her for a long time, but had never quite been able to work up the courage to let her know, and the aching sadness he had felt when he had been forced to leave had made him realise what he was giving up. So that day, when the opportunity had presented itself - he had kissed her. And much to his surprise, she had kissed him back.

But, although he had been happy...he had been worried and unhappy at the same time. He loved her. Loved her very much, in fact. But he had been concerned that his kiss had been a mistake. Murrue had so much else to think about..her role as captain, the pressures of war - was what he had done really the right thing? Not to mention that she had loved someone else before...a pilot like himself, who had died. Mwu knew he couldn't ever replace that man in her heart...and the last thing she probably needed was another relationship with another pilot. What if the same thing happened to him? One word above all else stood out. Selfish. He hadn't stopped to think about her feelings at all... But when he had mentioned all this to Murrue, she had laughed.

_"You know..." _she had said softly, giving him a gentle smile, _"sometimes...it's okay to be selfish. I'm selfish too. Being with you is selfish of me, but...I don't care. Because I know that however bad my day is, whatever I have to cope with, I can get through it, because I know that you'll be here. Isn't that worth a little selfishness?"_ And Mwu had to agree. It was the same for him, after all. The two of them had found each other, discovered how they felt, and had found happiness in the midst of war. Selfish or not, it was what they had both needed. _For as long as we can, we'll be together._

Finishing up his work, he flicked off the lamp, and carefully pulled back the covers to slip in beside the sleeping woman. His presence caused Murrue to stir, and she blinked up at him drowsily, amber eyes half-closed in sleep. Seeing him there, she smiled. "All finished?" she murmured, and he nodded, reaching out to brush a lock of dark hair from her face. "Yep.." In response, she snuggled close to him, pressed to his side with her head nestled on his shoulder. And, with a contented sigh, she fell asleep again. Mwu smiled, wrapping his own arms around her, and enjoying her warmth. _Being selfish really isn't so bad..._ he thought, stroking her hair gently. _Because I get to spend time with her, see the side of her that no-one else can...and the Murrue I know is very different to the one that the rest of the world sees. My Murrue is gentle and affectionate - and the most stubborn person I've ever met. But I love her. It's impossible not to..._

A few nights later, she was the one working, clad in her nightdress and robe, sitting in the rather uncomfortable chair behind his desk. The paperwork waiting for her was mercifully much less than she usually got, the various sheets only requiring to be checked and signed before they could be filed away. But it was pretty late at night, and more than once, she found her vision blurring. Rubbing her eyes impatiently, she stretched out, mouth widening in a yawn. "Mmmmm..." A soft chuckle from behind her caught her attention, and she turned to frown playfully at the one on the bed. "What? Aren't I allowed to yawn?"

"Sure you are," Mwu replied mildly, sitting up to lean against the wall. His own mouth stretched in a wicked grin. "But it just sounds so darn cute, that's all..." Murrue flushed scarlet at those words, and turned back to her work, signing the papers furiously. _He always does this! Just when I think I'm used to the things he says, he comes out with something I'm not expecting..and it makes me blush like a schoolgirl! He's so irritating!_

Sighing, she reached out for the mug of coffee he had brought her and took a swig. But then again, she reasoned, glancing at the cup, he had made this for her. Presenting it to her with a kiss, no less. He was mischievous and a little hard to understand sometimes, but he was also gentle, kind and affectionate...and she couldn't help loving him. Looking back around, she smiled a little shyly at him, knowing how pink her cheeks must be. "I never did thank you for the coffee, did I?" she murmured, gaze dropping to the floor. "Sorry about that..." Mwu chuckled again, moving to stand behind her and wrap one arm around her slender shoulders. "You don't need to thank me, silly.." he replied, voice muffled by her hair. "It was the least I could do - you always look so tired.." As he spoke, he leaned further into her until his voice was by her ear. "You finished yet?"

Murrue shook her head, giggling a little as he began to press tiny kisses to her cheek and neck. "Not yet. You get some sleep, and I'll join you when I'm done, okay?" He whined a little, nuzzling further into her hair, the kisses tickling her skin. "Awww..."

She laughed gently at the ticklish sensation, and tried to wiggle free, but he held firm. "Stop that..."

"Nope," he replied cheerfully, slipping his other arm under her knees and lifting her from the chair, before carrying her over to the bed, where he sat with her in his lap. "Now," he asked, beginning to kiss her neck again, "isn't this better than paperwork?" Murrue smiled, amber eyes fluttering closed as she snuggled into his embrace. "You're so selfish..."

"Maybe I am," he muttered between kisses, "but isn't that how we ended up like this in the first place?" As he spoke, one hand skimmed down her bare leg, causing her to gasp, cheeks pinking. She sighed happily, loving the affection. That is, until his hand reached her foot...and started to tickle it. Murrue squealed with laughter, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Mwu kept up the tickling until her cheeks were bright red with laughter, her breathing heavy. Chuckling, he nestled close, breathing in the scent from her hair. "I love your laugh," he said gently. "I don't get to hear it enough..." Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

_The way you treat me...like I'm the most important person in the world - I could very easily get used to that. I let myself love and be loved...when I thought I'd be happiest alone. I met you, and my life changed forever. Selfishness or not...I needed this, more than I was willing to admit at first. I needed this...needed **you**._

The time they spent together was precious...their secret life. A time they could let go of their responsibilities, and be together. Not as captain and commander of a battleship, but as two people who loved each other very much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( There you go. Fluffy prequel :smiles: Did I do okay?

Please read and review! )


	72. Advice

( This is a request from Sky :smiles: I asked her if there was anything she wanted me to write about, and this was her suggestion. Hope this is okay, Sky! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly from a cloudless sky, the light sparkling from the wide expanse of ocean. The waves crashed upon the fine white sand of the beach in a gentle, neverending dance, wetting the feet of the two women who walked along the shore. One of them, a tall, slender brunette, held the hand of a little girl, who skipped happily along, peeking at colourful pebbles and seashells exposed by the sea's waves. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She glanced to the younger woman by her side, who's pale, pretty face wore an expression of worry. "You sounded scared when you called earlier.." The young woman sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's...hard to find the right words.." she replied, her soft voice barely audible. Shaking her head, she moved further up the beach to sit down on the sand, blue eyes focused on the endless horizon.

Murrue frowned, walking to sit beside her friend, and placing her hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" Earlier that day, Lacus had called, sounding incredibly scared, and she had driven straight over. Lacus wouldn't talk in front of Kira or Mwu for some reason, preferring to sit outside and stare out to sea. Murrue had managed to persuade a very confused Kira to take Mwu and some of the orphans to the dock and teach the blonde pilot how to fish. Of course, Mwu had no idea how to fish, and he had been clearly confused at her suggestion. But after one raised eyebrow from his wife, he had gone along with it, wandering off down to the dock with a homemade bamboo fishing pole, and an adorably bewildered expression on his scarred face.

Lacus took a deep breath, pushing candyfloss-pink hair back over her shoulder. "It's been nearly two years now..since Kira and I got married.." she said softly, smiling a little at the memory. Murrue nodded. She remembered the tiny wedding ceremony for her two young friends, which, like her own, had been held at Malchio-sama's chapel. Cagalli had been obviously irritated at the simplicity of her brother's wedding, but Kira and Lacus had been adamant that this was what they wanted. Murrue's own daughter Stellar had been one of the bridesmaids. "Well..." Lacus murmured, gazing at Stellar with a gentle smile, "now...something has happened. And...and I don't..." Her voice trailed off, and she breathed in again. Murrue frowned, not understanding for a moment. "You don't what?"

Then it hit her.

"You're..." she breathed, amber eyes widening. Lacus smiled a little, nodding. Leaning back, she gazed up at the sky. "I'm not sure how far along," she admitted. "I haven't been able to get to the doctor's yet. But I'm not worried about that. It's...I don't know what Kira will say. We...we've never discussed anything like this.." She glanced back at Murrue, noting that the woman was smiling. "I need some advice.."

"I can understand why you'd be scared," Murrue replied softly, looking to where the five-year-old Stellar was making patterns in the sand with seashells she had found. "It's a big responsibility...becoming parents. Mwu and I never got around to discussing it either, just assumed that we'd talk about it one day...when we were used to being married. But things just...happened." A faint smile crossed her face at the memories. "And what we have now, with each other and Stellar...I wouldn't swap any of it for the world..." She turned back to Lacus. "Tell me something. What is it that _you_ want?"

The young woman looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, rubbing her stomach gently. "I've wanted to be a mother for a very long time.." she murmured. "I just wonder if I'll be a good one.."

Murrue was about to answer, before she was interrupted by little Stellar, who had climbed onto her lap. "What's the matter, Auntie Lacus?" she asked, noting how her adopted 'aunt''s hand was resting on her stomach. "Don't you feel very well?" Lacus smiled, reaching out to ruffle the little girl's auburn hair. "I'm just fine.." Murrue nodded, placing an arm around her young daughter's shoulders. "Auntie Lacus just found out she's going to be a mama, that's all." Stellar frowned, bewildered. "But I thought you already were a mama? The boys and girls who live here all say that you and Uncle Kira are their mama and papa..." At the child's words, Lacus flushed bright pink, and Murrue laughed softly. "You see? You have nothing to worry about. If there was anyone who would make a perfect mother, it would be you..."

After their talk, the two women went back to the small wooden house, Lacus making drinks for herself and her friend. Settling on the threadbare, patched sofa, Lacus looked over to Murrue, who was watching Stellar play on the porch. "Murrue-san? Have you and Fllaga-san ever thought about giving Stellar-chan a little brother or sister?" The dark-haired woman blinked, the question not registering for a moment. Then...she flushed a vivid scarlet. "W-what?"

"Well," Lacus said calmly, sipping her tea, "Stellar-chan is five now. And seeing the way she is with the orphans...I think she'd love a sibling..." She smiled at the flustered look on her friend's face. "There's nothing to worry about, is there? You and Fllaga-san are wonderful parents to Stellar-chan...don't tell me you wouldn't want another baby.."

"I would," Murrue admitted, still pink-cheeked. "Very much. But..." she sighed, toying with the china cup she held. "I don't know whether I should talk with Mwu about it, or wait and see what happens.." Glancing back out at her daughter, she couldn't hold back a smile, knowing how happy Stellar would be if she was told she would have a baby brother or sister. _She'd love it. And...and I want to be a mom again..._ Lacus giggled at the dreamy expression on her older friend's face. "I think you should talk to Fllaga-san.."

A few hours later, the two friends had migrated to the porch to watch Stellar, Murrue having been persuaded to discuss certain 'issues' with her husband, and Lacus persuaded to tell her own husband that he was going to be a father. "If you want, tomorrow I'll drive down and take the two of you to the doctor's to get you checked over. There shouldn't be a problem, but you should at least let them take a look..." Lacus nodded, stretching out. "I will. Thank you. Oh.." Her face fell for a second. "I have to tell Cagalli-san she's going to be an aunt. Telling Kira will be a breeze compared to that..." Murrue burst into a fit of giggles, imagining the feisty Representative's expression.

"Hey, ladies!" The familiar voice caused both women to glance up and smile. Mwu was striding across the sand, broad grin on his face. He was soaked to the skin, dirty-blonde hair plastered to his head...but he looked delighted. Kira and the orphans walked a little way behind, the younger man smiling at his friend's happiness. Murrue giggled. "What happened to you?"

"I fell in," he announced proudly. "But..." He held up something he'd been hiding behind his back. "Look." In his hands...was a fish. A rather large fish, to be exact. Stellar, who had run over to her father the moment she'd seen him, giggled. "A fishie? Did you catch him, Papa?" Mwu nodded happily, running up to display his prize to his wife. "Dinner?" And Murrue couldn't help laughing.

When Mwu's fish was safely in an ice box to preserve it, he and Kira sat on the porch of the house with their wives, all of them laughing and joking. Murrue, curled up with Mwu's arms wrapped firmly around her waist, smiled at her younger friends. "Lacus...don't you have something you want to say?" Her younger friend blushed, but nodded, gazing at her lap. "K-Kira...I...we..." Takng a deep breath, she closed her eyes, trying to get the words out. "Kira..I'm going to have a baby."

Kira froze, violet eyes fixed on his young wife. "You...you're..." he managed to gasp, and Lacus nodded, glancing at her lap. Murrue smiled gently, glancing up and behind her at Mwu. His blue eyes twinkled with merriment, a smile quirking his lips. "Now you're gonna know what it feels like to be a dad, kid..." Kira blinked once, then twice, then managed to get the words out. "Lacus...I..." Then he just hugged the young woman close, kissing her cheek. "This is so great..." Lacus beamed, delighted, and nuzzled into his embrace.

"You think those two will be okay?" Mwu asked later, snuggled with his wife on the plush blue sofa in their room. Murrue nodded drowsily, resting her head on his shoulder. "They'll be just fine. They've had so much experience taking care of the orphans, that a baby of their own won't be any problem.." Her eyes closed, she smiled. Stellar was asleep, her husband was in an even happier mood than usual due to catching the fish that afternoon...it was the perfect time to ask.

"Mwu?"

He glanced down at her, noting that her amber eyes were shining with an odd emotion. "What is it, sweetheart?" Murrue turned around in his embrace to face him, cheeks pinked for some reason. "Can I...can we..." Her blush deepened, and she glanced away. "I..." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then looked back at him. "Can...can we have another..." Her voice broke off, and she shook her head, trying to collect herself. Mwu studied her for a moment, then it dawned on him what she was trying to ask. Reaching out, he stroked her blushing cheek lovingly. "You want another baby." he said softly. It wasn't a question...he knew what it was she wanted. Murrue glanced up at him, startled, then looked hopeful. "You...I..."

Mwu smiled. "If that's what you want, sweetheart, then you can have it.." Brushing aside a lock of her hair, he kissed her gently. "I'd love to be a dad again..." _The experience with the munchkin...being a dad is more fun than I ever expected. To have that again..._ Murrue's face lit up in delight, and she moved to hug him tightly. "Thank you!" He chuckled, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You're welcome.."

She closed her eyes in bliss at his kisses, and the gentle touch of his hands stroking her arms. "We're starting now?" she asked, slightly breathless from his attention, her hands reaching up to tangle in his long blonde hair. Mwu grinned, moving so the two of them were laid down on the sofa, his lips working his way down from her neck to her shoulder, before unbuttoning her blouse to continue further. "Any reason we shouldn't?"

She never _did_ manage to answer that...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( There we go, Sky. That okay?

:laughs: Please read and review! )


	73. Perhaps

The door slid open quietly, and after a moment, a figure poked it's head out of the open doorway. This late at night, it was unlikely that anyone would be around, but better safe than sorry, right? Looking to the left, then to the right, and seeing no-one, the person grinned. Perfect. Stepping out of their room, and closing the door behind them, the figure, clad only in a faded blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts, tip-toed across the corridor to another room, diagonally opposite their own. Again checking to make sure there was no-one around, the figure tapped in the code for the door, and slipped inside. The room was dark, the only sounds to be heard the quiet hum of ship's systems...and the soft breathing of the one sleeping in the bed. The man smiled again, taking in the sight of the slender figure huddled under the sheets. _I'm glad she's sleeping. Usually when I'm here this late, she's working, leaning over that desk of hers. She always looks so tired..._ Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he drifted his fingertips along her face, brushing aside a lock of her hair. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up, a small smile curving the corners of her mouth. Carefully, Mwu pulled back the thin coverlet, and slipped into the bed beside her, winding one arm around her slender waist. Nuzzling his face into her dark hair, he closed his eyes in comfort..better able to sleep now that he was with her.

"Mmmmmm?" Slowly, amber eyes flickered open, glancing around in the darkened room. At first, she wasn't sure what had woken her, but gradually, as awareness returned, she began to feel the arm wrapped around her waist, and the warm breath on the back of her neck. Confused, she turned around in the embrace - and sighed. _Of course. Who else would it be?_ He was snuggled up against her, blue eyes closed, face innocent and peaceful in sleep. And despite her slight annoyance at him sneaking into her room, she couldn't help but smile, reaching up to brush aside blonde curls from his forehead. Her touch, light though it was, caused him to stir, and he slowly opened his eyes, the sleepy blue lighting up when he saw her there. "Hey, beautiful.." he murmured, pulling her into a tighter hug. "Did I wake you?" Murrue shook her head, nestling into his shoulder. "No. It's all right..." _I'm glad you're here..._ He smelled familiar, of spicy aftershave and sandalwood soap mixed with warm skin, and she moved to kiss him gently. "Go back to sleep.." Mwu didn't answer, and for a moment, she thought that he already had. Then he spoke up.

"You know, I still wonder..." When it became apparent that he was waiting for an answer, she raised her head to gaze up at him. "Wonder what?" The blonde man smiled softly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the bland grey ceiling. "Why it was the Alliance wanted me off this ship at Alaska. I mean, I can understand why they'd want the Lieutenant, after all, she's still useful to them. But why me?" Murrue blinked at the question from out of the blue. "What brought this up?" she asked, settling into a more comfortable position in his arms. Mwu smiled. "Not sure, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while. They'd pretty much decided that we were all tainted, or whatever, by the kid. That we were too familiar with Coordinators to be worth anything to them. So...why transfer me? Wouldn't it have made sense to just leave me here with everyone else?"

"Well, you're a pilot.." she answered softly, smiling as he trailed his fingertips up and down her arms. "They don't have many of those...well, who aren't rookies, anyway. They needed you.." Closing her eyes at his intoxicating touch, she sighed happily. He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "I guess...But in the end, I stayed anyway, huh?" Murrue's smile grew at that, and he noticed, chuckling softly. "You're happy about that?"

"Aren't you?" she asked, a giggle escaping her as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Sure I am," he replied, breath tickling her ear. "If I'd left, I'd probably still have come back to find you. I'd have missed you too much.."

_And so would I..._."From California? That's a long way from Alaska.." she murmured, tilting her head to the side to let him kiss her a little more. Mwu laughed again at that. "It doesn't matter how far away it is. And even if I had gone, I wouldn't have left without taking you with me."

"What, so we could have run away together?" The idea was funny, but at the same time, very nice. The thought that the two of them could have left the war behind so easily, just run away to California together...it made her smile. "It sounds kinda nice.." she admitted, turning around in his arms, her amber gaze meeting his blue one. Mwu grinned, reaching up to brush a hand through her hair. "It makes me wish I had now, although I guess that we couldn't really have done it.." She nodded, moving up in the bed to touch her forehead to his. "But if you could," she wanted to know, "would you really have taken me with you?"

"Sure I would." was his answer, he winding a hand in the hair at the back of her neck, and pulling her down for a kiss. "Cause even before I was transferred, I knew that I loved you. I...didn't want to leave you.." Murrue blushed at his words, but smiled, absurdly happy. _When he left...I thought that I had lost him. I realised at that moment...what I felt for him. What I'd been feeling for him for longer than I'd cared to admit, or even known about. And when he came back - I could hardly believe it..._

She didn't tell him all this however, as she was sure that somehow...Mwu already knew. Instead, she just kissed him again.

When they broke for air, he smiled, planting another kiss on the tip of her nose. "You know that's why I came back..." She nodded, snuggling back down beside him and resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder. After a moment, there was a tiny yawn, which made the blonde man chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess it could have waited till morning, huh?" Murrue made a little sound of sleepy comfort, and he tilted his head to kiss the crown of her hair, pulling the covers up to tuck them securely around her, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "We _could_ have run away together.." he remarked, glancing down at his lover. "Do you think we'd have been happy?"

"I think that we would have been," she replied drowsily. "But then again...things haven't worked out so badly, have they?" Mwu grinned at that, settling into a more comfortable position. "You're right.." _We're here, and the war's still going on. But right now, it's just me and her together, and we don't need anything else to be happy. _"Love you.." Murrue smiled, almost asleep due to the late hour and his warmth. "Love you too.." she murmured, barely audible. He closed his eyes, letting her own warmth and scent surround him. _One day..._ he thought, sleepy himself now, _perhaps you and I will be able to be together in a world without war. If there was one thing I'd want more than anything else, it would be that..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Scary randomness XD

Please read and review! )


	74. Comforting

( This is onee-chan's request :smiles: She wanted me to write about when Murrue-san came home from the hospital after getting her memories back, and how hard it might be for her at first...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke to the sound of laughing. Blinking away the sleep from amber eyes, she climbed slowly out of the sofa bed, getting to her feet with an effort. Walking very carefully, she made her way to the doorframe, holding on for support for a moment, then crossed to the door nearest to her own, pushing it open. The little room beyond was bright and airy, stuffed full of plush toys, most of which littered the bottom of the cot in the middle of the room. And standing up in this cot, chubby arms stretched out, smiling from ear to ear, was a toddler. And the woman at the door couldn't help but return the sunny smile, making her way to where the child stood. "Good morning, sweetie.." The little girl giggled, holding out her arms again. "Up!" she chirped. Murrue sighed, bending down slowly to lift her daughter out of the cot. "Little troublemaker," she scolded gently, sitting down in the rocking chair with Stellar in her lap. The toddler reached out to play with the ends of her mother's hair. "Where Papa?" she asked suddenly. Murrue smiled, stroking the child's wispy auburn locks. "Papa's still sleeping, honey..." Stellar pouted, wriggling around on the young woman's lap before sliding to the floor. "Find Papa," she said determinedly, about to make for the door, but her mother caught her. "Not so fast. We have to get you changed and dressed first..." The little girl didn't look happy about that, trying her best to escape Murrue's grasp. "Aww..."

A short while later, once she was dressed, Stellar got to her feet and toddled across to her bedroom door, only to trip and fall halfway. Picking up her daughter, Murrue rubbed her sore knees. "It's okay, sweetie. Mama's not too good at walking either right now.." It had been just a few days since Mwu had brought her home from the hospital, and frustratingly, she still couldn't walk very well. Sometimes everything felt normal, and it felt as though she could almost run. But at other times, there was so little feeling in her legs that it felt as though she were walking on stilts. _Most of the time, it feels as though I have permanent pins and needles...I know how lucky I am. I fell from thirty feet in the air - I should have had broken bones at the very least. But it seems as though someone was looking out for me..._ Managing to get to her feet, she lifted up her little girl. "Come on then. Let's go wake Papa up.."

"Nnnnrrrrrgghhhhh..." Not even Stellar patting her father's face could encourage him to wake up. Instead, he just shrank further down under the covers, mumbling under his breath. Murrue sighed, pulling back the blankets and dropping a light butterfly kiss on the tip of his scarred nose. That worked. Mwu slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at her. "Hey, beautiful.." he murmured, a sleepy smile spreading over his face at the sight of the angel above him. "Can you do that again? I don't think I'm quite awake yet.." The angel giggled, and leaned down to kiss him again, letting him tangle his hand in her long dark hair. "You awake now?" she asked when they broke, her lips inches from his. He stretched out under the soft covers, still smiling. "Yeah.."

"I can do that, you know..." she protested softly, watching him cook breakfast. "Let me do something.." Turning from the stove, Mwu placed a little bowl of scrambled eggs in front of Stellar, who began to eat happily, then pressed a loving kiss to his wife's forehead. "Nuh-uh. You sit there, okay? You're not so good at standing for a long time yet.." Murrue frowned, almost pouting. "Stop treating me like I'm made of glass!" Sighing, the blonde man sat down beside her, taking her hand between both of his. "I will, when you realise that you have to slow down a bit until you get better. You have to take it easy - you can't do as much yet as you did before.." She looked away, expression one of sheer frustration. Letting go of his hand, she stood up, wobbling slightly. But when he tried to help her, she yanked her hand away, walking out into the garden. Stellar whimpered slightly, not understanding why her normally gentle mother was so angry. Forcing a smile onto his face, Mwu ruffled the little girl's hair. "It's all right, princess, it's not your fault. Mama just doesn't feel so good right now. But she's not mad at you. Okay?" Stellar sniffled, rubbing a few tears from her blue eyes. "Okay, Papa.." After the toddler had been cleaned up from breakfast, her father sat in the living room while she played with her toys, occasionally glancing out into the garden. _It's partly my fault too. I have been treating her like she's been made of porcelain the last few days. It's tough trying to take care of someone so stubborn, and I know it frustrates her. But...I almost lost her, and I..._

She sat alone in the garden, under a tree. All around her, the brightly-coloured flowers danced in the light breeze, and she reached out to caress the petals of a cornflower. _I planted these for him. To remind me of him. These flowers are the same colour as his eyes - the same blue as the sky. When I was alone those two years, I used to sit with these all around me and imagine that he was there, that those eyes I loved so much were looking back at me..._She had planted this little grove of flowers here to be reminded of that time, so that she would remember to never take his love and kindness for granted. The cornflowers, the blue forget-me-nots, and the purple pansy-like flower known as heart's ease - they all were here, just as they had been in the garden of the clifftop house. _The lessons I learned there - to never take love for granted, to be grateful for all that I had...did I really forget them so quickly? I have my memories back now...and everything's so clear. Including the pain I felt then. In just two years, since he's been back in my life, I've been so happy that I never stopped to think...that I'd be lost without him..._

"Murrue?" Glancing up, she saw him there a little way away, concern all over his scarred face. Hastily rubbing tears away, she made as if to get to her feet, but before she could manage to stand up, he came across to sit beside her. He looked apologetic and worried, which only made her feel worse. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, gaze fixed on the grass. Shaking her head, she took his hand, causing him to look up at her. "No, I am," she told him. "I...you take such good care of me, and I..." Brushing away more tears, she managed a shaky laugh. "And what do I do? Push you away. I'm sorry..." Mwu moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. "It's all right," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I know how frustrating it all is - not being able to walk or do much for yourself. It was the same for me. That's one of the reasons I want to help you, to do the things you can't until you get well again. And because..." He grinned sheepishly. "Well...like I said before, you and the little princess are all I have. I have to take care of you.." Smiling back, she kissed him gently. "I know. And we appreciate it, believe me. Even if some of us don't show it all that well. Is she sleeping now?"

"Yeah.." he replied, chuckling as she moved to lay on the cool grass, her head nestled in his lap. "She's napping, and she'll probably stay that way for a while..." Murrue nodded with a soft smile, stretching out on the lawn with a contented sigh. "So we can stay here like this?" When he didn't answer, she opened her eyes and looked up to see his smiling face gazing down at her.

And the memories hit her hard. Memories she'd unconsciously been repressing.

_Flashes of memory. Voices, images, worried faces. Always the same name, 'Murrue!' 'Murrue, can you hear me?' Who was Murrue? Was **she** Murrue? She didn't remember. Above her were faces, people looking down at her. Tearstained faces, fear, guilt. Why were they crying? Everything echoed, like she was hearing things from the end of a tunnel. Then lights flashing above her, smiling faces looking down, telling her that she was going to be just fine, that her husband was on his way. She didn't remember having a husband - she didn't even know who she was! Suddenly terrified, she tried to reach up to catch the smiling man's arm, to tell him that there must be some mistake - that she wasn't this 'Murrue', that he had the wrong person. But when nothing happened, it hit home. She couldn't move. It was like she had been frozen...she was trapped. She tried to scream, but nothing came out._

_**Help me!**_

"Murrue? Murrue!" She was white as a sheet, dark gold eyes wide and terrified. She was shaking, not seeming to notice when he tried to snap her out of it. Finally, he lifted her up in his arms, cradling her shivering body against his, rocking her back and forth. "Sssshhh, sweetheart. It's all right.." he murmured. His wife didn't respond for a moment, her sudden fright not releasing her. Mwu didn't know why she had reacted like that, but he didn't ask, just continuing to whisper soothing words, hands caressing her arms. "It's okay..." Finally, Murrue's breathing slowly returned to normal, and she closed her eyes to lean against him. Breathing hitched, she started to cry, shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. "I...I..." she whispered, throat clogged with tears. "I remember.." she continued. "Just now..all of it...you were looking down at me just like everyone else did when I was taken into hospital...and I couldn't remember anything, and I couldn't move...and I was so scared...and..." She hugged him tightly, needing the comfort, and he was happy to provide it.

"It's all right, Murrue.." he told her, kissing the crown of her hair again. "You're okay. I'm here, you're here, and it's going to be all right. There's nothing to be scared of." She closed her eyes, nestling her head into the hollow of his shoulder. "What scares me most...is what if the fall had been worse? What if I'd never seen you..or Stellar again? And even if I had...what if I'd never remembered? What if my memories had never come back? I..." The tears fell again, but Mwu just hugged her tight. "It doesn't matter. Because even if you'd never remembered, love, I'd never have forgotten..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :scuffs toe on floor: Is that..okay?

Please read and review! )


	75. Happiness

The hangar bay was a hive of activity, technicians and other crewmembers running back and forth. It had been two days since the end of the war, but the excitement and new-found hope still fairly crackled in the air. It was the same everywhere, not just on the Orb and Clyne Faction ships, but on the PLANT colonies, who's inhabitants still didn't really understand the causes of the war, and the people of Earth. It would be a long time before true reconciliation was could happen, but such was the optimism in the air, it felt as though anything were possible. Two people walked through this busy crowd of humanity, smiling at the delighted chatter. "It's so nice to see everyone like this..." the smaller of the two, light blue eyes dancing with her smile. Her companion nodded, gazing all around the hangar. "You think that people can find happiness now?" Lacus laughed softly at those words. "Happiness is a funny thing.." was her reply. "It means different things to different people. For some, peace itself might be enough. For others, it could be a place, or a song, or something even simpler." Looking up, her gentle smile broadened. "And for some...happiness might be a person.."

Kira followed her gaze, and grinned. Up above was Akatsuki, the golden armour of the suit shining brightly in the hangar lights. On the open cockpit hatch sat two people, totally unconcerned with the bustle of the people below...in fact, it seemed as though they hadn't even noticed them. All they were concerned with was each other. He was smiling, the expression returning the old sunny, boyish expression to his scarred face, blue eyes alight with happiness. Reaching out, he brushed the back of his hand lightly against his companion's cheek, who blushed prettily, smiling back. She in turn looked happier than the two below had seen her in a long time, her amber eyes shining. She took his other hand between both of hers, and the two of them sat together, not saying or doing anything but enjoying the other's company.

Down below, the two young people watched, not saying anything lest it spoil the moment. Their friends had been reunited the day the fighting stopped, and perhaps those two events combined spoke volumes about 'true happiness'. Murrue had waited so patiently for the one she loved, believing that heaven would be the next place she'd see him. But by a twist of fate, or perhaps a miracle, he'd been given back to her, eventually remembering all they had previously shared. No-one was really sure what kind of things Mwu had seen and done in the last two years with the Alliance, but before he'd recovered his memories, the only time the blonde man had ever smiled, or even said much at all, was when he'd been with Murrue, as though somehow instinctively knowing that she was important to him. He had spoken briefly to Kira, mentioning that he felt more at peace, happier, when he was around her, but no more than that. And even now, although they were together again, the couple never spoke much about their rekindled relationship. Moments like the one Kira and Lacus had just witnessed were that much more special because they were so rarely seen, and all the young people did was walk away and leave them be, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

"Mmmmmm..." Stifling a yawn, she stretched out, causing him to chuckle. "Tired, huh?" Opening her eyes, she pretended to huff, poking his scarred nose. "Well, what do you expect? We haven't exactly gotten a lot of sleep the last couple of nights, have we?" Laughing, he slipped an arm around her waist. "Maybe not. But I didn't hear you complaining.." Blushing again, she glanced away, knowing that she wasn't able to deny his words. Ever since he had been given back to her, the two of them had been almost inseparable. That first night, they hadn't slept at all...even after their rather passionate reunion, they had lain awake in each other's arms talking for hours. Catching up on things they had missed, and, for the first time, beginning to make plans for a possible future together. She'd still been nervous about that, even though the war was over now, but he had reassured her, as he always did. _"There's no need to worry anymore, sweetheart. It's all over now. We can go home.."_

That was what he wanted most, as his words to her after recovering his memories had proved. He wanted to go home. Home for him was the same place as it was for her - in fact, home for him was wherever she was. He'd made himself a promise that he'd never leave her alone again, and he intended to keep it. He'd been given another chance with her, and was determined to do things right this time. He smiled as she leaned against him, her eyes closed, and breathed in the rose scent from her hair. She was tired, he knew that, and it wasn't just because of the nights they had spent together. The last couple of days had been pretty hectic, what with the ceasefire negotiations and all. Lifting the drowsy woman onto his lap, he floated backwards into Akatsuki's cockpit, settling into the seat.

"Hmm? Mwu?" Stirring, she rubbed her dark eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Sort of. But that's okay..." Moving her a little in his lap so that she was resting against him, head on his shoulder, he closed the cockpit hatch halfway, giving them some privacy. She smiled drowsily at the gesture, and the way he was stroking her hair, and snuggled closer to him with a tiny sigh of contentment. "I love you.." she whispered, her breathing becoming even as she fell asleep in his arms. He closed his own eyes, holding her close to him. Just to be here like this, with the woman he loved in his arms, knowing that there was peace now, and nothing could ever take him away from her again - at that moment, he felt as though he could never be happier..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I've hit a new level of randomness. This is what happens when you wing things..

Please read and review! )


	76. Beautiful

She stood in front of the tiny bathroom mirror, brushing her hair. The reflection in the glass showed a young woman with thick auburn hair to her shoulders, pale skin (with cheeks flushed rose pink) and orange-brown eyes. As far as she was concerned, she looked pretty ordinary. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she checked her make-up, scrutinising her reflection to make sure she was presentable. _Today seemed to last forever...I couldn't wait for it to be over. I might have been a bit short with people because of that, because I was just waiting for tonight.._ Tonight, he was coming to visit her. Nothing very special there, as he spent a great deal of time in her room anyway, hanging around while she worked, or sneaking into her bed to snuggle close to her late at night. But tonight was different, as tonight...they had actually _made_ time for each other. And as a result...it felt rather more like a date. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, she smiled at her reflection. _Things seem more special tonight, even though nothing is different..._

A knock at the door made her heart skip, and her smile broadened. "Come in!" The door slid open, and a familiar grinning face peeked in, blonde hair tousled. "Hi.." Slipping into the room, he made his way to where she was standing to wrap his arms snugly around her waist. "Good evening, Captain.." Nuzzling his face into her hair, he pressed kisses to her neck, the tickle of his lips making her giggle. "You're a little early," Murrue scolded gently. "I'm not ready yet." He peered around at her, then at her reflection, and beamed. "What do you mean, 'not ready'? You look amazing.." he told her, finishing off his words with another kiss. She blushed at that, glancing away. "You always say things like that.." she murmured. Mwu leaned to kiss the top of her head, pulling her a little further into his embrace. "I know I do," he replied softly. "Because it's true. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Even your reflection is beautiful..." Turning her around in his arms, he brushed a gentle finger down her blushing cheek. "You don't think so?" Her flush deepened, amber eyes fixed on her feet. "It's...embarrassing.." was all she said, voice barely audible. Mwu just smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Well, I'll _always_ say that you're beautiful..."

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments, then he bent to lift her into his arms, carrying her across to sit on the bed with her nestled in his lap. Despite her embarrassment, Murrue smiled in contentment, hearing the soft sound of his breathing and heartbeat, and feeling the warmth of his arms around her. "This is nice..." she remarked quietly, leaning her head back against his shoulder. It _was_ nice. The two of them didn't have much chance to spend a lot of time together, just snatching the odd moment when neither was busy, or curling up in each other's arms to sleep at night. But to actually spend _time_ together...that was rare. Turning around in his embrace, she snuggled a little closer, her gentle smile widening as he began to caress her back. "So, what shall we do?" she heard him ask, and in reply, she looked up, meeting his blue gaze with her marigold one. Then she kissed him, winding her fingers in his blonde curls. Mwu returned the kiss immediately, rolling over on the bed so he was looking down at her. "Yeah.." he murmured when they broke, so close that their noses touched, "you're beautiful, all right.." Then he kissed her again...and well, she didn't remember much after that...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was trying to lose herself in her work - because she knew that if she thought about it, she'd just cry again. Her eyes felt gritty and sore, and she could only imagine how red and puffy they must be, the trails of dried tears still on her cheeks. Earlier that day, she had seen what she'd thought must be a miracle. There, in the snow of Berlin...she had seen - who _had_ she seen? Because even though he was a perfect match to him physically, there was no way that man could be the one she had loved...s_till_ loved. He had looked right at her, but there had been no recognition, almost no emotion at all in fact, in those sky-coloured eyes. Tapping her pen on the desk, Murrue sighed, squeezing her eyes shut._ But he said..._

His words still rang in her head..she could still hear them, spoken in the voice that was identical to his. _"What's wrong? Did you fall in love with me at first sight, Miss Beautiful?" _His words...they'd sounded so like something her Mwu would have said. He'd told her that she was beautiful...that he would _always _say that she was beautiful. Was this what he had meant? But there had been none of her beloved's affection in that voice, just cold amusement and sarcasm. Leaning her head on her folded arms, she traced a pattern on the desk top with a finger, more tears escaping to drip to the metal surface. The way he looked, everything about him...it was just as if her Mwu had come back to her. _But he doesn't know me. Mwu and I shared so much, but that man doesn't remember any of it.. He can't be Mwu. But when I look at him, I can't see anyone else._

_What do I believe?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Good morning, Captain," Poking his head inside the office door, Neo smiled cheerfully at the young woman sitting behind the desk. Glancing up, she smiled back, the expression just as gentle as always. She smiled a lot more these days, a welcome change from when he'd first been brought on board. Back then, all he had seen was an ineffable sadness, a loneliness you could almost reach out and touch - and he knew very well that it was because he was there. Because he reminded her of the one she had loved and lost. Neo knew that it wasn't his fault, and she'd never once blamed him for her unhappiness...but he still felt as though he was responsible somehow. And now that this ship had become his home, he had made it his mission to make his new captain smile as much as possible, to make up for causing her sadness. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and when she smiled, it lit up her whole face and made it seem as though the sun had come out. It gave him a warm feeling in his heart, a place he had previously thought was frozen, and he wanted to experience it as much as he could.

"Colonel? Is there something wrong?" Her dark gold eyes reflected confusion and concern, and Neo blinked, surprised. "Huh? Oh..." Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed nervously. "Sorry. I was daydreaming kinda.." The captain smiled again, and that same warm feeling flowed through him, making him grin like an idiot. Without thinking, he blurted out what was on his mind.

"I was just thinking...how beautiful you are when you smile.."

The captain's eyes widened, pink lips parting in a gasp. She stared at him for a moment in shock, then looked away, a blush colouring her cheeks. And the blonde man had never wanted to smack himself more in his life. "Sorry...it's not my place to say that. I'm sorry.." But she didn't seem angry...just wistful. Her eyes were half-closed, gaze focused on her desk as though lost in memories, her expression terribly sad.

And Neo understood. "He used to say that too, huh?"

Without a word, she nodded, one silvery tear escaping to roll down a pinked cheek and fall to the desk surface. Crossing the room, he knelt beside her chair. She looked up at him, more tears shimmering in those eyes of hers...and all he could think of to do was to lean forward and pull her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Sssshh..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of him again.." The young woman hiccupped, one hand curling around his jacket. "It's all right.." she murmured. "He always said that I was beautiful...it used to embarrass me so much..." She laughed softly, the gentle sound still choked with sobs.

"Well..he was right." was his reply. "You _are_ beautiful." Letting go, he smiled, reaching forward to brush away her tears. And, to his delight, she smiled back. "Thank you.." she murmured, glancing away...cheeks still pink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( waffly goodness XD

Please read and review! )


	77. Sunrise

She was watching the sun rise. Standing at the kitchen door, thin hands wrapped around a mug of hot coffee, she smiled as the first rosy rays began to peek over the horizon. She'd often done this, especially in the early days after Jachin Due. Just stand and greet the dawn, relishing the peace and solitude the early hour brought her. And although the sadness that had accompanied her then had disappeared now, she still liked to watch the sunrise now and again. And today promised to be beautiful. Draining the last of her coffee, Murrue turned and walked back inside the house, setting her empty cup down in the sink before making her way upstairs. The large bedroom at the end of the hallway was filled with cool air and the sound of birdsong drifting through the open french windows, neither of which seemed to bother the one sleeping in the large bed. He lay on his back, almost hidden under the fluffy duvet, so fast asleep that Murrue doubted a hurricane would wake him.

_It's been what...a fortnight or so now? Two weeks since we moved in here..since we began living together. It still doesn't feel quite real, but all I have to do when it becomes too hard to believe is to just look at him. When I see his face, feel his arms around me..then I know it really isn't just a dream..._

Climbing the steps to where the bed rested, she very carefully climbed back in beside him, picked up the thick paperback book she always kept on the little table for when insomnia hit, curled up, and began to read. Mwu still slept soundly beside her, tufts of blonde hair just visible underneath the comforter. Gently, so as not to wake him, she tugged aside the covers to expose his face. He didn't stir, but there was a small twitch of his scarred nose, which made her smile. She knew from experience how difficult it was to wake up her lover in a morning...but now there was no need for that. _All this, coming home, finding this place, sharing our lives...it's been readjustment for him. A chance to learn how to live a life of peace. And I only have to see his smile to know how happy he is.._

For the time being, even though she had been offered the chance to go back to her old job, Murrue preferred to remain here. To get used to living here in this house, to begin planting the kind of garden she had always wanted...and to spend time with him, getting to know him again, and being able to have the opportunity to learn about each other - everything that they didn't know before. She was even teaching him how to cook...and he _was_ getting better. For now, she was content to just be here with him, the two of them living their lives together in peace, just as they had always wanted. Mwu was a little quiet still, an oddly sad expression coming over his face sometimes, but that was to be expected. He hadn't had chance to experience peace before, and he still wouldn't tell her anything about the last two years he had spent with the Earth Alliance. All he would say was that it wasn't important, and wrap her in a warm hug. Murrue understood that it probably _was_ important, but that he didn't want her to know about it. "It's okay.." she murmured, brushing aside a lock of his hair. "Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen.."

Focusing on her book again, she continued to read until the morning brightened, the sky turning from the pale duck-egg blue it had been just after dawn, to a brilliant cobalt blue..the same colour as his eyes. And eventually, when the digital clock read 9.10AM, he woke up, those eyes fluttering open to focus themselves on her. "Murrue?" he mumbled, reaching up to rub one eye with a fist. "How come you're awake?" In reply, she just smiled, brushing a gentle hand across his cheek.

She looked tired, violet shadows underneath amber eyes...but she seemed happy, her loving smile the perfect thing to wake up to. Stretching out, Mwu sat up slowly, mouth widening in a large yawn. "I was dreaming," he announced, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's slender waist and snuggling close. Murrue smiled, still trying to read her book. "Oh?" she murmured, clearly knowing that there was more to this conversation. He nodded, resting his head on her shoulder. "From back when I was at the academy. I remembered my best buddy, the guy I shared a room with. Me and him used to do everything together.." She looked up at that, setting down the thick paperback on the bedcovers. "What made you dream about that?" she asked softly. "Did something happen to him?"

"I don't know..." he replied thoughtfully. "I never saw him after we graduated..." Lying back down in the bed, pulling her with him, he gazed up at the ceiling. "I sometimes wonder what happened to him. But I was thinking about that...because even though my best friend is someone different now, things are still the same. My best friend knows everything about me, and we do everything together. But this time..my best friend is also the one I love.." Murrue blushed, but looked quietly happy, closing her eyes and snuggling close. He grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's true," he replied softly. "You're my best friend. You were my best friend when I didn't have anyone...you were there for me, and I can never thank you enough for it.."

"You were there for me too.." she murmured. "I had friends..but I still felt alone. You helped me so much...so I didn't feel lonely anymore. So that makes you my best friend, huh?" Mwu kissed her again. "Thanks, sweetheart.." The two of them lay together for a while, she curled up in his arms, until something occurred to him. "How come you were awake, anyway?" Murrue smiled, her eyes still closed. "I got up to watch the sunrise.." she murmured. "I used to do that a lot. It's so peaceful at that time.."

"Oh?" he asked. "I haven't seen the sunrise in years - well, I have, but I've never really gotten up specifically to see it.." _We watch the sunset together every evening...and the light and colour of the sky makes her twice as beautiful as normal. I wonder..if the sunrise will be the same? _"Okay then," he decided. "One day, we'll get up to watch the sunrise together. Sound good?" Murrue giggled, lifting her head to gaze at him. "It does...but are you sure you'll be able to wake up that early?" Pretending to be scandalised, he reached over to tickle her, making the young woman giggle and squeal. "Okay, okay!" she laughed, trying to escape his grasp. "Stop it!"

He just smiled, stopping the tickling and nuzzling kisses into her neck until she leaned into him with a sigh. "Don't you think it'd be nice?" he murmured, breathing in the scent from her hair. "To sit together and watch the sunrise? We could even bring the comforter down.." When she didn't reply, he glanced down at her. Murrue's pale face wore a sweet smile, her eyes tightly closed..she was fast asleep, lulled by his warmth and kisses. He watched her for a little while, stroking her hair gently. She was so many things to him...lover, companion, best friend...and he was lucky enough to be able to share his life with her. "Stay with me forever, okay?" he whispered, wrapping the sleeping woman up tightly in his arms. "I love you so much..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol, waffle.

Please read and review! )


	78. Snow

( This is a story I'd intended to write around Christmas time, but my other stories kinda took over lol. So, with a bit of tweaking, here it is now :smile: )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it still raining?"

Turning slightly from her vantage point at the window, Murrue nodded. "It hasn't stopped all day," she replied, making a face. Setting down her mug of tea on the desk just behind her, she returned her attention to the grey day, watching the rivulets of rain streak down the window. Outside, the tall trees were bent almost double in the strong winds, the driving rain being blown horizontally. The temperature had dropped, and the young woman watching hugged herself, shivering under the red jacket she wore. From the doorway of the little office, Erica smiled. "Still not used to the weather here?" Walking up to the large window, she gazed out at the storm. "They say we've caught the tail end of a hurricane, and that added to the rain we were having already. You never saw a hurricane or tornado where you grew up?" Murrue shook her head. "I saw one once when I was at the academy, but it never hit us. Where I lived before, the weather wasn't that bad. We had rain, yeah, but never anything this bad. And once or twice..we even had snow.."

Erica noticed the wistful little smile on her friend's flawless face. "You miss that?"

"I loved the snow," the younger woman replied. "Every winter, we used to pray that it would snow. Sure, it was cold, but we had so much fun.." She glanced up at Erica. "Have you ever seen snow?"

"Once," was the answer. "My husband and I went abroad for a skiing trip with our little boy. His face when he saw the snow.." She smiled at the memory. Murrue could well understand. She still remembered the joy she had felt that morning when she was nine years old, waking up to see the white world beyond her window. She and her friends had spent almost the entire day outside, making snowmen and snow angels, sledding down hills...She'd been tired out and soaked through when she came home, but happier than she ever remembered being. "There's something magical about snow.." she mused softly. "It brings out the child in everyone..." Erica nodded. "My husband was behaving just like a ten-year-old," she agreed. "Do you think yours would be the same?"

Murrue smiled. "Mwu grew up in Quebec, in Canada," she replied. "It snowed every winter there, rather heavily in fact.." Her gentle smile faded. "He misses it though, I know he does. When he told me about all the things he used to do when he was younger...he gets this sad expression on his face. He says that he doesn't mind the heat, but I can tell it bothers him sometimes. I wish that..."

"You wish that it would snow for him?"

She nodded at her friend's words. "We can't really afford to go abroad right now, and this time next year, well.." She rubbed her stomach gently, affectionately. "This time next year, we won't be able to go anywhere.."

"When are you due?" Erica asked, suppressing a giggle at how clearly happy her friend was. Murrue smiled. "In about five months," was her answer. "The doctor said sometime in July.."

"That means.." The older woman did some counting backwards on her fingers...and grinned. "Back in October, huh? Before or after the wedding?" Murrue blushed, hiding her face under a curtain of auburn hair. "W-we're not sure.." she stuttered. "But Mwu was so happy when we found out...it doesn't really matter when it happened.."

"But at least you got to spend one Christmas alone together, huh?" Erica ribbed cheerfully. "And your first together, too...I bet that was romantic.." Her younger friend's face flamed a deeper red, and she nodded quickly. "We knew that next year...we'd have our baby, so we made the most of it..." Her voice trailed off, but she was smiling dreamily, her memories of that time obviously very happy ones. "I still wish we'd had snow, though. But I think now I know a way...to make it snow for him.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she reached home, she was soaked through, even though she had only been outside for a matter of moments, running from a building to her car, and vice versa. Stripping off her drenched clothes, she set the water running for a hot bath, a fluffy white towel wrapped around herself. As the steam rose, she smiled, breathing in the scent of the vanilla and milk bath solution, it helping to relax her almost immediately. _I needed this..._ Stretching out happily, she trailed her hand in the water, swirling the bubbles around. "Hey, princess.." Murrue smiled at the familiar voice, turning around to see his happy face peeking around the wooden door. "Hi," she replied, reaching to turn off the taps. "Have a good day?"

"Not bad," he replied, walking over to kiss her lightly. "You?" Returning his kiss, she gestured to her soaked hair. "Okay. I got caught in the rain, though..." Mwu nodded, fingers brushing the cold skin of her cheek. "You're freezing.." His smile grew mischievous and more than a little seductive. "Want me to warm you up a bit?"

"I think I'll stick to the bath, thanks," she replied, although she was blushing slightly, heartbeat picking up. Her husband chuckled, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where I am..." With one last kiss, he left the bathroom. Murrue was tempted to call out to him, to forget her bath, but instead she just smiled, remembering what she had planned for later. The gift she had carefully picked out for him. _Later...we'll see..._

After her bath, she stepped out into their bedroom, dark hair still damp, clad in the pale pink silk robe he had bought her as a wedding present. Mwu was standing at the window, watching the rain still falling, and hadn't seemed to notice her coming out of the bathroom. Suppressing a giggle, she tiptoed up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and snuggling close. Startled, he turned around, but smiled happily when he saw her there. "Well now...this is nice..." Winding one arm around her waist, he moved the other up to caress her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. "You all warmed up now?" Murrue's smile grew wicked, and she moved up to kiss him passionately. Mwu blinked, surprised, but quickly returned her kiss, leaning down to deepen the embrace.

"Oh?" he murmured when they broke, his lips inches from hers. "I didn't know your day had been _that _good..." She just gave him that impish little smile again, and began to kiss his neck gently. The scarred man chuckled, moving to lift his wife up in his arms and turned to carry her over to their bed. "You think it'll be okay?" he asked, settling her on the comforter. One hand moved to gently rest on her stomach, over the tiny bump that had begun to form there. "This won't...hurt them, will it?"

Murrue smiled, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck and pull him close. "Don't worry..."

A few hours later, the couple lay together in each other's arms, her head pillowed on his shoulder. The rain still fell outside, but the sound was soothing, gentle. Murrue smiled, stretching out lazily under the soft covers. She was tired now, but satisfied and happy. These days, they could afford to make more time for each other, and they were making the most of it, knowing that with their busy lifestyles, and their child on the way, they wouldn't be able to be together like this for very much longer. Looking up and backward at her husband, she stroked his scarred face gently. Mwu grinned, kissing her fingertips. Neither spoke, just happy in each other's company, and she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes. "I have a present for you.." she murmured drowsily.

"A present, huh? What kind? Is it better than the one I just got?" he asked, tracing patterns into the bare skin of her shoulder. Giggling, Murrue opened amber eyes to see his blue ones twinkling merrily. "That's up to you.." Climbing from the bed, wrapping her robe back around herself, she searched her bag for the item she had bought on her way home. "Here.." Climbing back up to the bed, she handed him the little gift, wrapped in paper. Confused, Mwu pulled off the wrapping...and his face lit up. The present was a glass dome filled with water, in which a tiny house nestled amidst flakes of white. A snowglobe.

"Is it okay?" she asked softly, pulling the covers back around herself. "I wasn't able to give you real snow..." His expression was one of delight, as he gently shook the globe, making the snow fall around the little house. "It's awesome..." Setting his gift down on the bedside table, he wrapped his wife up in a tight hug.

"It's perfect.." he murmured. "Thank you so much..." _How did she know...I missed the snow?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hee hee lol

Please read and review! )


	79. Dream

The room was dark, the bed hard and narrow. He preferred to spend most of his time here, alone with his thoughts. Here, where no-one could see him, he could remove the mask that hid his face and inner self away from the world, and stare at nothing. Burdened down by the guilt and loneliness that always haunted him, his thoughts would return again and again to the things he had done, the people he'd killed. He understood why he was doing it...after all, those were his orders. But this...this was no way to fight. Closing his eyes, he often lapsed into uneasy dreams, mostly seeing the faces of those he had killed by order of his master. But sometimes...his dreams were very different. They were always of a woman, although he could never see her face. A flash of dark hair, a gentle touch, a soft murmur he could never quite make out, even though he tried his hardest. Those dreams were rare, but he always hoped for them, for in those dreams...he was happy, he was...loved. 

He had one of those dreams again tonight. The light was dim, the setting even more so. He caught a glimpse of pale skin, felt soft fingertips, heard whispering, and he struggled to see her, to finally catch sight of the woman he kept dreaming of. He heard her laughter, and felt a kiss on his cheek...and smiled. Was being able to see her really so important? He knew that she loved him, and that he loved her...what else did he need? In the dream, he reached out to her, and felt her intoxicating warmth as she snuggled into his arms. Right here, right now, he was loved, he was safe and happy, and he wanted to stay here forever.

When he finally woke up, like always, he felt a wave of intense disappointment. Rubbing his eyes, he gazed around...and blinked in surprise, wondering for a moment whether he was still dreaming. Instead of the dark and quiet he expected, the world was bright and sunny, birdsong filtering in from through an open window. Confused, he made as if to sit up, but something was holding him back.  
"Mmmmm..." The soft murmur caught his attention, and he glanced to his left...to see the figure curled up in the crook of his arm. As he watched, the figure stirred slightly, moving a little in their sleep so that the comforter slipped from their face. And as he gazed upon the face of the one beside him, he smiled, the familiarity of it all coming back to him. Very gently, Mwu reached out and brushed his fingertips across her cheek, suppressing a chuckle when his wife mumbled again, a small smile curving her lips. The weekend had just started, after all...she needed her sleep. Snuggling back down beside her, he nuzzled his face into her dark hair, breathing in the scent of roses. _You were the one I dreamed of. Even when I couldn't even remember my own name, I remembered you. My Murrue..._Wrapping his arms around the sleeping woman, he closed his eyes, settling back down to sleep.

When he awoke again about an hour later, he opened his eyes to see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring back at him. The owners of the eyes giggled, and he couldn't help grinning back. "Hey there, guys. Good morning.." he whispered. The older of the two children beamed, scrambling up onto the bed and hugging the sleepy man. "Morning, Papa!" Managing to untangle himself from his wife's arms, he sat up, placing a finger over the little girl's lips. "Sssshh. Mama's still sleeping.." Stellar's eyes widened, and she quickly clapped both her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, Papa!" she whispered, leaning over the side of the bed to remind her little sister that they had to be quiet. Shaking his head in amusement, the blonde man reached down to lift his youngest child into his lap.

"You two been awake long?" Stellar shrugged. "Maybe an hour or so. Lil woke up first, and she couldn't get in here 'cause she couldn't reach the door handle. So she snuck into my room instead.." She leaned forward and affectionately ruffled her toddler sister's blonde curls, making the little girl giggle. Mwu grinned, tugging back the covers and climbing out of bed carefully, moving slowly so as not to wake Murrue. Carrying Lily in his arms, he gestured to the door. "Shall we go make breakfast?" Stellar nodded happily, taking his other hand. "Are we going to wake Mama up?"

"Nah," was the reply. "Mama's been working really really hard lately. Let's leave her sleeping a while"  
In the bright yellow-painted kitchen, he fixed a breakfast of boiled eggs and toast soldiers for his daughters, and sat down on the outside doorstep with a mug of coffee. His mind was still on the dream he'd had that morning, and he shook his head, trying to clear it of the lingering feelings of loneliness and guilt. He'd done his best to forget those two years, concentrating instead on being a good husband and father - on returning to the Mwu that everyone remembered. _I dreamed of her. She was there for me when I thought I had nothing...and I never realised. I never told anyone about those dreams...I treasured them. A place where I wasn't Neo, wasn't a soldier..I could be whoever I wanted to be..because I knew that the one in my dream loved me no matter what..._

"What matter, Papa?" The little voice beside him made him smile, and he drew little Lily down into his lap. "Nothing, sweetheart. I was just thinking. Have you finished your breakfast?" The two-year-old girl nodded. "All done," she chirped, and he noticed the mess of dried egg around her mouth. "I think you got more on your face than in it," he teased, getting up to fetch a washcloth from the sink. "Hold still.." Obediently, the toddler stood perfectly still while he carefully wiped her face clean. "Okay. Now, you and Stellar go play outside a little bit while I clean up, and maybe later after Mama wakes up...we can go to the park. Sound good?" That idea drew delighted laughing and chatter from the two girls, and they quickly dashed outside into the sunny morning. Keeping the door open so he could keep an eye on them, Mwu ran hot water into the sink to wash the dirty breakfast plates, whistling a cheerful tune. _Whatever I dream about, she'll be there when I wake up. And I'll do the same for her._

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, his task, and watching over his daughters, that he jumped when he felt a pair of arms wind around his waist from behind. "Did we wake you up?" he asked cheerfully, and she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I woke up because you weren't there.." she replied, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's Saturday...you could have stayed in bed." He chuckled softly, reaching behind him to wind a lock of her auburn hair around his fingers. "The princesses wanted breakfast, and I didn't want to wake you up..." Murrue sighed, and nuzzled closer. "Sorry. I'm moving to morning shifts next week, so I'll be able to take care of Lily in the afternoons, and pick Stellar up from school. Plus, it means I'll be less tired.." Turning around, Mwu placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. "You're tired because you always work yourself so hard," he scolded. "There are other people at work you can get to help you, but you always have to do everything yourself.." The young woman sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I know, I know.." Peeking back up at him, she smiled. "But I'm not working today. Or tomorrow. What shall we do?"

"Mama!" A tiny figure darted through the open front door, blonde curls ruffled by the breeze, and attached itself to Murrue's legs. Giggling, she glanced down at the little girl. "Morning, Lily sweetie..." Lily beamed happily, then pressed a finger to her lips. "Ssssh.." she whispered. "Lily hiding.." With that, the toddler moved to hide beneath her mother's robe. Murrue and Mwu stayed there together in each other's embrace, trying hard to suppress their laughter at their youngest daughter's stifled giggles. A few minutes later, Stellar ran in, smiling at the sight of her mother. "Hi, Mama! Have you and Papa seen Lil? We're playing hide and seek..and I can't find her!" Assuming an innocent expression, Murrue shook her head. "She hasn't been in here.." Stellar sighed, frustration clear to see on her eight-year-old face, and made as if to run outside again...until she heard her little sister's muffled giggling. "She's in here.." Searching around the kitchen, under the table, in cupboards, under the stairs, she looked everywhere for the fugitive toddler - and then caught sight of the tiny feet sticking out from under her mother's robe. "Hey, that's cheating!" Pulling aside the robe, she pouted at Lily. "You can't use Mama as a hiding place.." Lily just laughed again, scrambling into her mother's arms. Stellar scowled, until Mwu lifted her into his own arms, kissing her cheek. "C'mon. Admit it, if you were little enough, you'd hide there too, right?"

"Well. yeah, but..." The girl sighed, then smiled a little. He chuckled again, letting go of Murrue to carry his daughter outside. "Tell you what. Why don't you play hide and seek with me? I'm a champion at it, you know.." Stellar raised her eyebrows, clearly not convinced. "Okay then. But you have to be 'it' first, okay? Mwu nodded cheerfully, setting the girl down on the grass. "Off you go then," As Stellar raced off into the vast garden, he looked back at his wife and youngest daughter with a grin. Murrue smiled, pointing ahead to where the girl had run off to. He gazed at her for a few moments, taking in everything. His dream had come true...they were together. Her image no longer haunted him...instead it comforted him, made him feel safe and secure.  
Loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( Yeah, it sucks. But...:sighs:  
Please read and review! )


	80. Remembering

"Here.."

The voice was soft, kind...and familiar. Lifting his head from his hands, he glanced up at the one the voice belonged to, and smiled. She was standing there beside the sofa he sat on, holding out a cup of hot coffee. Her amber eyes brimmed with affection, gentle smile curving her own lips, and as he reached out to take the cup, she sat down beside him, settling a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, rubbing his back soothingly. He sipped the drink, sighing a little. "A bit." Leaning back on the sofa, he rubbed at his temple, trying to ease the headache that had struck in the last few hours. The memories swirled in his mind, childhood mixing with the present day, with his time as Neo..all together in a confusing jumble of images and feelings. The one solid anchor point in all this, the only memory he had he was absolutely certain of..was sitting beside him, still with that same affectionate smile on her face. Gazing up at her, he reached out, brushing his fingertips across her cheek with a feather-light touch. She closed her eyes in bliss, tilting her head to lean into his caress, and he had to smile. Very little about her had changed in the last two years. Her hair was a few inches longer, and she had lost some weight, but aside from that, she was exactly the same...every bit as beautiful as he remembered. As his fingers moved upwards to run through her hair, she half-opened her eyes, and stretched out her own hand, tracing the ridged surface of the scar that wound across his face.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked softly, expression saddened. "I'm so sorry.." She looked down at her lap, thin hand clenching the fabric of her skirt. She looked incredibly unhappy, eyes closed tightly as though trying to hold back tears. Dismayed, he moved closer to where she sat, taking her hands between both of his and squeezing gently. "Hey, hey...what's wrong?" She glanced up at him, eyes full of tears. "It's my fault," she whispered. "Because I wasn't strong enough...you got those scars because of me...I.." She was cut off when he reached out and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Don't," he told her, stroking her hair gently. "Don't ever blame yourself. None of what happened is your fault. These scars - I'm proud of them, because I got them protecting you.." Settling back on the sofa, he lifted the young captain into his lap, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. His headache had all but vanished now. Sure, some things were still a little foggy, and he had the feeling that they'd stay that way for a while. But what was really important..was crystal clear. He remembered _her_. Everything about her, likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, and, most importantly, he remembered the time they'd spent together. The flirtations in the corridor, their first kiss on the bridge...the nights they'd spent alone together, either in her room or in his...it was all there. As if she knew he was thinking about her, she snuggled a little closer, sighing happily.

"You won't...go away again, will you?" she asked, sounding almost childish. Chuckling softly, he wound strands of her silky dark hair around his fingers, stroking the back of her neck, which he knew she loved. "Nope. Not ever. You're stuck with me now.."

Her cheeks rose pink from his caresses, she lifted her head to meet his gaze, leaning to brush her lips against his. "I've been waiting for two years to hear you say that..." she whispered against his mouth, before kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss immediately, using the hand he had still twined in her hair to push her closer, encouraging the exchange to deepen. It seemed to last forever, his arms wound around her waist, her hands settled firmly on his shoulders, and when they finally broke apart, both of them smiled happily, she touching her forehead to his. "Something else I've been waiting for..." she murmured, dark gold eyes shining. Snuggling back down into his embrace, she sighed in contentment. "You really did come back, didn't you..."

"And I have you to thank for it," he replied quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Before..when I was Neo, I mean, I didn't have anything. Then I was brought here..and found you. You were the one who gave me my memories back, and I'll never be able to repay you for it.."

"Yes, you will," she answered, tucking her head into the hollow of his shoulder. "If you're here, by my side, then that's all I need.." She shifted in his lap, sitting up, and gazed at him for a moment, taking in everything. His deep blue eyes held that old familiar spark, the mixture of kindness, childish enthusiasm and love she remembered so well, and that spark only brightened when she reached up to brush her fingertips across his face, tracing the strong features just as she had done so many times before. "I love you," she said softly, her heart skipping a beat when his face lit up in a delighted smile. "I always will..."

In reply, he cupped her face in both of his hands, bringing her close for another kiss. "I love you too..." The kiss this time was more intense, drawing passion from seemingly nowhere before his lips left hers and made their way down her neck, nuzzling into the smooth skin. She in turn pressed close to him, thin fingers curling around the fabric of his uniform jacket. Things got a little heated after that, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the sofa, looking up at him hazily, her own jacket unzipped. His hair was a mess, and he looked as flustered as she imagined she herself did. Returning to her senses, she blushed, rather embarrassed. He just grinned, leaning down to kiss her again, hands skimming down her sides. Her rational mind warned her about giving in to him so quickly, but right now, her heart was in control, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Instead, she just closed her eyes.

"How much do you remember?" Her voice sounded faint and faraway, reflecting the exhaustion she felt. But the fatigue was nothing compared to the happiness. Lying beside her, arms wrapped firmly around her, he smiled. He looked as tired as she felt, but also as happy. Pulling her a little closer, he let her rest her head in the crook of his neck, in that one perfect spot that seemed made for her. "Pretty much everything." he replied. "Some stuff from when I was a kid is still a bit fuzzy, but everything else is there..." That made her smile, and she stretched out in his arms, exercising the stiff muscles, and sighing in drowsy satisfaction. Everything was just as she had wished for, everything they'd wanted but had never been able to have. He was here with her again, and this time, the war was over. Nothing could separate them. Nuzzling close, she yawned, and he chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Sleepy, huh?" he asked, stroking her side. "Guess it's been a long day for both of us..." She murmured something in reply, cuddling as close to him as she could possibly get.

"It's okay," he reassured her, resting his head on top of hers. The sweet rose scent from her hair and skin enveloped him, and he closed his eyes, feeling as though he were home at last - with her.

"I'll be right here when you wake up..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Random waffle.

Review anyway though plz. Lol. )


	81. Cold

"Hey Murrue, are you okay?"

She glanced up at him from where she was sitting at her desk, and nodded. "Of course I am." She noticed the concern in his blue eyes and smiled to reassure him. But it didn't seem to work. Mwu frowned a little, and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. Murrue, unprepared for this closeness, blushed, but didn't pull away.

"What is it?" she murmured faintly, trying to keep her heart from pounding. He didn't answer for a moment, just stayed where he was. Finally, almost to her disappointment, he pulled away before pressing the back of one hand to her face gently. Then he nodded, broad shoulders slumping.

"You have a fever," he announced. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

Murrue blinked. Fever? Sure, she'd been feeling a little under the weather for a couple of days, but it was nothing that she couldn't cope with. Taking his hand that he still held to her cheek, she squeezed it gently, giving him a gentle smile.

"I'm okay, honest. Don't worry."

Mwu was clearly unconvinced, but didn't argue. Instead he just sighed, sitting back down in the chair opposite the desk.

"You want some coffee?" he asked after a while, and she nodded, tapping her pen idly against the ever-present stack of reports. Leaning forward, she sighed softly, rubbing her temples against the slight headache that had begun that morning, but managed a smile when he placed the mug in front of her.

"Thanks," she murmured, cradling the mug in her hands and letting the steam from the hot liquid soothe her tired eyes. Mwu smiled, setting down his own coffee, and came to stand behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and pressing his cheek to her hair.

"Take a break," he urged gently, kissing her cheek. "You've been like this for a while now, haven't you?"

"I'm fine," she remarked mildly, but made no effort to pull away. Instead she smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair, fingers tangling in golden curls. Encouraged by this, Mwu nuzzled closer to her. "C'mon," he wheedled, "you'll feel better after a rest, won't you?"

Murrue smiled a little ruefully. "Probably I will. But this work won't finish itself.." Stretching out, she ruffled his hair again before trying to untangle herself from his arms. But Mwu just grinned and hugged her tighter, ignoring her protests.

"Mwu!" she complained. "You..." But she was cut off by a sneeze. He just raised an eyebrow, angling his face round to peer at her. She looked so surprised, amber eyes wide and startled, that he couldn't help laughing.

"See? I knew you were sick," he observed, and Murrue screwed her nose up.

"I am not," she replied, and promptly sneezed again. Sighing, she slumped back against him and closed her eyes so as not to see his knowing smile.

Without saying anything, he slipped an arm under her knees and lifted her from the chair, carrying her over to the sofa and settling her there. Murrue smiled a little, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"How did you know?" she murmured after a while, snuggling closer as he stroked her hair gently.

He chuckled. "Tell me, if I were sick, and I hid it, you'd notice, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling as she understood the meaning behind his words. _Mwu can always see if I'm hiding something, even if I don't say anything, or no-one else notices. He knows me better than anyone, and the reverse is also true._

"Thanks..." she said softly. She meant it for so many things other than today, but she was sure Mwu already knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( TT I'm rusty at one shots. This makes no sense, but I have a cold anyway, so that might be why.

Please read and review! )


	82. Peace and Quiet 1

"You guys are sure about this?"

He looked up from where he was fitting the last of the bags into the rental car, and nodded, managing a small smile.

"Yeah," he replied softly, closing the door. "We're sure. We won't be gone long, maybe just a week or two. But it's something we need to do.."

Kira smiled, understanding. The war had ended, they had all come home...but true peace was still hard to come by sometimes. And for Mwu-san, peace was something he barely remembered. Ever since the end of the war, he'd been returning to his old self, although it would probably take quite a while before he was back to being the Mwu-san everyone remembered. He did talk more, and smile more, but he still seemed a little...distant.

Murrue-san had been the one to suggest this trip, understanding that what Mwu-san needed most right now was time to adjust.

"Are we ready to go?" she called softly, making her way towards the car from where she'd been talking with Lacus. As she approached, Mwu-san smiled again, this time happily, opening the door of the car for her. Kira grinned at the change in his friend upon seeing the woman. With Kira and the others, Mwu-san was quiet, reserved, but when he saw Murrue-san, his scarred face would light up in the old boyish grin everyone remembered so well.

_He'll be happy as long as he has her.._

Climbing into the car, Murrue adjusted the driving mirror and buckled her seatbelt, smiling as Mwu sat down in the passenger seat, azure eyes taking in everything. Rolling down the window, she waved to Lacus-san and Kira-kun.

"You know where to find us if you need to, okay?" she called, and the two young people nodded. Starting the car, Murrue looked to the one beside her. "Ready to go?"

He nodded quietly, eyes focused on the sea, and only looked up when she reached out to squeeze his hand. Ever since they'd come back to Orb, Mwu had been withdrawn and quiet, a little overwhelmed by the change. The life he'd been used to before, the life he'd had in the last two years, Murrue had no idea of, and in truth, she was worried about it. She wanted to ask him 'what did they make you do?' but she knew that Mwu wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Instead, she'd suggested this trip.

Mwu didn't say much as they drove, preferring to gaze out of the window at the scenery flicking past. Once or twice, as they passed particularly beautiful parts of countryside, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile, which in turn made Murrue smile.

"Do you like it here? Think you could get used to living here?" she asked, and he nodded, smiling again.

"It's beautiful," he replied softly. "Peaceful..."

"And where we're going is even more peaceful," she said. "The place I lived, and where Kira-kun lives, is quiet, but where we're going, no-one knows us. It'll be...just us.." She found herself blushing as she spoke, amber eyes firmly focused on the road ahead, but she felt the warm hand on her shoulder, and the kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," he whispered.

A couple of hours later, the small red car turned off the road, and up a small trackway. All that could be seen for acres were fields of waving grass, the sea up ahead, and a small, wood-built one-storey house facing out towards that sea. Mwu's eyes widened as the car came to a stop, and he climbed out, just staring. Murrue smiled, getting out to join him and taking his hand. "What do you think?"

"This is great," he breathed, squeezing her hand tightly. He didn't say anything else...he didn't have to. All he did was just incline his head to rest it on hers, and she understood perfectly.

The house was clean and well-cared for, the scent of pine and flowers everywhere. After carrying the bags inside, he sat down on the little sofa with a smile, gazing around at the furniture and pictures that littered the room.

"Who does this place belong to?" he asked after a while, holding out a hand in invitation for her to sit beside him. Accepting his invitation, she sat, smoothing out her skirt, and settled her head on his shoulder. Mwu smiled, closing his eyes and breathing in the familiar rose scent. Some of his memories were slow to return, but not the ones of her. Murrue had been the first person he'd remembered, dozens of memories flooding back in the space of a few seconds or so. _I remember more about you than I do about myself..._

"It belongs to a friend of mine," she murmured. "One who works at Morgenroete. I asked her if it was okay if we borrowed it for a while, and she said that would be fine.." Raising her head, she smiled, kissing his cheek. "You want to go for a walk later? I heard that this place is beautiful at night.."

And it was. The moon was full, the light shining down on the world and making the waving fields of grass seem silver. The two of them strolled along the deserted beach together hand-in-hand, the light breeze causing their hair to dance. He watched her as they walked, a smile curving his lips as he did so. She hadn't changed...or had she? She seemed stronger, that air of quiet confidence he'd always admired in her more evident than ever. He'd hurt her terribly, he knew, the memory of her tears stinging his heart. But instead of being angry, as he'd half expected, she'd shown his amnesiac self kindness and acceptance. _How can one person be so strong? Even though I didn't know who she was, had no memory of what we'd shared, she wasn't angry, even though I could tell she was sad. She was kind to me, let me stay with her, and as a result...I fell for her all over again._

"I'm sorry," he said, causing Murrue to glance up at him in surprise. The moonlight made her marigold eyes appear golden, and as he watched, she smiled gently. In that moment, she looked so beautiful he could hardly breathe. He had so much he wanted to say to her, to apologise for, but he couldn't get the words out. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He wasn't able to say how sorry he was, or how much for, but he was sure that she would understand.

Murrue returned his embrace, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She did understand, and also understood that Mwu had nothing to apologise for. But she also knew that he felt he needed to, so she didn't say anything. Instead she just held him, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Did the kid and the others say anything about the way I've been acting?" he asked, pulling away a little. There was concern and slight worry in his azure eyes, which was alleviated a little when she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek.

"No," she replied with a smile. "Because they understand why. After what you've been used to, anyone would be the same. That's why I wanted to bring you here. C'mon, let's go back to the house.."

After dinner, she fixed herself a bath while he sat outside on the porch, blue eyes fixed on the silvered skyline. In truth she was still a little worried about him, but she knew that this place would be good for him. Right now, Mwu needed peace and quiet more than anything, the time to adjust to a normal life, and the least she could do was be there for him.

_And I will be. I have him back in my life...when I thought that it would take a lifetime before I saw him again. Now that he's back... _Murrue smiled to herself, watching a rainbow coloured bubble float through the steamy air of the bathroom. _I'll be dammed if I let him go again..._

He hadn't moved when she came to find him after her bath, still staring at the horizon, blonde locks blowing in the light breeze, He did glance up when she placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled to see her there.

"Can we stay here forever?" he asked softly, taking her hand as she sat down beside him. "Just us?"

"Wouldn't you get bored after a while?" she replied, and he chuckled.

"Not if you were here," he pointed out, causing her to blush for no real reason. He smiled, the expression making him seem more like the Mwu she knew, and kissed her gently. "How long do you think I've waited to get you alone like this?"

His words, along with the faintly seductive tone to his voice, caused Murrue to blush again, and she glanced away. "You were thinking about that?"

He nodded, winding an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. "I have been for a while now. I remember the times we spent together, and I remembered...wanting them to last forever. I remember wishing that one day, I could have you all to myself. And here...I do. That's why I wish we could stay here forever.."

Still blushing, she looked up at him, and smiled.

"Maybe not forever," she murmured. "But two weeks is okay, right?"

He grinned at that, pulling her into his lap and standing up with her held in his arms.

"More than okay," he replied in a whisper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(

( Yes, there will be a part two lol.

Please read and review! )


	83. Peace and Quiet 2

( Part two! )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, he didn't know where he was. Lying there with his eyes closed, he could hear the sound of the waves on the beach, and the cry of sea birds, just as he could back at the beach where the kid lived. And if he breathed in, he was met with the scent of roses and warm skin, just as he had been every morning since the end of the war. But something was different this morning. The light was coming from the wrong direction, and the bed he lay in was much softer than the futon mattress he was used to. Prying open azure eyes, he peered around...and smiled as he remembered. Stifling a yawn, he closed his eyes again, nuzzled his face into the hair of the young woman by his side, and sighed happily.

"Someone sure sounds happy," he heard her murmur drowsily. "I'm surprised you're awake this early.."

"How early is early?" he asked, reaching out to the side of the bed to fumble for his watch.

"Early enough," she replied, pulling the comforter over her head. "Go back to sleep.."

Squinting at the watch, Mwu grinned. 7.15AM. No wonder she was still tired. _We did get to sleep pretty late last night..._ Pressing a kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder, he slipped out of bed. Murrue was already asleep, and only murmured something incoherent when he tucked the covers around her a little tighter before leaving her in peace.

The scenery outside was just as peaceful as it had been the day before, the fields of tall grass dotted with wildflowers leading down to the ocean in the distance. His only companions for miles aside from Murrue were a few sea birds, and that was just what he wanted - what he needed.

_I was surprised when she suggested this trip, but I understand why she wanted it. She says that it was to help me adjust to a peaceful life, but I'm pretty sure this was just as much for her as it was for me._

Fixing himself a cup of coffee, Mwu sat down on the porch, closing his eyes at the feel of the breeze. He was happy to be here, happy to experience total peace after the chaos and guilt of the last two years, but as much as he'd needed to come here, Murrue had needed it just as much, if not more so. She'd fought as hard as anyone, perhaps even harder because she'd volunteered for it, volunteered to protect her friends and adopted home country. _What did I fight for? I fought for my master, like the good obedient soldier I was. My reason for fighting...turned out to be no reason at all. Not like hers..._

Lost in thought, at first he didn't notice that the rain had begun to fall, until a rather large drop fell from the veranda and right onto the tip of his scarred nose. Blinking in surprise, he looked up at the grey sky, at the gentle curtain of rain hissing as it hit the grassy field.

_Rain. How long has it been since I saw rain? Since I felt it? _Grinning suddenly, Mwu stood up and walked out into the field, bare feet rapidly becoming soaked by the wet grass. The rain fell constantly, drenching him in a matter of minutes, but he didn't mind. Instead he just smiled, tilting his head into the deluge, blue eyes shining with happiness.

He was nowhere in the house, the tiny pine-scented rooms empty and silent. The kettle was still warm, and a few spilled coffee granules speckled the kitchen countertop. The door was open, and from where she stood, Murrue could hear the soft hiss of rain outside. Smiling, she picked up a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it around her shoulders before stepping out onto the porch to watch the weather. It so rarely rained back home in the southern part of Orb that on the few occasions it did, it was more of a blessing than an inconvienience.

"Mwu?"

He was out there, simply standing in the middle of the field, head tipped back into the rain. He hadn't seemed to notice her calling, and she sighed, lifting the blanket to cover her head before slipping out into the rain. "Mwu!"

He noticed then, turning around with an expression of surprise. "Murrue?" His blonde hair was plastered to his scalp, tendrils covering one blue eye. He was absolutely soaked to the skin, yet it didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact he seemed...exhilarated somehow. Upon seeing her, he smiled, reaching out to wrap the blanket more firmly around her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Go on back inside...you'll catch cold in just that nightdress.."

"And you won't?" she asked, gesturing to the T-shirt and shorts he wore. "You're soaked through.." Taking his hand, she began to pull him back toward the house. Mwu wrinkled his nose, but followed her quietly.

"What were you thinking?" Murrue huffed crossly. "Standing out in the rain like that?" He peeked up at her through the curtain of flattened blonde hair and smiled a little sheepishly.

"I didn't remember what it felt like," he said softly. "The rain, I mean. Not since I was a kid. Standing there like that...it just felt good. It made me feel alive.."

His response hadn't been quite what she expected, and for a moment, she wasn't sure how to react. Then finally, she smiled, leaning forward and kissing the top of his head.

"Then that's a good thing," she told him, brushing the wet hair from his face. "But you'll get sick if you keep sitting there like this. Go take a shower and get some dry clothes on, and I'll make us some breakfast, okay?"

He sang in the shower. From where she was busily working to prepare breakfast, Murrue could hear him perfectly well, even over the sound of the rushing water and sizzle of cooking food. And she couldn't help smiling, both at the tuneless melody...and the memories it brought back.

_Mwu always sang or whistled in the shower. Even though he admitted himself that he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, he always did it. But this is the first time I've heard it since he came back. Perhaps it's a sign that...he's more comfortable now? That he's returning to the way he was before?_

"Smells good," she heard him say cheerfully, and she nodded, but didn't look up. Hiding a smile, she kept stirring the tomatoes.

"It'll be ready in a moment," she announced...then jumped as she felt warm arms around her waist. "Mwu!"

He chuckled, nuzzling his face into her neck happily. "You smell better though..."

She tried to huff, but was having a problem breathing, pink gathering on her cheeks. "You know that if you distract me, this'll get burnt, right?"

"But it's fun to distract you," he whined. "And," he continued with a whisper in her ear, "you missed this, didn't you?"

"No," replied Murrue shortly, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. "I did not. It was annoying."

"Well, _I_ missed it," he murmured. "And I missed you. In a way, I'm glad they took away my memories.."

That made her blink. Turning off the stove, she turned around in his arms, and studied Mwu for a moment, caught the seriousness in those blue eyes, and frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Because if I had been there those two years - with the Alliance, I mean - and I had remembered you, remembered everything, but not been able to be with you...it would have hurt too much.."

"I know," she replied, looking away. "I know..."

He sighed, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean.."

"I know that too," she replied, reaching up to take his hand. "And it's not your fault." Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him gently. "Don't you ever blame yourself."

Mwu smiled at that, ruffling her hair. "Thanks, sweetheart." He brightened as an idea occured to him. "Hey, you want to go for a walk later? We...have a lot to catch up on.."

"That we do," she answered with a smile of her own, kissing him again. "And we have a whole fortnight.."

"We have...the rest of our lives," he murmured, glancing away and pretending not to notice her sudden blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fwee :smile:

Please read and review! )


	84. Peace and Quiet 3

( Part three :sweatdrops: I had soo many ideas for this story...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to go home soon, huh?" he asked, attention focused on the blue sky above, eyes following a drifting cotton-wool mass of clouds. She nodded drowsily, stifling a yawn.

"Couple of days," she murmured in reply, stretching out and settling her head on his lap with a contented sigh. "Don't you want to go home?"

"No," he said, sighing himself, though his was far more dejected than contented. Absently, his hand found her hair, twining the silky auburn locks between his fingers. It had been two weeks since they'd come to this remote house, and in this time, he'd found the peace that his life had been lacking for so long. But more than that, he'd been able to spend that time completely alone with _her_, which was something he'd wanted badly ever since their relationship had begun. Glancing down at her, he grinned. Murrue's flawless face wore a gentle smile, an expression of complete serenity...which mattered much more to him than his own.

_She needed this as much as I did. The chance to just let go of everything and relax. And we got to share that together..._

"Hey.." he murmured, nudging the young woman. "You asleep?" Murrue didn't answer right away, simply stayed where she was, head pillowed on his lap, looking for all the world as though she were sleeping. Then eventually she pried open one amber eye, gentle smile becoming slightly rueful.

"I was," she admitted, reaching up to rub her eyes with a fist. Sitting up a little, she leaned against his shoulder, stifling a yawn. Mwu chuckled, wrapping her up in a hug and kissing the crown of her hair.

"I'm glad," he said softly. "You need to relax more. Because I just _know_ that when we get home, you'll throw yourself into your work again, and I'll hardly see you.."

"Is that why you don't want to go home?" she asked, raising her head to regard him with a still-drowsy gaze. "You're worried that I'll work too hard?"

"I know you will," Mwu replied, beginning to caress her hair again. "You always do. That's why I'm glad we came here, away from all that...and I wish we could stay here forever.."

"Wouldn't you get bored after a while?" Murrue asked, gazing up at the sky which had begun to fade from blue to violet with the approaching sunset. "It would be nice to live somewhere like this, but it's pretty isolated. Wouldn't you miss everyone?"

"Not if you were with me," he said cheerfully, kissing her cheek. "Think about it." Looking up, he gestured to the orange orb of the sun setting over the ocean, making the field of grass seem as though it were on fire. "Don't tell me you wouldn't like to live here..."

"Don't tempt me," she murmured. _I have to admit, it's a nice thought. To just settle down here, away from everything, away from all the responsibilities we have back home. To just be with him, like I wanted in those two years. But..._

"I know," he said, a smile in his voice. "It wouldn't work out. Living in total peace and quiet is nice for a holiday, but I think we'd start getting on each other's nerves after a while if it was permanent.."

_He's right. We're just not the kinds of people who'd be able to live like this forever. We'd start getting restless with nothing to do. But even knowing that, I really don't want to go home just yet..._

Getting to her feet, Murrue stretched out in the last of the sunlight, before draping the blanket she'd been resting on around her shoulders.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked, holding out her hand. Mwu nodded, taking the hand and standing up to join her. They did this most nights, walking through the field or along the beach, talking quietly, swapping stories, and remembering the time they had spent together on the _Archangel_. These shared memories had helped rekindle their relationship, counter the shyness and slight distance that had invariably grown between them in the last two years, and cause them both to laugh again. And on these walks, for the first time, they had begun to make plans for a possible future together. These plans, such as they were, were more than a little hesitant. _It's just hard to believe that it's really all over now..._

As they walked together hand-in-hand, they spoke a little, though most of the walk was spent in companionable silence. More than once, Murrue found herself glancing up at the one beside her, a soft smile curving her lips. It still didn't feel quite real..that he was really here. But..

Closing her eyes, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, winding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Here, c'mon.." They sat down together, she nestled close to him and enjoying his warmth.

"Can we do this when we get home?" he asked, azure eyes trained on the stars. "Be like this?"

She smiled. "Come out to see the stars? Sure.."

"I mean live together," he clarified. "Find a house, settle down.." Peeking round, he grinned at her sudden blush. "When we were together before, I used to imagine what it might be like.."

"You never said anything about that," she murmured, amber eyes fixed on her lap, cheeks still crimson.

Mwu chuckled, hugging her tightly. "It wasn't really the time, was it? We had each other, but we had the war as well, and..."

"And I never wanted to talk about after the war," Murrue finished, finally looking up at him. "I'd made plans for a future before...and when I did..." Her voice trailed off, and he kissed her cheek gently, understanding.

"But.." she began again, reaching out to thread her fingers through his hair, "the war really is over now. And...and I think us living together...I'd like that.."

Mwu nodded, smiling. "So would I. And I'll take care of you."

That caused her to huff, folding her arms in mock annoyance. "Who said I needed taking care of?"

"Me," he replied, tugging her onto his lap and nuzzling his face into her hair. She tried to wriggle free, but he held fast, grinning at her laughter as his lips tickled her skin. "I'll always take care of you.."

"I didn't expect to see you both back here so soon. Did you enjoy your holiday?"

Smiling, Lacus handed her friend a glass of ice tea and sat down beside her on the porch. "Fllaga-san does seem happier now though.."

Murrue nodded, amber eyes trained on the blonde man. Mwu was dashing around on the beach, chasing some of the orphans. He was laughing, the merry chuckle blending with the giggles of the children, and it made the woman watching smile.

"He is," she replied softly. "The break was just what he needed.."

"_You_ were what he needed, Murrue-san," Lacus pointed out, resting her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "The peace and quiet helped, I think, but what helped most was the fact that you were there.."

Murrue smiled, but didn't say anything. Mwu had told her the same thing, that he had enjoyed their break, but enjoyed most the fact that she'd been there to share it with him. It had helped him to rediscover his old self, and helped to bring back half-forgotten memories of their time together. They had shared stories, laughed at old jokes, practically lived in each other for the last fortnight, and in that time had come to understand that whatever happened, they would always be together.

"You think we'll be all right?" she asked, and Lacus nodded happily.

"I _know_ you will..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( All done! Fwee!

Please read and review! )


	85. Concern

It had been a long day. No different from any other, duty shifts and endless paperwork blurring into what felt like eternity, leaving her with an aching head and back, and in an irritable mood. Wandering through the silent corridors, she finally reached her room, pausing to run a hand through thick dark hair. Right now a shower and sleep sounded pretty good.

But even as she made to press the entry button for her quarters, she found her gaze drifting to the door diagonally opposite her own.

_He'll be sleeping now..._ Smiling to herself, she moved to enter her own room - but still her attention became focused on the other door. A shower and sleep were all very well..but what if you needed something more?

_Childish. Someone to hold you close and tell you everything's okay, even when you know very well that it isn't. Fleeting comfort._

But even fleeting comfort was comfort, wasn't it? Even for just a few hours, to be wrapped in both a warm embrace and the feeling of being safe - it was a temptation difficult to resist. All she had to do was open the door and go inside, and for a few hours everything would disappear. Her duties, her worries...her fears.

_But only for a few hours. In the morning, it'll all come back. Doubts, insecurities...is it worth it? The feeling of disappointment when you wake up and realise you have to go through it all again? Is it really worth it?_

Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the corridor wall, grateful for the coolness of the metal. Sometimes, knowing the difference between what you wanted and what you needed seemed impossible - a question more complicated than any matter of war and peace. She _wanted_ the comfort, the feeling of being protected, but did she _need_ it?

_You've coped by yourself for over a year - after you lost __**him**__. You learned to live without that feeling, learned to live alone. And then you met him._

She smiled. Yes, she'd met him. He'd been there, provided friendship and support, and the comfort she'd missed and secretly wanted. Being with him made her happy, and she could tell by his smile and embrace that the feeling went both ways...even if she didn't make as much time for him as she wished she could.

There it was again. That feeling. Thinking of him brought back those same emotions, those feelings of peace and security. Knowing that he was there made even the war and everything that went with it a little more bearable. That comfort...maybe she really did need it?

"Did you forget the code for that door?"

The voice made her jump, and she glanced up to see him leaning against the frame of his open door. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, but his smile was gentle. He could see how tired she was - he could always see. Without another word, he held out a hand to her.

Which she took without hesitation.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked later, rubbing her hair dry with a towel. "Were you watching me?"

"I was going to come see you," he admitted, lifting the covers in an invitation for her to join him. "I knew your shift was over. I just didn't expect to see you standing there outside your room like that. What were you thinking about?"

She pinked, flopping back onto the pillows. "Nothing much.." she replied softly, thin fingers picking at the covers. "Nothing important.."

"It sure _looked_ important," he observed, idly winding a lock of her hair between his fingers. The affectionate gesture made her smile, both at his presence, and at the realisation that already her worries had vanished...simply because he was there. Propping herself up on an elbow, she brushed her hand against his face gently.

"It isn't important," she reassured him, blushing again as he pressed little kisses to her fingertips. "I'm okay." Moving closer, she caught his lips in a kiss. His eyes widened for a split second, then closed slowly, his arms winding around her waist to bring her close.

When they broke for air, she didn't pull away, instead snuggling close to him with a happy sigh. She heard the laughter echoing deep within his chest, felt him press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. This was what she had wanted - this feeling of comfort and wellbeing. Perhaps it was only fleeting, the escape from her duties and responsibilities lasting just a few short hours, but that was all right.

_It might only be for a few hours, but for that time, I'm happy, and so is he. Things aren't nearly as complicated as I thought. The difference between wanting and needing isn't as great as it seems..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( Hurray for nonsense XD

Please read and review! )


	86. Sunburn

The sun shone brightly from a cloudless sky, the trees by the shoreline waving in a light sea breeze. It was going to be another beautiful day in Orb.

Standing on the porch of the small wooden beach house, a young woman stretched out her arms in the sunlight, relishing the warmth on her pale skin. It had been just a few months since she had left her adopted home country, she and her friends fighting to defend this place and the way of life they had enjoyed. And in that time, she had missed the sun. Missed the warmth of the sun, the tang of the salt air, and the feel of the cool waves of the ocean on hot skin.

_Odd really. I never lived near the sea until I came here...but now I wouldn't choose anywhere else to live._

Stretching out again, she smiled, the expression growing fond as a pair of warm arms wound themselves around her waist.

"Good morning," she said softly as her visitor further announced their presence by settling their chin on her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he replied, stifling a yawn. "It sure is quiet here.."

"That's the best thing about this place," Murrue remarked, leaning back into her companion's embrace. The tiny island off the mainland of Orb was virtually uninhabited aside from the occupants of the wooden house. It made it the perfect place to rest and recuperate - especially when you weren't used to crowds of people.

Turning around in his arms, she traced a careful finger over the livid scar across his nose, amber eyes softening with her smile as Mwu closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It still felt strange to have him around after living without him for so long, and it probably would for a while. But he _was_ here...and she wouldn't let him go ever again.

"I spoke to Kira-kun last night," she murmured, fingers moving to run through his rumpled blonde hair. "He says that we can stay here as long as we want."

Mwu smiled, leaning close to kiss her forehead. "He doesn't mind that?" For the last two years, the time he'd spent as Neo, Mwu had been alone. Isolated, almost, behind both the mask he'd worn, and the emotional wall he'd built up around his heart. Now the mask had gone, and the other barriers were starting to crumble...but it would take time for him to return to being the person everyone remembered.

"No," she reassured him, thin fingers still curled in his hair, "he doesn't mind. In fact, Kira-kun is happy that you're here. I think that in his own way, he missed you almost as much as I did.."

"Almost?" he asked, azure eyes holding a familiar teasing twinkle. Murrue rolled her eyes, poking him on the nose.

"Okay, I missed you _way _more than he did. Happy?"

Evidently Mwu was, because he lifted her up in the air and swung her around, grinning at her laughter. After setting her back on the ground, he lightly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, his smile growing gentle as she blushed and glanced away, though with a small smile of her own.

"You were never shy before," he pointed out, and her blush deepened. Collecting herself, Murrue looked back up at him, wrinkling her nose at his amused expression.

"It's...well, it's been a long time," she managed to say, wondering why it was her chest felt so tight.

He was right, she hadn't been this shy before, but she'd spent the last two years on her own. She'd been prepared to spend the rest of her life alone, waiting for the day when she would see him again.

_I just didn't expect that day to arrive so soon..._

"I know," Mwu replied softly, tugging her into his arms and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Tough to get used to it all again, huh? But it's okay. I said I wouldn't go anywhere anymore, and that's a promise..."

"I'll hold you to that," she murmured, returning the embrace with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later that morning, the two of them went down to the ocean, the pack of orphan children following close behind. Since Kira was fishing, and Lacus and Caridad had gone across to the mainland for a short while, the couple had been pressed into service as babysitters, an idea which clearly made Mwu a little uncomfortable. The children could sense his uncertainty, and more or less kept their distance, instead thronging around Murrue. They chattered and laughed, telling her of all the things they had done while she'd been away, and that they'd missed her a lot.

The young woman kept up with the chatter as best she could, but most of her attention was focused on how quiet and seemingly withdrawn Mwu was.

"Murrue-san?" asked one of the children, his green eyes wide and worried, "Why is that mister so quiet? Doesn't he like us?"

"Sure he does," replied Murrue gently, kneeling down to place a hand on the little boy's head. "He's quiet because this is the first time he's ever been anywhere like this. He's just a little bit shy, that's all. I bet if you all talked to him and played with him, he'd be very happy.."

Which is exactly what they did.

When the little group reached the sea, the first thing the children did was all splash Mwu at once, thouroughly soaking the man. The expression on his scarred face, blue eyes wide with astonishment...Murrue couldn't help laughing. Her musical giggle was so infectious, it set all the children off laughing. Mwu watched the little group with raised eyebrows for a few moments...then pounced.

Moving so quickly that she had no time to react, he scooped her up in his arms and raced out into the ocean, stopping once the water was deep enough...then proceeding to drop her. The children watched wide-eyed as Murrue hit the water with a squeak and a splash, and Mwu burst out laughing. His merry chuckle rang out across the empty beach, even when she resurfaced, soaked to the skin. At first she scowled, brushing aside a lock of drenched auburn hair, but as he kept laughing, the corners of her lips twitched. Encouraged by this, he winked.

Finally, Murrue gave up, bursting into a fit of giggles. Making his way over to where she still sat in the water, he extended a hand to her with a grin.

"Milady?"

Smiling demurely, she took the offered hand - then yanked sharply.

He never stood a chance. Pitching forward with a yell, he toppled into the sea with a terrific splash. The children, who hadn't been sure how to react to all this, began to giggle, especially when Mwu broke the surface of the water with a piece of seaweed clinging to his hair. He wasn't perturbed in the slightest, just got to his feet with a chuckle and lifted Murrue up in his arms again, this time carrying her back to the shore.

"Mister?"

Mwu glanced up from where he was sitting watching the horizon to see one of the children standing there gazing at him.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling as the little girl sat down on the sand beside him.

"Are you Murrue-san's boyfriend?" was the question.

He blinked at that, surprised at how candid the child was...then smiled again.

"I hope so," he replied. "I like her very much. Do you think she likes me?"

The little girl nodded with a smile of her own. "She says she likes you a lot, but that you have to come play frisbee with us or she'll get mad."

Mwu raised an eyebrow, looking up to see his girlfriend standing there with the other children grouped around her, frisbee in one hand and the other on her hip. Her expression was a stern one, and he sighed.

"Better not make her mad. She can be scary, you know?"

The little girl nodded, holding out her hand as he stood up, and together the two of them walked over to join the others. Murrue smiled happily as he came close, handing him the frisbee.

"Okay now," she said to the children gently, kneeling down to meet their eye-level, "Mwu's going to throw that frisbee as far as he can, and then we'll have a race to see who can get to it first. Sound good?"

An affirmative chorus. Standing up, Murrue gestured to Mwu, who sent the frisbee off spinning across the sand, the orphans following it with a happy shout. The young woman giggled softly, resting her head on her companion's shoulder as he wrapped a warm arm around her waist.

"What do you think?"

He smiled, kissing the crown of her hair. "I think you'd make a great mom..."

As he expected, Murrue blushed, hiding her face in his shirt. "Quit embarrassing me. I meant do you like it here?"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling her a little closer.

After lunch, she carefully daubed the children with sunblock cream and made sure they were all wearing hats, before handing Mwu one of Kira's spare sunhats.

"Okay, do you remember me telling you that Mwu had never been anywhere like this before?"

The orphans nodded, staring up at the blonde man, who felt more than slightly self-conscious, and fixed his gaze on his feet. Murrue stifled a giggle.

"Well, what I want you to do while I finish the housework for Auntie Lacus is take Mwu exploring. Build sandcastles, look for seashells, show him all the fun places. 'Cause inside, he's really just a kid like you are." She had to fight hard to hide a smile at Mwu's stricken expression at that remark, keeping her attention on the children.

"Just be home before six, okay?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed quietly enough for her, dusting the little house, washing curtains and clothes, and mending tears in tiny T-shirts and overalls. The routine felt comfortably domestic, and she hummed to herself as she sat on the porch. Mwu did seem happier since that morning, the orphans helping bring him out of his shell, just as she'd thought they would. This really was the best place for him.

_We can stay here for as long as we want...as long as it takes him to become comfortable with himself and this life. He gets to experience peace for what it should be...we both get to share it with each other. Just...just as I wanted._

A few hours later, when the shadows were beginning to lengthen, the other occupants of the little house began to return home, Lacus and Caridad with bags of shopping, and Kira clutching a basket full of fish. Mwu and the children still weren't back, however, which made her worry a little at first.

"It'll be all right, Murrue-san," Lacus said softly, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You said when he came here that you wanted more than anything for Fllaga-san to be happy. And I'm sure he'll find that here...but some of it he'll have to find on his own. Trust him.."

"I do," Murrue replied with a smile.

And sure enough, an hour later when the sun had almost set, they came back. Of course, it was well after six, but the little group looked so happy and tired that no-one had it in them to scold them. Not even Mwu. He was carrying one of the sleeping children on his back, (though he looked half-asleep himself,) and his scarred face lit up in a smile when he saw Murrue waiting for him.

"Hey, beautiful.." he whispered, making his way to where she stood and kissing her lightly. "Sorry we're late. Lost track of time..."

"That's all right," she whispered back, lifting the child from his back and cradling them close to herself. "Go get a shower, and I'll get you all some dinner..."

She was halfway through preparing sandwiches when she and everyone else in the tiny house heard an almighty yell from the bathroom. Setting down the knife, Murrue poked her head around the kitchen door.

"Mwu? Mwu, are you all right?"

The bathroom door swung open, a cloud of steam billowing out and almost blinding her. After a moment, he appeared amidst the steam, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Blushing furiously, she glanced away. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts..." he whined pathetically.

"What does?"

But she soon got her answer when she looked back at him. Mwu's arms, legs, neck and face were bright strawberry red - something she hadn't noticed in the fading light. Sunburn.

"You didn't wear sunblock?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "Don't you know how hot the sun can be?"

His shoulders slumped. He clearly didn't. Sighing, Murrue shook her head.

"Wash the best you can, then come and get something to eat. We can sort the burns out later." Turning around, trying her best not to notice his dejected expression, she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Mwu-san got sunburned?" asked Kira with a grin. "Guess he's not used to being somewhere this hot. We have lotion in the cupboard.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That feels nice..." He sat there on the futon mattress, azure eyes closed, a faint smile on his face as she helped him apply the lotion. When she didn't reply, he cracked open an eye to gaze at her. Murrue was frowning slightly, attention totally focused on what she was doing. She looked kind of mad.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, finally causing her to glance up at him. She sighed, and reached out to ruffle his blonde curls. Her expression wavered for a moment, then settled halfway in between concern and annoyance.

"Idiot," she murmured. "It's a good thing you were wearing a hat, otherwise it would have been worse.."

Mwu huffed a little. "No sympathy, then?"

She flicked his nose. "Did you expect any? It's your own fault this happened." Finishing applying the sunburn lotion, she pushed him back down onto the mattress and covered him with the sheet. "Now get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," he replied mildly, hand moving to grasp her wrist and tug her down onto the makeshift bed with him. "C'mon, don't be a crosspatch.."

Murrue grumbled at that remark, but accepted the offered embrace and snuggled close to him.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked after a while, the note of irritation gone from her soft voice. He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I did. But I'd have had much more fun if it had been just you and me..."

He felt her smile. "Oh?" she murmured. "What kind of _fun_ were you thinking of, mister?"

Smirking, he rolled over on the mattress until he was looking down at her. Murrue's eyes shone with a mixture of amusement and affection, her earlier bad mood lifted, and she reached up to twirl a lock of his hair in her fingers.

"I see..." was all she said, eyes fluttering closed as he moved to kiss her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( random fluff :-3

Please read and review! )


	87. Coping

"So, what do you think?"

Carefully, the technician peeked her head around the door of the office. The room's occupant gave no sign that she'd noticed the intrusion, and carried on working. The desk in front of her was littered with papers and folders, and every so often she would tap a few commands into the laptop that sat to one side. Frowning, the technician glanced back up at the one in the corridor behind her.

"What am I meant to be looking at?" she asked, bewildered.

Erica Simmons rolled her eyes. "At _her_," she hissed.

Taking another look, the techician studied the woman behind the desk. Miss Vernes seemed absorbed in her work like always, amber-coloured eyes focused on the papers. But those eyes were underscored with violet shadows, and she seemed thinner than she had been when she'd first come to work here. Was that what the Director meant?

"She...looks tired," the technician admitted. "Like she's been working too hard. Miss Vernes does stay here pretty late after everyone's gone home..."

Erica grinned triumphantly. "Exactly," she replied. "She needs a break."

Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair, stretching arms out above her head. It was getting late, the sky visible through the facility windows fading from purple to midnight blue. The rest of Morgenroete was quiet, most of the other staff having gone home a while ago.

_Maybe I should be getting home too..._

"Murrue?"

Without even looking up, she knew who the voice belonged to. Most of the other workers here called her Miss Vernes, or Miss Maria - there were only a few people who knew her true name.

"Yes, Erica?" she asked, still not looking up.

Her friend sighed, coming to sit across the desk from her. "Don't you want to be getting home? It's almost eight.."

Finally glancing up, Murrue smiled. "In a little while. I'm almost finished.."

Erica frowned, slumping forward to rest her chin on her hands. "You know," she remarked mildly, "most people would _not_ be working late on a Friday night.."

"You are," Murrue pointed out, signing her name on a few forms.

"I'm not most people. The younger guys here are all going out, for dinner, for a drink...you're not interested in any of that?"

Murrue raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the chair again. "Is that what this is all about? My social life?"

"What social life? You don't have one. You just come to work and go home. Just for once, why don't you get going early, and go out for a drink with some friends?"

Erica's tirade surprised Murrue, and for a moment, all she could do was blink. Noticing this, Erica sighed, slumping again.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. But you know, we _are_ worried about you. Burying yourself in work doesn't make the pain go away..."

"I'm all right." was the mumbled reply, but the older woman clearly wasn't buying any of it.

"No, you aren't, sweetie. You're hiding yourself. I know how much it must still hurt, but you aren't doing yourself, or him, any favours by being an ostrich."

Again, Murrue raised an eyebrow. "Ostrich?"

"Burying your head in the sand. Being alive and living aren't the same thing, you know. You need to get out there once in a while, enjoy yourself. Learn...to cope without him."

"I have," claimed the younger woman, not meeting her friend's gaze, and Erica smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"You haven't. It's been a year since it happened, and you haven't learned how to cope at all."

Murrue managed a smile. "So, what's your diagnosis?"

"Finish your work, get dressed up, and go out for a while. Live a little, If it doesn't suit you, then you can go home. But at least give it a try...please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I let myself get talked into this?_

Sighing, Murrue sat at the shiny wooden table by herself, stirring her drink idly with a cocktail stick. She'd bought the drink to give her hands something to do, rather than her actually w_anting_ it. It had been an hour or so since she'd come out here, giving in to Erica's entreaties, and she was beginning to contemplate just giving up and going home.

_I used to enjoy this. Maybe she's right...maybe I am an ostrich._

Despite herself, Murrue couldn't help smiling at her friend's description of her.

"That's better. I've been waiting all evening to see you smile."

The voice was unfamiliar...and male. Glancing up in surprise, she saw a smiling figure standing beside the table she sat at, a glass of beer in their hand. He was tall and dark-haired, with piercing blue eyes...and Murrue felt her stomach flip.

_Whoa there. Down, girl._

Glancing away, she fixed her gaze on the plate-glass window of the bar. Her reflection showed that her cheeks were crimson. The man chuckled softly.

"You sure are shy, aren't you?" he remarked, sitting down opposite her at the table. "I'm surprised you're here alone. You're not waiting for anyone?"

_Waiting? Maybe I am. Should I be?_

Silently, she shook her head, thin fingers still toying with her drink. She still wasn't able to meet the man's gaze, afraid of her own reaction. He was very handsome - it wasn't something she'd let herself think about in the last year...and it made her uncomfortable. But at the same time, her heart was pounding like mad.

_Am I really so lonely that I'd react like this?_

Taking a deep breath, Murrue looked up at the man. His smile grew, becoming one of delight, and she felt her blush deepen.

"Don't take this the wrong way.." he said quietly, looking back at his beer, "but you have beautiful eyes.."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so she glanced back at the table, seeing her own reflection in the polished wood.

_"You have beautiful eyes, Murrue..." _His voice echoed in her mind, almost as if he were sitting beside her, and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to shut him out.

"T-thank you.." she murmured, voice barely audible. But he still heard it, and smiled again.

"You're welcome," he replied. "What's your name?"

"Maria," she said softly, looking back up at him. His eyes softened with his smile...so like another pair of eyes she remembered that she had to look away again, heart clenching in pain.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching out and placing his hand over hers. "Did I say something wrong?"

His touch was warm...comforting, and she sighed, shaking her head again.

"No, it's all right. I'm sorry.."

The man nodded thoughtfully, glancing around at the now crowded bar.

"Do you...want to go somewhere quieter? I know we've just met and all, but you really don't seem comfortable here.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked along the seashore together, the moon and stars the only light. Of course, they weren't alone. Couples walked together, some chatting intimately, some holding hands, and Murrue glanced down at her own hands. Her fingers were laced together as she walked...almost as though she were trying to hide herself.

_Hide myself from what? What am I afraid of?_

Letting someone in.

The realisation both surprised and reassured her at the same time. Now she understood why she felt the way she did. The man she'd met was very handsome, and seemed very kind - the fault was her own. Erica was right. She _had_ been hiding herself.

"I'm sorry," she said, glancing up at her companion. "I haven't been very good company, have I?"

"The company has been just fine," he replied with a cheerful smile. "Don't worry about that. But your expression...I've seen a similar one on a friend of mine. He lost his wife at the battle at Onogoro. You...you lost someone too, didn't you?"

His perception startled her, and for a moment, Murrue didn't know what to say. The man nodded, understanding even though she hadn't said anything.

"It must be hard. To live without them, I mean. When my friend started to live his life again...he had the same expression on his face that you do now. Sadness, rememberance, worry that he was betraying her in some way - betraying her memory. Even though he knew that she'd want him to be happy...would want him to find someone else, it still hurt."

"It does hurt," she admitted, wandering a little way away to gaze at the horizon. "My friend said that I had to learn how to cope without him...but I'm not sure how to do that, or even if I _can_ do it.."

"My friend said the same thing," was the quiet reply. "That he'd lived his life with her for so long he wasn't sure how to live without her. How long...were you and he together?"

Murrue smiled ruefully. "Three months, maybe? I never counted. Odd, isn't it? Such a short time..."

"If you loved him," said the man, sitting down on the cooling sand, "then what does it matter how long you were together?"

Her smile becoming genuine, she sat down beside him, locking her fingers around her knees.

"I am sorry," she murmured. "This probably wasn't what you'd been expecting..."

"Not exactly," he replied, voice holding a laugh, "but that's okay. Is it the first time you've been out like this since you lost him?"

At her nod, he also nodded. "What will you do?"

"I don't know," Murrue answered. "What did your friend do?"

"He still goes out, talks to people, lives his life...but he decided to wait for his wife. He understands that he'll always miss her, and that he probably won't find anyone else he could care about as much as her, but he knows that she wouldn't want him to grieve for the rest of his life."

_A compromise. Maybe that's what Erica meant. She didn't mean 'go straight out there and find someone else', she meant that I should get out there and live._

Smiling, she closed her eyes and thought of him, his smile, his laugh...he wouldn't want her to be the way she had been - he would want her to smile.

_"Will you smile for me?"_

_"Smile? Why?"_

_He grinned, leaning over the desk and kissing the crown of her hair. "'Cause I love you, that's why, and I love your smile. If you smile for me, then I can keep it here," he tapped his chest, "and when I think of it, it'll help me smile too.."_

"Thank you," she said, looking up at her companion. He looked surprised, but smiled.

"For what?"

"For helping me understand," she clarified. "Now I know what my friend was trying to tell me. What...what's your name? I never asked."

The man grinned. "Joe."

Murrue smiled back. "Thank you, Joe." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," he replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Will I see you again, Maria?"

"Yes," she said definitely, getting to her feet. "Thanks again." Turning, she walked away across the sand, leaving her new friend sitting there with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home, she sat outside in her garden, enjoying the night air and the scent of the night-blooming flowers she had planted. Beside the pond was the small grove of blooms she had created to remember her lost lover. Smiling again, she left her seat and knelt down beside the flowers, slender fingers caressing the petals. They were sleeping now, the buds tightly closed, but that didn't matter. The pale blue of the forget-me-nots, the purple of the heart's ease...and the sky blue of the cornflowers, the only flower she had seen that could come close to matching his eyes. Leaning down, she kissed the flowers, then leaned her elbows on the edge of the pond, gazing at her reflection.

The Murrue she saw in the mirrored surface of the water was a much happier Murrue than she had seen in the looking-glass that morning. Her face wore a smile...a true smile, not the fixed expression she had worn for so long. Because now she finally understood.

And there, in the water's reflection, she could see him beside her. Smiling just like she remembered, blue eyes full of love, kindness, the spark of childish enthusiasm she could always picture.

"I'll live my life," she told him. "Like Erica wants...like I know you want me to. You said that you loved me, loved my smile, so I'll smile for you. I'll live my life...learn to cope without you being here, but that doesn't mean I'll forget you. Because...I'll wait for you, okay? I'll wait till I see you again."

His smile grew, and she nodded, brushing away a tear.

"I'll wait for you," she repeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( A bit more upbeat than I originally planned, but it's not too bad :smiles:

Please read and review! )


	88. Regardless

( Random fluffness time. Cause I want Sky-sis to smile 3 )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was quiet, just like always. From where he lay, he could hear the faint sound of birdsong in the trees, and even fainter, the rush of waves upon the seashore. Smiling without opening his eyes, he stretched out under the fluffy comforter to search for his companion - who, just as he'd expected, wasn't there. Her warmth was still present in the sheets, however, as was the faint scent of roses that accompanied her wherever she went. Prying open azure eyes, he reached out to the bedside table for the alarm clock that gently ticked away the minutes.

8.30 AM. Running a hand over his face, he groaned. Practically the crack of dawn. If he knew her, (and he did, better than anyone) she would have been awake for at least an hour. Mouth widening in a colossal yawn, Mwu sat up in the bed, peering around drowsily for any sign of her.

_Life with a skylark..._

Down the steps in the main part of the bedroom, her desk was quiet. The surface of the wood was littered with papers, mysterious annotated diagrams and pages covered in her neat handwriting, but she wasn't there working, which he was pleased about. Climbing from the bed, he made his way down the steps, suppressing another yawn, and slumped on the blue sofa in the centre of the room. A gentle sea breeze swirled around him from the open french windows, the thin gauzy curtains billowing and making the wind chime tinkle. And mixing with the chimes...he could hear humming from outside.

Smiling, Mwu made his way to the window and walked out onto the balcony, relishing in the feel of the ocean breeze and warm sun on his skin. It had been almost two months since he'd come to live here in Orb, and gradually he was getting used to the change in lifestyle and weather the small country invited. And getting used to sharing that lifestyle with the one sitting in the garden.

She was there, curled up on the grass below him, still in her nightdress though she wore a broad-brimmed straw hat to protect her from the sun, which even at this early hour was strong. And just as he had expected, she was working on the garden.

It had been barely any time at all since they'd come to live together in this house...a matter of weeks, and in that short time the overgrown garden had become a stunning riot of colour - as if the flowers had just appeared overnight in response to her presence. The blooms covered every available space, in the hollows under trees, cracks in walls...they was beautiful.

_Almost as beautiful as the one who cares for them. But not quite._

He watched her for a while, chin resting on his hands, a fond smile curving his lips as she continued to tend her flowers. She continued to hum softly to herself as she worked, giving no sign that she'd noticed him watching. She was in her own little world, happy and contented...and he wouldn't have it any other way. _She deserves it, more than anyone._

The kitchen clock read 9.30. Only two hours? It felt like longer. Stretching out her arms above her head, Murrue sighed. Her nightdress and hands were stained with grass and soil, bare feet dirty, but she was happy. Placing her hat on the kitchen table, she set the kettle on to boil for coffee. The water was already warm, a few specks of granules on the worktop, and she smiled. Peeking around the doorway into the living room, she saw the familiar head of blonde curls visible above the back of the sofa.

"You're awake early," she remarked, leaning over the back of the sofa and draping an arm around his shoulder. He smiled, glancing up from where he was reading the newspaper and accepting her affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you," he replied softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair. "It's the weekend, you know...you could have slept in.."

Murrue gave him a rueful smile. It was the same every week. Often at the weekend she would get up early to work on her garden, or on the paperwork that always stacked up. Mwu never once complained or scolded however, just gently reminded her to take it easy.

_But I never listen, do I?_

"I'm not used to sleeping in yet," she reminded him. "We haven't had much chance until recently, have we?"

"Two months is long enough," was his next remark, him angling his head to meet her gaze. "You're just too used to being on the go all the time.." This statement was punctuated by a teasing kiss to the tip of her nose. The young woman pinked, looking away...not able to deny this.

"It's hard to let go," she admitted quietly, and Mwu nodded.

"I know," he replied, tugging her close for a kiss, which she readily accepted. When they broke for air, he smiled, brushing a fingertip down her cheek.

"Tell you what," he murmured, "why don't we go for a walk round the park later? Relax, get some ice-cream? I haven't seen you much since you started back at work..."

"I'm sorry," Murrue replied, glancing away, but he caught her chin and made her meet his gaze again.

"Don't be. It's okay. If your work and your garden make you happy, then I'm happy too."

She sighed at that, affectionately swiping the back of his head. "But I want you to be happy because _you're_ happy..."

"I am," was his reply, wrapping an arm around her as she came to sit beside him on the sofa, coffee forgotten. "I am happy. Because I have you. I don't need anything else.."

Taken aback at the simple response, she blushed for no reason she could think of. Finally, she coughed and looked away.

"That's a pretty simple take on things.." she pointed out, and Mwu laughed.

"Probably it is," he admitted, leaning back against the sofa. "But it's the way I feel. Even if we were still at war, still fighting - even if I'd never gotten my memories back, if I could wake up and know you were there, then I'd be happy."

Murrue smiled, understanding what he was trying to say. _However bad your life can be, whatever the world throws at you...if you know there's someone there who cares about you, then you're able to smile. _Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder. Life may not be perfect..._she_ may not be perfect, but he accepted and loved her regardless.

"Let's go," he said suddenly, and got to his feet. Blinking amber eyes in surprise, she just stared for a moment.

"Go where? The park? Like this?" she asked, gesturing to the night clothes they both still wore.

He grinned at that, leaning down to scoop her up into his arms. "Nah. Maybe later. Right now we're going to take a walk in your garden, and you can show me all the stuff you've been doing since we came to live here."

"Even though I spend so much time there?" she teased as he carried her out into the warm morning air. He nodded cheerfully. setting her down on the grass under a tree before he flopped down beside her and laid his head in her lap.

"_Because _you spend so much time here," he corrected her. "Because of all the work you've done, this place is beautiful. How can I get jealous or mad at something you love so much? Just as long as you don't love it more than me," he added with a grin. Murrue laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"No, I don't love it more than you,"

They never _did_ make it to the park. The rest of their day was spent together in her garden, in that time Murrue teaching him how to recognise the various plants and flowers, and love them as she did. Mwu smiled at her obvious delight as she chattered happily about the place she had created, her dark eyes shining.

_Let her have her work, even her overwork if she wants it. Because I still get to be with her whatever happens, and I get to see her smile. What else do I need?_


	89. Twilight

( Moar fluff. 'Cause I loves meh Neo-san :fangirl smile: )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you cold?"

The question startled her, as did the gentle concern in the voice. Glancing up, unwinding her arms from where they had been hugged close to her body, she managed a smile.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." It _had_ gotten pretty chilly out here since the sun had set, the ocean breeze having picked up, but that was okay. She and her companion had been standing out here for a while now, talking quietly and enjoying each other's presence. She could tell that he was still confused, the uncertainty clear to see in those familiar-but-not-familiar azure eyes, but he seemed more at ease now.

_If he feels more at peace out here, then we'll stay out here as long as he wants..._ Hugging herself again as the cool wind swirled around her, Murrue focused amber eyes on the distant horizon. She was very aware of his gaze upon her, and to her annoyance she felt her face grow warm. Shaking her head, she looked down at her feet.

Only to look up again as she felt something warm being placed around her shoulders. Blinking in surprise, she gazed, uncomprehending, for a couple of moments before realising what it was. A black Alliance uniform jacket with red and yellow shoulder bands..._his_ jacket.

"You.." she breathed, hardly daring to meet his gaze. The blonde man smiled, the expression hesistant and rather sheepish.

"Sorry," he said softly. "It's just...you looked cold. It's gotten pretty cool out here. You want to go inside?"

Smiling back a little, Murrue shook her head. "N-no, that's all right.." Fingering the soft material of the jacket, she brought it a little closer to her. The overwhelmingly familiar scent rose up to surround her, the combination of soap, cologne, warm skin and that indescribable _something_ that she had loved, and she closed her eyes at the rush of memories that flooded back. So much she had kept buried. Not the memories themselves, of course - those she treasured - but the emotions that went with them. The happiness she had felt at being with him, the sheer contentment that had come from spending time with him, the grief and guilt at his loss...and strongest of all, the love she still felt. Everything she'd tried hard to keep suppressed threatened to overwhelm her...all because of that scent. Squeezing her eyes closed tighter, she pulled the jacket further around her...trying to block out the pain.

The change in her demeanour didn't escape his notice. Her beautiful face still wore the faint traces of a smile, and as he watched, her eyes opened a fraction, the marigold shade seemingly dulled and faded in the growing twilight. That surprised him, as did the way she hugged the jacket close to her. He hadn't expected a reaction like this - it was almost like she'd forgotten he was there.

Not knowing quite what to say. Neo gazed at her for a while. He'd seen her like this before, quiet and wistful, and it was usually because of him. Because of the one he looked like. Before, it had caused annoyance, but now...it caused guilt. Logically, he knew that he shouldn't feel this way. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't this 'Mwu'. But then again, it wasn't hers either, was it?

_I wonder if she's thinking about him?_

But instead of crying this time, the captain was smiling. If she _was_ thinking about him, the memories must be happy ones. Smiling himself, just a little, Neo placed a hand on her shoulder. The captain jumped, startled, almost losing her grip on his jacket.

"Wha-" she murmured, rubbing one eye as though waking from sleep. Remembering where she was, she flushed in embarrassment and glanced away. "S-sorry..." she said, voice just above a whisper.

His smile grew, and for what felt like the first time, he laughed. "Don't be. That looked like a nice dream..."

She didn't reply to that, but her blush did deepen. After a moment, she peeked back up at him with a sheepish smile. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," he replied, reaching out to settle the black jacket a little more securely around her shoulders. "You're all right now? Not cold anymore?"

She shook her head. "No, not anymore. But what about _you_? Aren't _you_ cold now?"

Blinking, Neo glanced down at his bare arms. There were some slight goosebumps due to the breeze, but he wasn't exactly cold.

"I'm fine," he answered, leaning on the deck railing. "Can I ask you something?"

The captain seemed surprised, but nodded. "Of course."

"Why would that jacket make you react like that? It's nothing special.."

She bit her lip, looking away again. "N-no reason," she claimed, twisting her fingers together. "It just reminded me of something, that's all..."

"Of him?" he pressed, and she closed her eyes for a second before nodding.

"I'm sorry," she said again, and he sighed, standing up straight and regarding her for a moment. Was that all he would ever be? A reminder of someone who died? Even the jacket, a gesture of friendship from him...just reminded her of the one she'd lost. Not him.

_But I accepted that, didn't I? I was the one who asked to stay here...to be by her side. I want to stay close to her, even if she sees him rather than me. It doesn't matter that she sees __**him**_

_Because I...can only see __**her**_

Resting his hands on her shoulders again, Neo smiled as she glanced up at him. Without another word, he pulled her close in a hug, wrapping her up in his arms. Her warmth and scent surrounded him, and his smile grew. For a moment he simply stood there, breathing her in. Her warmth banished not only the cold of the evening, but the last of the ice that surrounded his heart.

_If you see him when you look at me...I can live with that if I bring back memories of a time when you were happy. But one day...I want you to look at me and see __**me**__, okay?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( eheh

Please read and review! )


	90. Jealousy

( Here be the sequel to the oneshot 'Coping'. Because _certain_ people want to see Mwu get jealous. Yay for fangirls lol )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People thronged the sidewalks, chatting happily about their day. Street stalls sold a variety of goods and snacks, the scent of cooked food drifting through the warm air. Bright lights lit the streets and walkways, the soft glow attracting moths and fireflies. Evening in Orb's main city, much the same as any other evening in any other city around the world. Couples walked together hand-in-hand along the streets or the beach, enjoying their time together. And this couple were no different.

"Told you it was pretty out here at night," she said, amber eyes brimming with amusement and affection. Smiling, she took her companion's arm and leaned close to him as they walked. She could sense that he was slightly nervous, but greater than that was the curiosity. Only a fortnight or so since he'd come to live here in Orb, and he was still exploring his new home. With her help, of course. The two of them went on walks and for drives, searching out the quiet and unspoiled places of the sub-tropical country, and in that time they talked. Talked about anything and everything, catching up on things they had missed in each other's lives...and ultimately grew closer.

He returned her smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of her hair. "What time's the reservation for?"

"Eight-thirty." she replied softly. "We have about half-an-hour.."

Mwu beamed, tugging at her arm. "Let's go for a walk on the beach, okay?" His blue eyes danced at the idea, the smile on scarred face a playful one. She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue, letting him lead her down the stone steps from the promenade to the beach. The evening was a beautiful one, the moon and stars shining brightly in the midnight-blue and violet sky. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was lulling, and Murrue again leaned into her companion with a contented sigh.

"So, what time are we expected back?" he asked as they walked, his smile mischievous this time. "Do we have a curfew?"

She giggled at that, but understood what he meant. Though they lived together, and spent every day together, this was the first time they'd ever been out like this since they'd come back to Orb. Before they'd gone out that evening, Kira-kun had cheerfully informed her that he'd leave the door unlocked. _"Enjoy yourselves, and come home when you want, okay?"_

"The kid said that, did he?" mused Mwu when she relayed this information. "We don't really have much of a private life, do we?"

"It was good of Kira-kun and Lacus-san to let us stay at their house while we looked for a place of our own," she chided gently. "You should be more grateful."

"I am," he replied. "Believe me, I am. But still, I can't wait for the day when we do get that place of our own. 'Cause _then_," he suddenly bent and scooped her up into his arms, "I finally get you all to myself..."

The sheer happiness in his voice as he spoke those words made her smile. Because wasn't that what they both wanted? A chance for it to be them and only them, without duties and responsibilities weighing them down? Leaning forward, Murrue carefully kissed the scar that wound across his nose, then his lips, before letting him set her back down on the ground. She didn't need to answer him, or even say anything in return - he already knew.

As they continued to walk along the sand, the two of them continued to chat quietly, hands entwined. Mwu found himself gazing at her much more often than the scenery, a fond smile curving his lips without him realising. This date had been her idea, and she had been looking forward to it for a long time - even though he himself hadn't been too sure about it. But like always, he hadn't been able to refuse her. Besides, even though he wasn't too comfortable in crowds...it was an opportunity to spend time with her which he happily welcomed.

"You're staring at me again," he heard her say, and grinned, reaching out to ruffle her auburn hair.

"Yep," he replied, wrapping her up in a hug. Murrue pretended to huff, but he could easily tell that she wasn't mad.

"Dinner's in ten minutes," she reminded him, pulling out of the embrace after kissing the tip of his nose. "Let's go."

They had almost reached the end of the beach...then Murrue stopped short for some reason, amber eyes focused ahead of her. Surprised, Mwu followed her gaze...to see a man standing there on the sand, his ice-blue eyes trained on the distant horizon out at sea.

"Joe?" she murmured, a small smile on her face. "Is that you?"

The man turned at hearing the soft voice - and his face lit up in sheer delight. "Maria!"

_Maria? Didn't she say that was the alias she used? How does this guy know her?_

Still smiling, Murrue let go of Mwu's hand and ran towards this 'Joe'...and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. The man laughed, lifting her up and swinging her around. "Missed you.."

"Missed you too," she said softly. "I'm glad you're all right.."

_Who is this guy? _Murrue clearly knew him pretty well - well enough to hug him at least. But who was he? As Mwu watched, this 'Joe' ruffled her hair, just as he himself often did, and the young woman wrinkled her nose with a rueful smile.

"Where did you go?" Joe asked. "I asked at Morgenroete, and the other places we used to meet, but all they would ever say was that you'd gone away for a while. You didn't even say goodbye.."

She looked away at that, expression one of clear regret.

"Sorry." she said, soft voice barely above a whisper. "I wanted to let you know, but there wasn't time. Things just...happened.."

"I figured that might be it," he replied, smiling a little. "You're not the kind of person who'd just run away. But I am glad you're back. So," his voice rose as he looked over at Mwu, "who's your friend?"

And, much to Mwu's (hidden) relief, Murrue blushed, a hint of rose colouring her pale cheeks. Joe grinned. "I see. You made your choice."

"Yes and no," she replied, letting go of the man and walking over to where Mwu stood. Her blush deepened as she took one of his hands between both of hers. "This is Mwu. He...he's the one I lost before...who you asked me about when we met..." She smiled, gazing up at the blonde man. "He found me.."

"Nuh-uh," Mwu replied, smiling genuinely for the first time since he'd seen this Joe and Murrue's reaction to him. "_You_ found _me..._"

"I'm glad," said Joe, his tone sincere as he looked over at Mwu. "Maria..she never said much about you, but the fact that she was willing to wait for you told me all I needed to know.."

Murrue smiled shyly, murmuring something about getting a drink, and slipped off up the beach, watched by both men. When she had disappeared from sight, the two left regarded each other for a moment. Mwu studied Joe intently, fighting back the irrational prickle of animosity and jealousy that ran up his spine. Who _was_ this guy? _Was_ he just a friend to Murrue? Sighing, he looked away, azure eyes fixed on the silvery sand.

"She's a good friend," said Joe quietly, causing the other man to glance up again. "I won't deny that I wish she'd been more than that, but she was determined to wait for you. You're lucky."

"How did you meet her?" Mwu asked, curiosity piqued despite his jealousy.

"She was sitting on her own in a bar one night. And boy, did she ever look lonely. We talked for a while...she mentioned that she'd lost someone, and that even though she pretended she was coping, she really wasn't. We became friends...we'd meet up at the weekends, sometimes with her friends from Morgenroete, sometimes alone. If I helped her be less lonely, then I'm happy.."

"Thank you," said Mwu quietly, gazing out to sea. _She was lonely. She's never really mentioned what she did here in the last two years...but I'm glad things were okay for her. And...she waited for me..._

"Back." they heard a soft voice announce, and they turned round to see Murrue standing there. Her dark eyes were sparkling, and she had her hands on her hips. "Mwu, you do know we missed our reservation, right?"

Mwu managed a sheepish smile, running a hand through thick blonde hair. "Eh, we have? Oh. Oh well..."

"For dinner?" Joe asked, and gave a sheepish smile of his own. "Sorry. I guess that's my fault.."

"It's all right," she said gently. "It was nice to see you again.." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Joe's cheek, causing the man to flush, and took Mwu's arm again.

"We'd better be getting home then, since we missed dinner," she told him, amusement in her voice. "Shall we try one of those food stalls? I bet you'd prefer that to restaurant food, am I right?"

Mwu blinked, not sure what to say, and she laughed, leaning in close to him. Watching the two, Joe smiled, this time happily. Sure, he was jealous, but seeing Maria this content with her life, compared to before, more than made up for it.

"You left us there to size each other up," he accused her later, and she smiled sweetly, leaning down beside the futon mattress he lay on to ruffle his hair.

"Perhaps," she admitted, "but I wanted to see what would happen. Joe's a good friend, but just a friend, and I owe him a lot. I wanted you both to talk...because I want you to be friends." Pulling back the covers, Murrue slipped in beside him after flicking off the light.

"What did you talk about?" she asked after a while, pillowing her head on his chest. Mwu smiled, beginning to stroke her hair.

"You," he replied softly, kissing the top of her head. "He told me how he'd met you, and how he was pleased he helped you be less lonely. And...and I'm glad about that."

She smiled back, though something still seemed to concern her. After a moment, she spoke up hesitantly.

"Were...were you...jealous?"

He blinked, surprised by the question, then chuckled. "Sure, a little, the same as with Bartfeld. They had those two years with you that I missed. But.." he grinned, kissing her again, "now I have all the time in the world. And I promise you that I'll make up for all the time I missed, okay?"

Murrue didn't answer, but he felt her smile as she snuggled closer to him, and that was all he needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lame ending lol, but there ye go

Please read and review! )


	91. Sleep

"What time is it?"

Her question had been asked in a drowsy manner, her voice scarcely audible, but he heard it anyway. Cracking open an eye, he gazed down at her with a soft smile. She was simply lying there, her head pillowed on his chest, eyes closed. She looked for all the world as though she were asleep save for the movement from her left foot, where she was lazily wiggling her toes.

"Late, I think," he answered, his own voice just a murmur. It _was_ late, and they were both pretty tired, yet they were reluctant to just go to sleep. Times like this were rare, after all. Stretching out as much as he could without disturbing the drowsy woman by his side, he settled back against the pillows with a contented sigh.

"You sound happy..." she remarked, opening her eyes a fraction as she reached out to take one of his hands in hers, idly playing with his fingers. He chuckled, squeezing her hand gently.

"Do I?" He _was_ happy. Happy that for the time being, he could let go of the stresses and worries of the war, and simply spend time with _her_. And it seemed as though she was happy too. Murrue's expression was peaceful and contented, a gentle smile curving her lips - a welcome change to the worry he often saw.

Still with her hand in his, he brought it close to kiss her fingers, making the young woman giggle sleepily at the ticklish sensation. Something else he welcomed - that he treasured - was her laughter. She was so tired and stressed always, burdened with her work and the concerns of being captain, that he didn't often hear her truly laugh. That was why he so often teased her. Sometimes he annoyed her, resulting in him being kicked out of her office...but sometimes she laughed, amber eyes sparkling with amusement. And that made it all worth it.

Carefully, sensing that she was almost asleep, Mwu tucked the bedsheets a little further around her slender form before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He enjoyed this feeling, being able to protect and take care of her (even if she didn't think she needed it). But of course, she had to have the last word.

"I'm not tired yet," Murrue claimed, wriggling around to fix him with an accusing (if drowsy) stare. He regarded her mildly, doing his best to suppress a smile. She _was_ tired, and they both knew it, just as he was. Her eyes were half-closed, the lids doing their best to close despite her stubborn attempts to keep them open.

"Yes, you are," he replied softly, reaching up to brush his fingertips against her flushed cheek. "You just don't want to admit it.."

She huffed. "Am not. Can't we talk a while?"

Mwu grinned at her uncharacteristic childishness. She knew she was tired, yet she didn't want to sleep, just as he didn't. They wanted to spend time together, to talk and laugh now that they had the chance. To stay awake all night - their time, and theirs alone.

Very gently, he leaned forward and kissed her, before enfolding her in his arms and bringing her close.

"Mwu!" she protested half-heartedly, trying to wiggle free. "I told you I wasn't tired!"

"I know," he replied cheerfully. "But we can still talk like this, can't we? And it's more comfortable this way."

Making a show of grumbling, the young woman accepted the embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. And much to his amusement, she wasn't able to quite suppress the happy sigh of comfort.

"See?" was all he said, and Murrue smiled, snuggling closer and finally closing her eyes. After a few minutes, he spoke up again. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She never answered. With a knowing grin, he gazed down at her. Her face still wore that gentle smile, her soft, even breaths tickled his skin, and her eyes were tightly closed.

She was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD sleepy Murrue. Who wouldn't get sleepy cuddled up to Mwu:fangirl sigh:

Please read and review! )


	92. Warmth

( Okay. Since I haven't written a oneshot for a while, and because I'm getting fed up with all the Neo-bashing going on (he really _is_ Mwu, you know...), I decided to write this one. Neo needs more love.. )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't sleep.

It was the same every night...he would lie awake on the bunk in the darkened room staring at the ceiling, the glowing red numerals of the digital clock counting the minutes until sleep finally found him. Smiling ruefully, he ran a hand over his face, feeling the ridges of the scar that wound across his nose. _Even when I can sleep, it's not exactly restful, since my dreams just remind me of what a jerk I am..._ Most nights found him wandering the hallways of his ship, though in the darkened and more quiet areas to avoid people staring at him...or asking questions he didn't know how to answer. That was why he kept himself covered up. Metal mask hiding most of his face, jacket neatly buttoned, even pristine white gloves to cover his hands. Not because he was ashamed of the injuries...but because he didn't know how he'd got them.

_When I first woke up, the guys in the hospital told me my mobile suit had been destroyed...that my ship and crew were all dead and I was the only survivor. They said there was nothing they could do about the scars or the amnesia, but that I was lucky to be alive. I wish I __**felt**__ lucky..._

Instead...he felt chained. They had saved him, true, but only because Djibril had told them to. He owed his life and career to the man, was obliged to follow his orders whatever they may be - and he hated it. He knew very well he was nothing more than a puppet, Djibril's way of extending control over the world, and the things he was ordered to do...they sickened him. He'd been told that these people were the enemy - that they weren't even people, just _things_, but it was hard to look at them that way when you could see the terror in their eyes, hear their pleas for mercy. Those faces, those cries...they echoed in his mind constantly, the conscience he tried hard to suppress screaming at him. The only solace he found was in his friendship with the young girl Stellar, though that was tempered by yet more guilt at the way he was forced to erase any happy memories she and her friends had. But he too was under threat. Any disobeying of his orders, and the Blue Cosmos spies surely aboard the ship would report this back to Djibril...and the lives of his entire crew would be held accountable. _They're innocent in this - no matter how much I hate what I have to do, I can't jeopardise their lives because of it. As long as I carry on the way I have been, they're safe.._

For the moment, he would stay as he was...shut off from the world and everything that went with it, and hopefully keep his crew safe. It was a lonely way to live, but for him, perhaps the only way. Some peace could maybe be found with Stellar, who had somehow maintained a childlike innocence despite the things she did...and with the dreams he sometimes had.

He dreamed of her again that night.

_A small room in half-darkness. The feel of cool fabric and warm skin, the tickle of hair. The sound of soft, musical laughter. Her face was never quite visible, just a flash of creamy pale skin, a sweep of dark hair. He couldn't see her, but it didn't matter...because he didn't need to see her to know she loved him. He couldn't hear her words, but her voice was gentle and kind, echoing in his ear as she cuddled up close to him. Reaching up, he tangled his hand in her hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingers, and smiled as she kissed him on the cheek._

Waking up, he once again gazed at the ceiling of his room, though this time a genuine smile curved his lips. He didn't often dream of her, but when he did, it brought a sense of peace he was unused to feeling. He didn't know who she was or why he saw her...but every time he tried to sleep, he hoped she'd be there. _I know it's wishful thinking...love is the last thing I deserve after the things I've done. But I can't help hoping for it..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few months later, he was dreaming again. Curled into the covers on the small bunk, blonde hair trailing in his face, he slept soundly, a contented smile on his face. Once again, he could see the pale skin, the dark hair curling over slender shoulders, but this time it was more than just a fleeting glimpse...

_"What are you doing up so late? You been working too hard to sleep again?"_

_Glancing up. she smiled sheepishly, pulling the uniform jacket a little further around her shoulders. "Sorry. I needed to think, and taking a walk helps me sometimes. Did you just get off shift?"_

_"Yeah.." Suppressing a yawn, he wound his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she snuggled close happily. "You're freezing," he scolded, feeling how cold her hands were. "What possessed you to come out here in your nightdress?"_

_She flushed slightly, looking down at her feet. "I told you, I wanted to think. And I like it here...it's peaceful.." The observation deck was dark and quiet this time of night - if it hadn't been for the dock lights of the colony reflecting from her hair, he wouldn't even have known she was there. _

_"I see. What were you thinking about? Not worrying again, I hope.."_

_"Not this time," she replied softly, squeezing the hands that held hers. "I was thinking about you..."_

_"About me?" Surprised, but happy, he smiled, hugging her a little tighter. She was blushing fiercely, but nodded._

_"I couldn't sleep.." she murmured shyly, "because you weren't there. I'm so used to you being there that..." She broke off, clearly embarrassed, and he kissed the crown of her hair._

_"Does that bother you?"_

_She shook her head. "At first, it did. Just a little. But not anymore.." Turning around in his embrace, she hugged him, nuzzling close with a happy sigh. And he smiled, burying his face in her floral-scented hair. In truth, he was just as lonely when she wasn't there. The two of them spent a great deal of time together - their escape from the war and everything that went with it, and he hoped fervently that if everything went well, what they had could continue when the war finally ended..._

_"C'mon, you.." he said quietly, slipping an arm around her shoulders before leading her away. "Let's go get some sleep.."_

Opening his eyes, he blinked sleepily, gazing up at the ceiling of his room again. But this time instead of wistfulness or confusion, he felt familiarity and happiness, that sense of sweet peace stronger than ever. Now he knew who he dreamed of - who he'd always dreamed of, and though he still wasn't quite sure why he saw her, he was very happy he did. _Since I joined this ship, I've dreamed of her every night. Seen her smile, heard her laugh...and it just makes me love her more... _

Sitting up and stretching, large mouth widening in a yawn, he grinned happily. His life had changed completely since he'd come here. He felt...free, almost. He didn't have to look over his shoulder constantly, hide himself...he wasn't a puppet. The guilt of his actions still haunted him while he was alone, yet somehow, in her presence, he could forget about it all...another reason he wanted to be with her as much as possible. As though by simply being around her, he was absolved. _And I fell for her. But it doesn't feel like a sudden thing, as though it just happened. Instead...it feels like I've __**always**__ loved her..._

"Good morning, Captain.." Poking his head around the door of her office, he smiled cheerfully. The young woman was poring over paperwork as usual, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, and didn't seem to have noticed him come in . He grinned, shaking his head in affectionate amusement. Always the same.

"Captain?"

"Hmmm?" Finally looking up, she blinked in surprise to see him there. "Oh, Colonel! Good morning..." Looking down at her work, then back up again, she smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I got caught up in this again.."

"That's okay," he replied, walking over to flick on the little boiler for coffee. He did this most mornings, the two of them sitting together to chat for a while about the day ahead...and he enjoyed it immensely. Being near her gave him the same warmth in his heart he felt when he dreamed of her, and he wanted to experience it as much as possible. _Everything before was ice. Cold, dark, lonely...it was all I knew. But she...she's the opposite of all that, she's warmth, light...everything I ever wanted..._ "As long as you don't work too hard, all right?"

She made a face, but she did smile. "All right.." Getting up from behind the little desk, she moved to the sofa, glancing up when he held out the mug of coffee. "Oh, thank you.." She smiled again, the beauty of that expression almost taking his breath away. It was like...sunlight, almost, and he couldn't help but smile back, though he knew his must be an idiot's grin. Sitting down beside her, he sipped his own coffee. The two of them never spoke much at these times apart from a few brief sentences, just simply enjoyed each other's presence. _She seems as happy around me as I do around her. Maybe this is something we both look forward to?_

"Did you sleep okay?"

She wrinkled her nose, pushing a hand through dark hair. "Not that well. Lots of work to do.." She caught his frown and returned it with one of her own. "What? It won't finish itself, will it?"

"No, but if you'd told me, I'd have helped you," he replied mildly.

She didn't reply to that, just buried her face in her mug. She did work herself too hard, everyone knew it, but no-one was able to persuade her to take things easy. Not even him, although he always tried. But he'd promised himself that one day, he'd take her to the onsen that this ship had to give her the opportunity to relax.

"What about you?" he heard her ask. "Did you sleep all right?"

He nodded, leaning back against the sofa. "I slept great. Dreamed a lot.." Glancing across at her, he smiled, inwardly delighted when she pinked and looked away. _I wonder what she'd say if I told her I dreamed of her? That I dream about her every night? Maybe one day I will..._

It would be nice to tell her. Not just that he dreamed of her, but about how much she'd changed his life since he'd been brought on board. About how he'd come to love her. It would be fun to see her blush and hide her face behind her hair, to hear her squeak as she tried to find an answer.

He would tell her one day. Maybe not today, but he would tell her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fluffy ending lol. Hope it's okay and not too weird...

Please read and review! )


	93. Birthday

( Yay! It's Murrue's birthday! Time for much celebratory oneshottage XD :happy dance: )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stifling a yawn, he leaned against the wooden countertop, reaching up to rub one blue eye with a fist. Normally on a weekend, he'd still be sleeping. But here he was, at 8AM on a Saturday morning, in the kitchen...cooking. Well, not exactly cooking. Boiling eggs, yes, and slices from the roll of cookie dough that he'd bought (and heroically not eaten) were baking in the oven. That counted, didn't it? Now, let's see... Sandwiches, fruit, a flask of coffee, the cookies, the hard-boiled eggs. He also had some other surprises he'd hidden away in the bag for her to find. Grinning, he hopped up to sit on the counter with the mug of coffee he'd made earlier. The eggs were ready, the cookies were almost done - all that was needed was the person it was all for.

Who was still sound asleep.

_Once the cookies are done, and I've hidden them somewhere to cool, I'll go wake her up with some coffee and breakfast. No doubt she'll grumble about all the fuss, but she's getting spoilt today whether she likes it or not. Who wouldn't want to be fussed over on their birthday?_

"Mmmmmmm..." Rubbing her eyes sleepily at his gentle nudge, she woke up, smiling when she saw him there. Reaching out, she poked the end of his scarred nose. "Morning.."

"Morning, birthday girl," Mwu replied softly, smiling himself as she grumbled under her breath. "No need to be like that. You knew it'd be this way.."

She screwed up her nose, lips curved down in a definite pout. She never wanted a fuss making...she had already told him she wanted today to be a day like any other. But this was the first time he'd ever been able to be with her on her birthday, and he wanted it to be special. Leaning down, he kissed her gently - then made a muffled sound of surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to land with a thump on the patchwork comforter. Murrue giggled into the kiss, curling her fingers in his blonde hair to bring him closer, and regarded him with a mischievous smile when they broke for air.

"Oh?" he murmured. "Someone's happy this morning..." Pulling aside the comforter, he tickled her ribs, smile widening when she squealed with laughter and began wriggling to try and escape. "No, you're not getting away that easily." With that, he pulled up the covers over the two of them, tickles quickly being joined by kisses and whispers. It wasn't the birthday present he'd had planned for her, but neither felt like complaining right now...

"We should really get up..."

"Why?" Snuggling closer, she purred contentedly as he traced circles on her back through the fabric of her nightdress. "Since it's my birthday, doesn't that mean I get to choose what happens? What if I want to stay here?"

Mwu laughed softly, kissing the crown of her hair and flopping back onto the pillows. In truth, it did sound nice. Neither of them had work today, there was nowhere they had to be...normally if his girlfriend wanted to stay in bed all day, he'd be more than happy to do so. But today...Sitting up, he scooped her up to settle her on his lap.

"And tomorrow we can, if that's what you want. But I had plans for today that involve taking you somewhere no-one else can find you and keeping you there the whole day..."

Murrue blushed, hiding her face behind a curtain of auburn hair. "Oh. W-well, that sounds nice too..."

He grinned. "I thought it might. Just you and me, no cellphones, no pagers...no-one to bother us." Realising something, his smile became a little sheepish. "And I just realised that this is more of a birthday present for _me_ than it is for you. To kidnap you and take you away to a place where we can't be disturbed - that's what _I _want most. I'm sorry..."

She regarded him with an affectionate smile, then ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "And what makes you think _I_ didn't want that? Being kidnapped and spending the day just with you sounds like a wonderful birthday present. With us both working, I don't get to see you as much as I'd like..."

Delighted, he hugged her close, the tickle of his long hair causing her to giggle again. Before she could say anything, he'd jumped out of the bed with her still held in his arms and made a dash for the bathroom, laughing all the while. Murrue made a show of protesting, but her own laughter betrayed her, blending with his as the door closed behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where is it we're going?" Puffing slightly from exertion, she clung to his hand as they walked up the rather steep hill, trying to pull herself up without making it seem as though she was. She had to admit, the scenery was beautiful, the leaves beginning to turn in Orb's brief autumn season. The whole hillside was ablaze with colour, reds, yellows and oranges mixing with the green of the grass and the blue of the sky...she had always loved autumn. Ever since she'd been a child, the season had always been special, and not just because her birthday fell then. Making piles of leaves, jumping in puddles, eating roasted sweet potatoes... Grinning happily, Murrue hurried to catch up with her boyfriend, squeezing his hand.

"C'mon, you didn't tell me!"

Mwu chuckled, pointing ahead to the top of the hill. "I thought we could sit up there. I checked the place out the other day...there's a great view, and it's sheltered from the wind. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," she replied, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He beamed proudly, then suddenly pounced, hoisting her up onto his back before sprinting up the hill. Holding on tight, she giggled wildly, dark hair flying in the wind as he ran with her. She had missed this...being able to spend time with him and him alone. Ever since the end of the war, domestic life and jobs had taken the place of duty shifts, leaving no time for even the snatched few hours they'd been able to have together back then. But this...this was wonderful. As he made it to the top of the hill, Mwu set down the bag he carried and unpacked a colourful blanket to spread on the leaf-strewn grass.

"Milady.." Setting her down on the blanket, he flopped down beside her. "There look." Pointing, he grinned. "Said it was a nice view..."

And it was. The countryside stretched out ahead of them, the colours of the trees seeming as though the valley below were on fire until they reached the ocean in the distance. With the dazzling blue of the sky, and the cry of the birds...it was stunning. Murrue stared wide-eyed, unable to speak for a moment, but her lips were curved in a delighted smile. He didn't say anything, but he made it clear he understood, his hand catching hers and squeezing gently.

"Thank you.." she said after a while, voice so soft it was barely audible. "This is beautiful..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" The question surprised her, and he smiled, gesturing to the bag beside him.

"I made us lunch..." Pinking slightly, he glanced away, looking so adorable that she couldn't help but giggle, moving to kiss him gently.

"That was sweet of you.." He blushed a little more, but did smile, unpacking boxes and packets from the bag and spreading them out on the blanket. There was a lot of food, sandwiches, fruit, cookies...even two baked potatoes carefully wrapped in foil and a thermal packaging so they were still hot. Taking one of the potatoes, Mwu placed it in her hands and cut it open, adding some butter before handing her a fork.

"There you go.."

"So, has it been a nice birthday so far?"

Smiling sleepily, she nodded. After their picnic meal, she'd snuggled back up against him to watch the view, feeling contented and drowsy. "Can it be like this every year?"

He laughed a little. "Even when we're married with kids?"

Murrue blushed, but nodded again. "Even when we're old and grey. We can come up here to watch the view...just you and me where no-one can find us. That's what I want..."

"Then that's what we'll do. Every birthday, I'll bring you up here." Hugging her a little tighter, he kissed her gently. "Oh, while I think about it, I brought something else..." Digging in the bag again, he fished out a bottle tied with a red ribbon. "Strawberry champagne. The princess gave me it...she has a thing for pink I think. But I thought it might be nice. Want to try it?"

At her smile, Mwu grinned, popping the cork and pouring the liquid into two glasses. Accepting her glass, she took a sip, closing amber eyes as the bubbles tickled her tongue. "Mmm.." Opening her eyes again, she was about to thank him...when she caught sight of something resting at the bottom of her glass. Something sparkling. "Huh?"

She noticed he was trying very hard not to smile. "Mwu?" Peering at the object, she carefully fished it out of the glass, holding it in the palm of her hand. "Oh.."

What it was...was a necklace. A pendant to be exact, silver and diamonds in the shape of a heart. It was beautiful. Glancing up at Mwu, she felt a lump in her throat when he nodded and grinned.

"Happy birthday, Murrue.."

Swallowing her tears, she threw her arms around him in a hug, spilling her drink in the process. But she didn't care. Right now, she only cared about him.

_I hope every birthday with him will be like this..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( hee. Happy birthday, Murrue!

Please read and review! )


	94. Christmas

Very slowly, the hand inched towards one of the mince pies. If he was careful enough, and quiet enough, maybe he could... A half second before fingers closed on one of the pastry treats, a wooden spoon appeared from nowhere to deal a sharp rap to his hand. "Ouch!"

"_After _dinner." a soft voice scolded. His shoulders slumping in disappointment, he wandered off outside. The large picnic table had already been set up under the trees in the garden, set with the best tablecloth and dinnerware. Gold and silver tinsel wound around glasses and plates, candleholders were draped with holly - things were almost ready. _Some people were surprised when we said we were having dinner outside. But the weather's perfect, and besides...we have too many guests coming to fit in the dining room.._

Smiling, Mwu stretched his arms out above his head before sitting down on the warm grass to enjoy the sunlight. So far, Christmas this year was shaping up to be the way it had been for almost four decades. The tree was all decorated with brightly wrapped gifts underneath it, the house smelt of roasting turkey, and the whole family was coming over for dinner. Perfect.

"Who's coming over first?"

"Stellar, Michael and Robin, I think," was his wife's reply as she joined him on the grass. "They're bringing dessert." Their oldest daughter lived over on the mainland of Orb with her husband and new baby, and often came over to visit at weekends to let her parents fuss over their newest grandchild. She was adept at making puddings and desserts, a trait her mother insisted she had gotten from Mwu, since _he_ was the one with the sweet tooth, and her cooking was much in demand from her niece and nephews (as well as her brother and sister). Mwu was nice enough to not point out that _Murrue_ had been the one to teach Stellar the recipes for all those cakes and cookies, and that she had as big a sweet tooth as he'd ever had.

"I'd better dust off the high chair then.." he mused, glancing up as he heard Murrue's soft laughter. And like always, he couldn't help smiling. Even though she was laughing at _him_, he still loved to hear and see it. And although now when she laughed or smiled her face creased into dozens of faint lines...it only made her more beautiful to him.

"What's so funny?"

"_You_ are," she replied, amber eyes twinkling with amusement. "You've turned into quite the doting grandfather, haven't you?" He chuckled. True enough. He loved being a grandfather, loved the visits from little Madelaine, Haruma, their younger cousin Peter and now baby Robin. It did feel strange seeing his own children grown-up with children of their own, but it also felt nice, to know that the next generation was all taken care of. He and Murrue had done their part, and as a reward got to be surrounded by their kids and grandkids on weekends and holidays.

"There anything left to do?"

"Nothing that needs doing right away. The gravy can wait till we're ready to eat.." Stretching out a little, Murrue smoothed her skirt and settled down to rest her head on his shoulder, murmuring happily when he kissed the crown of her hair. He'd woken her that morning with a kiss and a clumsily-wrapped present, the snowflake-patterned paper falling away to reveal a large photograph in a silver frame - a picture of their whole family. Everyone was there, Stellar, Michael and Robin, Lily, Siegel and the twins, Kira and Lacus, Alex, his wife Mayu and toddler son Peter, even Shinn and Lunamaria. That picture had already been added to the still-growing gallery in the hallway. Almost forty years worth of memories...and they were beginning to run out of wall space.

_We'll find more, though. So many memories still...worth hundreds more pictures..._

"Mom? Dad? You out here?" The kitchen smelled of turkey, the vegetables were simmering gently, and outside in the garden the table was all set for dinner. Peeking out of the open door, Stellar smiled. Her parents were out there sitting on the grass, her mother leaning against her father. "Still the same.." Holding Robin close, the woman leaned against the doorframe to watch them a little, blue eyes bright. _Mom and Dad are still like sweethearts. All those years, and nothing has changed between them... _"What do you think, sweetie?" she asked her daughter. "Don't Grandma and Grandpa look happy?"

Robin gurgled, clapping tiny hands as though she agreed. The baby's soft voice carried over the garden, causing both Murrue and Mwu to glance around - and smile. Climbing to his feet, the man held out a hand to help his wife, the two of them walking together to where their oldest daughter waited.

"Merry Christmas," Stellar said softly, smiling again as her parents approached. Little Robin squealed happily, reaching out towards the couple and giggling as her grandmother lifted her carefully into her arms to hug her close.

"Merry Christmas," replied Murrue, regarding her daughter fondly. Stellar had initially been a source of concern for her family. Although accomplished and beautiful, she had been alone until just three years ago, when she had met Michael. And now, to her parents' delight, she was married and happy, and after years of being jealous of her siblings, she finally had a child of her own. Robin was a year old now, a sunny and happy baby with wide green eyes and copper hair. Burbling to herself as Murrue passed her to her grandfather, she looked on as her grandmother and mother hugged tightly.

"What time are Lil and the others coming?"

"Lily will be here pretty soon," Murrue answered, taking a glance at the kitchen clock. Her middle child lived just a few miles away with her own family, but even living so close she was still late most of the time. _Just a little too much of her father in her... _ "Alex and Mayu are spending a little time with Shinn-kun and Lunamaria-san first, then coming over later.

Stellar giggled. "Christmas with the in-laws. Poor Alex.."

"Now, now, Shinn-kun isn't that bad," Murrue scolded, although she was smiling. Shinn had been very protective of his daughter, and 'Neo's' son had been probably the last person he'd have wanted as her suitor. But it was hopeless. Mayu was beautiful, with long black hair and violet eyes, and Alex had fallen head-over-heels the moment he'd met her upon starting high school. And since Alex was every bit as handsome as his father...well, that had been it. It had taken Shinn a good while to accept the way things were, but he'd eventually warmed up to Alex, but seeing his daughter so happy, and seeing his grandson, there was really no point being angry anymore.

"Hey, merry Christmas!" The young woman peeked in the house, ruffled blonde curls windswept as always. "Mom? Dad? Sis?" Before she could say anything more, her eight-year-old twins scrambled past her into the house, laughing happily as they searched for their beloved grandparents. "Slow down, you two!" The twins ignored her, yelling in delight as they evidently found their grandfather. Shaking her head in amusement, Lily poked her head around the sitting room door, grinning as she saw her father with Maddie and Haruma held in his arms, scarred and lined face wreathed in smiles.

"Are these yours?" he asked cheerily, hugging the twins close and making them laugh. Hearing the commotion, Murrue came back in from the garden, beaming as she saw her guests.

"There goes the peaceful day.." she teased, tickling Maddie's toes to make the little girl laugh. Lily smiled. Madelaine was growing to look more and more like her grandmother every day. _With grandmothers like hers, Maddie will be a knockout when she grows up. Both Dad and Siegel say the same thing.. _

"Merry Christmas, Grandma!" chirped the girl, wriggling down from Mwu's arms to hug her grandmother. She adored Murrue, often taking the bus from her own home to here after school, where she would help her grandmother cook dinner or tend the garden, and listen to stories of when her parents were young. And even though she loved all her grandchildren, Lily privately thought that Madelaine was her mother's favourite. _Maddie's just like Mom, from her looks to her personality - I have a feeling Siegel and I will be beating back boys with a stick when she gets older... _

"When's dinner?" the little girl asked innocently, and Murrue giggled, ruffling the child's auburn hair.

"In a little while. You can help me and Auntie Stellar if you promise to be really careful, okay?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that day was fun and noisy. They sat outside at the table in the bright sun, laughing and joking, telling stories of past Christmases, of the time the six-year-old Stellar managed to upend a whole bowl of mashed potato on the kitchen floor, of when Lily experimented with her mother's make-up, and various other embarrassing stories that made the two young women flush scarlet. Until Mwu broke in with his own stories of the first holiday he and Murrue had ever spent together, of how she had managed to burn almost everything until they had ended up taking two ready meals from the freezer.

"Our Christmas dinner turned out to be lasagne," he remarked cheerfully, ignoring how his wife was almost crimson in the face. "Very festive. I wanted to add some holly, but she wouldn't - ow!" Murrue had hit him hard in the arm, a scowl on her face. Almost forty years married, and he still teased her...it had always been the same, and probably always would be. The family listened and laughed, eating the perfectly cooked turkey and vegetables, and later the ice-cream cake and trifle Stellar had made.

"Remember to save some for Uncle Alex and Auntie Mayu," Lily admonished her children. "You know how much they like Auntie Stellar's cake.."

After dinner, Alex and his family arrived, the young man smiling his father's smile with his mother's eyes. Handsome and cheerful, he breezed into the house, leaving wrapped presents on the kitchen table and peeked out into the garden. "Hey look," he said to the toddler boy in his arms, "everyone's out here.." Little Peter nodded happily, running to find his cousins as soon as he was set down. "Hey!" Alex called, grinning as his family glanced up. "You guys save any for us?"

"I think there might be some of the cake left.." mused his father, checking in the box. "Couple of slices."

Alex grinned. holding out his hand to his wife, who smiled and waved. Mayu had been brought to the house several times, first as Alex's girlfriend, then as his fiance, and then as his wife, so she was well used to everyone and everything here, even her father-in-law's teasing.

"You guys had better have saved us some dessert!" she called, laughing as Mwu wrinkled his nose. "Oh come on, if I know you, you'll have eaten at least three slices of that cake yourself!"

"Not that many..." the older man replied, though he looked rather sheepish, more so when his wife poked him in the stomach. True, he _had_ put on a bit of weight over the years, but Murrue was such a good cook, and there were always cookies in the cupboard... Frustratingly (for him at least), Murrue remained as slim as she had been the day he'd met her all those years ago, and loved to tease him about eating too much.

"You're so mean.." he grumbled childishly, but cheered up a bit when she kissed his cheek. If he was going to be teased, at least he was being teased by people he loved. "C'mon then, let's go open those presents.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," she asked later, smiling as he gently tickled her leg with his toe, "did you enjoy Christmas?"

"I always do.." he replied drowsily. The first year they'd been together, he hadn't really known what to do - he'd never known what a real Christmas was supposed to be like. But as time passed, he began to enjoy the holiday more, especially when they had their family. He'd once dressed up as Santa when Stellar and Lily were young, and the looks of delight on their faces had been ones their parents would always remember and treasure.

"Lily says we can have the holiday at her house next year.." Murrue mused. Her middle child was more than a little scatty, and seeing her prepare dinner for so many people would certainly be an experience. Stifling a yawn, she glanced up at her husband - and smiled. His eyes were closed, breathing steady...he'd fallen asleep. His slightly lined face wore a faint smile, and she wondered if he was dreaming of the past. _We do that a lot these days. Look back on the time we've spent together and realise how lucky we've been. We lost each other once...and when we found each other again, we never let go. And it's been almost forty years..._

They'd changed, of course. Both faces showed lines, and his hair was now more grey than blonde. But to her, he was still the same, still as handsome as he had ever been...and she still loved him every bit as much. Kissing her sleeping husband gently, she snuggled down beside him, resting her head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. One more Christmas they had spent together...and there would be many more to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hurray for rambing Xmas oneshots!

please read and review! )


	95. Confession

( This be a sequel to my earlier story 'Awkward'. Cause I'm a sucker for the whole Neo/Murrue thing. Yes, it's AU since we're (fairly) sure nothing happened between them, but I wanted to cheer sis up :smile: Hope it's okay! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all right?"

She'd been looking for him ever since he'd returned to the ship. After the body of that poor young girl had been brought here he'd disappeared into the pilot's locker room, and she hadn't seen him since. She'd searched everywhere for him...without really knowing why. Maybe it was because he was so often by her side that she was lonely when he wasn't around? After looking in all the usual places without success, she'd eventually found him standing alone on the observation deck. He didn't reply to her question at first, just continued to stare out of the window, scarred face pensive. Smiling a little, she moved to stand beside him. "You know, you might feel better if you talked to someone about it.."

The blonde man started in shock, whirling to face her. "How long have you been there?"

"About a minute," she replied, trying to keep from smiling. "How long have _you_ been _here_?"

He sighed, broad shoulders slumping slightly. "Not long. I just needed...to think about stuff..."

"You're blaming yourself."

"Huh?"

Murrue shook her head. "You're blaming yourself for what happened to that girl. You're thinking 'if only I'd been faster', or 'if I'd only noticed sooner'. Am I right?"

He managed a small smile at that. "She was just a kid, and even though I was in a mobile suit, I couldn't help her. I wanted a chance to do something right for a change, but in the end I couldn't do anything. Stupid, I know, but.."

"It's not stupid." _Anything but. _At his surprised expression, she nodded. "Everyone feels that way at one point or another. Lives they wished they could have saved, but couldn't. All of us, Kira-kun, Athrun-kun..."

"And you?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything more. He watched her for a moment, perhaps wondering who she was thinking about, then carefully slipped an arm around her. Surprised, she glanced up at him, blushing at his gentle smile, then looked down at her hands, smiling a little herself. _Things are different now, aren't they? _Her lips still tingled from the kiss in the onsen earlier, and his touch and smile caused butterflies to dance in her stomach. _They always did, but now it feels different. Now it feels more like fireworks than butterflies. Not that it's a bad thing. That kiss...I was afraid it would happen, but at the same time, I wanted it so badly... _Sighing, Murrue leaned close to him. Whatever happened or didn't, it was hard to deny how she felt.

He'd noticed her reactions, of course. Her blush, her smile, the way she had caught her breath when he'd placed his arm around her, and now the way she'd moved closer...it hadn't been what he'd expected, but it had been everything he'd wanted. He cared about her a great deal, treasured the time he was able to spend with her...and had secretly wished that their friendship could become something more. _I sometimes dream about her...and they're not the kind of dreams I can just tell her about..._ "Sorry about earlier.."

"Sorry for what?"

Neo smiled a little sheepishly. "For the kiss. I shouldn't have, but..."

She smiled herself, the gentle expression making his heart skip. "Don't be. It was something...I wanted too." Her blush deepened, but the smile grew, and her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed the back of a hand against her cheek. _She wanted me to kiss her? _

"Then you wouldn't mind if..." Leaning close, breathing in her scent, he carefully brushed his lips against hers, closing his eyes at the sensation. She murmured happily, returning the kiss and letting him deepen. He chuckled quietly, winding a hand in her silky dark hair to bring her closer. When they broke apart Neo simply hugged her, kissing the crown of her hair.

Closing her eyes, his captain smiled, purring softly as he stroked the back of her neck. She sounded completely contented, which caused him to laugh again, nuzzling his face into her neck. _I'm not her Mwu, but she's happy. Maybe, just maybe, if I told her I loved her, she'd accept it? _

"What do you think?"

Kira grinned boyishly. "Waiting to happen."

Lacus beamed. She and Kira had been walking to the bridge when they'd caught sight of Murrue-san and Colonel Lorrnoke together, and Kira had wanted to stay behind and watch them a while. Lacus knew that the Colonel's initial indifference to Murrue-san had hurt both the kind captain and Kira, but now... "They really seem to care for each other now.."

"They always did," he replied softly. "I know Mwu-san will remember everything eventually, and he's well on the way now.." Still grinning from ear-to-ear, he watched his older friends, feeling an unmistakeable sense of pride at the happy smile on Murrue-san's face. _She's found him again...or did he find her? Miri tells me that Murrue-san and Mwu-san are always together now, just like before, and that he's always watching her. I think...that everything will be all right._

As the two watched, the blonde man leaned close and whispered something in Murrue-san's ear. The words were obviously something she hadn't been expecting, as she looked up in apparent shock, eyes wide, pale cheeks flushing a brilliant scarlet. Mwu-san sighed, and leaned close to kiss her forehead before letting her go and walking away. Murrue-san stood frozen to the spot, still bright red, one hand pressed to her chest...before suddenly running after him.

"What do you think that was about?" Lacus asked, pretty face showing confusion and concern. Kira shook his head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it must have been important..."

He leaned against the corridor wall outside his room, running a hand through long blonde hair. He'd said it. Without even thinking, he'd said it. Selfishly, he'd told her, wanting her to return his feelings...without even considering that his words might hurt her. _Still can't do anything right. I told her because __**I**__ wanted to be happy...I never thought about making __**her**__ happy. Maybe I can't change my nature after all... _Sighing, Neo banged his head off the wall in frustration. _I'm such a moron!_

Hearing footsteps, he glanced up - then looked away. She was standing a little way up the hall, evidently having followed him, and as he risked a peek back at her, she walked up to stand before him.

"Is the normal thing to do after you've said that to someone to walk away?"

Her words surprised him, as did the soft smile she wore. As Neo stared dumbly, she shook her head with a small laugh, tears forming to shimmer in her eyes. "Idiot."

"I didn't mean to say it," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But did you mean the words?"

Deciding to bite the bullet, he nodded. "I meant them." One of the tears building escaped to trickle down a flushed cheek, and he brushed it away gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," the captain replied quietly, rubbing away more tears. "You just surprised me. It's...been a while since someone's told me that.."

He smiled, and leaned close to whisper the words again...then had the breath squeezed from him in a choked laugh as she threw her arms around him. Closing his eyes he hugged her back. _I was able to tell her, and she's not upset or mad at me...she's happy. Who knows...maybe I wasn't so selfish after all..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( It was going to end in smuts, but it didn't pan out so well. Maybe there'll be a part three? Hope it's okay, and not too OOC lol.

please read and review! )


	96. Completion

"You look tired.."

She managed a smile, looking up at the one standing in the doorway of the office. He was smiling himself, hands stuffed in his pockets, and as she watched, he sidled in to the room to lean over the desk and peek at what she was doing. The reports, requisitions, supply lists and other papers littered the metal surface, and she met his gaze with a rueful smile. He sighed, shaking his head, and held out a hand. "Here, c'mon." She stared at the offered hand, then down at her work - then took the hand and let him pull her up out of the chair.

"Where are we going?"

The Colonel grinned, squeezing her hand as they floated down the corridor, but kept quiet. She sighed, knowing he likely had mischief in mind, but didn't pull away. Ever since that day on the observation deck, with their kiss and his confession, they had become closer. They spent as much time as they could together, usually curled up on the sofa in her office talking quietly. He would often caress the back of her neck as they talked, or stroke her hair, seemingly without realising he was doing it, but she didn't mind - rather the opposite. His touch was comforting, pleasant...and familiar. _Mwu used to do that. He could always tell when I was tired, or not feeling my best, and would always comfort me like that... _They weren't the same...but sometimes it was very difficult to think of them as being different people. The way the Colonel was now, he acted so like her Mwu had done...that she was worried her feelings for him were distorted because of it. _I care about him. I could very easily love him - but do I only feel that way because he's so like Mwu?_

"What's wrong?" Blinking, Murrue glanced up at him. His hand still held hers, but his happy smile had been replaced by concern. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes.." But, just as she had expected, her faltering reply didn't convince him in the slightest. With a soft sigh, the blonde man tugged at her hand to bring her close for a hug, wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

"What is it? You can tell me.."

"It's nothing. I'm all right..."

He shook his head. "You're not. Something's wrong, I can tell. So c'mon."

Knowing there was no way he'd be fobbed off with a random excuse, she sighed. Resting her forehead against his chest, her voice barely above a whisper, she told him. He listened silently, and when she was finished, he kissed the crown of her hair. "It's okay."

"It is?" Bewildered, she looked up at him, heart skipping a beat at the sheer affection in his eyes.

He nodded with a smile. "Of course it is. Take as much time as you need, and whatever you decide, it'll be all right. As long as I can see you smile," he traced her lips with his thumb, his smile widening when she blushed, "then I'm happy."

"You sure know how to embarrass someone," Murrue mumbled. "But thanks.."

A short while later, they reached their apparent destination...and she sighed when she realised where they were. "Is this because I looked tired, or for some other reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" His reply was innocent, as were the raised eyebrows...but the smile was less so. Raising her own eyebrows, she decided not to comment, instead pressing the controls to open the door and walk into the Angel Bath. The last time they had been in here together...Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. Yes, they'd kissed, but they'd kissed since then - why was she nervous?

_Because...of where we are... _

"Don't worry," Squeezing her hand, he raised it to his lips. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

She did look a little nervous, a pink flush to pale face, but smiled when he brushed his fingertips against her cheek. And for a moment he just watched her, smiling himself. He was very aware he was staring, but wasn't able to help it. He'd never met anyone like her before. Some small, cynical part of himself - the Neo he was trying hard to leave behind - kept telling him what an idiot he was being. That he should have gone straight back to the Alliance. But instead, he had joined the crew of the ship that had been his prison...because he had fallen in love with it's captain. _But I wasn't able to help that either. It feels like I've known her forever..._

Suddenly pouncing, he hoisted the young woman up in his arms, chuckling at her blush and squeak of surprise. No, he wasn't that Neo anymore. And if falling for his captain made him an idiot, then he would gladly be that idiot if it meant he could stay by her side. Kissing her forehead softly, ignoring her protests, he carried her to the changing rooms.

"Did you really bring me here because I looked tired?"

Peering through the steam, Neo nodded cheerfully. She'd looked half-asleep when he'd seen her there in the office, amber eyes dulled and faded...and this had been something he could do for her. _I can't do much, but I could do this. To bring her here and help her relax. _"You looked like you needed a break. Was I wrong?"

The captain laughed a little, leaning back against the stone surround of the bath. He couldn't see her clearly, but could make out her shadow, hear the faint ripples of the water. "No, you weren't wrong. Thank you." Moving closer, she became visible through the dimness. She was smiling, those eyes of hers bright, strands of her dark hair clinging to her face, and for a second he almost forgot how to breathe, especially when she kissed him on the cheek. Neo closed his eyes, letting the warmth and her scent surround him, and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close. To his delight, she didn't pull away, but settled against him, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented murmur. "This is nice.."

"Yeah..." Without really thinking, he began to stroke her bare arms gently, only realising what effect the caress was having when he felt her shivering. Opening his eyes a fraction, he smiled. Her own eyes were closed, cheeks rosy, and when he stopped the attention, she grumbled. "Oh I see.." he remarked softly. "You like that, huh?" Before she could manage a reply, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, beginning to kiss the smooth skin. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd brought her here...but it was something he'd dreamed about for a long time. _Almost every night I see her - or I think it's her. Someone hidden in shadows...all I can see is dark hair and pale skin. I hear whispers, feel kisses, know I'm loved - and more than anything I want those dreams to be real... _Her reaction to his loving attention was to moan quietly, smooth wet skin sliding against his as she shuffled closer,...and any illusions he might have had about keeping his distance were shattered. Lifting the young woman onto his lap, Neo kissed her gently, smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you..all right with this?"

The captain nodded, managing a hazy smile of her own as he carefully undid the towel that still concealed her before kissing her again. "You're beautiful.."

She giggled at that. "Thank you..." Leaning close, she traced one of the scars that criss-crossed his own body. The gentle touch caused him to close his eyes in bliss...no-one but her had ever seen his scars before, and certainly no-one had touched them like this.

"You'd better quit that.."

"Why?" Her smile was impish, her kisses and touch intoxicating...and it was more than he could stand. She got her answer when he caught her around the waist and pulled her down into inevitability.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think people will wonder where we've gone?"

The Colonel chuckled breathlessly, voice muffled by her hair. "Let them.."

"You wouldn't be worried if someone came in and found us here like this?" Raising her head from where it had been pillowed on his shoulder, she kissed the tip of his nose. He grinned boyishly.

"I locked the door. I didn't want anyone disturbing us." His expression became a little more serious. "You are all right with what happened, aren't you?"

Murrue smiled. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't still be here..." Snuggling close to rest her head on his shoulder again, she closed her eyes. The warmth of the water, combined with the way he was gently stroking the bare skin of her back, was making it very hard to stay awake. He seemed to notice, deep laughter echoing within his chest, and she had a dim awareness of being lifted from the water and wrapped in a warm fluffy towel...then nothing.

"Mmmm.." She felt warm and comfortable, and purred happily as someone stroked her hair. She hadn't slept so well in what felt like forever, and was reluctant to wake up at first. But eventually, she prised amber eyes open to gaze around herself. The room was familiar, but not her own, and for a moment she had trouble working out exactly where she was...until the scent from the sheets she was tangled in made her smile. "You brought me back here?"

"Well, I couldn't leave you there, I didn't want to wake you...and I don't know the code for your door." He was lying beside her, propped up on an elbow, the tips of unruly blonde curls still damp from the steam. "And besides...it's nice having you here.."

"Oh?" That sounded nice - very nice, in fact. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Murrue sat up a little, sheet held to her chest. "That's good to know. Did anyone see you bringing me here?"

"Nah. I made sure no-one did." Leaning close, the Colonel kissed her softly before wrapping her in his arms and letting her rest her head on his chest. He carefully tucked the sheet in around her, and she couldn't help but smile at his concern. _It's been so long since I let anyone do this...I'd forgotten how good it feels. Like someone lit a fire in my heart... _

"Colonel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

She felt him kiss the crown of her hair. "You're welcome, beautiful. Glad I could make you smile." Yawning contentedly, she snuggled closer, feeling herself drifting back off to sleep. _I love you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Random as hell, and about as OOC, but I don't care. This is for sis, as a thank you for the Christmas present she sent me, and I hope she enjoys it!

please read and review! )


	97. Reunited

( I decided I wanted to write a oneshot about MXM after they were reunited, whether they'd feel at all awkward around each other, even though they'd be happy.. )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know what to say to her. She stood there in the hangar just watching him, those eyes he'd fallen in love with full of mixed happiness and uncertainty he could well understand. Two years or more since he'd seen her last - had things changed? He wasn't the person she remembered, not quite. He'd seen and done a lot of things he wished he hadn't...a lot of things he would never be able to tell her. _I'm not good enough for her. Not that I ever was, but however little I deserved her before, now I deserve her even less... _Biting his lip, he looked away.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

He felt a soft warmth - her hand on his cheek. "Don't look away." Reaching up with her other hand she cupped his face between them, gently turning his gaze to meet hers. She was smiling. The expression brought back countless memories, so many he had to close his eyes against them. He remembered waking up to that smile, remembered teasing her to find it...and treasuring it more than anything. And his reaction now was the same as it had always been. He smiled back. 

"You remember. You _do_ remember.."

He nodded, opening his eyes and gazing at her. "Everything. Things are kinda jumbled still - there's a lot to go through. But I remember you." The wash of memories had left him with a dull headache which he suspected would last for a while, but it was more than worth it...because he remembered _her_. "I have a lot to apologise for..." _I told her I'd be back. Instead I left her, forgot her...I can't imagine how much I've hurt her... _He was about to tell her all this, and even got as far as opening his mouth, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"It wasn't your fault. It's all right..." The next he knew she'd taken him into her arms, pressing her face to his chest. "It's okay now..." Taken aback by both the sudden embrace and the further rush of memories it had unleashed, he wasn't sure how to react for a moment. Closing his eyes he breathed in her scent, the achingly familiar mixture of lavender and roses...and finally returned the hug, holding her to him as tightly as he dared. Murrue murmured something and snuggled closer, then all of a sudden her shoulders began shaking.

"Hey..." Dismayed he rubbed her back gently. "Don't cry..."

She laughed a little and hiccupped. "I missed you. It really hurt to not have you here. I thought I'd never see you again...I'm crying because I'm happy.."

_She's happy...she missed me... _He smiled and kissed the crown of her hair. One of the reasons he'd been so uncertain at first was that he hadn't been sure of her feelings. With his memories of her had returned everything he'd felt, wished and dreamed. He loved her. The emotion ran deep, so much so it caused a weight in his chest - he wanted to hold her close and keep her there - but if her own feelings had changed in the last two years...then what?

"I.."

"Not here." Pulling away a little she took his hand, glancing rather shyly at the watching technicians before leading him from the hangar. Both had forgotten the rather public location of their reunion, and he suspected that quite a few tongues would be wagging after this. But still... Squeezing her hand, he twined his fingers with hers. Whatever people said, let them say it.

"Are you tired?"

"Hmm?"

She turned to face him and brushed her free hand across his face. He shrank away a little at her touch - he didn't look the same as he had. He wasn't ashamed of his scars, after all, he'd got them protecting her, but he wasn't sure what _she_ would think of them. She seemed to understand though and let her fingers deliberately linger on the scar, caressing the raised skin gently. "Didn't I tell you not to look away?"

He managed a rueful smile. "I look different.."

"You're _you._ Scars only change the outside." Taking his hand again, Murrue continued to lead him down the hallways. He knew where they'd most likely be going, and wasn't surprised when they stopped outside her room. She smiled herself slightly, cheeks flushing a rosy pink, and peeked up at him. "I thought we could talk and rest for a while. It's been a long day.."

"And we have a lot to catch up on."

She nodded. "That too.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked nervous. It wasn't an expression she was used to seeing from him, but it was easy to understand the reasons behind it. _It's been a long time since any of us have seen or talked to him... _She wanted to tell him, to let him know that everything would be all right...but didn't know how to get the words out, and finally just hugged him. Mwu tensed up again for a second, then relaxed into the embrace, nuzzling his face into her hair. She could hear his heartbeat pick up, and off-handedly wondered if it was as fast as her own. _God, I missed him. It hurt more than I ever thought it would...we'd only been together three months..._

"I'm so glad you're here.." She felt him smile and kiss her hair, and closed her eyes, enjoying the first time she'd had alone with him for two years. "You're staying with me."

"I am?"

"Yep. I'm not letting you out of my sight today." Pulling away slightly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Before when she'd hugged him he'd frozen, as though affection wasn't something he was used to anymore...but he didn't hesitate at the kiss. He returned it instantly, wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her to him as tightly as he could. It seemed to last forever, time standing still as the two of them rediscovered their feelings for each other. When they broke for air, they stared rather breathlessly at each other before grinning. Mwu even laughed quietly, leaning to touch his forehead to hers.

"I love you."

She choked up again at that, blinking rapidly to clear the mist from her eyes. How long had she wished to hear those words again? He himself looked stricken, obviously thinking those words had hurt her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, glancing away again. "I guess it's been too long.."

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

She cuffed him gently before brushing another light kiss to his lips. "I told you I missed you, didn't I? Why would I have kissed you if I didn't still love you back?"

His expression could only have been described as astonished. "But I.."

"I know.." She pressed her face to his chest, breathing in his scent. "I did think you were gone. But I wasn't able to forget you - I didn't want to forget.." She shrugged. "So I waited." He didn't say anything for a moment, then let go a huge sigh, enfolding her in another embrace. _That's why he's been hesitating. Not because he didn't love me...but because he was afraid I didn't love __**him**_"It's all right." And it would be. For both of them.

"Where have you been living?"

"Orb." Stretching out with a contented sigh, she settled back into his arms. "We all went there after the war. To hide, I guess, at first, but it became home pretty quickly. And since our work here's done now, we'll be heading back there."

"Me too?"

"Of course, you too. You need a home more than any of us did. We're going home together this time." He more than anyone needed the comfort and stability a peaceful life could bring, and she was determined to help him find it. Shuffling closer, she peeked up at him, a smile coming to her lips. Mwu's eyes were closed, his own smile a happy one. "That's something I missed.."

"Hmm?"

"Your smile." She remembered waking up in the mornings to find him there sleeping beside her, remembered lying there and watching him, seeing that smile and wondering what he was dreaming of. _I always hoped you were dreaming of me the way I dreamed of you... _With a grin, she sat up a little and kissed him, enjoying his muffled gasp and the way his azure eyes shot wide open. The surprise didn't last long, however, he quickly moving to return the kiss, so quickly that she could only squeak in laughter as she hit the mattress with a thump. The exchange dragged on for several minutes, only breaking when the need for air forced them to. She stared up at him with a hazy smile and reached up to run a hand through his hair, twining the soft blonde locks between her fingers. He smiled in turn and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It hasn't been too long?"

All she could do was shake her head. She'd known it could lead to this - _would_ lead to this, yet she hadn't tried to prevent it. _How could I prevent it? Why would I? All I wanted in those two years was him. Now I have him back... _She simply smiled and pulled him closer, breath hitching as he pressed against her. Today her patience and fidelity had paid off, and she wouldn't wait any longer for her reward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We shouldn't have.."

"Why shouldn't we?" Her voice sounded drowsy and faraway, and she barely stirred when he brushed a hand through damp auburn hair. True, it was hard for him to think of a reason why they shouldn't have done this - he'd wanted it even before he'd recovered his memories - but it was also hard to think of a reason why he deserved it. He loved Murrue, loved her more than anyone, but had things changed too much? He was about to ask when she raised her head to smile at him, amber eyes softened with fatigue and affection. "Is it so bad?"

"It's not bad at all, beautiful. I just wondered whether I deserved this after leaving you alone like that."

Her reply was a kiss. "None of that was your fault. And whether or not you think you deserved it, this is what I wanted." She settled back down beside him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes with a gentle sigh. He watched her for a while, dozens of memories flitting through his mind. Her kisses, her touch, her voice. _She saw my scars, and kissed each one of them. She saw the way I've changed and accepted it completely. I might not deserve her, but I don't think she'd let me go..._

"Thanks for waiting for me.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Very random lol.

please read and review! )


	98. Sleepless Night

"So what do you think?"

Peeking over her brother's shoulder, the young woman narrowed her eyes. "About what?"

"Does she look different?"

"Different how?"

He sighed. "Just look, will you?"

Doubtfully she checked again. As far as she could tell, the captain seemed perfectly normal. Sure, she was smiling a lot, a smile the younger woman hadn't seen from her in quite a while, but other than that... "She looks happier. Kinda tired, sure, but we all are. Why, is there something wrong?"

Kira grinned. "No. In fact, now there's something _right_. Remember how she was after Jachin Due?"

That brought a nod and a sombre expression. After Jachin Due, the captain had never been quite the same. Rumours were that she'd been in a relationship with Commander La Fllaga, that the two of them had been very close, and when she'd seen the captain for herself she'd been shocked at the change in her._ She looked lost. Fragile, as though she'd shatter with a word or even a glance. I didn't know how to talk to her, or even what I should say. All that training as a diplomat, and I couldn't say a word...But now..._

Now, remembering the way she had been, it was hard to even see they were the same person. The captain looked happier than she'd ever seen her, dark eyes brimming with smiles. "What happened?"

"_He_ happened."

"Who did?"

Kira rolled his eyes. "Who do you think?"

She frowned...then remembered him. The blonde man who had joined _Archangel_'s crew before the ship had left Orb. He looked almost exactly like the Commanderyet the captain had said it wasn't him. Kira had been decidedly unconvinced by that. "The Colonel? But.."

"He was always Mwu-san, just like I said," her brother announced triumphantly. "He got his memories back in the last battle."

Cagalli blinked, trying to process this. "So he really _is_ the Commander? But how did he survive Jachin Due? What happened to him?"

He frowned a little. "He won't say. I asked him, but he said it didn't matter.." Mwu-san's expression when he'd said that had been something Kira had never seen from him before, and never wanted to again. "But he said thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For bringing him back. For believing in him even when he couldn't himself. I think he has a long way to go before he's the Mwu-san everyone remembers again, but he's with the person who can help most."

Cagalli nodded, angling another peek at the older woman. Murrue-san had stopped to talk to someone now, the two laughing at some joke. To Kira's satisfaction, his friend was happy again...even if she did look a little tired.

"I wonder if she had a lot of work to do.." To his surprise, his sister laughed. "What?"

"Kira, do you actually think she spent last night working? Her boyfriend's just come back to her after two years, right? Work, and even sleep would have been the last thing on her mind..." This time it was _his_ turn to blink.

"You mean.." Murrue-san did look tired, her face pale and brown eyes underscored with violet shadows - whatever sleep she'd gotten last night, it couldn't have been much. If she hadn't been working, then...He shook his head, feeling the heat grow in his cheeks. Cagalli giggled again.

"You really are an innocent, aren't you? No wonder poor Lacus looks so impatient..."

* * *

The coffee was more than welcome. Closing tired eyes, she breathed in the scent, letting the steam bathe her face. This was the third she'd made today, hoping it would go some way toward waking her up, but so far it hadn't been working. _Last night I didn't care that I didn't sleep. I didn't __**want**__ to sleep - we had so much to talk about, so much to catch up on..._ Setting down her cup, she sighed. No, she hadn't been tired then. Happy, yes, so happy she'd wanted to tell everyone, but not tired. But now... Murrue managed a smile, leaning forward to pillow her head on her arms. Now everything was over, would it be so bad if she took a break?

"Sleeping on the job?"

"Go away."

As she had expected though, he didn't, instead chuckling softly and coming to sit on the desk beside her. "What if someone finds you like this? Not very professional.."

She huffed, raising her head to fix the blonde man with her best 'irritated' expression. "If you just came in here to torment me, you can go somewhere else."

"We didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" he asked softly, the twinkle to azure eyes becoming gentle. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because I didn't _want_ to sleep," she replied, more than a little embarrassed. "I hadn't seen you in so long...I just wanted to stay with you, to talk.."

"We didn't _talk_ much," Mwu pointed out unnecessarily.

"You know what I mean." Cherry-red, she picked at the papers on her desk, refusing to make eye contact. Morning had come before either of them had realised, leaving only time for a shower and kisses before they'd had to go. He'd apologised, that slightly pained expression he'd worn the first time he'd seen her again back on his face, but there had been no need for it. _I wanted it. Wanted him. I'd missed him so much I didn't know how to get the words out...I could only show him... _Shaking her head she sighed again and slumped forwards. He murmured something encouraging, his hand brushing her hair gently. "Sleep if you want to.."

"I'm on duty..."

"Doesn't matter. We won, didn't we? And you've been working so hard I'm sure no-one would mind. If anyone wants something, they can ask me for it. C'mon.." Scooping her up from the chair he carried her over to the little sofa, settling her there with her head in his lap. "Now, get some sleep.."

Murrue smiled. "And if someone needs me?"

"Then they can wait. You need to rest.." With that same gentle smile she loved so much, he leaned down and kissed her, calloused fingers stroking her hair. "I'll be here when you wake up.."

He watched her for a long time after she had fallen asleep. She was smiling, pale cheeks flushed a rose pink...it was all he could do to not stare. When he'd gotten his memories back, after the happiness had come doubt. He'd been gone for so long. His feelings for her were the same as they had been two years ago - like he'd just woken up after a very long sleep. But her.. _I expected things to have changed. She's still the most beautiful woman I've ever known...what sane man would think differently? I was sure she'd have found someone else. But instead..._

But instead she'd hugged him so tightly it had taken his breath away, face lit with a radiant smile. She'd waited. All that time, she'd waited for him. He might never have come back...but she'd still have waited.

"I didn't want to sleep either," he murmured. "I couldn't believe you were real.."

He'd said the same thing last night - it was even more true now than it had been then. She was here, she was real, and she loved him. He didn't deserve it, or her, but he wouldn't let them go. _I'll hold on for as long as I can. We don't have to worry about anything ever again. We can have this together.. _He'd sleep when he needed to...right now he was content to watch her.

He'd watch her forever.

* * *

(hee hee random oneshot.

please read and review! )


	99. Fear

She couldn't sleep.

Even though the watch on the nightstand told her it was very early morning, she couldn't sleep. Instead she lay staring into the darkness, thin fingers curled around the bedsheets, thinking about everything that had happened. Things had changed almost beyond recognition for her in the last few months - things that frightened her, yet made her happier than she'd been in a very long time. _And it's because of him... _He was sound asleep beside her, boyish face wearing a peaceful smile which only grew when she brushed a finger over his cheek. Without waking he snuggled closer, strong arm curling around her waist to bring her to him. _Not possessive...he just wants to make sure I'm okay... _

This had been going on for a few months now - ever since _Archangel _had arrived in space, in fact. Since the first time they'd kissed back in Orb they'd only grown closer, until they ended up spending more time together than apart. And it scared her a little.

"I've started to depend on you," she told him softly, reaching to move stray blonde curls from his face. "I'm not used to that feeling, and sometimes I don't know what I should do. I like it, and I want to feel it more...but I keep thinking 'what if'. The war's not over yet.." He knew that too, of course, just as well as anyone, but he didn't seem to be as concerned. "Not that you're ever concerned about much.."

To her surprise and consternation, he answered. "Sure I am." He raised his head to regard her with a sleepy smile. "I am about lots of things. But mostly about why you're awake this early. Today's important.."

Murrue sighed and smiled a little herself. "I know. Maybe that's _why_ I'm awake. Lots to think about."

"Worrying about it won't help. What happens today happens."

"I know that too. But it doesn't make me feel any better. Before I wasn't as worried, but now.."

"Because of me?" Mwu heaved himself up on an elbow to see her better, azure eyes reflecting a slight sadness. "You're worried more because of what's happened?"

"Yes." She bit her lip as his face fell further. To lie to him would be unfair, and he was always able to tell when she was hiding something, so why bother? The truth was she _was_ more scared because they were together. The way she felt for him, the love and dependence that had grown over the course of the last three months - her concern over being a good captain, of protecting her ship and crew had boiled down to fear for the safety of just one person. It was so ridiculous she couldn't help smiling.

"Are you all right?"

"No." Still smiling, she shook her head. "I'm angry."

"At me?"

"Partly, I guess. But mostly at myself. Angry at myself for letting you in when I know what happens to pilots. Angry because when it all comes down to it, I put one person above everyone else. I shouldn't have let it happen."

Mwu considered this for a moment, then gazed at her again, normally smiling face for once serious. "Do you regret it?"

She smiled again. "No." _Not for a moment... _"No matter whether it shouldn't have happened or not, I can't regret that it did.."

To her surprise, he laughed. "So let me get this straight. You're mad at yourself, you think we shouldn't have gotten together...but you're happy anyway?"

"I guess.." Now he'd put it that way, it did seem rather silly. Falling in love with him wasn't something she'd have chosen...but did anyone actually get to choose who they fell for and when? _It just happened. He knows it's risky, knows it better than anyone, but he's happy anyway... _"Yes, I'm happy. But I'm still scared. Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," he admitted cheerfully. "I'm scared. Before, I just had me to worry about...but now I have you. And _you,_" he tapped the end of her nose, "are very important to me. I'm more scared of something happening, sure, but you're worth the risk."

Murrue blushed a little. "That's nice to know." Risk was what this was all about, wasn't it? In every relationship, there was risk...she and Mwu were really no different from any other couple in that respect. _I shouldn't hide from love just because of what might happen. When it all comes down to it, this is because I'm afraid... _"Sorry."

"For what? Being worried? Everyone is in some way, about something." Yawning, Mwu settled back down, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. "But even knowing what could happen, some risks are worth taking."

"If I'm one, what are the others?"

He smiled drowsily. "I want us to go home together. When all this is over, I want us to go home. To Orb, or wherever will take us, and just live out the rest of our lives together. I never imagined a future before - I never took that risk. But since I've met you, it's something I've been doing a lot..."

"Me too.." Often she woke from dreams of a possible future, of a summer garden and him, and had been surprised at how badly she'd wanted them to be real. _Perhaps if you believe hard enough that something will happen, it will. A future with him, one where the war has ended and we're living together...I want that more than anything. Maybe some risks really are worth taking... _

He was scared, just as she was, but instead of letting that fear dictate his actions, he chose to accept it. He'd decided that she, and what he felt for her, were important enough for him to take the chance...in fact he'd pursued her. Stifling a giggle, Murrue gazed down at her sleeping lover. _You even came back for me. It would have been safer for both of us if you'd gone to Alaska, but not better. I'd have missed you so much... _She lay back in the bed, thin fingers stroking his hair gently. Yes, she loved him, depended on him, but she had trouble convincing herself it was a bad thing. Scared, yes. Unhappy? Not at all.

_Whatever happens, he's more than worth it. I wouldn't change a single thing about the time we've spent together..._

* * *

( whee random :smile:

please read and review! )


	100. Quiet

He woke up to see her stargazing. Smiling to himself, he watched her as well as he could without letting on he was awake. She was more of a dreamer than he'd thought at first - he often came into her office to find her staring into space, amber eyes focused on something he couldn't see. And it seemed as though tonight was the same. Sitting by the window, the spare bedsheet draped loosely around her, she was looking at the stars sure enough, but he doubted she was actually _watching_ them. The corners of her lips were curvedup, a pale pink flush to her cheeks...whatever she was dreaming about, she was enjoying it. As he watched she stretched out with a contented sigh, the sheet slipping from her body.

"Good job there's no-one outside.."

"And if there was?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you'd let them see you like that?"

She smiled and angled a backward glance at him. "Maybe. Would you be jealous?" The wicked twinkle in her eyes made him grin. He knew it was extremely unlikely she'd let anyone but him see her the way she was right now, but the idea intrigued him. He'd always known there was more to her than most guessed, but even he didn't know just how much. _I get the feeling I could try for years and never learn everything about her..._

"You know, I think I would be. Does that mean you'd walk out of this room in just that sheet and let the crew see?"

"And be the talk of the ship for weeks?"

He chuckled. "You were the one who said 'maybe', missie.."

"Maybe doesn't mean 'yes'." Winding the sheet a little tighter around her, she moved to sit beside him, brushing thin fingers though his hair. "And since you'd be jealous..."

_I would be, _he decided, shuffling round to rest his head in her lap. Their relationship had become gradually more serious, the two of them spending more and more time together until a few days ago, when things, well... He sighed happily, enjoying the attentions of his captain. "I could get used to this.."

"I'm sure you could." She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, giggling when he curled an arm around her neck to bring her closer. She smelled the same as always, a mixture of roses, lavender and the faintest hint of vanilla, and he smiled, catching her lips in a kiss of his own. It was an odd feeling to be this close to someone, but it was also extremely pleasant. He cared for her a great deal, maybe even loved her, though it was something else he was unused to feeling, At the very least he loved spending time with her and would happily spend the entire day with her if he could, if only to learn more about her. After a last kiss he let her go, sitting up as she flopped back onto the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Not that late. Only been asleep a couple of hours.."

She nodded, stretching out again. She hadn't slept, but instead had watched him, thinking about how things had changed. It felt odd to have someone else sleeping in her bed, but what had surprised her was how quickly she'd gotten used to it. _I like him being here. Waking up to see him there beside me... _Gazing up, she reached to brush her hand over his cheek, slender fingers curling up into blonde hair before trailing down to explore his features. He smiled and kissed her fingers, the ticklish feel making her giggle, before settling down beside her with a sigh.

"You sound happy.."

"Mmmm..." They hadn't spoken much since he'd got here - they'd never really needed to. He'd always known what she was thinking and feeling without ever having to ask. Off-handedly she wondered if he knew how she felt about him...not that she was sure herself. She liked him very much, so much that the thought of losing him had brought tears. _Perhaps if things carry on the way they have been, I'll find out for sure... _

"This sheet's in the way," he announced all of a sudden, and began to unwind the material around her. One eyebrow raised, she watched him work.

"In the way of what?"

He didn't answer, simply threw aside the discarded sheet and began to kiss as much of her exposed skin as he could get to...and she soon realised what he meant.

"What brought that on?"

"Didn't you like it?"

"You know I did.." She closed her eyes as he brushed aside auburn hair with his lips before nuzzling tiny kisses to her neck and shoulders. Relaxed and happy she stretched out aching muscles, smiling at the little shivers that still coursed through her. Oh yes, she'd liked it. He chuckled and laid back down beside her, winding an arm around her to keep her close.

"Stay here this time, okay?"

"Okay.." Sleepy now, she cuddled close with a happy murmur. _I have no problem with that..._

* * *

( No sense whatsoever lol. But maybe things are fun that way.

please read and review! )


	101. Cake

( Yay, Murrue's birthday!! )

* * *

The clock said 9.30. Past the time she usually got up, but today she couldn't bring herself to move. Smiling she snuggled down a little more, closer to the one who held her. He was fast asleep still, face buried in her hair and breath tickling the back of her neck...she didn't want to wake him, but she did want to see him, so very carefully she wriggled around in his embrace until she was facing him. He was smiling in his sleep, blonde hair trailing in his face, and only wrinkled his scarred nose slightly when she brushed the hair away.

"You could sleep all day if I let you.." At first it hadn't been easy for him - it had taken him a while to get used to the climate here - but after six months he'd adjusted pretty well. Maybe a little too well. Brushing her lips against his she made as if to get up, but he wouldn't let go.

"Where are you going? If you're going to kiss me, at least kiss me properly..."

Murrue grinned and did as he asked, giggling when he pulled her closer. His blue eyes were sleepy still but filled with affection and laughter like always, and when they broke apart he snuggled close with a happy murmur.

"Good morning to you too."

He chuckled softly. "Happy birthday."

"You remembered that, did you?"

He wrinkled his nose again. "Why would I forget?"

"Because I didn't tell you."

Mwu smiled and pecked a kiss to her nose. "You didn't have to." Leaning out of bed he fumbled for something in the nightstand, almost falling out, then presented her with a small velvet box. Confused but not really surprised she flicked it open - and smiled.

"That's beautiful. You didn't have to, but thank you very much." Inside on a silk cushion was a pendant on a slender gold chain. The pendant was an unusual shape, almost arrow-shaped and set with a sparkling stone...very pretty, but not something she'd have expected Mwu to buy.

"I'm glad you like it." He held up another box with the same happy smile. "I thought it was kinda cool, so I got myself one too."

"So we have matching pendants? How romantic." She was only teasing, but to her delight he blushed, rubbing frantically at his nose to hide the embarrassment.

"That wasn't the reason.." he protested quietly, but she knew him well enough to know that it _was_, and also thought she knew the reasons behind it. _You were alone for so long, cut off from friendship and affection...this is another way to be connected to someone... _Fonder than ever of him she kissed him gently.

"Thank you."

_I hope she doesn't think I've been too extravagant... _He'd seen both pendants together in the shop window, one silver and one gold, and been fascinated by them. Not something he'd usually wear himself - jewellery wasn't really his thing - but for some reason he'd wanted to this time, either because of the novelty of it or something more. So he'd bought them, along with the other item of jewellery he now wore. And while a pendant was faintly embarrassing in a way, _this_ wasn't. Leaning against the kitchen table he gazed at the simple gold band on his left hand...his wedding ring.

"Does it still feel strange?"

He smiled at the soft voice. "No. It feels like I've always worn it." He'd only been wearing it a week and already he was used to it, although the sense of security and belonging it created would take a little while longer to adjust to. "What do you want for breakfast? I was just about to set the kettle going for coffee."

"I can make it."

Mwu shook his head. "Nah. You're the birthday girl, so today you get to sit down and let me fuss over you."

His wife pouted slightly. "I hate that."

"No you don't. You only pretend to hate it." Crossing to her side he kissed her on the forehead before leading her to the kitchen table and making her sit down. "Now behave yourself."

She smiled and nodded, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. As he'd expected she was already dressed, in a simple blouse and jeans with the pendant around her neck.

"How does it feel to be twenty-nine?"

Murrue shrugged. "Not much different from being twenty-eight. How did it feel for you?"

"I was still in hospital I think. No-one made much of a fuss, but then again no-one ever has."

"Then _I_ will. I'll bake you a cake."

He grinned. "And you tell me I eat too many sweets."

"You do. But on your birthday it doesn't matter." Taking his hand she kissed the fingers. "Now go make me some breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

A short while after breakfast was over Director Simmons showed up, mischievous smile framed by Murrue's climbing roses. "Hey, La Fllaga! Can I borrow your young lady?"

He grinned. "That depends on what for."

"Dinner and shopping."

"By all means. Murrue?" When her head poked around the kitchen door he gestured with soapy hands to the woman outside. "You're being borrowed for the day by the sounds of it."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Where am I being borrowed to?"

"Shopping." His wife made a face at the idea, but the Director clearly wasn't about to let her off. She stalked into the kitchen and caught Murrue by the arm, only giving her time to slip on shoes and grab her purse before hauling her out of the door. He waved goodbye, hiding a laugh at her protests. The Director would take good care of her, and while she was out it would give him time to prepare the next part of her present.

* * *

"How's your birthday been so far? I noticed the necklace.."

She nodded with a smile, threading thin fingers through the chain. "He spoils me."

"And you deserve it. You spent so long waiting for him that if he didn't fuss over you at least a little bit I'd have had serious words with him."

"I don't need fussing over.."

Erica clucked. "Nonsense. Of course you do. Today you're going to let me buy you lunch and a present, and you're not going to complain about it."

"But Mwu.."

"Will be fine by himself. I know it's your honeymoon still, but he can cope on his own for a few hours. Now come on." Murrue heaved a sigh but did as she was told, letting her friend pull her along to the car.

"Where are we going first? Please not the mall.."

"Nope, the city centre. And that cafe that you like so much, the one that does that chocolate pudding.." The bribe was enough to make her smile, and though still a little reluctant she didn't protest any further.

The city was busy but not crowded, the warm afternoon air filled with laughter and talk. Taking another forkful of her pudding Erica glanced across at her best friend, a smile curving her lips. Murrue was leaning back in her chair, eyes closed and wearing a smile of her own. She looked happy, peaceful, and contented, which was exactly what had been hoped for, and was proof enough that her new husband was taking care of her.

"So how much time have you spent in the bedroom?"

Murrue opened one eye. "Never you mind."

"That long, huh?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on, I'm happy for you. And most women in my experience are quite happy to talk about their wedding night."

"I'm not most women."

Erica huffed. "Spoilsport." Taking the last bite of her pudding she shouldered her purse. "Now come on. I have to find you a present, and I think I know just where to find it."

_How come it looks so easy when she does it? _

He'd spent all afternoon working on the recipe in her notebook, adding the right balance of ingredients and mixing it carefully before pouring it into the tin and putting it in the oven. It should have come out perfectly, but to his utter dismay it was flat. Collapsing into a chair he ran a hand through his hair, getting flour all over the place, and stared listlessly at the misshapen thing. How he was meant to salvage it he had no idea. Murrue, bless her heart, would eat it no matter what it looked or tasted like, but he'd wanted it to be perfect for her. _I want her life to be perfect. To make up for all the pain I caused her, to apologise for every mistake I've made. A cake mght not be able to do all that, but it'd be a start... _With a sigh Mwu got to his feet and brushed the flour from his hands, (getting white streaks on his jeans) and turned his attention to the frosting.

"One cup of this, two cups of that...this is more complicated than piloting.."

To his relief the frosting came out much better than the cake itself. Spirits buoyed greatly by this he applied it liberally, whistling as he did so, and finished it off with a sprinkling of icing sugar. It was still lopsided and flat, but looked almost presentable. Still not exactly what he'd had in mind...he'd have to make it up to her somehow, but he'd done the best he could.

He just hoped it'd be enough.

* * *

"Mwu?"

The kitchen looked like a tornado had blown through it. There was flour everywhere, the sink was piled high with dirty dishes...what _had_ he been doing? Hands on her hips she was about to walk into the sitting room and scold him soundly...then stopped. On a plate on the floury worktop sat a cake. It was lopsided and rather flat, but judging by the extent of the mess it had taken him a long time and a lot of work. Shaking her head Murrue peeked around the door - and wasn't able to keep from smiling. He was there, stretched out on the sofa fast asleep, flour on his nose and a dab of frosting on his cheek.

"You tried so hard..." Kissing the frosting off his cheek she gazed down at her sleeping husband for a little while. "How do I thank you?"

After a time she tiptoed back into the kitchen and began running hot water into the sink. If she was quiet about it she could clean up after him without waking him...then perhaps later they could share the cake. Donning an apron to protect her clothes she hummed softly to herself as she worked. Not the birthday she'd expected but perfect in it's own way, not least because she had him. He was here, and he was hers, and he'd be here for every birthday for the rest of her life. Now if that wasn't perfect, what was?

He stumbled into the kitchen about an hour later, tanned face flushed with sleep though he smiled happily when he saw her. "Hi princess, did you have a good time?"

"I did. Erica bought me a new bag.." She held it up for inspection with a smile of her own. "She wanted to buy me a more expensive one but I wouldn't let her."

Mwu chuckled. "Typical."

"What's typical? Anyway, this one was nicer."

"Fair enough. Want a drink?"

"Yes please. And can we try some of your cake?"

Mwu pinked slightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's not that good.."

"Now how do you know if you haven't tried it?" Setting the kettle going she brought the cake to the table. "Get a knife, and we'll see." Slowly and obviously unwillingly he did so, watching glumly as she cut into the confection and took a bite.

"Well?"

Murrue smiled. "Delicious."

He pinked a little more. "You're too nice."

"It's true. Here, try it." He did so, and reluctantly smiled.

"I guess it's not _that_ bad.."

"It's perfect." At his disbelieving expression she nodded, taking another bite. "Really. You worked so hard on this, put everything you had into it - it could never be anything but. Whatever you make, however it looks, if you put your heart into it it'll always taste wonderful."

"That's an interesting take on things." But he did look happier, and after making them both coffee he sat down and tugged her onto his lap. "So, have you had a good birthday?"

"Very good. Thank you. Now I have to make sure _yours _is as good."

"It will be. How could it not be? If you're here, it'll be perfect."

She blushed but smiled, angling back to kiss him on the cheek. Perhaps it would be. Perhaps for a happy birthday, each other was all they needed.

_I'll check back in ten years' time._

* * *

( incoherent waffle, but happy birthday Murrue!

please read and review! )


	102. Train

( Yay, it's Mwu's birthday! :D )

* * *

He was late. Again. After looking out of the window for the dozenth time she slumped down onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling. She'd made him promise to be home for seven, but it was now getting close to half past nine and there was no sign of him. Dinner was cold, the wine was half-drunk, and the movie she'd rented still lay in it's box on the glass coffee table. She understood he loved his job - he was an excellent teacher and was very fond of the kids he taught, but once in a while it would be nice if he could come home early and spend time with his family. _He used to scold me for staying at work until all hours, saying that the war was over and I didn't need to try so hard anymore. So what's his excuse? _

Getting to her feet Murrue tiptoed into the next room, wincing as the door hinges squeaked. In here was complete silence save for soft breathing, and despite her annoyance she smiled, kneeling down beside the little cot and gazing at the one sleeping there. "Daddy said he'd be home in time to kiss you goodnight. But at the rate things are going, he won't even be in time to kiss Mommy goodnight. He's a jerk sometimes.."

Stellar burbled in her sleep, and her mother giggled softly. "Sorry. You love Daddy very much, I know. And so do I. But he _did_ promise.." Leaning against the little wooden toybox she gazed around the moonlit room, seeing traces of him everywhere. He'd decorated this room almost by himself....he'd been so excited at the prospect of being a father. _He was scared at first, though. His own father showed him so little affection or attention he was worried he might turn out the same way. But as soon as he was able to hold Stellar..... _"He nearly cried, you know? He pretended he had something in his eye, but I knew better.." Not that she hadn't felt the same. She'd found him again after two years, the two of them carefully rebuilding their relationship before he'd rather shyly asked her to marry him, and the day their daughter had been born it had felt like everything was finally complete. Well, almost. "I haven't told him yet that I want a bigger family, but I'm sure he'll agree to it.."

Leaving Stellar to sleep she wandered back into the room she shared with her husband, checking the driveway again for any sign of his car. Nothing. "I should have guessed. Last year was the same. Is it so wrong of me to want to celebrate his damn birthday?" Too angry to notice the tear that escaped to roll down her cheek she sat down on the sofa, picking up the remote to flick through TV channels until she found her favourite crime drama. And, hugging a pillow, she sat there in annoyed silence. _He is so going to get it when he gets home.._

He was late. He'd worked at his desk till six then gathered his papers together, stretching out on the tiny uncomfortable sofa for a nap so he'd be rested before he set off home. Murrue had kissed him goodbye that morning and asked him to be home for seven after wishing him happy birthday. The idea that someone wanted to celebrate his birthday was still a little hard to believe, but he did enjoy having her undivided attention, so he wasn't about to complain.

But now _she_ probably would. He'd overslept to a ridiculous degree, the clock on his desk reading 9.30 when he'd finally woken up. _She's going to kill me.... _Not to mention he'd missed the chance to kiss his little girl goodnight. Driving as fast as he could he reached home for just after 10, running up the stairs to find his wife curled up asleep on the sofa, pale face tear-streaked. Guilt stabbing at him he ran a hand through his hair, wondering what the hell to do. If she'd made dinner it'd be cold by now, and she'd drunk a good amount of the wine she'd opened... "I'm sorry, sweetheart.."

Hearing a soft sound from the next room he wandered in to find Stellar awake, the four-month-old baby playing with her toes and babbling away to herself. With a quiet chuckle he scooped her up in his arms and rocked her gently, smiling when the little girl cuddled close to him. "I know, princess. I promised, didn't I? Have you been good for your mama?"

"Of course she has. She always is." Murrue was leaning on the doorframe, looking tired and more than a little grumpy. Knowing he was in big trouble (even though it wasn't his fault) he sighed, pressing a kiss to Stellar's wispy auburn curls before settling her back in the cot.

"Dinner's cold."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I know how important this is to you. I fell asleep."

"You knew I'd be waiting for you."

"I did know. And I had every intention of being home on time. Sorry I broke my promise."

She gazed at him for a moment, then sighed, running a thin hand through rumpled brown hair. "And you knew I'd forgive you for it, the way I always do."

Mwu smiled a little. "I hoped you would."

She watched him for a moment more then shook her head with another sigh, moving across to hug him. "Big jerk..."

"I love you too."

"What do we do about dinner? I wanted it to be special.."

He kissed the crown of her hair. "Pizza will be just fine. A big one we can share, with a tub of ice cream, and I'll open some more wine. That sound okay?"

"Pizza's not romantic though.."

"No, not really, but it tastes good, and it'll be okay to eat this time of night. Plus there's no cleaning up afterwards.."

"Trust you.." But she giggled, letting him lead her from the nursery and close the door behind them. Back in their room she curled up beside him on the sofa, tapping in the number of the local pizza parlour. They'd called for a meal often in the first few weeks after moving in until she'd taught him how to cook, and she was well used to how big his appetite was. "I'm glad we don't do this too often. You and your stomach."

"Excuse me," he replied, trying to look offended.

"You eat a lot."

"Not as much as you're making out. And you eat enough yourself anyway - ow!" She'd cuffed him smartly around the back of the head, scowling at his teasing. "You're not supposed to beat me up on my birthday."

"Then don't insult me."

"You started it."

Murrue assumed a prim expression. "But _I_ was right." Grumbling he caught her round the waist and pulled her onto his lap, running fingers up and down her ribs till she was almost crying with laughter, trying her best not to laugh out loud and disturb the sleeping Stellar. He'd learned early on in their relationship how ticklish she was and had used it to his advantage more than once....she always forgot about being angry or upset. Finally letting her go he kissed the back of her neck, stifling laughter as she fought for breath.

"That's my girl.."

* * *

"Do I get a birthday present?"

"Maybe." Leaning back against him she took another slice of pizza, feeding him a slice of the pepperoni before taking a bite. The tub of ice-cream sat on the table in front of the TV, the action movie she'd rented playing at a low volume. She'd envisaged a quiet candlelit dinner, but things really hadn't turned out so bad. They were curled up together on the sofa sharing the takeaway, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and their legs tangled together. It was comfort and familiarity and happiness, for him as much as for her. "Has it been a good birthday for you?"

"Yeah. Nice and quiet, just you, me and the princess. That's all I need."

"No celebration? Kira-kun wanted to throw a party.."

He wrinkled scarred nose. "No need for the fuss. And you don't like parties when they're for _you_.."

"True.." Finishing her pizza she reached out for the ice-cream, giggling when he perked up immediately. "This is part of your present. Butterscotch fudge ripple. But I want some too, so don't pig out on it.." Obviously delighted he grabbed a spoon and dug in, smile as wide as she'd ever seen it. The next part of his present she'd spotted in the window of a toy shop in the city and had fallen instantly for. _Erica agreed that it would be perfect. All men are children at heart... _She wriggled from his embrace (much to his disappointment) and rooted about under the sofa for the carefully wrapped gift. "Here we are.."

Trying hard not to appear too excited he took the box and rattled it before very carefully beginning to peel away the brightly-coloured paper. He always took such care with gifts of any kind, still not being used to receiving them, and it was great fun to watch. When he finally pulled away the paper his face lit up in a huge grin. "Oh wow..."

"Do you like it?"

"It's fantastic. I never had one of these before.."

"I didn't think so. There's enough room in the attic for a whole layout if you want it.."

Mwu held out an arm for her and she scrambled back up to join him, grinning at his expression. The idea of a toy train as a birthday present had surprised some people, but not the ones who knew him best. Erica had bought him a small oval of track and two carriages, as well as something she'd given Murrue to hand to him now. "And there's one more thing.."

"Oh?"

With a smile she placed the conductor's hat on his head, giggling at his bright smile. "It suits you."

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Now let's eat that ice-cream."

He didn't deserve her.

Feeding her a spoonful of the ice-cream he laughed as she managed to get it down her chin, she having to fight hard to stifle her own laughter. Little things, not birthday or Christmas presents, were the ones that reminded him most of what a lucky jerk he was. Her laughter, her stubborn nature, the way she sung around the house, the nonsense bedtime stories she told their daughter....all of it. The train set was a wonderful present, but what meant more was that she'd given it to him. _Even if it was just a bag of candy it'd be a great present...because it'd be from her. _Leaning down he kissed away the ice-cream, a muffled gasp escaping him as she pulled him down by his collar to land with a thump beside her.

"Well now, this is nice..."

Murrue grinned, amber eyes twinkling with a familiar mischief. "No talking."

"Yes ma'am.."

Perhaps his birthday would be better than he'd thought...

* * *

( lol nothingmuchness

please read and review! )


	103. Neo

( Smut ahoy! Read at your peril XD)

* * *

She looked tired.

Not that she didn't normally - the kid said she routinely worked herself too hard - but today she seemed more so, somehow. Her face was paler, the shadows under tawny eyes larger, and the slump to her shoulders more pronounced. Whether it was worry, the amount of work or something more he wasn't sure, but he hated to see her this way. _If I asked, no doubt she'd tell me she was fine....but I know better. I always have. _He'd made her coffee (silently rejoicing in the grateful smile he'd received) and stayed with her, perched on the end of her desk and chatting about nothing in particular to try and boost her spirits.

_When did I get like this?_

He'd tried to remember. When exactly had he stopped wanting to escape? Had it been when she'd visited him in sickbay? When she'd run away with tears in her eyes that time on the clifftop? All he knew was that when he'd been given the opportunity to go back to where he'd thought he wanted to go.....he hadn't been able to leave. _All I wanted was to stay with her. _There were any number of logical explanations as to why. Obligation - they'd saved him after all, Stockholm syndrome, or simply not knowing where to go...they all made sense, yet none felt like the answer. The only reason that did was the last one he'd ever expected.

He'd fallen for her.

He'd been attracted to her, sure. She was beautiful, all thick dark hair and golden eyes...it was natural that he'd be drawn to her. He'd seen her kindness - she'd come to visit him even though his similarity to her lost loved one upset her - seen how she was the centre of life here on this ship.....and he'd seen her loneliness. And that as much as anything had been why he'd fallen for her. _On some level, she and I are the same. Surrounded by people but still alone.. _For him it had been a matter of necessity - the more distance you kept from people, the less you'd get them or yourself hurt. But for her,he suspected it was more about loyalty. _No-one else has ever come close to him, have they? I wonder if your Mwu knew how lucky he was? _

For a long time now he'd been jealous of the other guy. It was hard not to be. He'd been part of this crew, had the friendship of the others and the captain's affection....in short, everything _he_ wanted. He wanted people to see _him_, not Mwu. Irritated (he always was when he thought about the other guy) he sighed, running a hand through messy blonde hair.

"What's wrong?"

Surprised he glanced back at her. She was looking right at him, amber eyes narrowed slightly with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Uh...yeah. Just thinking. Sorry."

She smiled and patted his arm. "That's okay. What's on your mind?"

_Maybe....there __**is**__ someone who sees me as myself.... _Seized with optimism and a spur of the moment idea he grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to go out for a walk?"

"Eh?"

"In the city. C'mon, it'll be fun." They'd been at Copernicus for over a week now, but though he'd offered to escort her around the lunar city she'd politely refused, ditto with his hopeful request for her to take a bath with him. _I didn't think she'd take me up on __**that**__, but boy, did I hope she would. _"You're going to turn into a mushroom."

To his delight, she giggled. "No, I won't. It's alright, really. I have a lot of work still to do."

Neo shook his head with another sigh. "You're impossible."

"Am not."

"You are too. You work yourself way too hard. Learn to relax, or at least rely on others."

His captain actually huffed, folding her arms and glaring at him. He was willing to bet she knew he was right - she just didn't want to admit it.

"Am I wrong?"

"I..." He could easily see the internal struggle as she thought hard for a way to say yes, of course he was wrong, but in the end she sighed herself, palming her face. He'd known she wouldn't be able to lie, not to him or even herself - it was the kind of person she was. Peeking through her fingers she managed a very credible pout (which he found adorable) before a sheepish smile.

"You're cute when you're mad." The truth, but something he hadn't meant to speak aloud. Embarrassed he glanced away, only to look back when, to his surprise and no small measure of hope she blushed, fiddling with the papers on her desk. She didn't say anything, but she did smile again, just a little. He returned the smile, and almost without thinking leaned close and kissed her.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't care about him. Not Mwu, but possessed of the same sort of kindness and sunny nature, able to comfort and provide support simply with his presence. And, as she had with Mwu, she'd grown to depend on him. He made no secret of his feelings - he probably thought he was doing a good job of hiding them but she could see them clearly - and gradually she'd found herself beginning to return them. _I didn't want it at first. He looks so like Mwu but isn't him....and I promised myself I'd never feel that way about anyone else again. _But her heart had had other ideas...and so had he. The kiss was unexpected but far from unpleasant, gentle and careful, giving her space to pull away if she wanted. Only she didn't want to. Leaning on her desk she kissed him back, inwardly smiling at his muffled gasp and wide-eyed astonishment. His hesitation lasted perhaps a minute before he closed his eyes, one hand reaching to wind in her hair. When they broke apart he blinked a couple of times as though he wasn't quite sure what had just happened....then grinned.

And she blushed. _Did I just do what I think I did? _Face feeling as though it were on fire she got up and wandered over to the sofa in the corner, taking deep breaths to try and clear her head. He followed eventually, sitting a short way away to give her distance if she needed it, and smiled reassuringly when she peeked up at him. "Sorry.."

"N-no...it's all right.." And the more she thought about it, the more she realised that it was. The kiss had been what she'd wanted....she just hadn't known it till it had happened. _I don't want to be alone anymore.. _Moving close she hugged him, to his obvious surprise. He smelled good, of cologne, soap and warm skin and she closed her eyes, smiling when he wound arms around her and held her close. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Murrue raised her head to smile up at him with real affection, delighted at the faint ruddy tint to his face. "For being here. And for being you."

The Colonel chuckled softly. "No-one's ever thanked me for that before.."

"Well, now they have."

He nodded. "Now they have." Leaning close he kissed her again, gently at first, but with increasing passion when she made no move to resist. She could feel his heart racing and smiled into the kiss, wondering whether it was as fast as her own. _When did you do this to me? When did you start to mean so much? _Breaking for air she gazed up at him, brushing fingertips along the scar over his nose.

"When did it happen?"

The blonde man smiled, kissing her fingers. "When did what happen?"

"When did you start being more than a friend?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm not sorry that it did."

"Me either."

"I'm glad." He leaned back on the sofa, winding arms around her waist to tug her onto his lap. This wasn't getting any of her work done but she found she didn't really mind, especially when he started pressing more kisses to her cheek and neck. Closing her eyes she leaned back into him, murmuring contentedly at the gentle touch. He obviously noticed her reactions, as she felt rather than heard his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You like that, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm.." Stretching out she cuddled back into his arms, giggling when he nudged another kiss to her lips. "This isn't getting my work done.."

"But it's a lot more fun.."

_True enough... _It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed someone's complete attention....she was just beginning to realise how much she'd missed it. She and Mwu had spent hours together, most of their nights occupied with each other and she'd loved it - the knowledge that someone considered her the most important person in their life. She wasn't sure how the Colonel felt about her exactly, but at the very least he cared about her enough to want some kind of relationship with her. And that made her happy. Turning around in his embrace she touched her nose to his, heart skipping slightly at the expression in his eyes. She _was_ important to him, just as he was to her.

"Where do we go from here?"

He smiled. "Wherever you want us to. It's your decision."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither do I."

"Then it's decided." Threading fingers through already rumpled blonde hair she kissed him again, squeaking when he brushed hands against her ribs. His gentle smile quickly became one of mischief as he realised she was ticklish and he wasted no time in acting on his discovery, running fingers up and down her sides mercilessly until she was almost crying with laughter and squirming desperately to try and escape.....until suddenly he stopped. Confused (but also slightly relieved) she leaned against his chest to try and get her breath back - then her eyes widened.

"You.."

He managed a strangled sort of laugh. "Sorry. I just.." Shaking his head he smiled a little. "I'll be okay in a minute. Forget it happened."

"Colonel.."

"It's all right. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. Think you're just a bit too beautiful."

Murrue pinked. "T-thank you.." She wasn't quite sure what to make of his reaction - while she wasn't able to deny her attraction to him or the affection she felt for him, this was something else entirely. The sane part of her said 'keep your distance', but... _Haven't I done enough of that? _

"What do we do now?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead before bringing her close. "I can go if you want."

"I didn't say I wanted you to go. What do _you_ want to do?"

He seemed surprised. "An honest answer?"

"Of course."

He grinned, though shyly. "To see whether the rest of you is as beautiful as I think it is."

She blushed. "O-oh..." She hadn't expected an answer like that. Honest it was certainly, slightly more than she'd anticipated, as was the rush of giddy excitement his words had caused. If this was something they both wanted... Taking a deep breath she smiled up at him, thin fingers playing with the collar of his jacket. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. He understood.

* * *

He'd expected her to be shy. For his confession to have blown any chance he might ever have had with her. But instead she'd smiled, the expression reflecting in those golden eyes....and he'd been lost. He knew now for certain that he loved her, knew now that wherever she went, he'd only want to be beside her. Sitting on the small ship's bunk beside her he brushed a lock of dark hair from her face, smiling when he was rewarded with a blush. He made no other move toward her - this had to be her choice. She nodded as though he'd spoken aloud, fingers curled in the fabric of her skirt, and leaned close to brush her lips against his in a soft kiss, one of her hands reaching for his. When they broke for air she smiled herself, placing the palm of her hand against his and twining their fingers together before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do....do you have more scars than that?"

"Oh yeah. Covered in 'em."

Rather shyly she peeked back up at him. "Is it okay if I see them?"

"Sure it is.." No-one but himself and the Alliance doctors had ever seen his wounds, and he was a little worried about what she might think of them. But she'd asked, so... Feeling oddly nervous he shrugged out of his jacket and undershirt...then hesitated, rubbing at his nose before glancing back at her.

"It's all right.." Kneeling on the bunk she reached for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his head, folding it neatly and placing it on a chair before looking him over. Steeling himself, Neo forced himself not to look away. If she wanted to see, then he'd let her see - he owed her that much. She frowned slightly but didn't say anything, reaching out to brush fingertips along a particularly livid scar on his chest. And he shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no..." _Far from it.... _Actually it felt as though the room had heated up a few degrees. He hadn't expected _that_. _I thought....I'm not sure what I thought exactly. But.. _His captain smiled and shuffled closer, taking her time to examine and even kiss every scar. The doctors had checked them, he'd checked them, but not like this. Her touch was gentle and careful....and it felt wonderful.

"Did they tell you how it happened?"

"Hmm? What?"

She laughed softly. "These scars. Did they tell you how you got them?"

"That the mobile suit I was in blew up. I don't remember it....I don't remember anything before waking up in hospital.." A white lie, since he _thought_ he remembered seeing her in an Alliance uniform, but then again that could have just been wishful thinking. She seemed to accept his explanation though, and pecked a kiss to his cheek before continuing her exploration. The scars on his back were by far the worst - they'd only just healed really - but she didn't appear concerned, affording them the same attention as the others.

"What do you think? Ugly, huh?"

"Of course not. They're very distinguished."

"Really?"

"Really." Winding her arms around him she rested her chin on his shoulder, purring happily when he reached up to stroke her hair. For a moment he couldn't say anything, slightly overwhelmed. She'd seen everything he was....something no-one else had, and accepted it completely.

"Captain?"

"Mmm?"

"Can...I call you Murrue?" He'd heard the Kira-kid call her that and kept it in his memory, sometimes testing it out to see how it sounded. It was a beautiful name - it suited her perfectly - and he'd always hoped to one day be close enough to her to call her by it.

She hugged him a little tighter. "Yes, you can."

Catching her hands he tugged her around to face him, brushing a hand over her cheek. She blushed slightly and leaned into him, even giggling a little when he gestured to her uniform jacket. She'd seen what he kept hidden and now it was her turn...and she seemed fine with that. Though almost scarlet in the face she pulled off the jacket and red undershirt to reveal a floaty camisole top before staring at her lap in embarrassed silence. He too kept quiet, not wanting to worry her more, but could barely take his eyes off her. She was every bit as beautiful as he'd imagined. The only blemish he could see was a faded bullet scar on her right shoulder, and that tiny imperfection just made the rest of her seem _more_ perfect.

"You have a scar too.."

Murrue nodded, glancing at the barely-visible injury. "Two years ago. A ZAFT soldier.."

Hating the idea of her being hurt he ducked down to brush a kiss to the scar, not quite able to hide a grin of triumph when she murmured contentedly, her previous tension all but gone. Encouraged by this he dusted more kisses to exposed skin, getting a little carried away (only a little) until she tapped his shoulder.

"At least let me take my boots off.." Her soft voice held barely contained amusement, though she looked more than a little dazed, cheeks pinked from his attention and her reactions to it.

"If you say so.." Kicking off his own boots he in turn pulled hers off, deciding to test any boundaries by running a hand up her leg. She froze for a minute in apparent shock...only to relax with a little sigh a moment later when he brushed against the skin where her stocking ended.

"Close your eyes.."

She smiled hazily. "Why?"

"Trust me." He kissed her, chuckling softly when she wound arms around his neck to bring him close. Slipping an arm around her waist he lifted her onto his lap, letting his free hand creep a little higher to cause a muffled gasp. Breaking the kiss she stared up at him, amber eyes as wide as he'd ever seen them, and got as far as opening her mouth to say something....which became a quiet whimper as he continued his own exploration. Eyes fluttering closed she rested her head on his shoulder, holding onto him so tightly her fingernails dug into his skin. He nuzzled kisses to her neck and shoulder in between whispering endearments, smiling at how she was shivering, and let his fingers wander a little more until she collapsed into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder to stifle her cries.

"Ssssh, sweetheart. It's okay.."

Murrue managed to look up at him, cheeks flushed a hectic red and eyes still half-closed, and gave him a dazed sort of smile before settling back down, still trembling slightly. And he just held her, stroking her hair to calm her. He himself was rather uncomfortable, her reactions to his caresses causing the kinds of thoughts that made it rather hard to keep control of himself. _But I promised her that it was her decision. I will if she asks....but not before. _

"Colonel?"

He smiled. "Neo."

"Neo?"

"Yes?"

She looked up at him again, face still flushed but wearing a happy smile. "Nothing." Shuffling a little closer she kissed him lightly - then pulled away a little, glancing down to his lap then back up to his face, smile becoming one of unmistakeable mischief. "I'd ask what I was meant to do with you, but I think I can guess the answer."

"And teasing will only make it worse, thank you very much."

She giggled, though she was blushing like mad. "I'll help you then." And she reached down to help free him of the restraining garments he still wore, brushing fingers against him to earn a soft groan. He'd had no idea she could be like this....that Mwu guy really _had_ been one lucky jerk.

"I said that what happened was your decision, but if you don't quit that I might change my mind..."

"Oh? Sounds interesting.."

"Does it now? What would you do if I did?" Before getting an answer he slid hands under the camisole top she still wore, brushing kisses to the lace covering her until she lost all patience and removed the garment herself, murmuring in bliss at the attention she received. He was pretty sure that right now he could do anything he wanted and she wouldn't resist....so he decided to do just that.

Somewhere through the daze he'd left her in she could hear the part of her that was still rational practically screaming at her about what she was doing. That loneliness was no excuse for any of it...that she was being selfish, exchanging love and loyalty for just a night's worth of feeling.

_I don't care. Let me be selfish. Let me feel __**something**__, however long it lasts. He told me he wanted me to be happy... _And she was. She could feel him removing what was left of her uniform, distant wisps of fabric and she reached up to find him, smiling as he kissed her fingers. Anticipation and tension between them had built up to such a degree that every touch caused sparks...maybe this had been inevitable from the very beginning. _Maybe everything was leading up to this. Maybe.... _

Then none of that mattered anymore.

* * *

"You still awake?"

"Mmm..." _Barely... _The room was dark, (what time it was she had no idea and couldn't care less about) the covers were tucked snugly around her, and he was stroking her back, the gentle caresses adding to the delicious shivers that still coursed through her. She could remember every detail - the touch of his hands, the words he had whispered, the dozens of kisses, and....wow. Selfish? Maybe. And feeling something? She giggled. She'd felt _everything. _

_But is one night really enough?_

No.

Smile fading she glanced up at him, brushing fingertips along the scar on his nose to cause sleepy blue eyes to open. "Hey beautiful," he murmured with an adorable smile. "You okay?"

"Will....you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will." Eyebrows dipping in a frown he ran a hand over her cheek. "Why do you think I might not be?"

"Because....well..."

Neo caught her chin and kissed her, muffling any further protests (not that she could think of many when he did that). "Listen to me," he scolded gently. "Don't you ever think that I'm not serious about this. What happened earlier, what we have together - I want it to last."

"You.."

He sighed, shaking his head with a quiet laugh. "I _love_ you, idiot.."

She blinked stupidly at him for a few minutes, mind slowly processing what he'd just said. Then to her embarrassment and his obvious dismay, she began to cry, closing her eyes in a vain attempt to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. I..."

"Yes, you should have." Rubbing the tears away Murrue smiled. "Thank you."

He beamed and hugged her close, rolling over to nuzzle kisses to her neck and shoulders and tickling until she begged for mercy. His face was alight with laughter and affection - an expression she'd never seen from him before, but one she hoped to see more often. _It suits him much better than that serious look he wore for so long. So I'll make him smile. I'll stay by his side, be there for him, and I'll make him smile. _Reaching up she traced the curve of his lips with a careful finger, smiling herself when he ducked down to steal another kiss. "You can't go kissing me all the time.."

"Can't I? It'd be fun. I'd love to see everyone's faces if I kissed you on the bridge.."

"_No_," she protested, though she was laughing.

"Aw c'mon. I bet you no-one would be surprised.."

"If I kissed you more now, would it take your mind off later?"

Neo grinned. "It might. Though I'm not sure kisses will be enough.."

Making a show of rolling her eyes she wound arms around his neck to bring him close and kiss the tip of his nose. "Let's see what we can do."

* * *

She was sitting at the window when he woke up. Though there was no outward way to know when it was morning or night save for clocks, he felt as though it were still very early - far too early to get up. But she was there, wrapped in the spare blanket from the foot of the bed, and seemed to be thinking. And for a moment he lay there and watched her through half-open eyes. He'd learned a lot about her in the hours they'd spent together, about where she'd come from, how she'd gotten to be captain....and he'd learned of a whole different side to the serious young woman he'd met a month ago. She was playful, mischievous, loving and affectionate - she was amazing.

"Can't be very comfortable over there.."

She glanced up with a smile, letting him see that while she _was_ awake it was just barely, amber eyes almost closed. Without another word he held out a hand, tugging back the covers when she moved to join him and wrapping her in his arms. "There we go. What were you thinking about?"

"You.." she murmured, snuggling close happily.

"Oh? Good thoughts or bad ones?"

"Bout whether people would mind if we were together.."

"I don't think they would. And _I_ don't. What about you? Would the captain mind if I thought of her as my girlfriend?"

Murrue smiled sleepily, almost asleep. "I think she'd like that..."

He kissed the crown of her hair and tucked the covers around her carefully. "So would I."

* * *

( whew lol. long fic is long.

please read and review! )


	104. Enough

( Surprise ninja sequel to my Neo smut chapter. Hope it's okay! )

* * *

She found him at the observation window. He was standing quite still with one hand pressed to the glass, the dock lights of Copernicus reflecting from blonde hair. With a smile she leaned on the wall intending to watch him a while, but he turned to her with a smile of his own, holding out his hand. After checking the coast was clear she floated across to join him, laughing softly when he wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her cheek. "Hey there. Just got off shift?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and murmuring happily when he stroked her hair. It had been a long day. Uneventful, quiet even, but long. "And you?"

"Waiting for you."

"You were not. You were daydreaming."

She felt him smile. "Maybe I was daydreaming about you. About kidnapping you."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Where would I be kidnapped to?"

"Your room first. But we both have a day off coming up soon, and we never _did_ go out into the city. Or took that bath. So I was thinking that maybe we could do both."

"That sounds nice.."

"Doesn't it?" he remarked cheerfully. "So will you come quietly, or do I have to use persuasion?"

"Ah, you know me." She poked him in the chest. "When do I make things easy?"

He chuckled. "Good point. And that's more fun. C'mon then.." Winding an arm around her waist he began to walk her back to her room, the two of them talking quietly and laughing at private jokes. They'd gotten a lot closer since that first night, spending hours together learning what they didn't already know about each other. She'd told him stories of her childhood and life before the military and he'd listened with fascination, chipping in with questions every so often. He of course remembered nothing about his own past, having memories of only the last two years, and that went some way toward explaining his interest. His own story had been short and not exactly pleasant, and she suspected he'd skimmed over some of the details but had decided not to push things. If he wanted to tell her, then he would.

"So my room, then what?"

Neo grinned. "Then what?"

"You didn't have a plan for that?"

He placed a hand on his heart, assuming his best 'innocent' expression. "What kind of plan? Did _you_ have a plan?"

"I planned for a shower then some time to relax. Does that sound all right?"

"It does if I can shower with you."

Somehow she managed to keep a straight face. "We'll see." In truth, a shower with him sounded rather nice, though she wasn't entirely sure how much relaxing would be done either then or afterward. "You can keep your hands to yourself, though."

His smile became one of definite mischief. "I can't wash your back?"

"I get the feeling you'd do it anyway."

"Yep."

Back in her room he collapsed on her bed with a happy sigh, closing his eyes when she ruffled his hair and leaning into the touch like a cat being petted. His personality had altered dramatically since they'd begun this relationship - either that or he'd hidden it _really_ well. Around the others he was polite, professional, distant even, but alone with her he was gentle and affectionate. Just like... She smiled and shook her head, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose at his confused look. Neo wasn't Mwu. They were similar, but not the same, and though she'd always love Mwu, she was growing to love Neo just as much. Not that she'd been able to tell him yet.

"Can we go out together then? You don't mind being seen with me?"

She laughed. "No, I'd be happy to be seen with you. But do you actually have any civilian clothes?"

He blinked, then sighed, visibly deflating. Of course he didn't.

"Ask some of the crewmembers here, or some on the other ships. I bet they could lend you something. All you'd need is a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.."

"Would you like to see me in jeans?"

"Of course I would. Would _you_ like to see _me_ in jeans?"

His face lit up. "You have jeans?"

"Sure do. I'll wear them."

"I'll look forward to it." Sitting up suddenly he scooped her up and headed for the bathroom. The shower cubicle was barely big enough for Neo let alone the two of them but somehow they managed to squeeze in, both in fits of laughter. At least, until he kissed her. She'd known all along that there wouldn't be much actual showering done, but she couldn't find the words or even the inclination to scold him, instead winding arms around his neck and kissing him back as the hot water rained down. His touch was gentle, adding to the butterflies already in her stomach and when they broke for air she smiled up at him, brushing thin fingers over his scars. He closed his eyes at the touch, shivering despite the heat of the water when she leaned close to kiss the old injuries.

"Quit that.."

"Why?"

"You know why.."

"Do I?" In truth, she _did_ know, and was rather looking forward to it. "Isn't that what we came here for?"

He managed a breathless chuckle. "What, you're getting impatient?"

"Aren't you?"

"C'mere." Pulling her closer he brushed a hand down her back, the movement deliberately slow, and he grinned in obvious satisfaction at her frustrated grumbles. "What, so you're allowed to tease me, but I can't do the same?"

Murrue thumped him in the chest, which only served to amuse him more, but he clearly understood how she felt (either that or he was tired of waiting too) and leaned her back against the wall, catching her lips in another kiss to muffle her cries.

She was almost asleep, damp auburn hair spread out over the pillow and eyes closed, but she smiled when he brushed a hand over her stomach. Rousing herself slightly she peeked up at him through half-opened eyes. "Go to sleep.."

"I'd rather watch you." He could never look at her enough, never touch her enough. Moving his hand he grinned as her own smile grew, she purring softly and arching into his touch. Not quite as sleepy as she'd made herself out to be, then. Leaning close he followed the path of his hand with kisses, laughing softly when he felt her fingers wind in his hair. He'd dreamed of her since the first time he'd seen her, at first about possessing her, then about what it might be like to be loved by someone like her. She hadn't told him, not in so many words, but the whispers and way she stroked his hair were nearly enough, as was her soft cry when she collapsed back into the pillows. And when he glanced back up at her face, her flushed cheeks and affectionate smile told him nearly everything he wanted to know. Maybe she'd tell him one day, and maybe she wouldn't, but he had her, and that was almost enough.

* * *

"They suit you."

He grinned, delighted. "Glad to hear it." He'd borrowed the jeans and a white T-shirt from one of the newer crewmembers they'd taken on before this mission and was quite proud of the way they fit, her approval all he'd needed. And her.. "You look amazing."

Murrue blushed but smiled. "Thank you." Holding out her hand she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek - though not before looking around to see if anyone was watching. They'd just left the ship, walking out through the dock toward the city of Copernicus, but there still might be people curious as to where their senior officers were going. _It's not that she doesn't want to be seen with me - she wants it to be just us.. _And that was a sentiment he understood entirely. He'd wanted to take her out since they'd gotten here, but if there was a way to enjoy Copernicus and have it all to themselves he'd take it - that way there'd be no-one else around to see how beautiful she was.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go?"

"I heard from some others who've been here." She pointed ahead to a distant looping structure. "There's a fairground. With a rollercoaster."

"You like rollercoasters?"

"Mmm-hmm. Don't you?" He didn't, actually - he'd seen people on them and felt quite ill - but he wasn't about to tell her that. Instead he just nodded, his guilt at one more lie fading when she shot him a sweet smile that turned his insides to mush. _Can't deny her anything. Don't think I'll ever be able to.. _

"You look tired.."

She smiled rather shyly. "You keep me awake.."

"Not always."

"But enough." Her tone was scolding but her expression told a different story, amber eyes twinkling with mischief. He knew well she enjoyed their nights as much as he did - it wasn't about curing loneliness anymore. It went deeper than that. As though she knew what he was thinking she poked him in the ribs. "And you'll have to behave yourself if we do go in the bath."

"Why?"

She pinked slightly. "Because other people have to use it. Anyway, baths are for relaxing."

"Aww."

"Pest."

"M'not a pest."

"Of course you are. You keep distracting me when I'm trying to work."

"You don't usually mind." He only distracted her when he was sure she needed it, when the hours of work and long shifts wore her down, then he'd massage her shoulders or lift her from her chair and carry her to bed where they could sit together and talk for a while before she fell asleep.

"No, I don't usually mind," she admitted with a smile. "I never do, somehow."

They continued their talk as they travelled through the lunar city, though he found his attention being drawn more than once by the variety of things to see. It was peaceful and colourful, sort of like Orb without the heat, and without realising, he smiled.

"Someone's happy."

Smile growing, Neo closed his eyes. "Shouldn't I be?"

"I don't usually see you smile like that unless it's just the two of us."

That made him think. She was right. Outside her room or his he was polite to everyone but distant, rarely smiling. Only Murrue had ever seen the other side of him. "Would you like it if I did?"

"If it meant you were happy enough to smile, then yes, I would."

"I _am_ happy." And he was. He'd found a place that felt like home, people who could be his friends, and a woman he loved. So why didn't he smile?

_Because I'm not used to it. _Back with the Alliance he'd kept his distance from everyone, not wanting to risk getting too close - anyone who was a friend could be used against him. But things weren't like that anymore. He was free now. "I'll try. It was different with you....I felt like I'd known you for a long time."

Murrue smiled, leaning into him a little as they walked. She didn't seem surprised at his confession...just contented. As though she'd expected him to say something like that. He didn't understand, but somehow it comforted him.

* * *

"Oh wow.." The rollercoaster arced overhead, shining steel track twisted into loops and corkscrews that the red-painted cars rattled along, their occupants screaming with excitement (and maybe fear). Murrue loved rollercoasters, the bigger and faster the better - back home in California she'd gone to every theme park at least three or four times. And this one.. Delighted she turned to her companion....then smiled with a mixture of affection and amusement. He'd gone pale, blue eyes wide as he stared at the coaster. _Like Mwu. I could hardly believe it when he told me he was scared of heights... _Taking Neo's arm she kissed him gently. "Pick a ride,"

"But I thought.."

She shook her head. "I'm not going on a ride you won't enjoy. You don't need to pretend you do."

"He looked surprised, then rueful. "I did a lousy job of hiding that."

"It's okay. C'mon, pick a ride. Any you like."

Neo tapped his chin, gazing all around them. The park was full of people, couples, families with children, dozens of rides...she doubted he'd ever been anywhere like this before, so anything he picked she'd go on with him.

"That one," he announced, pointing ahead of them to the chair-o-planes. An interesting choice given his fear of rollercoasters but if that was what he wanted...

"Alright then."

And he loved it. One hand holding the chain of the swing, the other holding her hand like they were teenagers he yelled with laughter, scarred face alight with a huge smile, and once that ride was done he practically dragged her to the teacups. Then to the carousel. Between breaks for fried chicken, candyfloss, ice cream and milkshakes they must have gone on every ride in the park, he seeming to have boundless energy as they raced from one attraction to another. _This is what it must be like to come to a fairground with a five year old... _

"Where now?"

He beamed. "Your choice."

"Is there anything left we haven't been on?"

"I don't know.." It was getting pretty dark now, the moon's orbit taking the city out of direct sunlight. Lamps and fairylights were beginning to appear around the park, the soft glow adding to the stars visible through the windows....it was really quite romantic. He followed her gaze up to the panorama above them and smiled, winding an arm around her waist. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me in, for letting me bring you here....for all of it. I didn't have anything before I met you."

Murrue blushed. "Yes, you did. You just didn't know it."

"Then you helped me find it." He kissed her cheek and tapped the end of her nose. "I love you."

It was the perfect time. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, then looked up at him with a smile. "I love you too."

His face was a picture. For a moment he just stood there and stared, then very slowly he smiled, then laughed, then caught her around the waist and swung her up into the air. Holding on tight she giggled, enjoying his obvious happiness. In truth, it was everything she'd wanted. She'd missed loving someone and being loved in return, missed having someone there for her and to take care of her (which she'd always pretended to dislike but had secretly loved). Leaning down she kissed him gently, managing a muffled laugh when he returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Setting her down carefully he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek, blue eyes full of affection and kindness. "Thank you for that, too."

"How about the ferris wheel?"

"Hmm?"

She grinned, taking his hand and pointing. "The one ride we haven't been on yet." The ride was covered with a rainbow of lights, turning slowly under the stars. "We'll go on that for a while, then go back and take that bath."

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

"You can't bring that in here!"

"Why not?"

"Cause.." She frowned slightly. "Actually, I don't know why. They just say not to. Maybe it's because the water's so hot."

"Seems a shame though, after I bought it specially." He glanced at the bottle of wine he'd bought on the way back to the ship. "A bath, and a glass of wine...it sounded like a good idea."

"It still does. Just a glass, though."

He grinned. "Alright."

Murrue nodded, stretching out contentedly in the hot water and smiling when he placed an arm around her shoulder. He handed her a glass of the wine he'd just opened and she accepted, sipping slowly. It was an odd reason to celebrate and an odd way to celebrate it, but he wanted it to mean more than just a night spent together. She'd told him she loved him - something he couldn't remember ever being told before, but something he'd hoped he'd hear from her. It was finally enough. He wasn't just her lover, he was the one she loved.

"How do I repay you?"

She seemed surprised, then smiled again, leaning close to kiss the scar over his nose. "Let me stay here, next to you. That would be more than enough."

"It would for me too."

Murrue poked his nose. "Then you make sure you come back. No heroics."

"I promise." _Why would I leave you? What do I have without you?_

He finally had her love, and he'd do all he could to keep it.

* * *

( Randomness. And smut.

please read and review! )


	105. Persuasion

He found her on the bridge. She was standing there at the window watching the movement of ships and people in the dock below, one finger tracing patterns on the glass. Moving as quietly as he could he leaned against carrot-top girl's console in order to watch her without being seen, a smile curving his lips. For a change, she didn't look worried, just thoughtful. _I guess being here helps. Somewhere safe. _The crew of this ship and the assortment of other Orb ships had taken advantage of this relative safety, and most were out enjoying the city. But not her. Though she'd looked fairly wistful when she'd given the others permission to visit Copernicus she hadn't made any move to leave the ship - maybe she wanted company?

_I'd go with her.. _He'd spent a lot of time with her since joining the crew, helping with paperwork and listening to her stories, and only a part of it had been out of duty. He enjoyed being with her, enjoyed their talks...she was a great person, but he'd known that before he ever thought of staying. _I knew without really knowing. How she thought, how she acted... _The feeling of knowing, really _knowing_ someone had been strange but pleasant, an antidote to the loneliness, and while he still had trouble relating to a lot of the guys here, he could talk to her about anything. Well, almost anything. There were occasions where she still seemed to look through him, dark eyes faraway, and he knew that she wasn't really seeing _him_. But that was okay. _I can't do anything about looking like that guy, and she knows that. She's just remembering. _

"Penny for them?" The soft voice broke his reverie and he glanced up to see her watching him, those eyes softened with a knowing smile.

"They're not worth that much." Hands in his pockets he wandered down to join her.

"Regretting it?"

"Not for a minute." The truth. He'd never once regretted his choice to join this crew.

Another gentle smile, one that sent a rush of warmth right to his toes. "I'm glad to hear that. You did look worried, though."

"Did I? Sorry about that. I was just thinking about how you _didn't_ look worried. It's a nice change."

"I see." She pointed downward to a group of people walking toward the exit to the city, all looking in good spirits. "I was just watching everyone."

"I.." He got no further, as a voice came over the communications system.

_"Murrue-san?" _

She smiled, moving out to look up at the screen. "Hello, Kira-kun. Ready to go?"

The kid smiled back. _"Almost. Athrun took some persuading."_

"Tell him not to worry. We're safe here."

_"I know." _Glancing behind him as the princess waved he nodded. _"Alright, we'll be going now, Captain Ramius."_

"Take care."

He nodded again and the screen went blank. Neo smiled himself as that wistful look appeared again. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Oh yes. They're only going out for a little while, and her guards are reliable."

"That's not what I meant. Didn't you want to go?"

The captain blinked. "Eh?"

He smiled. "If you wanted to go out for some fresh air, I'd be more than happy to accompany you." _Would I ever.. _"You've been under a lot of pressure."

"Thank you. But I'm all right. I'll stay here."

"All right then." Moving closer he wound an arm around her waist, trying not to laugh at her startled expression. "How about I escort you around the ship for a while?" He brightened as an idea occurred to him. Something the kid had told him. "Ah, do you want to take a bath together?"

"Huh? Wait a..." She glanced up at him, cheeks bright pink. "You really are different now, aren't you?"

"Huh? Well.." He _felt_ different. Not that he didn't feel himself, in fact he felt more like himself than he ever remembered. Comfortable. "Am I?"

"I'd say so."

"Is that bad?"

The captain smiled. "No. But I think people might talk if they saw us go into the bath together."

"I wouldn't mind," he admitted honestly, escorting her into the elevator. "Not if it helped you relax. You always look so tired." Though her worry had faded since they'd arrived at Copernicus her fatigue hadn't, she having been given a lot of extra paperwork from her discussions with the other captains.

"I'm all right."

"I thought you'd say that." Shaking his head fondly he brought her close, resting his chin on top of her head. She seemed surprised but didn't pull away, instead leaning against him with a little sigh. She smelled good, of warm skin, coffee and roses, and he smiled. "It'll be okay.."

"If you stay on your own side."

"My own side?"

He thought he heard a laugh. "Not a mixed bath."

"That's okay." It wasn't, really (the thought of her in a towel and hot water made his mind mist over) but no reason to let her know. "We can still enjoy it."

"You know how much work I have."

"Yes, I do. Which is exactly why we're going in the bath. Work can wait a while."

"Not going to win this, am I?"

Neo grinned and kissed the crown of her hair. "No."

* * *

He was nowhere in sight. Cautiously she adjusted the towel and peered through the steam to check he wasn't lurking in a corner or something, but the water was still and quiet. Taking a deep breath Murrue tiptoed out, bare feet making no sound on the wet tile, and made her way over to the pool. He'd gone in the shower first, a little confused as to why he needed to, and, with mixed embarrassment and curiosity, she'd peeked. He'd been standing there under the water with his back to her, blonde hair darkened and flat to his head, but what had really caught her attention were the scars. They were large and jagged, the heat of the water causing them to appear even more livid than they probably were, and she'd barely been able to contain a gasp. _I knew he had them - the doctor told me after his check-up - but I didn't think they'd be that bad. _Shaking her head she stepped into the water, keeping the towel in place just in case.

With good reason. As she'd half-suspected, he was there at the far end, and grinned rather shyly when he saw her. "No-one else is here.."

"That's not the point." Annoyed and embarrassed she sat on the ledge at the opposite end of the bath, huddled as low in the water as she could get. "I told you."

"You saw them, huh?"

"What?"

He smiled a little, gesturing to his back. "The scars. You saw them."

"I...well.."

"It's okay. I'm not upset or anything, and they don't hurt."

"How...did you get them?"

"No idea," he replied almost cheerfully. "Almost the first memory I have is of waking up on an Alliance ship covered head to toe in bandages. No-one ever told me how I'd gotten there."

"I...I see."

"Do they bother you?"

She shook her head. "Not if they don't bother _you_."

The Colonel smiled genuinely at that. "Glad to hear it." Without asking he scooted over in the water to sit beside her, damp hair clinging to flushed cheeks. The combination of handsome smile and hot water caused her to feel a little lightheaded and she looked away, hiding her face behind a veil of dark hair. Embarrassed (but happy) she splashed her fingers idly in the bath, glancing up when he rested a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"No," she admitted softly, closing her eyes when his hand moved to trace the curve of her back. _Not bad at all.. _He made no attempt to kiss her, didn't move closer, just continued that gentle caress of her shoulders and back, perhaps hoping it would help her relax. And it did. Well, sort of. Leaning back against him a little she closed her eyes, crinkling her nose a little at his quiet chuckle.

"Is that helping?"

"Mmm.."

She felt him smile and kiss her hair. "Good. You needed it."

"If you say so."

He laughed again, the sound kind. "You're stubborn."

"So I've been told."

"I'll bet. Good job I like that about you."

Murrue smiled at that, knowing she was blushing but not really minding. He'd never done a very good job of hiding his interest - he'd just never put it into words before. Mwu had been the same. She didn't say anything more, just settled back against him with a little sigh and wiggled her toes in the hot water, glancing up when he wound an arm around her waist.

"This better than work?"

She pulled a face. "Yes."

"Thought so."

* * *

( weird ending to a weird fic. But yay anyway lol

please read and review! )


	106. Dinner

( This is a fic based on a dream skywolf had the other night. Sort of a collaboration, since she's writing her own version. It'll be fun to see how different they turn out :D )

* * *

She was exactly where he'd thought she'd be. Standing alone on the bridge, leaning against the window and staring at nothing. Shaking his head with a fond smile he leaned against carrot-top girl's console and watched her a while, making sure not to draw attention to himself. She looked tired, and worried, which he'd expected - even though they were safe for the time being she still couldn't quite let go. _And she won't. Not while she's here like this. _Seeing her slump further, a small sigh escaping, he walked down to join her, offering a friendly smile when she glanced up in apparent surprise.

"The captain shouldn't look so worried."

She managed a small smile of her own but said nothing.

"In the end, only eleven left the ship. That's incredible. JOSH-A must've really pissed 'em off."

"Commander," she began softly, not meeting his eyes, "there's something I wanted to ask you about JOSH-A. Why did you come back?"

"Eh?" Not what he'd expected her to say. He'd made an attempt at reassurance, thinking she'd been worried about what had happened back in Alaska, but instead.. He sighed. _After all we've gone through.. _"How can you still ask me something like that?" Before she could say anything more he crossed the last distance between them, pulled her close and kissed her. She made a muffled sound of protest, frozen for a moment, then gradually relaxed and kissed him back, small hands resting on his shoulders. When they broke apart she blinked then, to his delight, blushed and looked away.

"I...I don't like mobile armour pilots.."

"Ah, but I'm a mobile suit pilot now."

The captain smiled a little shyly, and when he bent to kiss her again she accepted, dark eyes closed as he wound a hand in her hair to bring her nearer. She smelled good, of flowers and something else he couldn't place, a scent he'd caught traces of before and had always been fascinated by. He felt her hands curl in the front of his jacket and almost grinned, but didn't want to spoil the moment - he'd been waiting for this too long. When they broke for air a second time he did smile, brushing a thumb across her cheekbone. "Will I do, then?"

She blinked a few times as though waking from sleep, then rallied herself a little. Although still bright pink she crossed her arms and looked up at him, the regal tilt of her chin one he knew well. "Maybe. But you didn't answer my question."

Mwu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't?"

"No."

He made a show of rolling his eyes. "Then I guess I need to do a better job." Ducking down he kissed her again, enjoying her muffled squeak and the way she half-heartedly tried to push him away. Curious to know how she'd react he nibbled gently at her lower lip, asking for permission she hesitantly gave, standing on her tiptoes to wind arms around his neck. Afterwards she sighed but still stayed close, face buried in his jacket.

"How's that?"

"I'd rather hear you say it."

"That's no fun."

She poked him in the ribs.

"Aww.."

Another poke.

"Alright, alright.." He took a deep breath. "I came back for you, okay? Because you were crying. I don't ever want to see that again." Noticing she was looking up at him now he smiled sheepishly, moving to trace her lips with a finger. "I decided that I wanted to see your smile instead."

She flushed slightly but did seem pleased, thin fingers working to straighten his collar. "Really?"

"Of course, really. It's beautiful."

"Not _that_," she protested, by now scarlet. "Was I really the only reason you came back? What about Cyclops?"

"Oh, that? Added bonus."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Added bonus?"

"Sure. I was already on my way back to the ship when I found out about Cyclops."

She actually huffed a little bit. "Likely story."

"No really, I was." When she still looked sceptical he sighed, shoulders slumping. "Honest.."

"Well.." She looked him over, amber eyes slightly narrowed, and he had to force himself to not look away - it felt like she could see right through him. After a moment (that felt like an hour) she smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved us. I didn't get to thank you before."

Mwu fidgeted. "Wasn't anything special."

Soft laughter. "Wasn't it? We're here, aren't we?" Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course. And I'm glad you came back."

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. The captain frowned, pulling away a little. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No.." How was he meant to explain it without sounding dumb? He scuffed a toe on the deck, wishing he could find the words to thank her, but finally settled for wrapping her in as tight an embrace as he dared. She murmured something questioning but didn't protest, simply settled close and let him hold her. _Weird. I come here with the intention of reassuring her, but instead I'm the one who ends up being reassured. How did she do that? _Loosening his hold on her he smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sorry. I didn't mean to squash you."

"You didn't." She made an attempt at straightening her rather rumpled uniform. "Just surprised me is all. I didn't think what I said was that important."

"Trust me, it was. And I'm glad I came back too."

The captain blinked, then smiled, shaking her head. "If that was flirting, you need more practice."

"Is that right? Well, I'll have to do something about that. We still have a little time here, so how about you let me take you out somewhere?"

"Eh?"

Mwu grinned. "To dinner, maybe. It'd be fun."

She shook her head. "The ship.."

He gestured to the Morgenroete dock. "We're fine. No-one even knows we're here, and the crew are all making the most of their free time. All of them except their captain, that is."

"Commander.."

"Just for one night, okay? Tomorrow you can work as hard as you want to."

She still looked unsure. "I don't have anything besides this and overalls, unless you were planning to go for takeout."

He laughed. "No, not takeout. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

* * *

"Hey there."

The voice was familiar, but not one she'd expected to see here. Glancing up from her work she saw the older woman leaning against the doorframe. "Director? Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine. Actually, I'm here on an errand."

"An errand?"

The Director grinned. "Yep. Your commander asked me for a favour - he wants to take you out and he asked if I could lend you something nice to wear."

Murrue blushed. "I.." Huffing softly she fiddled with the papers on her desk.

"You want to go, but you're trying to think of an excuse to _not_ go. Am I right?"

She crinkled her nose.

"Thought so. You could do far worse, you know. He's a handsome boy and besides, when he came to ask me whether I could help he was really excited. He's looking forward to it."

"Dammit.."

"C'mon. It's only for one night."

"All right.." With a mixture of worry and (annoyingly) anticipation she got up to follow the older woman, making a show of grumbling all the way. "Nothing too fancy, right?"

"You leave that to me."

The evening was admittedly beautiful, the sky a shade between indigo and purple and studded with millions of stars, and though she glanced back at the facility a couple of times she felt her worries ease a little, particularly when the Director turned back with an understanding smile. "It's alright. My crew will keep her safe."

"I know."

It was quite sweet, actually. The Commander had been all but hopping up and down when he'd asked for this favour, handsome face alight with a huge smile, and now despite her concerns for her ship it was clear the captain was also looking forward to the night out. She sat there on a stool in front of the vanity in a borrowed robe, damp hair tied up in a towel, and only rolled her eyes with a smile when Erica placed a small glass of wine in front of her. "There we go."

"Is that for nerves?"

"Nah." Removing the towel she began to brush out the younger woman's hair. "How do you want this?"

The reflection looked doubtful. "I don't know. I don't get chance to do much with it normally."

"Hmm. Alright then, let's see what we can do."

"You don't need to.."

"Nuh-uh. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right. Trust me."

Murrue sighed but nodded, staring at her reflection and sipping from her glass of wine. To say today had been unusual would be an understatement. _Archangel_ had been in Orb for almost a month now, and once the ship had been repaired there hadn't been a great deal else to do. She'd given the crew that had chosen to stay lighter shifts, wanting them to enjoy the peace they had here for however long it lasted, but she herself had kept up with her work. The Commander had visited and helped out like he always had, his easy charm and good humour making the task feel much easier, and just like before she'd found herself depending on him.

_I'd have missed him - I realised that the moment he left. _"Director?"

"Erica."

She smiled a little. "Did....did he say anything? When he asked you for help?"

"You mean about you? Yes, he did. Though I made him."

"Oh?"

The older woman cackled, busy braiding hair. "I was fine with helping him out, but I wanted to know why he was so serious about it. Plus it was fun to see him squirm."

Murrue couldn't help smiling, easily able to imagine the dismay on his face as he was grilled for information. "What did he say?"

"That he cares about you, and he has for a long time."

She pinked and looked down at her lap, heartbeat picking up.

"He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is."

Miss Erica grinned, securing the braid of hair with pins. "You feel the same about him?"

Her colour deepened. "I don't know."

"Give it time." Her friend patted her shoulder. "There we go. Take a look and tell me what you think."

She glanced up at her reflection, turning her head this way and that. She never had time to do this kind of thing with her hair, but she had to admit it looked nice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I found a dress for you to wear too." Moving to the back of the large room Miss Erica took something from a closet and brought it over for inspection. It was pretty, light pink and made of a gauzy material that shimmered in the light. "I never wore it - pink doesn't suit my hair. But it's a really nice dress."

Murrue pursed her lips, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. It wasn't the sort of thing she'd normally wear, but nothing about today had been normal. "You think it'd be okay?"

"Okay? You'll knock 'em dead. Especially your commander."

Murrue flushed. "T-that's not what this is about. It's just a night off work.."

"Really? He told me that this was a date."

She made a face. _He always has to complicate things.. _

"You don't want to date him?"

"I didn't say that. I just didn't know that he wanted this to be one."

Miss Erica smiled. "He told me that you said he needed more practice at flirting. I'd say he's taken you up on that."

"I think you're right.."

* * *

She looked _amazing. _

At first she'd half-hidden behind the Director at the bottom of carpeted stairs, just a hint of dark hair or pink skirt showing until the older woman had stepped out of the way. And he'd stared. The dress the Director had chosen for her was strapless, leaving slender shoulders bare, and fell to her knees in a tangle of pale pink shimmery layers. It was a pretty dress, but she made it beautiful. Noticing his attention she blushed but smiled, looking down at her feet.

"So neither of you are going to say anything?"

_What the hell am I meant to say? I'm not even sure my voice still works.. _"Uhhh.."

"You...look nice..."

"Do I?" He glanced down at himself. The Director's husband had lent him black trousers and a white dress shirt with annoying fiddly buttons, he'd done his best to brush his hair - he didn't think he looked bad, but _nice_ wasn't a word he'd have used to describe himself. But _she'd_ said it. "Thank you. So do you."

The Director scoffed. "She's a knockout and you know it."

_Of course I know it. I can see for myself. _"Can I flatter her by myself, please?"

"Sure."

Taking a deep breath, Mwu crossed the distance between them and held out his arm to her. "Shall we be going, Captain?"

She nodded with a shy smile, turning to wave to the Director before letting him escort her from the house. They walked in silence for a while, he nervous as hell about the evening but offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile when she looked up at him.

"You look great."

"T-thank you.."

"I didn't think you'd come out. I mean, I hoped you would, but.."

"I wanted to." she admitted softly, lips quirking in a smile of her own. "As long as we _aren't_ going for takeout."

"No, we're not going for takeout. I asked around for good places, and I think I found somewhere perfect. It's up near the civilian docks, so we don't have too far to walk."

"Oh?"

He grinned, patting her hand. "And it's a surprise."

The captain wrinkled her nose.

"You don't like surprises? Not even nice ones?"

"Well, nice ones are okay.."

"Good." As they rounded a corner the whole vista of the civilian docks and marina became visible at the bottom of a gentle slope, the boats and buildings strung with lamps and lit with silver by the moon above. The captain gasped, dark eyes wide, and even he had to admit it was impressive. "Not bad.."

"It's beautiful.."

"We should have done this earlier."

"Gone for a walk or dated?"

He chuckled. "Both."

"Maybe we should have." She looked a little downcast and he leaned in close to press a kiss to her cheek.

"But we're here now."

She smiled. "Yes, we are."

He'd promised a nice surprise, and he hadn't been wrong. The restaurant he'd brought her to was right beside the docks with a spectacular view of the ocean, it's walls patterned with mosaics and paintings of an underwater world. "Who told you about this?"

"One of the Morgenroete guys. I thought that since we were on an island they'd have good seafood."

"Won't it be expensive?"

He patted her hand. "You let me worry about that."

"But.."

"Really, it's okay. I wanted to do this." He smiled rather bashfully. "I have for ages."

Murrue leaned into him with a smile of her own. Somehow, the knowledge didn't surprise her. "You booked us a table?"

He beamed. "Outside. It's more private." He nodded to one of the waiters, who led them through a set of glass doors to a small terrace set with tables. All around, on ledges and railings, were small glasses holding tealight candles - the effect was stunning.

"Am I allowed to order what I want?"

"Sure." Escorting her over to a table near the railing he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. "Order anything you like. That's why we're here."

"How long have you been planning this?"

The Commander grinned. "Not that long."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, long enough. Is that bad?"

A little smile. _Not bad at all. _"I wouldn't say that. Though if you've been planning it for a while how come you didn't ask before?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I could never find the right moment, and it's not an easy question to ask."

"So you decided you'd kiss me instead?"

"It ended up being a good idea." He peeked at her over the top of his menu, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Don't you think?"

"Actually, it did. I'm just glad we didn't get caught."

"You'd have been embarrassed?"

"You _wouldn't_ have been?"

The blonde man tapped his chin. "Less embarrassed than annoyed. Since I'd wanted to do it ever since we left Alaska.."

Murrue smiled, remembering the first conversation they'd had afterwards. He'd found her at the observation window, standing a little way away until she'd let him come closer. _I couldn't stop shivering. Not from cold - it was shock. We'd come so close to being killed by what we'd thought were our own side.. _He'd stood close, a hand on her shoulder until he'd noticed her tears, then wrapped her in a hug, stroking her hair as she cried. _He told me he was proud of me. _They'd talked a while, he providing advice and reassurance like always, and she'd been grateful for it. If he'd kissed her then, she wouldn't have argued. "Why didn't you?"

"Trying to find the right moment. A lot of the time on the way back here you were pretty fragile - I felt like I'd be taking advantage of you."

She reached across the table and patted his hand gently. "Thank you."

* * *

"Did I eat too much?"

She pretended to think, tapping her chin. He _had_ eaten quite a bit, from the fish stew he'd ordered for himself to stealing bits of her salmon mousse and lobster to the lemon cheesecake they'd (more or less) shared for dessert. "I'd say 'enough' rather than 'too much'. As long as you don't get indigestion."

He grinned, patting his stomach. "Nah."

"If you're sure."

"Course." Glancing up and down the wide promenade he suddenly moved to sit on the sea wall, swinging his legs over to face the ocean before holding out his hand. "Here. Let's enjoy this for a while."

Murrue smiled, moving to sit beside him. "Don't want to go back just yet?"

"You kidding?" He wound an arm around her waist, leaning close to nuzzle a kiss to her cheek. "Been waiting a long time to get you all to myself."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. That's why I asked you out here. Here," he waved a hand around them, "here we aren't soldiers, we don't have to worry about the crew watching - we can just be ourselves." He brushed a wisp of escaped hair from her cheek, smile as gentle as she'd ever seen it, and she glanced at her lap as her heart skipped a beat. Given the heat in her face she was probably blushing but he didn't draw attention to it, just let her shuffle closer, and they sat for a time listening to the waves on the shoreline.

"Commander?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for tonight."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome. Here, c'mon." Jumping from the sea wall onto the sand below he held out his arms. "I'll catch you."

"You want me to jump?"

He smiled. "Trust me."

Murrue looked down at the sand, then at him, and nodded, pushing herself off the sea wall. Just as he'd said he caught her, swinging her around with a happy laugh before carefully setting her down. Straightening out the rumpled dress she reached down to remove the silver sandals Miss Erica had lent her before walking barefoot down to the shore, wiggling toes in the surf. When he'd followed her she wasn't sure, but a shiver ran through her despite the warmth of the evening at a kiss to the back of her neck. He chuckled, placing both hands on her shoulders and stroking the skin gently. Not trusting herself to speak she closed her eyes, breath catching in her throat when he leaned closer to press kisses to her neck. Rather more than she'd expected, but not something she could bring herself to worry about.

"You're smiling.."

"m'I?"

He leaned in close to breathe in the scent from her hair, smiling himself when she shivered again. "Yeah.." He'd hesitated at first, wanting to get closer but not knowing how she'd react. But given that little smile, maybe she didn't mind his advances _too_ much. "You really do have a beautiful smile."

The captain blushed but her smile grew, toes curling in wet sand. "And you're still terrible at flirting."

He chuckled, leaning in to wind an arm around her waist. "But I can get more practice."

"If I let you."

"You wouldn't let me?" He ran the fingers of his free hand up and down her arm, grinning when she murmured something that sounded happy. "You'd be that mean?"

"Well.."

"Didn't think so." Turning her to face him he caught her lips in a kiss, managing a muffled chuckle when she quickly returned it, arms winding around his neck - so maybe he wasn't _that_ bad at flirting. Whether they'd get the chance for another date he wasn't sure, but with any luck tonight would lead to something more.

It'd be fun to find out.

* * *

( Hee, that was fun. Hope it's okay! Please read and review! )


	107. Surprise

He was definitely hiding. Crouched in the shadows on a catwalk under the roof, he'd made himself as inconspicuous as his large frame would allow, and he'd done a pretty good job. None of the others, not even his (rather annoyed) wife could spot him, but Erica had better eyesight than most._ I have to admit, that was the last place I'd have thought of looking for him. _His fear of heights was a closely guarded secret known by only a small handful of people - he'd only admitted it to her when they'd been working at the top of the hangar together and she'd seen how pale he'd gone. If he was willing to stay up somewhere so high then he must have a _really_ good reason for hiding, and she was determined to find out what.

Once Murrue had left the hangar (grumbling under her breath) Erica made her way up to the catwalk, up narrow stairs and ladders she was surprised someone so big could have negotiated. He was there all right, wedged into a narrow alcove, orange jumpsuit all but invisible in the shadows, and he seemed to be writing.

"What _are _you doing?"

La Fllaga jumped a mile, banging his head on the alcove and almost dropping his pad of paper. Recovering himself with an effort he glared up at her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding, but obviously not as well as I wanted to."

She grinned, moving to sit a short way away. "I wouldn't say that. No-one else has seen you."

"Not Murrue?"

"Nope. She's pretty grumpy about it too."

The blonde man scratched scarred nose with the end of his pen. "Every time I try and write this stuff at home she always shows up to see what I'm doing. I think she's suspicious."

Erica raised an eyebrow. "_Is_ it suspicious?"

"Not really. I was just trying to come up with ideas. Something for her birthday. Normally I'd be happy for it to be just us, but since she turns thirty this year..."

"Ah, I see. You want it to be special."

A lopsided grin. "And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't agree. I think she'd probably enjoy it once she was there, but she'd complain a whole bunch about being made a fuss of."

"Which she deserves."

He nodded. "She works so hard, both here and at home. I do as much as she'll let me, but it's never as much as I'd like to."

Erica smiled. _No surprise there. _Murrue had just come back to work after five months of maternity leave, leaving her baby daughter in the care of Clyne-sama, and had pretty much thrown herself back into things here. _I try to get her to go home early, but short of kicking her out I can't do much. _"What did you have planned?"

"Some sort of party. With her friends there, and cake and food and stuff, but it's trying to get all that done without her finding out. She has ways of getting round people, especially me."

"No doubt." Murrue's smile had an effect on every guy in the place, not least her husband. If she wanted to get a secret out of him, she wouldn't have to try very hard. "Can I help?"

He beamed. "Would you?"

"Course. We can have the party at my house - the garden's big enough to fit everyone in. And I bet Yamato-san and Clyne-sama could make as big a cake as we want."

"That'd be great." He looked relieved, leaning back against the wall of the alcove. "If I tried to organise all this at home she'd definitely find out. And she'd give me hell."

"Probably. And she will if you hide from her much longer too."

His smile became sheepish. "Yeah. I kept meaning to go back down, but I'd have to take it pretty slow.."

"No rush. C'mon."

His legs shook the whole way down. He did his best to keep his expression neutral - even though the Director knew he wasn't good with heights he never liked to show it - but couldn't quite suppress the sigh of relief when his feet touched solid ground. Ignoring the older woman's grin he passed her the sheet of paper he'd written ideas on. "Here. And thanks."

"No problem."

"Mwu!"

The Director slipped the paper into her top pocket. "Here comes trouble.."

"No kidding." There'd been a definite tinge of irritation in his wife's voice. Standing almost to attention he waited for her to reach him, quirking a grin of his own when she poked him in the ribs.

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you all afternoon."

Not turning round he fought for an answer she'd believe. "Uh.."

"I sent him up on the catwalk to do some work for me," the Director answered smoothly. "I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you wouldn't let me. And he did a good job."

"Oh. Well...I still wish you'd told me.." She moved around to stand between them, her expression almost a pout, and he fought the impulse to ruffle her hair. "Were you okay?"

"Sure I was." Placing an arm around her shoulders he kissed the top of her head, grinning when she pinked slightly. They'd been back together for almost eighteen months, married for a year, and she still blushed at public attention from him - it was really cute. The Director sidled away unnoticed by Murrue, who smiled up at him after a moment.

"Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

"Glad you liked them." He hadn't been sure what sort of present was appropriate for a wedding anniversary, but even though she grew dozens of flowers in their garden back home he'd wanted to buy her cut ones. Red roses, especially a whole bouquet of them had cost him a small fortune, but she was worth every penny. "Happy anniversary."

She hugged him, laughing when he hugged her back so tightly it nearly squeezed the breath from her. "Thank you."

Mwu grinned, resting his chin on top of her head. "You're welcome."

* * *

He was definitely hiding something. He wrote things down he wouldn't let her see, spent a lot of time on the phone, and disappeared at work for hours at a time. She'd questioned him more than once but although he was terrible at keeping secrets he'd managed to bluster his way through, rubbing at the scar on his nose the way he always did when he was nervous. He'd apologised profusely for not being able to tell her but had asked her not to worry, planting a kiss to the tip of her nose. _And it's alright. Everyone has secrets. _She trusted him, and he knew it.

Walking up the stairs with an armful of laundry she stopped as the sound of faint humming reached her ears. It was a tune she knew but hadn't heard in years, one she'd learned as an officer cadet back at the Academy. A little confused she set down the laundry at the top of the stairs and followed the humming to the nursery, peeking around the half-open door. He was there, sitting in the easy chair under the window with Stellar in his arms, and he was humming the tune as a lullaby. Amused and touched she made as though to sneak away, but as she'd half expected he glanced up with a gentle smile.

"Hey.."

"Hi." Tiptoeing into the room she perched on the arm of the chair, smiling herself at the sight of their sleeping daughter. "And you said you couldn't sing."

"Oh, I can't," he admitted cheerfully, keeping voice low. "But I can hum, and she seemed to like it."

"I'd say so." Leaning close she kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good daddy."

He flushed but smiled, gazing down at the baby. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Murrue moved close for another kiss. Though he'd never mentioned it she'd been able to see his worry - he didn't remember all of his childhood and from what he'd told her before she knew it hadn't been a happy one. _He thought that he wouldn't know how. That his own experience would mean he'd make a bad parent. But nothing could be further from the truth. _It hadn't been easy, of course - being first-time parents they'd been nervous and worried at a lot of things - but they'd had help from Erica and others and, she thought, they weren't doing a bad job. Reaching out she gently lifted Stellar into her own arms, brushing a kiss to wispy auburn curls.

"I knew you'd make a good mom."

"I didn't."

He chuckled. "Everyone did. The kid, the princess, the Director - everyone who knows you. I knew when we were together before."

Face feeling hot she stared at the rug. "You never said anything."

"I didn't know how to. Plus we'd only been together a couple of months." He looked fairly bashful, a slight hint of pink to his face, but he was smiling. "But I still thought it."

"Thank you."

The smile brightened, and he reached out to ruffle her hair. "Oh, that reminds me. The Director asked if we'd swing by tomorrow - I think she found a bunch more baby stuff she says we can have."

"Did you tell her we were okay?"

A shrug. "You know her."

She sighed. "Yes, I do." Erica had been almost as excited about the pregnancy as she and Mwu had, wasting no time in bringing over everything she'd used (and apparently kept) for Ryuta despite their protests. "No point trying to argue, I guess."

"None whatsoever."

* * *

It was going perfectly. He'd agreed on a plausible-sounding excuse with the Director, a reason Murrue would both accept and believe without being suspicious. She still looked slightly grumpy, but it had been a long day for the both of them. She sat in silence in the car's passenger seat, gazing out of the window, though she smiled a little at Stellar's contented burbles from behind her.

"Nice birthday?"

She shrugged slightly. "Not bad."

"Being thirty isn't so bad, you know."

"No, it probably isn't."

He smiled. "Your present's back at home." She glanced up at him at that, trying not to look too interested, and he chuckled. "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

"No," she admitted ruefully. "I knew you wouldn't have. I'm sorry for being quiet."

"It's been a long day, though. Everyone was tired."

"Erica wanted me to go home early, but I had too much to get done."

He reached out to squeeze her hand. "Which you could have left to someone else."

Murrue grinned. "Probably."

Glancing up as they neared the Director's place he turned into the drive, hiding another smile at the sight of all the cars there. His wife frowned, turning to him and he shrugged, doing his best to maintain an innocent expression. "She must have friends over."

"I guess.." She looked unconvinced (he'd never been able to lie to her) but offered no argument, simply unstrapped Stellar from her car seat and lifted her into the air, swinging around to enjoy the baby's delighted squeals, and the two of them headed for the house. Nervous but trying hard not to show it he knocked on the door, pushing it open when no-one answered. The hallway beyond was in darkness, drawing another frown from Murrue. "Where is everyone?"

"Here!" A light was flicked on, and a moment later the quiet house was alive with noise and movement, dozens of co-workers and friends emerging from every room with smiles and presents. For a few seconds she was dumbstruck, standing perfectly still holding the equally confused baby, then turned to him with an expression halfway between irritation and surprise.

"You knew."

Mwu grinned. "Course I did."

She sighed, then smiled. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, princess."

The setup was far more elaborate than she'd at first thought, leading her to believe that they'd been planning this for more than a couple of days - now all Mwu's odd behaviour made sense. Erica and her friends had clearly been busy, the house and garden all decorated, and the table in the dining room was laden with buffet food. And there were people everywhere, all coming forward to wish her happy birthday. It was nice, very nice, though a little overwhelming. Still carrying Stellar she wandered out into the garden for some fresh air, unsurprised when Erica joined her.

"His idea or yours?"

"More of a collaboration," her friend admitted. "He really wanted to do something for today but didn't know what, so we worked together on it."

"He was calling you?"

She nodded. "He was pretty nervous - he said he's never been good at keeping secrets from you. But he did a great job."

"Yes, he did."

"He wanted to give you your present when it was just the two of you. He says it's special."

Murrue smiled. "No doubt." He'd spoil both her and the baby rotten if she let him.

"He says you got pretty grumpy 'cause you hadn't gotten anything. So you do like being fussed over sometimes, don't you? You just pretend that you don't."

She wrinkled her nose, but smiled again at Erica's laughter. When she and Mwu had begun living together he'd made a point of trying to make up for the two years she'd spent alone, and though she'd grumbled a little at all the attention she'd (not so secretly) enjoyed it. _It was all I'd wanted. Just him there with me. He could fuss over me as much as he wanted. And he did. He still does. _"I can't take any of it for granted."

"No, I know. And you both deserve this." Her friend grinned. "And I want more godchildren."

She flushed, rubbing at her nose. "We've started talking about it..." Stellar was sleeping now, one tiny hand curled in her jacket. "I want him to have a real family."#

* * *

"How do I thank you for today?"

He smiled, carrying the two glasses of wine over to where she sat on the bench in her rose garden. She'd adjusted well to the surprise, mixing with her friends and laughing with them about work, and though she'd been embarrassed by the amount of gifts and the size of the cake the kid's mom had made, he'd been able to tell she was happy. "You don't have to. Everyone wanted to help."

"But it was your idea."

"The Director would have done something like it without my help. She loves parties."

A laugh, she accepting the wine glass and taking a sip. "That she does. Stellar asleep?"

"Oh yeah. Out like a light." She'd enjoyed the party as much as her mother, waking up after her nap to get all the attention from their female co-workers, and had only finally nodded off on the way home. "I think she liked the party more than we did."

"Probably." She leaned against him as he sat down, head resting on his shoulder.

"Good birthday?"

"Very good."

"Want my present now?"

Her smile became slightly embarrassed. "I feel bad about that. Sulking because I hadn't gotten anything.."

"Don't worry about it." It had been cute, actually. "I didn't give you it back there 'cause I wasn't sure what you'd think of it, and I didn't want everyone else to see it."

A quirk of a smile, she snuggling a little closer. "You thought I wouldn't want it?"

"I don't know." Taking a deep breath he felt in his pocket for the box, holding it out to her. Sitting up Murrue flicked the catch, pulling back layers of tissue paper before stifling a gasp, looking up at him wide-eyed. Not quite knowing what to say he kept quiet, guilt poking at him when tears formed in her eyes. _I knew it was risky. That it could end up hurting her. _"M'sorry..."

"It's beautiful."

"Eh?"

She smiled, one of the tears escaping to roll down a flushed cheek. "It is." She carefully removed the object from the box and held it in the palm of her hand. He'd seen it in a jewellery store a few weeks ago, an oval gold locket embossed with a rose, and though she still had the one the other guy had given her (though she never wore it now) he'd wanted to buy it anyway. Opening the locket her smile brightened at the two pictures he'd already put inside it. "Thank you so much."

"You really like it?"

Murrue giggled. "Of course I do." Fastening the locket around her neck she then threw her arms around his, hugging him tightly. "It's perfect."

He smiled, returning the embrace. He'd wanted to get her a locket that could remind her of happy times instead of sad ones, something she could keep close to her. A special gift for a special birthday.

"Told you being thirty wasn't so bad."

She laughed and kissed him. "You were right."

* * *

( A bit early, but happy birthday, Murrue! )


	108. Santa

"It's too big."

She frowned, studying the pile of material. "I think it's supposed to be. Needs plenty of padding."

"Was he a big guy?"

That caused a smile. "So they say. All those mince pies and cookies have to go somewhere."

He nodded glumly. "They have with me."

"Don't be silly."

"It's true." He poked at his midriff. "All there."

"You shouldn't listen to Erica." Her best friend loved to tease, and her husband's love of sweet things had been a perfect target. True, he _had _gained a little weight in the last few weeks but she didn't begrudge him it - when it was only the fourth Christmas he'd ever celebrated he was allowed to indulge himself. And besides. "She'll be on a diet next week. You wait and see."

"Oh. So she.."

"Mwu, everyone does."

"Not all of us show it, though." He wound an arm around her waist. "You're still so little. Probably 'cause you never sit still."

"With the three of you to look after, when do I get chance?"

He grinned. "I hear grumbles, but I see a smile. You'd complain more if I didn't let you do anything."

"Probably." Picking up a bundle of material she held it up against him. "Couple of pillows should do it, I think."

He wrinkled scarred nose. "You'd think he'd wear less in this weather."

"No point when he has to go back to Lapland, is there?" Taking a couple of throw pillows from the sofa she fastened them around his waist with an old belt before gesturing for him to step into the trousers. They'd borrowed the costume from a friend at work, hoping to make it a Christmas to remember for their two young daughters, and Mwu being Mwu had loved the idea. _It's as much a treat for him as it is for them. He missed out on so much when he was growing up.. _Adjusting the jacket she fastened the wide belt around his pillow-enhanced waist, laughing when he hugged her. "It's perfect."

"Do I really have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Afraid so. He can't be a day early - that'd spoil things. No, we have to do this properly. They can leave out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, probably a couple of carrots for the reindeer before bedtime, then I can wake them to see you. Though Stellar might try and stay awake anyway."

"No kidding. Curiosity in spades."

Murrue pursed her lips, picking up the white fluffy beard. "I hope Lily won't be scared."

A chuckle. "Not with so much of you in her. My guess is that she'll try and pull the beard off."

She smiled. True, the two-year-old was almost fearless, always into things and seeing what she could climb up. And her sister only encouraged her. "Stellar was telling one of her schoolfriends off the other day for saying he didn't exist. She said they wouldn't get any presents if they said that."

"Did she get into trouble?"

"Her teacher had a little chat with her about scaring her friends."

"Kinda sad though, that a kid that young doesn't believe."

"I know." She fastened the wool beard around his ears and giggled, adding the hat. "Perfect."

Mwu laughed, sitting down and tugging her onto his lap. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm." She adjusted the hat, playing with the pompom at the end. "I think I have everything I want."

"Everything?"

She nodded, leaning down to kiss his nose - then stopped. "The scar."

He blinked, then sighed. "Dammit." The one thing the disguise couldn't hide. Tapping her chin she studied him for a moment then nodded, running upstairs to grab something from her makeup box.

"Hold still."

He did as he was told, nose twitching as she carefully applied concealer to the old injury. Not perfect, but it did help, and in dim light the scar would be barely noticeable. "There we go."

"Ho ho ho."

* * *

He was nervous.

He'd eaten half of the (large) plate of cookies the girls had left out, drunk the milk and even managed to chew half of one of the carrots, and now was as ready as he'd ever be. Lily had been asleep on her feet since about five, but Stellar had been so excited she hadn't wanted to go to bed, asking for bedtime stories and what time Santa would be here. They'd managed to get him into the costume in between stories and requests for milk, bundling as many presents into an old sack as would fit, and now he stood beside the tree waiting for the signal.

And he heard it. Little footsteps taking the stairs two at a time, the door being pushed open ever so slightly, and an intake of breath.

"Is he there?" he heard Murrue whisper. "I told you I heard something."

The door opened a little more and Stellar peeked out, blue eyes wide. Pretending not to notice he took presents from the sack, stacking them carefully under the tree, and only looked up when a tiny hand caught hold of his jacket. She didn't say a word, just stared at him and he smiled, kneeling down to place a hand on her head.

"Caught me." he admitted, taking care to keep his voice as gruff as possible. "Someone always does. Did your mommy tell you I was here?"

The four-year-old nodded. "She said she wanted to see you too."

"Did she now?" He glanced up at Murrue, who was carrying the sleeping Lily and trying very hard to not smile.

"I always wanted to meet you."

"Hmm." He sat down on the sofa and stretched. "Going to be a long night, I think. Lots of girls and boys need presents. But is it okay if I just rest for a few minutes?"

Another nod, the little girl scrambling up to sit beside him. "My little sister wanted to see you too, but she fell asleep."

"Maybe she'll catch me next year?"

"I'll help. I'll be five then."

"Will you really? You are growing up fast, aren't you?"

Stellar beamed. "Uh-huh!" Glancing around she noticed the plate on the table and frowned, looking very serious. "You didn't finish your cookies."

"No, I didn't. I have lots of cookies and mince pies to eat tonight, and I won't be able to fit down all the chimneys if I eat too much. Maybe your mommy can eat them?"

She thought about that, then smiled. "Yup. Not Daddy. Auntie Erica says he eats too many cookies."

Murrue coughed to hide her laughter, though her expression was innocent when they looked up. "Sorry."

He nodded, getting up and taking the last of the presents from the sack. "I'd better be on my way now. Lots more places to go. Will you be good for your mommy and go right on to bed? You want to be up nice and early to open all those presents, don't you?"

"Okay." With a hug for 'Santa' she ran to the door, taking a last look back before thundering up the stairs and leaving her parents free to laugh.

"You'd better hide the costume in the car."

"Yeah." Leaning down he kissed Lily on the cheek, smiling when she stirred slightly. "Hey there."

The toddler smiled sleepily and held her arms out, cuddling close when he lifted her up. "Daddy.."

"It's Santa, honey."

"Daddy."

Murrue raised an eyebrow and looked up at Mwu, then down at the drowsy Lily. "I'm guessing we _don't_ let her catch you next year.."

"No kidding."

* * *

He was rather red in the face when he came back in the house, probably due to the combined warmth of the evening and the stuffed suit, and gladly accepted the chilled bottle of lager she offered before sinking into the sofa with a sigh.

"She asleep?"

"Out like a light. She must have been running on fumes."

"That was fun."

She smiled, settling close to him. "You did a great job. I guess you just can't hide as well from Lily."

"None of us can."

"That's true." They'd taught her how to play hide-and-seek and although she hadn't quite worked out the concept of 'hiding' yet she'd proved to be a champion at 'seeking', always able to find any of them no matter how well they hid. "You think it's because of.."

"Could well be."

"You hoped they wouldn't inherit that.."

"Stellar doesn't seem to have, and Lily's too little to be sure of anything just yet. And it's not a bad thing. Not anymore."

She nodded thoughtfully, taking a sip of her own drink. "Will you be Santa again next year?"

"Maybe not for them, but I can be for you if you'd like." Reaching under the tree he pulled out a silver box tied with a red ribbon. "You said you had everything, but I wanted to get you something anyway. Hope you like them."

Curious she peeked up at him. "Can I open it?"

"It's not Christmas yet."

"But.." She gave him her best smile, looking up through her eyelashes. "Please?"

He grinned. "Go on then."

Pulling off the ribbon she opened the box, peeling back layers of tissue paper until she discovered his present - and laughed. "Wow.."

"You like 'em?"

"They're beautiful." Underwear, all black silk and lace trimmed with red ribbon. "Christmas night could be interesting."

"That was the plan." Shuffling closer he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Did you get me anything?"

"Maybe."

"Whatcha get me? Can I see?"

From it's hiding place under the sofa she retrieved an envelope, handing it to him with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

He opened it carefully, examining the card she'd gotten him before opening it. She'd thought long and hard on what to get him, finally deciding on something that they could both enjoy. "Erica helped me choose - we went there for a friend's birthday. I booked us a whole week."

"A hot spring?"

"A really old traditional one. Mixed bath and everything."

"Sounds like fun. Will she be alright with looking after the monsters?"

"You kidding? She'd keep them if we let her."

"So we go on holiday. But meanwhile we eat the cookies."

She laughed. "Sounds like a plan."


	109. Moonshine

For a moment, he considered not letting on he was there. As it was, he stood and watched her for a while - something he wouldn't normally do. She stood there at the railing gazing at the night sky, moonlight reflecting from auburn hair - a pretty scene - but despite their earlier victory and the noisy party going on below she looked downcast, shoulders slumped. Concerned, he moved a little closer, making sure she knew he was there, and had his suspicions confirmed when she quickly moved to brush tears away before turning to him with a smile.

"Commander."

"Cap'n." He didn't let on he'd seen her crying - it'd only embarrass her and it was none of his business anyway - and instead offered a smile of his own. "Nice evening." And it was. Though by day the desert was nothing special, he had to admit that the moonlight made it look quite beautiful.

The captain regarded him for a moment then nodded with another, more genuine smile. "Yes, it is."

Feeling oddly shy Mwu glanced down for a moment, then held out the mug he carried to her. "Want some?" He'd managed to wheedle some more of the local moonshine from the Ashman guy on the basis that one small cup of the stuff didn't make much of a party. He didn't plan to get drunk - it wouldn't look good and he certainly wouldn't have felt good in the morning - but perhaps lightheaded. It was a celebration, after all.

The captain peered down at the liquid in the mug, then back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You went and got more of it?"

He shrugged. "It's a party."

"I guess.." Accepting the mug she took a drink of the liquor, cheeks flushed slightly when she peeked back up at him. "Sorry I haven't been better company."

"There's been a lot to think about, and I'm sure some people don't feel like celebrating. The kid doesn't."

She looked worried. "I should talk to him."

"I'll have a word with him later." Taking the mug back he took a rather large swig of the moonshine. "I think he'll be okay."

The captain nodded quietly, moving to sit on the railing and look up at the night sky. The stars here were larger and brighter than he'd seen them anywhere else, they and the moon turning the world silver.

"They're why I went up there," she spoke up suddenly, still watching the sky. "To see them up close. But they seem friendlier from down here."

"You don't miss it?"

She smiled. "Actually, I do. But it's nice to be back on Earth, too."

"Yeah.." He offered her the mug of liquor again, watching with a smile of his own when she took a larger drink. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She glanced sideways at him, expression almost impish. "Trade secret."

"It's pretty impressive, though."

"Thank you." She swung her legs as she sat on the railing, a gesture he hadn't expected to see but found oddly cute. "Is everyone enjoying themselves?"

"Seem to be. The Lieutenant's gone, though - probably off disapproving somewhere."

The captain shook her head. "She's not that bad."

_Oh, she is. _He'd never held with the younger woman's attitude, particularly the lack of respect she had for the captain. _I could order her to at least quit second-guessing her in front of the crew, but I doubt it'd solve anything. Not in the long run. _Pushing a hand through thick blonde hair he took a gulp of what was left of the moonshine before passing the mug back to his captain. "Sorry."

She offered an understanding smile. "We're all in this together. She just has a different way of doing things." Drinking the last of the liquor at a more sedate pace she cradled the tin mug in both hands. "Easiest if we all try and get along."

"I guess.."

His presence had surprised her - she'd expected him to have joined the rest of the crew at the party around the bonfires down below - as had his kindness. She knew he'd seen her crying but he'd never mentioned it, never even let on he'd noticed, and that meant a lot. _Though he'd understand if I told him, I think. Being a pilot... _

"Penny for them."

She blinked, then smiled, looking down at the mug in her hands. "It's nothing. Lot on my mind."

He smiled himself. "I think a lot of people have. That's why tonight's important - it's a chance to forget about it all."

"Not so easy."

"No, I know." He shuffled a little closer. "But you need to. Can't have our cap'n getting too stressed."

She rubbed at her nose, face feeling warm. "Not much I can do about that."

"Ask for help."

"From who?"

He chuckled, the sound kind. "I'll help. If you've got a lot of work to do, come find me. Even if I whine about it."

Murrue laughed. "You're on."

How long they stayed like that, talking and laughing, she wasn't sure, but she found she very much enjoyed it. He was good company, his presence helping her to forget her worries - whether it was due to him or to the alcohol she wasn't sure, but didn't much care. And when lively music struck up from the party down below he hopped off the railing and held out a hand to her, face alight with a happy smile.

"Want to dance?"

"M'not very good at it.."

"Neither am I," he admitted cheerfully. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise to try and not step on your toes."

Somewhat against her own better judgment she took his hand, letting him tug her away from the railing and spin her around. Just as he'd said, he couldn't dance any more than she could, and the resulting chaos had them both laughing. He didn't tread on her toes but she trod on his, and they both almost tripped more than once, but it was more fun than she'd had in a long time. When the song ended he still kept hold of her hand, the two of them catching their breath in between laughter - which faded when another, slower song started. Feeling rather awkward she looked down at her feet, only glancing back up at him when he squeezed her hand. He was smiling still but it was a gentler smile, one she hadn't seen from him before, and without really knowing why, she blushed.

"Another dance?"

She glanced away. "Isn't it pretty late?" The moonshine and dancing had had more of an effect on her than she'd anticipated - she felt giddy, lightheaded. Or was that because of him being so close? Taking a few deep breaths she moved away from him a little, closing her eyes at the feel of his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry."

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "For what?"

"I've made you uncomfortable."

"N-no, it's alright. That stuff was stronger than I thought, that's all. I just need some fresh air." Moving back across to the railing she leaned against it to listen to the music, smiling a little when he followed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He wasn't sure what had happened. The dance had been fun, sure, but once that slower song had started playing the whole mood had changed. She'd gotten nervous, almost shy at how close he'd been, her cheeks flushing a pink that he privately thought hadn't had much to do with the booze. It was an ego boost, definitely - he found her very attractive but hadn't imagined she might return that, and he'd really hoped they could have danced again and seen what might a little closer he rubbed her shoulder gently, pleased at her content smile.

"Can I walk you back?"

"When the song's over."

"I really am sorry, you know. I didn't mean.."

"It's okay. Really." Straightening up she gave him that same smile. "I think we've both had a bit too much to drink, though."

_That doesn't mean things will go back to how they were, though. _"Didn't think we'd had that much."

A little shrug. "It was probably stronger than it looked."

Taking her hand he rubbed the fingers gently, that burst of ego returning when she blushed again. It wasn't entirely due to the alcohol and they both knew it - she was just too stubborn, or scared to admit it. "Probably it was."

"You're not helping."

He grinned. "No, I'm not."

His captain sighed, running her free hand through her hair. To his amusement she didn't look especially mad about it. Sort of resigned, with maybe a hint of a smile. And when he pulled her closer and wound an arm around her waist she didn't protest, just let him lead her in the dance he'd wanted.

"You know what people would say if they saw us."

"Oh look, they're dancing too."

He thought he heard her laugh. "Not _that._"

"Why not? S'just a dance. Nothing special." _Well, not to anyone else... _Leaning close he breathed in the scent from her hair. Flowers, and vanilla. "Though it's kinda nice."

Another laugh. "And I'm not standing on your feet."

"I wouldn't mind if you were. It's not like you're heavy."

She crinkled her nose at that and his own laughter. "Not really the point."

"No, it isn't. But that's okay."

He was pretty persistent. Maybe he'd guessed that her reactions hadn't been entirely due to the moonshine, or maybe the drink had boosted his confidence (which wasn't low to start with), but he hadn't given up. Not that she'd taken much persuading. That lightheaded feeling was back, along with a tightness in her chest, but she found that she didn't mind that much this time. Later maybe she'd blame the alcohol, or the late hour, but for now she'd just enjoy it. He was warm and smelled good, of spicy soap and warm skin and she smiled, moving a little closer.

And when the song finally ended, they were both disappointed. The Commander sighed, scuffing a booted foot on the deck. "That's it, I guess. Can I walk you back?"

"Sure."

* * *

The walk back to her room was about as slow as they could make it, neither wanting the evening to end. It had been a break from duties and war, a chance to be normal, and tomorrow it would all be over.

"You'll let me help you, then?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

"C'mon.." he almost whined.

"How much work would you do?"

"As much as you wanted me to."

"I'll remember that."

Hands in his pockets he whistled softly. "I mean it, though. Just let me know. Don't worry about the Lieutenant - it's my idea, and I'll tell her so."

"She'll find a way to stick it in her report.."

He sighed and stopped, reaching to catch her hand. "Don't worry. You're doing a great job."

Murrue rubbed at her nose, knowing she was blushing. Reassurance felt nice, though it hadn't been what she was looking for. "Thanks."

He smiled. "C'mon."

They continued their walk, chatting idly until they reached the door of her room. Feeling oddly shy all of a sudden she smiled a little. "Thank you for tonight."

"No problem. It's just a shame we didn't get longer."

"The dance was fun, though."

He chuckled. "That it was." Taking her hand again he leaned in closer, only to blink in surprise when she gently pushed him away.

"Go get some sleep."

To her amusement he actually pouted for a moment, then gave an almost theatrical sigh and a nod before wandering across the corridor to his own room, tipping her a wink before going inside. And she smiled. Nothing like she'd expected, but fun nonetheless. And maybe they'd have forgotten by tomorrow morning, but that was alright too.

* * *

( Is it OOC? Probably. Do I care? No. xD

please read and review! )


	110. Uniform

Her hair smelled like flowers. What kind, he didn't know, or didn't remember, but it wasn't important. All that _was_ important was how good it felt to hold her. He hadn't meant to, hadn't even been thinking about it...one minute he'd been asking her if she'd let him stay with her, then the next she'd been in his arms. He'd expected her to pull away but instead she'd hugged him back, thin shoulders shaking a little as though she were crying, though he hadn't felt any tears. _It'd be alright if she wanted to cry, though. _Reaching up a little hesitantly he stroked her hair, feeling the silky warmth beneath his fingers. The gesture felt familiar, comforting and he almost smiled. One more thing that felt right.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

He skimmed a hand lightly down her back. "For letting me stay."

"Why would I have said no?" She pulled away a little to look up at him, dark gold eyes softened with the first real smile he'd seen from her. Suddenly lightheaded he coughed, shuffling his feet.

"I was rude to you. Made you cry."

"It's all right. Really."

"How is it?" He'd regretted those words as soon as he'd said them. Glib, sarcastic...spiteful. _I wanted a chance to talk to her like this, without any of those kids listening. I wanted to apologise.. _"I'm sorry."

Another smile. "I know. It's okay."

He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected to be forgiven so quickly - hadn't expected to be forgiven at all. For a long time now he'd used words to keep people at arm's length, had been so used to it he'd done it without thinking. _But I didn't want to. Not this time. _"Then I should thank you again."

"You don't need to. But you're welcome anyway."

"I was angry at first," he began, wanting to explain somehow. "At being taken prisoner, at everyone staring at me...at being called by someone else's name. You were the first person I saw, so you were the one I lashed out at."

"And I don't blame you for that. Anyone would feel the same."

"Would _you_?"

A little half-smile. "Maybe."

"I can't believe that."

"Everyone gets angry," she pointed out, tucking a lock of hair behind an ear. Moving away from him she walked to the deck railing and looked out to sea. "About all kinds of things."

And he thought he understood. _That Mwu guy. The one she said 'doesn't exist anymore'. Someone took him away from her. _"Though it didn't make much sense for me to be mad."

That small smile again. "It did to you."

"At the time it did, but not anymore. I was angry because I thought I was a prisoner, but never stopped to think that I'd been just as much of one back there."

The captain glanced back at him at that, but didn't say anything, which he was grateful for. The things he'd done and seen and his reasons for them were hard to talk about. _If I told her, I'm sure she'd listen, but I've hurt her enough. _Tipping his head back he gazed up at the sky, the stars just beginning to emerge from deep violet, and smiled.

"You like it here?"

"Hmm?"

She gestured to her lips. "I haven't seen you smile like that before. You like it here."

"I do." It was different from everywhere else he'd ever been...peaceful, quiet, despite the battle that had taken place just a few hours ago. The ships in the port looked burned, battered, but the people he could see on their decks were smiling. As though what had happened didn't matter. But it _must_. "No-one smiled like this back...well, anywhere. How can they? Nothing's changed. They'll come back."

She smiled again, a real smile. "Because this is their home."

"I see." He didn't, really. 'Home' was a concept he understood but didn't know. He was a soldier. 'Home' was whichever ship he was on, whichever base he was stationed at. And yet.. "And yours?"

"Yes."

_But not always, _his subconscious reminded him. He'd seen it, on his way back to the ship. She'd been there on what he supposed was the bridge, but not in the uniform she wore now. _She was with the Alliance once. _Why she'd left he didn't know, but she didn't seem like the type to make impulse decisions. _It must have been for a good reason. _"If I decided to fight for these guys, would you be okay with that?"

She shrugged. "That's not up to me."

"Sure it is. You agreed to let me stay here."

The captain crinkled her nose. The expression was unexpected, but cute, and Neo found himself trying hard to hide a grin. "If it were up to me," she said finally, "I might ask you to stay here in Orb. If you went with us you might end up fighting friends."

He laughed shortly. "No need to worry about that. I don't have any." Noting her saddened look he sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"You do have friends, though."

"People who think I'm that other guy?"

"Give them time. Let them see you as you are, not who you look like. They'll come around."

"Have _you_?"

She perched on the railing. "Yes. For the reasons I mentioned, and for others."

"I appreciate that. So, where will you send me?"

"You don't have to fight for us."

"No, I don't," he admitted cheerfully, "but I want to. I hate bullies." That was only partly true, but she didn't need to hear the rest. It sounded dumb. _Sentimental. _How was he meant to tell her that it felt like he belonged here? Not in this country, nice though it was, but on this ship. With her.

"If you insist." she replied softly, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips as though she'd expected him to say something like that (and maybe she had?). "We'd better find you a new uniform."

"Lead the way."

* * *

He'd changed. Somewhere between that clifftop and here. Or had it been before then? When they'd first spoken there'd been arrogance, indifference, even amusement at people's reactions to him. Sure, he'd become a little friendlier in the weeks he'd been kept here, but still given the impression he couldn't wait to get away...until today. When they'd given him the uniform jacket back he'd shrugged easily into it, rolling up the sleeves and leaving the collar unzipped, pushing back the mop of blonde hair as though it annoyed him. Once outside sickbay he'd walked ahead of the two armed officers, looking all around with undisguised curiosity. And he'd even seemed mad that she was letting him go.

"You were angry."

"Hmm?"

She smiled, glancing back over her shoulder. "When I told you to take the Skygrasper. You were angry."

He shot her a lopsided grin. "Was I?"

"Weren't you?"

"Kinda, yeah. I know you were letting me go, but instead it felt like you were sending me away. I didn't know how to explain that or why I felt that way, so.."

"I'm glad you came back."

The Colonel blinked, then smiled again, the expression lighting his whole face. "Thank you." He walked a little quicker to catch up with her, and reached out as though he planned to take her hand but pulled away, hand instead going into his pocket. "What will I do here?" he asked nonchalantly, evidently hoping she hadn't noticed.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Piloting, hopefully. I was in command back there and I hated it. I could _do_ it okay, sure, but I'd much rather have been out flying."

"You've always been a pilot, then?" It felt odd talking to him as though he were a stranger, but to all intents and purposes, he was. _Though I hope that can change._

"I think so. Least, it feels that way. They told me I was in what was left of a mobile suit when they found me...but I don't remember.." He glanced at the deck, expression troubled for a moment then the smile was back, as though a cloud had just passed over the sun.

"Did they say what happened to your memories?"

He shook his head. "They said I'd get them back eventually, but I never did. I never remembered anything. Until I was brought here.."

Murrrue hid a smile. "You remember things?"

The blonde man chewed his bottom lip. "Maybe. I knew the code for the bridge, and when I was let out of sickbay I felt like I knew where I was going. And.." He broke off, then smiled a little. "This ship was part of the Alliance, wasn't it?"

She blinked. "You.."

"I saw it." he said simply. "On my way back here. I heard you telling the guys in the hangar to prepare for an emergency landing, and then I remembered it happening before. I saw you sitting there on the bridge in an Alliance uniform."

"What did you think?"

He reached out and tugged at the hem of her jacket. "That you must have had your reasons. And that this uniform suits you better."

She flushed slightly. "T-thank you.."

"Any time." And he tipped her a wink. The gesture was so like Mwu's that she had to suppress a shiver and he noticed, frowning slightly, but said nothing. Taking a deep breath she pressed the control to open the storeroom and stepped inside, grateful for the dim lighting. The Colonel followed a little way, leaning on the doorframe and watching her search through boxes and drawers. He seemed to understand what was wrong, hanging back to give her space to collect her thoughts, and she was grateful for that.

"I do remind you of him, don't I?"

"A little, sometimes."

"I thought so."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's not your fault." Crossing to her side he lifted down some more boxes from the higher shelves. "Some of this stuff's pretty dusty.."

"It's been here a while." Opening one of the boxes she poked through it's contents. Old Alliance uniforms, boots, socks, and, to her surprise, one of the paper cranes Allster-san and some of the Heliopolis refugees had made for the memorial at Junius Seven. The little figure brought back memories, so many it surprised her.

"Whatcha got there? Is that paper?"

"Origami. We must have missed this one."

He took the crane and held it in the palm of his hand, brows knitted as he studied it. "Lots of these," he said suddenly, an odd light in his eyes. "In space."

"Yes, there were. We couldn't make one for everyone, but we hoped that what we had would be enough."

"What were they for?"

Murrue smiled. "A memorial. We had to take some supplies from what was left of Junius Seven, but we wanted to leave something in return. To show them that we were sorry for what had happened. That we wouldn't forget."

He nodded thoughtfully, still gazing at the bird. "Can I keep this?"

"Of course you can." Opening another box she tugged out an assortment of boots. His own were white, a contrast to the grey-brown ones she remembered wearing, and didn't suit him. "I don't know what size shoe you are."

"I'll find something." Tucking the origami crane in a pocket he knelt down to sort through the jumbled collection. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay. You didn't have to."

Halfway through brushing down a jacket that looked about his size she glanced down at him with a smile. "You asked to, though."

"Did you want me to?"

"Yes." she replied softly, folding up the jacket and placing it over her arm. She'd hoped he'd change his mind about leaving, hoped she'd find him there waiting once the battle was over. "Though I didn't expect you to come save us."

He grinned. "Didn't you? It wasn't exactly selfless - that ship annoys the hell out of me."

"I never thanked you for it, though."

"Sure you have. You've let me stay here. I'd say we were at least quits."

"Alright then." Standing on her tiptoes she lifted down another of the boxes. They'd packed the uniforms in a hurry as spares for the crew they had, not expecting to pick anyone else up, but Commander Bartfeld was about the same size as the Colonel, and she felt sure he wouldn't mind. _At least, I hope he won't... _The other man had never let on exactly how he felt, but Kira-kun and a few other friends had described his fond smile when he spoke of her, and Erica had actively encouraged her to at least consider him as a prospect. But something had always held her back. _I told myself it was easier to stay alone. I'd been hurt twice. But maybe it was because deep down, I didn't believe that Mwu was dead. That one day he'd show up and ask what all the fuss was about. _

"Something on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Glancing up she blinked in surprise to see him standing beside her, expression gentle.

"Something on your mind." he repeated. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Setting down the box she rummaged through it's contents. "Just thinking." Finding a couple of pairs of trousers that seemed about right she handed them over, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. "There, that should be everything you need uniform-wise. I'll be outside if you need me."

_It still makes her uncomfortable. _It was bound to. She'd never once mentioned it, and he doubted she ever would, but he could easily tell that his similarity to that Mwu guy still bothered her. Shrugging out of the black jacket he poked through a collection of coloured undershirts, so deep in thought he never noticed she'd come back to check on him until he felt a gentle touch to his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Not wanting to worry her he smiled. "Just wondering which colour would be best. Any suggestions?"

The captain tapped her chin as she studied the garments, lips slightly pursed. "The colour doesn't really matter," she admitted after a while. "Not to us. It was more about preference. Pick whichever you like."

"You pick one."

A smile, and she reached out to tap the purple shirt. "This one."

Neo grinned. _Just the colour I'd have picked. _"Alright then." He pulled on the shirt over the Alliance T-shirt he still wore, zipping it up to his collarbone as she picked up the black jacket and folded it neatly. The gesture surprised him - if he was joining this crew, why would he need to keep it? - but he didn't question it. She was probably just a very practical person.

"Have everything?"

He glanced down at the pile of material he held. Trousers, boots, various other items.. "Yeah, I think so. Where next?"

"We find you somewhere to stay."

* * *

He liked this uniform a lot better. Though he'd never asked, he'd always thought that his uniform and everything that had gone with it - the colour, the mask, the added flounce - had been more about theatrics than practicality. He'd been a symbol. But here.. Turning this way and that he viewed himself in the mirror of the room he'd been given, pleased at the change. Not only did it look better, it _felt_ better. _He_ felt better. Well, almost. There was one thing left, one remnant of his old life. Taking a lock of blonde hair between two fingers he examined it idly. Not very practical. _It grows so fast it was easier to let it grow than keep cutting it. But it doesn't look right here. _Crossing to the small desk Neo poked through the contents of the drawers, wrinkling his nose when he came across a pair of nail scissors. Not perfect, but better than nothing.

"Here goes.." With a deep breath he began snipping away at the hair, watching locks fall to the deck. There were parts he couldn't reach, of course, and it probably wasn't very even, but at least it was shorter.

He was almost done sweeping up the mass of hair when there was a soft knock at the door, she poking her head in when he opened it. "All settled in?"

"Mostly, yeah."

The captain smiled at that, then raised an eyebrow when she noticed his hair. "You.."

"I thought it'd be better if it were shorter."

She nodded slowly, moving around to examine the back. "Would you like me to tidy it up a bit?"

"Is it that bad?"

"No, it's not bad. Just so it's all the same length." She gestured to the chair behind the desk. "It'll only take a minute or two."

Finding no reason to disagree he sat down and let her work, closing his eyes with a smile when he felt fingers brushing the back of his neck. She hummed to herself as she worked, that scent of flowers surrounding him again, and he found it so comforting he blinked almost sleepily when she tapped his shoulder. "All done."

"Already?"

She laughed. "Most people don't like haircuts."

"S'not so bad.."

"What made you cut it, anyway? It'd have been all right if you wanted to keep it long."

He shrugged. "Didn't look right. Besides, I figured that if I was going to look different, I may as well go the whole hog. It look alright?"

"It does." Moving around to face him she measured the length of the hair at both sides. "Pretty straight, too."

He chuckled. "Good."

A smile, she brushing the scraps of hair from his jacket. "If you're staying, I should make a record of it. And I'll make us both some coffee."

"Sounds like fun." And it did. Actually, it all did. Reaching out he took her hand, grinning at her surprised expression. "Let's go."


End file.
